Remembering an Old Friend
by raginazn
Summary: The sequel to The Unknown Latios! The protectors of Altomare along with our heroes have lost a dear friend, but they can't even remember who he is.
1. Arrival

Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel, Remembering An Old Friend! If you haven't read the previous story "The Unknown Latios," then go back and read it! I would like to thank all of my reviewers except a certain someone... but anyway, I really appreciate your support for my last story! Sorry for the wait, there has been writer's block, gym, honors English assignments, and stuff cast down upon me.

Oh and a little heads up, this chapter is going to start off AFTER the events of the Silver Conference because I didn't want the story to immediately continue on from the last story and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or their characters.

…

We find our heroes sailing across the ocean after Ash's unfortunate defeat at the Silver Conference, some of our friends are happily sleeping in their rooms. The first room consisted of our dense headed, raven haired boy along with his squinty eyed friend, Brock. Both were shaking the walls of the room with the volume of their snoring.

The second room had a red headed girl tying her hair into it's usual sideways pony tail, along with a slowly awakening dragon who began to rub the sleep from her amber eyes. "Good morning Latias." Misty said happily, making sure that her hair was perfect. '_Good morning Misty.' _Latias replied, getting out of her warm, comfortable bed.

'_What time is it?' _the red eon asked, stretched her body which gave off a few cracking noises. "It's six in the morning." the red head replied as she began to change out of her pajamas. '_Hm, is it just me, or do girls usually wake up before boys?' _Latias asked, looking out of room's window to look at the scenery. The sun was hardly over the horizon, and their ship that was carrying hundreds of passengers was still out in the middle of the ocean.

"I think so, or that could be because it's just Ash and Brock being themselves." Misty giggled, flattening out her newly fitted clothes. '_I think you might be right!' _Latias giggled as well. "So about that picture, what's so strange about it?" Misty asked, sitting down on her bed to relax.

'_Well this picture shows me and Bianca, but there's this third Latios that none of us knows about.' _the red dragon replied, pulling out the mysterious picture from under her blankets. "Hm, that's weird. Well why don't we figure it out later and go wake the boys up?" Misty suggested with a small giggle.

'_Ok.' _Latias happily replied as she casually put away the picture. "Um Latias, where did you put the picture?" the red head asked. '_My pocket of course!' _Latias replied, changing into her human form and started for the door.

Misty said nothing but laugh and nod in agreement, "_Maybe I shouldn't have asked." _the red head thought as she followed the girl out of their room.

"Got any ideas on how we should wake them up?" Misty asked quietly as the two girls towered over the snoring boy's beds. '_I already know how I'm going to wake up my Ashy! Why don't you do the same to Brock.' _Latias giggled quietly, causing the red head to blush.

"No way! I'm not gonna do that to this perv!" Misty hissed. '_Suit yourself!' _the disguised dragon said, jumping on the bed that held her loved one. Misty hurriedly thought of what to do as the raven haired boy began to wake up. "Take this!" Misty roared, pile driving the sleeping Brock.

Brock immediately woke up, screaming... "Why did you do that!" the squinty eyed boy shouted, not seriously injured due to Misty's light weight. "Because! It's time to wake up." the red head deadpanned. "You know what forget it! I'm getting breakfast!" Brock yelled, violently throwing his blankets off of himself as he stomped to his bag to search for his clothes.

"Sorry Mr. I'm having my period." Misty laughed but immediately apologized after Brock shot her a nasty look that said 'I will rip your head off.'

"Oh good morning Latias." Ash slurred with his eyes still shut as he wrapped his arms around the disguised dragon. Latias giggled happily as she nuzzled closer to the awakening boy.

"Someone's in a good mood, considering that you lost the Silver Conference." Misty commented. "Well now that you mention it, I'm still pretty bummed out about that." Ash replied in a disappointed tone.

'_Poor Ashy!' _Latias squealed, tackling the boy deeper into the large bed. "Come on you guys, let's go get some breakfast." Misty suggested, feeling the awkwardness of being the third wheel. "Breakfast! Alright!" Ash cheered, jumping out of bed.

The raven haired boy rushed to the bathroom to change while the other two girls just laughed at how excited their friend was about breakfast. "Come on Latias let's go meet up with Brock." the red head said as she beckoned the girl to follow her out the door.

'_Ok.' _the red eon replied, shutting the door behind her as she followed Misty. The two girls soon met up with a slightly better looking Brock and was followed by an overexcited Ash. "Hey guys." Brock greeted, waiting patiently in line for the breakfast buffet.

"Hey Brock." Ash and Misty said in unison. The group was in a long line, trays in hand as they picked up whatever breakfast item they desired along the way which were cooked by the ship's chefs. The group finally made it to their table after waiting an extra ten minutes for Ash to get a couple extra trays piled with food.

"You know Ash, you''re going to be fat when you're older if you keep eating like that!" Misty warned, taking a spoonful of her fruit parfait. "Don't worry, all the traveling we do keeps me in shape!" the boy cheered, mashing a stack of pancakes into his void of a mouth.

While our heroes were having their usual talk, Latias was experiencing a strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach. '_Why does my stomach feel so weird? It can't be these pancakes can it?' _Latias asked herself.

The disguised dragon pulled the picture out once again, from her "pocket", she felt a strange feeling when ever she looked at that picture. Latias stared at the picture with great determination hoping that something or someone would give her the answer.

"Something wrong La- I mean, Bianca?" Ash asked, finishing the barrage of food that was entering his mouth. '_Huh? Oh no, it's nothing.' _the girl replied. The raven haired boy just shrugged as he went back to stuffing his face with the piles of food from his trays.

"Let's get our stuff together after we eat. The captain said we'd arrive at Altomare in twenty minutes." Brock announced, adding salt to his hash browns. Everyone replied with a nod as they returned to their food.

In the middle of eating, Brock caught something out of the corner of his eye, "Hey you! You're the most beautiful girl in the world! Why don't you and I go travel the world, forever together!" Brock projected, running up to another table as he caressed a stranger's hand.

"_Dammit Brock." _Misty cursed to her self, a large vein busting out from her temple as her iron grip began making cracks in her metal fork. "Who are you?" the stranger said, very fearful of the strange boy.

"I'm so sorry." Misty apologized, dragging Brock by the ear back to their table. "No! My love!" Brock cried as the pain in his ear grew. "Brock, you never learn do you? When you become an adult, I'm positive that you're going to need someone to bail you out of jail for sexual harassment." Misty sweatdropped, throwing Brock back onto his seat.

The squinty eyed boy grunted as he moodily finished his meal. The disguised dragon began to feel the empty feeling grow in her as a headache of the most extreme magnitude struck her. "What's wrong Latias!" Ash asked, abandoning his food to care for his love.

"_What's happening?" _Latias asked herself as everything turned black.

...

'_Eek! Cold! So cold!'_

"_Haha, sorry I just couldn't help it." _

…

"_Here, your very own mountain of ice cream!" _

_'Thank you!'_

…

"_HOT HOT HOT!"_

"_Why did you ignite me!" _

"_I could never stay mad at you."_

…

"_Thank you Latias."_

…

"_Forget about me, and be happy with Ash"_

…

Latias was pushed back into reality to see all three of her friends crowding around her, "Thank goodness your ok Latias!" Ash sighed in relief, hugging the disguised dragon. '_What happened?' _Latias asked, clenching her throbbing head.

"You blacked out." Brock informed, placing a bag of ice on her forehead. "What happened Latias?" Misty asked. '_I don't know, I just looked at the picture and I guess some memories were flashed right in front of me.' _Latias assumed, attempting to sit straight up. "Memories? Do you mean you might know who this is?" Ash asked, holding the picture up to let Latias look at it.

"_How sad, you can't even remember him after all he's done for you." _a voice said.

'_Did you guys hear that?' _Latias jumped, frantically looking around her to find the source of the voice. "What are you talking about Latias? We didn't hear anybody except the people around us." Misty said, becoming worried for her friend.

"Here, let me take you back to the room so you can rest." Ash offered, helping the tipsy girl up. '_Thank you guys.'_ the disguised girl said before she and her boyfriend left the cafeteria.

"That was scary." Misty sighed, finally finishing her meal along with Brock. "I know, I wonder what could of caused that sudden episode." Brock said, putting his napkin on his plate. "Come on, let's go back to our rooms to pack up." Brock suggested as he got up from the table.

"Wait, shouldn't we put our plates away?" the red head asked, reluctant to leave the table. "No, the workers here take the plates from the tables so the passengers don't have to." Brock informed, beckoning the girl to follow him.

"Oh. Wow, this place is heaven for Ash." Misty giggled as she followed Brock.

…

"Do you think you're going to be alright?" Ash asked, caressing Latias' hand. '_Yeah, I think so. Why don't you pack up, I think I'll rest for a little bit.' _Latias said, already on the brink of passing out. "Ok." Ash replied, kissing Latias before he left to pack up.

Within seconds, the red eon fell into a deep slumber.

…

"_Come on, can you not remember him?" the voice called out again. 'Who's there?' Latias asked, frantically looking in all directions to find the source. Latias was quickly answered by a black shadow appearing into the white space that they were in._

_'What are you?' the red dragon asked, backing away from the eon shaped shadow. "This is going to be hard for me to explain." the shadow sighed. "Don't worry, you have nothing to be afraid of. Just hear me out." the shadow finished._

_Latias could feel a strange but familiar aura escaping the being before her as she nodded her head. "Let me ask you this before I ask you any other questions, that picture, what does it remind you of?" the shadow asked. 'The picture?' Latias said without a clue._

"_Yes, the picture with the blue Latios." the shadow repeated. 'Oh, I can't really explain it. But whenever I see that pokemon, I get this strange feeling that-' _

"_That when you knew him, you loved him?" the shadow interrupted. 'W-what?' Latias stammered. 'I love Ash! How can you say that I loved someone else? You don't even know me!' Latias cried, her emotions began to mix._

"_Actually I do know you." Latias gasped. "Don't you find it strange that there is a _male_ shadow of an eon in your subconscious. And also, isn't it strange that you can feel more in control of your powers?" the shadow finished. _

_'Who are you!' Latias demanded, because everything the mysterious shadow said was true. "Where do I start? I'll try being straight forward. I am the shadow of that latios that you saw in the picture, and back when the Marauder attacked Altomare, my counter part gave you part of his soul so that you could protect yourself, along with myself. And he also save Altomare from being destroyed from the Marauder." the shadow said_

_'But the Marauder was defeated by Ash's pokemon!' Latias argued, not sure of what she should believe in anymore. "What? Jeez what did he do to your memory?" the shadow asked himself. "What I told you is what really happened." the shadow finished._

_'But if the other latios is gone, why are you here?' Latias asked. "I'm able to exist here because when your friend gave you part of his soul, I came with it. I have all of his memories, and experiences." the shadow replied._

"_It's sad really. He protected you with his life and you can't even remember him." the shadow said. 'I don't believe you! I don't love him! I love Ash!' the red dragon cried, tears of confusion welled up in her eyes. _

"_You say that, but you know that deep down, you love him, and he loved you too." the shadow said. 'NO!' Latias cried._

…

"Wake up Latias, we're almost back at Altomare." a raven haired boy said. '_Ash?'_ Latias said groggily. "Come on, here. Let me help you." Ash said,helping the sleepy girl on her feet. Latias could barely keep her eyes open, let alone keep her balance.

"Here, Latias, why don't you hop on my back?" Ash offered, squatting down on his knees. The tired Latias slowly climbed onto her lover's back and rested her head on his shoulder. '_Thank you.' _Latias said, her voice muffled by Ash's shoulder.

"No problem." Ash replied. "Come on Ash let's go." Brock said. "Ok, I'll be there in a little." the raven haired boy replied, bending down again to grab his bag. The boy quickly grabbed his bag, and swiftly but carefully walked over to his friends.

"It's so beautiful." Misty gaped in awe as they exited the ship. "It never get's old." Brock gaped as well."So where should we go?" Ash asked, shifting to his side to make sure that Latias didn't fall off. "We should go to Bianca's house." Brock said, already going in the desired direction.

…

"Hey you guys, Misty just texted me and said that they're here!" Bianca cheered. "That's great, were should we meet them?" Lorenzo asked, getting up from the couch to stretch. "Well she said that they're already coming here so I guess we should get ready to welcome them!" Bianca replied, getting up, and began to walk to the kitchen.

'_What are you doing?' _a blue dragon asked. "I'm gonna whip up some cupcakes." Bianca said, putting on her Hello Kitty apron. '_Need any help?' _Latios asked. "No thanks. Remember last time you helped me cook?" Bianca replied.

…

"_Alright could you add the seasonings to the pan for me while I cut the vegetables?" Bianca asked, pulling out a knife from a nearby drawer. 'Yeah sure.' Latios replied. 'Are you sure you can handle it brother?' Latias asked as she prepared the meat. _

_'Of course I can!' the blue dragon said, reaching for the desired seasonings. Latios barely managed to add the right amount of seasoning as he stirred the contents of the pan with immense concentration. The blue dragon finished his task and placed a lid over the boiling broth._

_'Anything else?' Latios asked, turning his back to the pan. "Yeah, put these vegetables in the pan for me." Bianca ordered as she handed Latios the cutting board covered in a variety of vegetables._

_As soon as the blue eon turned around to lift the lid, it exploded! What Latios didn't know was that the lid he used was slightly too big for the pan he was using, so after he forced it to fit, tremendous pressure began to build up, and after a few seconds, it exploded... _

…

"And up until then I didn't even know that it was possible to blow something up in a pan." Bianca giggled as she poured ingredients into a bowl and began to mix them with great ease. '_You know what!' _Latios started. "What?" Bianca replied '_Whatever!' _the blue dragon said out of frustration.

"Nice comeback." Bianca commented, trying to hold in her giggles. '_I'm going to the backyard.' _Latios announced, his face reddening. "Ok if you say so." Bianca said, already pouring the cupcake batter into the trays.

_Thirty minuets later..._

"They're done!" Bianca cheered, pulling out the steaming fresh cupcakes. "They look incredibly fluffy." Lorenzo commented. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "They're here!" Bianca cheered as Latios flew back into the house.

The blue eon swung the door open. '_Brother!' _the red eon squealed, tackling her brother to the floor. '_It's good to have you back sis.'_

…

Finally! Freaking A people, I'm sorry for the delay but it was just a struggle to write this one out. Yeah, this might not have been the best chapter, in fact I think it might have been boring for you. Sorry, Tune in next time on Remembering An Old Friend!


	2. Discovered crime

Welcome back readers to the another chapter of, Remembering an Old Friend! Sorry for the long wait, there has been a lot of things that came up, and whenever I got the chance to write, I couldn't concentrate. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I can't wait till I get to sell my xbox to buy a Wii! Oh and one final note, what does OOC mean? cause I'm still pretty new to this site and i hear those letters in quite a few flames from other stories i read.

Soon? I thought that people were getting mad because of the delay! Thanks for your review Ridgyaxe!

Welcome back LatiasXash! Thanks for the review!

Thanks Pokefan117061! And thank you Jerin?

Thank you as well Owner Pwner 380!

Oh and Eli Ken's not dead, he's the current soul dew, and he just changed key moments in everybody's memory. And for Giovanni, well, you're just going to have to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"They're done!" Bianca cheered, pulling out the steaming fresh cupcakes. "They look incredibly fluffy." Lorenzo commented. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "They're here!" Bianca cheered as Latios flew back into the house._

_The blue eon swung the door open. 'Brother!' the red eon squealed, tackling her brother to the floor. 'It's good to have you back sis.'_

…

"Welcome back you guys!" Bianca cheered, putting the finishing touches on her homemade cupcakes. "Hey Bianca!" the trio said in unison. '_I missed you so much brother!' _Latias squealed after taking her large brother down to the ground. '_I missed you too sis.' _Latios replied, attempting to get back up.

"Why don't you guys grab a cup cake while we catch up?" Lorenzo suggested, putting his newspaper on the dining table. "That would be great!" Ash said happily, rushing to the sweet smelling kitchen. "And of course he goes for the food." Misty sweatdropped. "_Really, I wonder if he'll mature?" _the red head thought to herself as she followed suit alongside Brock.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Silver Conference Ash." Bianca said, washing her hands in the kitchen sink. "It's ok Bianca. But life can get you pretty down in the dumps when you try your hardest but you still fail at reaching your goal." Ash sighed as he effortlessly picked up a cupcake.

"The only thing that matters is that you tried your best," Lorenzo stated as he beckoned everybody in the room to sit at the dining table. "Hey where's Latias?" Ash asked, suddenly forgetting the delicious cupcake in his hands.

"I think she's playing in the backyard with Latios." Bianca informed, fetching water for everyone to drink. The group all looked out through the patio door to find two dragons happily playing a game of tag.

"Ah, what a heart warming scene." Brock sighed. "Latias! Latios! Come on in!" Bianca called out, opening the patio door. '_Ok!' _the two eons cheered in unison. Latias entered with great ease, while Latios on the other hand, got stuck in the doorway.

'_Brother you're too fat! You need to lose a few pounds!' _Latias giggled, pulling her brother's claws. '_Hey! Don't go around making fun of people's weight, you could really hurt someone's feelings!' _Latios scolded as he finally forced himself through the doorway.

The red eon stuck her tongue out at her brother as she changed into her human form and sat down at the table. "_What a brat!" _the blue dragon thought as a vein burst out from his temple. "_But that lovely brat is my sister." _Latios finished, giving off an inaudible sigh.

"Come on Latios change into your human form." Bianca suggested. '_No way!' _the blue eon retorted. "Ah come on please?" Bianca begged, making her best puppy dog face. '_Fine!' _Latios groaned. The blue eon was quickly surrounded in a light blue veil as it quickly disappeared, revealing a boy with short black hair that was swept to the side. He wore a thin black jacket, striped with red and yellow along with black shorts.

"Whoa." Bianca said in shock. "Who's that supposed to be?" the girl finished. '_What the hell?' _Latios exclaimed, looking down at his human body. "_He looks so familiar." _everybody thought to themselves. '_Well I was going for Ash but I guess this will do.' _Latios said awkwardly, taking a seat at the table.

And so, the family of friends began their conversation, telling each other about their experiences while they were separated; which lasted quite a long time. "It's getting late, someone as old as me needs their sleep, so goodnight everybody!" Lorenzo chuckled as he headed up the stairs. "Goodnight!" the group said in unison as they all turned back to the table.

The dark night covered the island of Altomare, bathing it in it's cold grasp; stars shining down upon it. "What time is it?" Misty yawned. "It's ten forty five." Bianca answered, checking her phone. "Thanks" the red head thanked, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Brock cried, ruffling his hair in anger. "What's the matter Brock?" Ash asked. "We forgot to check in to our rooms at the pokemon center!" the squinty eyed boy wailed quietly. "It's alright, you guys can stay here." Bianca offered, getting up from he seat.

"Thanks Bianca." the trio sighed in unison as they too got up from their seats. '_So Latias, did you ever find out who that mystery eon was?' _Latios asked, getting up from his seat to change back into his true form.

'_Um, I'll tell you later.' _Latias replied as quietly as possible as to not let anyone else hear. Latios has never seen his sister this uncomfortable, so he silently nodded as he dropped the subject. "Misty you can sleep in my room, and Ash and Brock, you two can get the guest room." Bianca announced.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here.' Misty thanked as she followed Bianca to her room. "No problem!" Bianca replied before shutting the door. Suddenly the raven haired boy walked up to a sleepy Latias, and embraced her in a hug.

"_They better not be thinking of doing anything adult while they're still at this age." _Latios thought to himself as he turned away in embarrassment. "Goodnight." Ash whispered into the red eon's ear as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. '_Goodnight.' _Latias whispered back as she returned the kiss and broke away from the hug.

The two reluctantly separated as they went their separated ways, one going up the stairs with his friend, and the other going somewhere kept secret from the public along with her brother. "Ash is so lucky!" Brock sobbed to himself quietly as he and Ash entered their room.

'_Come on, let's go sis.' _Latios said, teleporting to the backyard instead of fitting through it. '_Ok. Wait, if you can teleport, then why did you go through the door earlier?' _Latias asked, flying through the patio doorway as she closed it behind her.

'_I didn't think it would be as fun.' _the blue dragon simply said, as they both rose high up into the clouds. '_Oh, but since when could you teleport?' _Latias continued to ask, as they cruised back to the garden. '_Why don't we talk when we get to the garden?' _Latios suggested, wanting to enjoy the beautiful night scenery.

'_Ok then!' _Latias squealed, a mischievous smile on her face as she flew off at full speed towards the garden. "_Why did I have a feeling that she was going to do that?" _Latios thought to himself as he too shot off into the distance.

…

'_Took you long enough brother!' _Latias whined as she saw her brother enter the secret garden. '_Don't push my temper sis'.' _Latios grunted angrily. '_So now tell me about that Latios in the picture.' _the blue eon said, dropping his temper.

The atmosphere changed, sadness and confusion filled the air around them.'_Well before we got here...'_ Latias began to explain to her brother the events that happened on the ship. '_So you blacked out and a black Latios came out of nowhere and began telling you about certain events that you thought were real but were actually fake?' _Latios repeated.

'_You know, it was really pointless of you to repeat everything I just said brother.' _Latias deadpanned. '_I'm just trying to make sure I got everything ok!' _Latios retorted. '_Come on, let's get some rest.' _the blue eon suggested as he flew down to the thickest patch of grass he could find.

The twins sleepily said goodnight to on another as they peacefully fell in to a deep slumber.

…

_'Where am I?' the red dragon asked herself, taking in the scenery. 'Oh no, I'm back here...' Latias thought to herself. "Welcome back!" a ghostly voice greeted. 'Why did you take me back here?' Latias demanded as the shadow revealed himself. _

"_First of all, I didn't take you back here because this is _your _subconscious. And there is no possible way of bringing you here by force." the shadow informed, slightly irritated. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' Latias asked. 'Don't you remember what I said to you? Your subconscious is trying to tell you something.' the shadow said, crossing his arms across his chest._

_'That's not true!' Latias exclaimed, making her claws into fists as she stared straight at the ground. "Maybe he's telling the truth? But I love Ash... do I?" the confused red eon thought to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks._

…

"_Please, don't cry..."_

…

_'What's his name! Tell me, please.' Latias cried out, falling to the pure white ground below her. "What's with the sudden outburst of interest?" the shadow asked, becoming slightly interested. 'Please, just tell me his name!' the red dragon cried a little harder. _

"_His name is ..." the shadow replied. Latias saw him mouth the words, but she never heard the name! 'C-could you repeat that?' Latias stuttered, hoping that the boy's name would be revealed. "Uhg, ok I'll say it one more time. His name is ..." the shadow repeated in an irritated tone._

_The tear filled dragon couldn't believe it, she could not hear the boy's name. 'Why can't I hear his name?' Latias asked frantically. "What? I was afraid of this." the shadow groaned. "I'm sorry to say this Latias but, for you to hear ...'s name, you must believe in yourself that you love him."_

"_NO!" Latias cried mentally. 'But how can I believe in myself to love him if I don't even know his name?' the red eon asked. "Memories. Latias, love isn't about knowing the person's name, it's about the time you spent with them, the feelings that you create for each other, and how much you care for each other." the shadow replied._

_The tear filled girl looked up to the shadow one last time, then everything faded away. The blinding white space quickly faded to black, as she could feel the cold sting of the morning's mist hit her cheek._

…

'_Good morning sis!' _a blue dragon said cheerily as he handed Latias a handful of berries. '_Oh, good morning brother.' _Latias replied, thankfully taking the handful of berries offered by Latios. '_Did you sleep well?' _Latios asked, eating his berries one at a time. '_I guess you could say that.' _Latias replied as calmly as possible.

The island of Altomare was shrouded in fog, one could hardly see ten feet in front of them. '_I hate this kind of weather, it's always so cold, and it's almost impossible to tell where you're going when you fly.' _Latios complained, rubbing his arms for warmth. The red eon just nodded in agreement.

'_Is there something wrong Latias? Ever since you came back you've been acting strangely.' _her brother pointed out. '_No, it's nothing.' _Latias responded, she could see her own breath in the bone chilling air. Latios suddenly grew a serious expression, '_Latias, I know you're lying to me. You can tell me anything.' _Latios assured his sister.

'_It's this dream I've kept having ever since we boarded our cruise ship...' _Latias explained to her brother everything that has happened, from having painful, confusing flashbacks to the nagging thoughts in her subconscious. Latios sighed, '_I don't know what to tell you sis'. All I can do is help you in your struggles.' _the blue dragon smiled sadly, hugging his sister tightly. '_Thank you brother.' _Latias thanked, returning the hug. '_But, you never told me how you can teleport.' _the red eon finished, breaking their brother/sister hug.

'_Oh, actually I honestly don't know how I learned to teleport.' _Latios chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.'_But I do know that I can only teleport short distances.' _the blue eon finished. '_How short?' _Latias asked. '_Only a few feet.' _Latios replied. Latias sweat dropped.

'_Come on, let's go to Bianca's house.' _the blue eon suggested, already heading for the garden's exit. '_Ok, but do you know what time is it brother?' _Latias asked, following her brother through the thick fog. '_It should be around eight o'clock. Now come on!' _Latios said.

The twins blasted off in the distance at incredible speeds that matched the speed of a jet,. The thick fog stung their bodies despite their protective fur; they both arrived at Bianca's house in seconds.

…

"Uhg, what time is it?" Bianca groaned, barely keeping her eyes open to look at her hello kitty alarm clock. "It's already eight? Gotta get ready and make breakfast!" Bianca said quietly, making sure Misty wouldn't wake up. "_It's a good thing Ash sleeps in, or else he would've starved to death within a few minutes." _Bianca giggled to herself, already in her normal street clothes.

"What should I make? Oh I know! Crepes smothered in syrup, whip cream, and strawberries!" Bianca said quietly as she made her way down the stairs. "My friends say I should stop talking to myself, but I don't care what they think of it!" the girl said again, pulling on her hello kitty apron.

'_Bianca who are you talking to?' _a blue dragon said as he and a similar looking red dragon flew through the patio door. "Eek!" Bianca yelped, almost dropping the carton of milk that she pulled out from the fridge. '_Your so weird Bianca!' _Latias giggled.

"Hey don't judge me! It's a habit!" Bianca retorted, blushing furiously. '_Sorry Bianca. Are you about to make breakfast?' _Latios asked, staring at the overly pink apron she was wearing. "Yup, I'm about to make the most delicious crepes ever!" the girl cheered, pulling out several cooking ware and ingredients from several drawers and cupboards.

'_Need any help?' _Latias asked in a sweet tone. "Sure, help would be nice." Bianca replied in the same tone as the red eon flew to the counter and pulled on her dark red apron. '_I'll just sit on the couch then.' _Latios said sheepishly, not wanting to bring up his cooking accident by asking to help.

The blue dragon made his way to the desired furniture as he plopped himself onto it's cushioned surface. "So Latios I know this is pretty random, but do you have any interests?" Bianca asked from the nearby kitchen, cutting the strawberries as Latias stirred the batter for the crepes. '_What do you mean by interests?' _the blue dragon asked, not knowing what to expect from this conversation.

"You know, I mean you always seem so alert and serious. Don't you ever think about, a girlfriend?" the girl asked, laughing mentally. '_Hey I can hear you laughing in your head!' _Latios said, a small vein busting from his temple.

"Just answer the question will you?" Bianca said, calming the laughter in her head. '_Fine. Well now that you mention it, I don't really have an interest in any girl I know.' _the blue eon replied. '_Then you must have a thing for boys!' _Latias blurted out, almost spilling the contents of her bowl.

'_Shut up! I would never turn to that! I'm just saying that there isn't anybody that I'm interested in ok!' _Latios shouted, his vein growing in size, and his blush increasing in intensity. "Aw, that's too bad. But, would you want to you know, find that special girl in life?" Bianca asked, becoming a little hopeless.

'_Of course I would. It's just that every pokemon girl I've met is either just doing it to have a relationship, or they just don't understand true love.' _the blue eon replied, making himself more comfortable on the couch. "So you're one of those true love people?" Bianca asked with great interest.

'_Yeah. I hear people all the time whenever I go out and fly say "Love is so overrated" but those who say that have never felt real love before.' _Latios said. "I know what you mean." Bianca said in a soft tone.

'_Something wrong?' _the blue dragon asked, lifting his head up. "Oh no, it's nothing." the girl replied, finishing her work on the strawberries. "_Poor Bianca. She can't bring herself to confess her feelings for brother." _Latias sighed to herself as she too finished with her work.

"Alright Latias you done?" Bianca asked, putting her cut strawberries into a bowl. '_Yup!' _Latias cheered, handing her friend the bowl filled with it's thin batter. Bianca quickly pulled out a pan from under the counter and placed it on the ceramic stove, setting it on high. Oil was skillfully spread onto the pan as steam began to rise from it.

Bianca poured the light batter onto the pan and sprinkled a small amount of sugar onto the still cooking crepe.

_Ten minutes later..._

"All done!" Bianca cheered, placing the final strawberry on the last crepe. '_That was quick.' _Latios said, getting up to look at his friend's swift work. "Well since crepes are usually thin and small, they cook really quickly." Bianca explained, digging through the fridge after she finished.

'_Um, Bianca. Don't you think that a certain someone will need more than this to sustain life?' _Latias asked, observing the fruit omelet. "Yeah I noticed that when I started to cook them, so I'll be making bacon along with those." the girl chuckled slightly, pulling out a packet of beautifully cut bacon from the fridge.

"Could you wake up the others for me Latios?" Bianca asked, already placing the greasy bacon onto the pan which sputtered boiling grease. '_Yeah sure.' _the blue eon replied, flying up the stairs.

"And Latias could you make a psychic shield around the pan so I don't get fried please?" the girl asked, backing away from the dangerous pan. '_Sure.' _ Latias replied as her eyes shone a brilliant blue color, and the boiling droplets of grease stopped in mid air around the pan.

…

'_Alright what is the most polite way of waking someone up?' _the blue eon thought to himself as he entered Bianca's room. Latios just shrugged as he flew up to the sleeping red head and gently shook her shoulder. '_Hey, Misty, it's time to get up.' _Latios said, receiving a groan in response. "Ok, I'll be down in a few, thanks Latios." Misty said groggily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

'_Now for Ash and Brock.' _the blue dragon said to himself, entering the room that was across the hall. Latios tried the same thing as he did with Misty, but got no response from Ash. Brock and Pikachu thanked him and went downstairs for breakfast. '_Great... I have to wake this guy up.' _Latios sighed inaudibly.

For several minutes, Latios tried everything to wake him up.

'_WAKE UP!' _

_'EAT MY FIST!' _no response, just a red mark on Ash's face.

_'EAT TAPE!' _no response, just a scratch from the jagged metal tape cutter.

_'PILE DRIVER!' _a small grunt was heard, but it only came from Latios.

'_I COMMAND YOU TO WAKE THE FREAK UP!' _using his psychic powers, Latios forced the boy to awaken, but he instantly fell back asleep.

'_ARCEUS DAMMIT!' _Latios cursed. '_What are you doing to Ash? I keep hear grunting noises and thuds coming from upstairs!' _Latias asked, barging into the guest's room. '_This kid just will not wake up.' _Latios sighed.

"It sounded like you guys were doing it up the butt! Now come downstairs so you can eat breakfast!" Bianca roared, slightly pissed at all the noise that they were making. "Breakfast?" Ash said, sitting up straight. The raven haired boy instantly pulled on a pair of basket ball shorts and ran down stairs to be welcomed by a delicious mixture of lovely smelling foods.

'_What does doing it up the butt mean?' _the red eon asked innocently. Latios' already red face turned into an all out dark red, while Bianca had finally noticed what her mouth had just blurted out. "Just forget that you ever heard that!" Bianca said loudly.

'_But what does it mean though?' _Latias asked in the same innocent tone. '_Just forget it sis! It's not important, now let's all go downstairs and enjoy breakfast.' _Latios barely managed to say as he guided his sister down the stairs.

'_Nice going Bianca.' _Latios telepathed as the trio awkwardly walked down the stairs. "_Hey it's not my fault you butt hump people to wake them up." _Bianca said in her thoughts, which were easily picked up by an extremely red Latios.

_'Just be quiet and eat.' _Latios said, placing Latias in her chair as he went to his own. "What was going on up there?" Brock asked. '_Oh it was nothing, just a little accident is all.' _Latios hurriedly replied, as he looked down at his plate and began eating. Bianca struggled to hold back a barrage of giggles.

"_Worst morning ever..." _Latios sighed to himself.

After a few minutes of eating the raven haired boy decided to bring up a topic. "So Latias, since we've been in a relationship for a few months, I was wondering if you would like to meet my mom in my home town?"

'_I would love to meet your mother!' _Latias squealed. "Wait, but are you sure that's ok?" Misty asked, who stopped eating to talk. "Of course, my mom isn't the type to hate others for their differences." Ash replied, stuffing his face with bacon that had the grease wiped off of them with a paper towel.

"But I'm worried about the townspeople. I mean, how will they react to a pokephiliac?" Bianca asked. "What does that mean?" the raven haired boy asked in confusion. '_It's a crime that is committed when a human has an intimate relationship with a pokemon.' _Latios explained, losing his blush.

"A crime? But why?" Ash demanded, becoming enraged and frightened at the same time. "Well the people of today don't want the youth to think that being in love with a pokemon is ok. But I've read that there are different views about that topic in many areas. Such as Altomare, the people of this island don't mind to have people like that live here, but in other areas, the people would go berserk and do anything to drive the two apart." Brock explained.

Ash looked down at his plate with his hand in a fist. "I don't believe people, my mom said that love knows no boundaries! And I'm willing to prove to the people that they're wrong!" Ash shouted. '_After hearing that, are you sure you still want to go meet Ash's mother?' _Latios asked in a serious tone.

'_Yes.' _the red dragon replied. '_Because nothing can drive our love apart!' _Latias finished. She received a warm emotional smile from Ash.

…

"_Nothing can drive your love apart eh? I beg to differ, humans can be cruel monsters that will eradicate anything that is different from everybody else. And to my knowledge, you still don't know who you really love.." _

…

Finally! Done people! Again I'm sorry for the late update. And just letting you know, school starts tomorrow, so this might lead to a bigger gap in between updates. So please R&R to keep my writing at a good momentum! Tune in next time on, Remembering an Old Friend!


	3. Subject 20

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Well let me see, high school is pretty freaking stupid, taking a keyboarding class so I can type better, faster, and longer, and took the wrong decision of actually attempting honors English! All these retarded factors are making writing, Japanese lessons, and other crap really hard to do, like the gym. So pretty much every time I write, I'm gonna be pretty fucking pissed xD just letting you know. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

LatiasXash welcome back! Thanks for your amazing review! Oh and for the info on OOC thank you!

Ridgyaxe, SHHH, keep your "Assumptions" to yourself man xD anyway thanks for your review.

Thanks for your review Pokefan117061 and Jerin?

Lucario, why do you want Ash tortured?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or their characters, just Ken.

WARNING! The middle of this chapter gets pretty disturbing! Not for the feint of heart or for those that want to sleep at night!

Oh and before we start I wanted to say something. I'm not judging anyone who enjoys, or thinks lemons, pornography, or any material like that is interesting, but I want you to hear me out. Youth today are being seduced by pornographic material, those who depend on it or read/ watch it often have had their hearts crushed and humanity lost, creating the many monsters as they grow into adults. So please, think about it what you're doing.

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"Nothing can drive your love apart eh? I beg to differ, humans can be cruel monsters that will eradicate anything that is different from everybody else. And to my knowledge, you still don't know who you really love..." _

…

"I wonder what's been going on since I rebuilt everything?" a blue dragon asked himself with his eyes closed as he flipped over on his stomach. "I miss her, but there's nothing I can or should do about it." the eon continued, holding his head up with his claw as he used his other claw to aimlessly scrawl on the white surface.

"_You know, you look kinda crazy talking to yourself, king." _a ghastly voice called out from what seemed to be everywhere. "Shut up, it's not like I have anyone to talk to!" the dragon retorted calmly. "_You could talk to me you know..." _the shadow deadpanned.

The blue eon just stared at the shadow, then went back to twirling his claw around the white, invisible floor. "_You're lucky I'm incredibly weak or else I would've knocked some sense into you by now." _the shadow commented, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So are you safe right now? I'm a little worried that you might disappear all of a sudden." the blue dragon asked, lifting up his head to look his shadow in the eye. "_Hmph, nope. I will only disappear if you're ever revived remember! Hehe, unless someone figures it out." _the shadow answered, whispering the last part as quietly as he could.

"What was that?" the eon asked. "_I can't believe you!" _the shadow cackled, falling to the floor in a laughing fit. "_Let's just say part of me hitched a ride on your soul shards when you handed them to your so called friends." _the dark being finished, wiping black tears from his eyes.

"What...?" the eon said in disbelief. Finally it hit him. When he handed his soul to his friends, the shadow came along with it, but that must mean... "Are you serious! Those soul shards were supposed to dissipate after a few months! How can she still have it?" the enraged dragon shouted, pinning the shadow to the ground by the shoulders.

"_Ah, it's simply amazing how you don't even know how your own body or soul works." _the shadow sneered. "You can't let her know about me!" the eon roared even louder, punching his shadow in the face. "_It's obvious you want her to remember so why make such a fuss over keeping it a secret from her?" _the shadow asked, spitting out blood.

"Cause if she remembers what happens... I just cant see her cry like that!" the dragon replied, getting off of the downed shadow. "And I want her to be happy, with him." he finished, turning his back to the shadow.

"_Aw how nice. But you know, things change my king. Sometimes the most obvious things aren't meant to be or happen. Maybe she doesn't understand real love yet..." _

…

"...!" a gasp came from the foggy depths of the secret garden. Latios had already awaken, struggling to see through the dense fog. '_What's wrong sis? Had another dream again?' _Latios asked, looking down to his sister, who was trying to sit up.

'_Yeah...' _the red eon simply replied, getting up to fly over to a nearby pond. The secret garden was silent, so silent it seemed as if it were a threat or danger in some kind of way. Latias was still washing her face to wash off all the sweat she had produced during her dream while her brother continued to scan with his limited view.

'_Hey bro, do you remember when the Marauder attacked?' _Latias asked, repelling the water from her face with her psychic. '_Of course. Ash's pokemon barely managed to save us even when I couldn't!' _Latios smiled sadly, turning around to show his sister his painful looking scars on his back.

The red eon shook her head, eyes aimed at the fog covered ground. '_Huh?' _Latios asked. '_Ash didn't save us.' _Latias replied.

…

"_... saved you, not Ash."_

…

'_What are you talking about? Of course he did!' _Latios said a little too cheerily. "_No! Ash saved us! Not that other Latios!" _the red eon scolded herself. '_Just kidding. I was just wondering if you remembered!' _Latias falsely laughed, a bead of sweat forming at her forehead.

"_That was weird... might be the dreams, probably messing with her memories a bit." _the blue dragon concluded in his mind as he dropped the subject. '_Hey why don't we go to Bianca's house? You know, hang out with the rest of the group?' _Latios asked, trying to get rid of the odd feeling that they weren't alone in garden.

'_Sure...' _Latias replied, following her brother out of the secret garden.

…

"Damn! What do you mean the Marauder was KIA?"(_Killed in action_) a nicely dressed man shouted, pounding his fist on his very fine, expensive desk. "I'm sorry sir but he was killed before any of the strike teams were able to reach the main objective, so we had no choice but to retreat." a grunt dressed in a black Team Rocket uniform replied.

"Three highly trained soldiers down the drain." Giovanni sighed to himself, pinching the brim of his nose in frustration. "What are your plans now sir?" the grunt asked. Several seconds of silence passed by. "You know what grunt? Tell our dispatchers to send subject twenty to Altomare, I have a feeling that she could do some real damage." the boss chuckled evilly to himself.

"But boss! Are you sure you just want to release her onto that island?" the grunt gasped in shock. "Of course I do. And since she's a failed experiment, I have nothing to lose if she dies." Giovanni smiled, leaning back in his chair as he placed his large black shoes on his desk.

"... Yes sir!" the grunt finally answered, fear in his face as he ran out of the room and into the elevator which sent him to the basement.

"Poor poor girl. Her eyes were the only thing setting her free." Giovanni sighed, looking at the ceiling. "But too bad our technology and enhancements kept her from dieing!" the boss cackled, slapping his knee in amusement.

…

"The boss sure is crazy to send _her_ to Altomare. We might even be killed just trying to send her there!" the grunt said to himself as he watched the decreasing numbers on the elevator screen turn from numbers to a large digital B.

The steel doors opened up with a loud woosh as the grunt fearfully walked through the white bloody hallways. "_Damn this place sure is creepy. Now where was the lab?" _the grunt thought to himself, making sure that he was a safe distance from the cages, overflowing with blood.

The minion had finally made his way to the lab, which did not look any different from the hallways. It was white and smeared with blood, just like the hallways. "What. What do you want, can't you see that we're planning our vacation right now?" the scientist said rudely as he and his assistant were sitting at the counter with a map of the world which was labeled as "Places to vacation."

"The boss needs you guys to dispatch a certain subject to Altomare." the grunt informed, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "Holy crap, they failed the mission again? And even after we created that dark energy shard!" the assistant cursed, snapping his pencil.

"Calm down dude. So you, minion, what does Giovanni want us to send." the scientist said, getting off of his stool to face the intruding grunt. "Subject twenty..." the grunt whispered. "Huh? What was that? Speak up man, our ears are pretty damaged from all the shrieking going on in this place." the assistant said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Subject twenty!" the grunt shouted, making sure the scientists could hear. The two partners exchanged looks. The grunt was confused, "What? You guys look like your bothered by it. I thought you two were the most heartless scientists here!"

"Shut up! Go back to your post!" the scientist snapped, pointing towards the door. The grunt hurriedly did as he was told and left the blood smeared room. The assistant rubbed his face, the scientist sighed deeply.

"Man, I never thought we would have to relive _that _again." the assistant said, placing his apple on a napkin. "Can't believe that she actually put up that illusion. Then we had to continue the schedule with him, but the boss still wanted her alive since it was our mistake." the scientist sighed, shaking his head in shame.

"I don't know why!" the assistant said in a sad tone. "Don't know what?" the scientist asked, urging his partner to continue. "She kept crying Ken! Ken! during surgery. And I don't know why it shook me up so much." the assistant answered, swallowing his prescription medicine that kept his sanity in check.

"Oh that. I know what you mean, even after therapy we have to take these damned pills." the scientist cursed, picking up his own prescription bottle. "Come on, we should call the rest of the lab team to help us send _her." _the scientist suggested, grabbing his pager to alert the rest of the science team. "Alright." the assistant replied, getting off of his stool.

The two partners walked to the desired room labeled, "Failures." The room was unlike the rest of the basement. There was only one light, and once the scientist turned it on, they saw nothing but black because of all the dried blood. It was a large room, cages lined the sides of the walls, one of the failed experiments was a little yellow Pichu.

They attempted to have it go through a certain enhancement course, but instead of the desired result, received a pokemon with several more appendages that constantly tore at the host's body. Now the Pichu is just a limp half skeleton, it's still alive, breathing. And the extra appendages are still slowly tearing at it.

They continued walking until they reached the other side of the room that was labeled "20". A few seconds of waiting at the door, a large team of scientists stormed the room, each one heavily equipped with protective gear, as well as gear to help suppress the target.

"Ready?" the partners asked in unison, the scientists all nodded as they opened the door which had several security measures such as thumb print pass, number pass, and cornea pass. The room was questionably clean, the walls were very white.

It was larger than the last room, at least three times as big, maybe the size of a soccer field. "Alright formation Zulu!" the scientist ordered as the team behind them obeyed and began to line up along the sides of the container in a very unique fashion.

The creature before them group was an eon, it was held in a clear solid box made of the strongest material that they could create. The eon was a black shadow, it had amber eyes with tears constantly falling from them. "Alright, let's do this."

…

"You know it really makes no sense. How can a pokemon forget how to bite in exchange for something like hyper beam?" a red headed girl asked at the kitchen table. "You see it's really quite simple Misty..." Brock started after he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Then at that moment the patio door swung open. '_Hey everyone.' _a blue dragon said as he and another dragon flew into the kitchen. "Good morning Latios." Bianca greeted, handing Latias and him a cup of hot chocolate.

'_Geez this weather is killing me!' _Latios whined, thankfully taking his offered drink and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Is it because it's too cold?" a raven haired boy asked, dropping a few marshmallows into his chocolate.

'_Yes! As a dragon, we all hate cold weather. It's such a bother to feel ice cold stings when you're flying.'_ the blue eon complained but ended the topic right after.

…

'_Eek! Cold so cold!'_

…

Latias cringed, a splitting headache emerged out of nowhere, but she managed to keep it hidden from everyone else. "Hmm, cold... cold, I have a feeling that I know a dragon who actually likes the cold." Bianca pondered, mixing another packet of cocoa into her steaming cup.

"Really?" everyone except Latias asked in unison. "Yeah... I think it was about a couple months ago. We shared a dream and it was snowing." the girl continued, racking her brain to remember who it was. '_So it was another eon? Cause I don't know of any other pokemon that can share dreams.' _Latios said, having a feeling that the one she's talking about is the Latios in the picture.

"Hmm, how strange." Misty commented, taking a casual sip from her mug. "Why don't we talk about this later? So Ash, do you know when you're going to introduce Latias to your mother?" Brock asked.

"I was planning to if Latias is ready or not." Ash replied, handing a marshmallow to the yellow mouse on his shoulder. The squinty eyed boy nodded in agreement as Ash turned around to talk to the discomforted Latias.

"So what do you think?" the boy began. "What's wrong Latias?" Ash exclaimed in horror, seeing the girl he cared for clenching her head in pain. "Latias!" the group gasped in shock, leaving their mugs to care for the eon.

'_No, it's fine everyone, just a little flashback.' _the dragon replied. The whole room stared at her in silence. "These flashbacks seem to be having a negative effect on you Latias. May I ask what these memories are?" Brock asked, feeling Latias' forehead.

'_Yes, I pretty sure that these flashbacks are of the Latios in the picture of me and Bianca.' _the red eon nodded. "Hmm, Latios, do you think you can use your psychic abilities to see what's going on in Latias' head?" Brock asked.

'_Yes.' _Latios replied as his eyes shone a brilliant blue hue. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Ash desperately asked. "I think that these flashbacks are either nothing at all and just an inconvenience or they could really be hurting her."

At that moment the group heard Latios grunt in pain as he shot away from his sister. A trail of black energy dissipated in the air in between the two eons. "What happened? Are you ok?" Bianca gasped, rushing to Latios' side.

'_No, I'm fine. Something in Latias' subconscious doesn't want me snooping around for some reason.' _Latios informed, catching his breath. "Did you find anything out?" the red headed girl asked. '_Yes. The only thing I found out was that there's some kind of shadow in there, but I saw no threat being done to Latias.' _the blue dragon replied.

"So..." Bianca said breaking the silence. '_Everything is alright for now. So there's no need to worry.' _Latios said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they reluctantly went back to their previous activities. "If your feeling any better, would you still like to meet my mom?" Ash asked.

'_Yes, but could we wait until next week? I still feel a little weak from this sudden episode.' _Latias replied. "Sure, that sounds great." the raven haired boy said in a soft tone. "Alright so what should we do today?" Misty asked, standing up from her chair to stretch.

At that moment a small pop was heard on the kitchen window. "Huh?" the red head said. More and more pops were heard from the window until an all out barrage of rain drops were heard all throughout the house.

"Aw!" Misty whined. "Don't worry Misty, today wasn't such a great day for outdoor activities anyway." Bianca said, laughing a little. "Why don't we plan out our trip back to Kanto since its raining?" Brock suggested, receiving many nods in agreement.

For the rest of that day, our group of heroes spent their time on how Ash should confront his mother with Latias.

…

Yes! Yeah I know the ending part is pretty weak and pretty short but oh well. And for those wondering, "Who's subject 20?" lets just say that she has a connection with a certain subject 21... Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	4. Shocking encounter

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter despite the weak closing to it... well let's see, oh yeah! Colette's alive? What's going to happen in this chapter? Ironically, whenever I write or read anything on the computer for more than twenty minutes my eyes start getting screwed up and I can't concentrate on anything! Haha sorry Colette... and yeah high school is becoming a burden for me because after I finish all the homework I have on one day, another shit load gets piled on me the next, so instead of the usual two day update waiting period, it will be once a week :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you very very much Ridgyaxe for the review! Haha yup Colette is alive! But your assumptions are still inaccurate!

Owner Pwner 380 in the house! Thanks for the review! Well technically since … never existed he couldn't have killed Giovanni so yeah... haha sorry buts that's my only explanation xD.

Blackshadow94! Thanks for the review! The Unknown Latios almost made you cry? Well it almost makes me cry when I find out people are reading but not reviewing!

Pokefan117061, or Jerin! Thank you for the review!

Eli I just love how you and my other reviewers post these kinds of replies, it really brings up my self esteem!

And finally, thank you Bravo523!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"Aw!" Misty whined. "Don't worry Misty, today wasn't such a great day for outdoor activities anyway." Bianca said, laughing a little. "Why don't we plan out our trip back to Kanto since its raining?" Brock suggested, receiving many nods in agreement._

_For the rest of that day, our group of heroes spent their time on how Ash should confront his mother with Latias._

…

"Well no matter how many way we look at it, the only reasonable way is to simply have Latias disguise herself and reveal her true form to Ash's mom when we're inside the house." the dark boy announced. Our group of friends were all huddled together in Bianca's room, covered in warm blankets, sipping hot chocolate, and playing board games while they discussed Latias' meeting with Ash's mother. And yes, Latios surprisingly joined in on the fun as well.

'_Yes! Collect 200 dollars!' _the blue eon cheered, moving his game piece and collecting his fake 200 dollars. "I wish you would show your playful side more often Latios." Bianca giggled, knowing this would make the blue dragon become flustered.

'_Yeah brother, show your playful side more, like me!' _the red eon squealed under her blankets. '_Ehh, uhh...' _was all Latios said after he handed Misty the dice and then retreated into his shell of blankets. "Aw Latios is blushing." Bianca continued to tease after she received the dice from Misty who had already used her turn.

"_I wonder what Ash's mom is like?" _Latias asked herself, making sure her blanket was completely wrapped around her feathered body. "_I'm so glad that everybody's happy. It almost seems that we've always been in despair. But we have so many things to be looking forward to like seeing Ashy's mom! Oh well, at least nothing can go wrong, right?"_

…

"Are you ok!" a scientist cried out, squinting his eyes through the thick wall of dust that surrounded him. "Yeah, I'm alright!" the assistant coughed, squinting as well as he got up from under a helicopter door. The two partners finally united, waited in the thick dust storm until it finally dissipated.

"Damn, what happened?" the assistant asked, wiping his eyes after the dust had finally left. "Looks like subject twenty ripped through the chopper's engine." the scientist announced, sifting through the chopper's wreckage.

"Oh shit! Did the subject make it to the island, or did it run free?" the assistant frantically asked. "No, it's fine, subject twenty is headed for Altomare right as we speak." the scientist answered, checking his locator.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" the scientist asked as he and his partner took in their surroundings. "No, but I'll call for another helicopter to pick us up." the assistant said, taking out his cellphone.

The scientist continued to look through the wreckage, "Damn, they all died. _Pfft, _not that I'm surprised." the two Rocket scientists where stranded on a conveniently placed island where the helicopter had crashed. During their flight subject twenty broke out of it's container and blasted through the six inch body made from a light titanium alloy that had been improved from the modern jet's material.

"Alright, ok, oh and tell them to make us some popcorn before they come pick us up. Alright, thanks." the assistant ended the phone call. "Our ride will be here in thirty minutes." the assistant announced, taking a seat on the helicopter's blade.

"Hey have you noticed anything weird since we crashed?" the scientist asked. "No, why?" the assistant responded, brushing the dirt off of his coat. "Just take a look. Everybody's dead, and half of the helicopter's body is now molten titanium!" the scientist explained.

The oblivious assistant observed the said helicopter and found half of it completely melted. "So? We're alive, healthy, and subject twenty is going where we wanted her to go! So calm down and wait for our ride." the assistant said, making himself comfortable on the wreckage.

The scientist shook his head in regret, "Sometimes I wonder why I even took this job."

…

"Yeah I win!" Ash cheered, striking a victory pose. "_How did Ash do so well in a game that demands a well thought out strategy?" _Latios thought to himself in disbelief. "Wow, I didn't think buying property you landed on could make you win." Misty deadpanned.

"Good job Ash. And as winner you shall be the one who cleans up the mess we made!" Bianca announced, pointing to all the empty hot chocolate packets and bags of chips on the floor. "Hey wait!" the raven haired boy called out to his friends who were already making their way for the door.

"Bye Ash! Have fun!" Misty called out as she walked out of Bianca's room. "Latias, you too?" Ash said weakly as he watched everybody leave him to clean. '_Don't worry Ashy, I'll help you clean.' _Latias replied, picking up the blankets with her claws.

"Thanks." Ash smiled. '_So Ash, what's your mother like?' _the red eon asked after she had folded all of the blankets. Ash thought of how to explain his mother to Latias without embarrassing himself, "Let's just say that she's the nicest person in the world with amazing cooking skills." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

'_ I can't wait to meet her!' _Latias squealed, tackling Ash onto Bianca's bed.

…

'_My brotherly senses are tingling!' _Latios said out loud, earning many confused looks. "What was that Latios?" Brock asked as the blue eon disappeared into thin air, only to reappear in front of Bianca's room.

'_My senses are tingling even stronger than before!' _the blue eon whispered as he peered into the pink room. '_What do you think you're doing!' _Latios called out, startling the couple. '_Hi brother!' _Latias squealed, innocently tackling the blue eon to the floor.

"_Wow, she's really carefree." _Ash thought to himself as he got off the bed and surprisingly began to finish the cleaning.

'_Did you need something bro?' _Latias asked as she got off of her brother. Latios was quite shocked, his sister's cheerful mood completely disarmed his brotherly instincts. '_Uh, never mind. I was just checking up on you guys.' _the blue eon replied.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone downstairs." Ash suggested as he beckoned the two eons to follow him down the steps.

The trio had regrouped with the rest when Brock suddenly stood up. "Something wrong Brock?" Bianca asked. The squinty eyed boy began to look at the door as if he hadn't heard the girl speak. "Hello! You know it's rude of you to not answer Bianca when she's talking to you!" Misty scolded.

Brock finally came back to reality, "Huh? Oh sorry Bianca. I'm going to go out for a walk." Brock announced, leaving the kitchen.

"What? In this weather?" Ash asked as he passed by his friend. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I just need to go out for a while." the dark boy replied. "Here, why don't you take my umbrella?" Bianca offered, rummaging through the living room closet for her said umbrella.

After a few moments of searching, Bianca finally pulled out her pink hello kitty umbrella. "Uh, maybe you would like a different umbrella." Bianca sweatdropped along with the others as she began another search for her grandpa's umbrella.

"Ah here it is!" Bianca sighed in relief, pulling out a pure white umbrella. "Hey isn't it a little strange for an umbrella to be black?" Ash asked, taking a sip of hot chocolate. '_Well not particularly. Companies make black umbrellas so that it can absorb more heat when it rains, thus keeping the consumer slightly warmer than with a regular colored umbrella.' _Latios answered.

"Thanks Bianca." Brock smiled as he took the umbrella and headed out the door. "Be safe!" Misty called out before Brock shut the door. '_I wonder why he's walking out in the rain?' _Latias asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Maybe he just needs to clear his mind or something?" the raven haired boy answered.

…

The rain pelted the island of Altomare, the man made canals were still at their correct levels due to smaller canals built by the people to keep them at the same level. Wave after wave after wave pelted Brock's umbrella as he continued his stroll through the soaking alleys.

"_Jeez it sure is raining hard." _Brock thought to himself as he began to walk through the park. The dark boy continued his walk, he soon passed by the harbor which was now a hazardous area because of the ravenous waves colliding with the island.

"_Hey look, it's Lorenzo's island." _Brock thought to himself as he managed to make out a small land mass through the rain.

Brock walked and walked, passing by many stores, shops, and, restaurants. "_Wow, that five star restaurant would incredibly busy if it weren't for this down pour." _Brock thought to himself, but suddenly stopped in front of it.

"This restaurant..."

…

'_How could you have afforded this? This is one of Altomare's top three five star restaurants!' _

…

"Ah!" Brock grunted as a head splitting migraine appeared out of nowhere.

…

"_Here take it, it'll come in handy."_

"_Oh no I couldn't, and besides my wallet is already full as it is."_

…

"_These memories!" _Brock grunted mentally as the pain brought him down on his knees, which began to soak in the rain.

…

"I wonder what's taking Brock so long." Ash worried, taking a sip of his never ending hot chocolate. "He's probably just enjoying his walk." Bianca answered. "Or maybe he's too busy flirting with girls!" Misty hissed, a large vein was busting out of her temple.

'_You're probably right Mist-...' _Latios stopped his sentence and looked at the door. '_What's wrong brother?' _Latias asked, not sensing what her brother could. '_Something's here, and it's definitely not friendly.' _the blue eon explained as he made his way towards the patio door and teleported outside.

'_I'll go check it out! While I'm doing that, you guys go and find Brock!' _Latios ordered as he shot off into the distance.

"Hurry! We gotta find Brock before whatever it is gets him!" Ash said, rushing out of the front door. Everyone else nodded and followed the raven haired boy into the bone chilling rain. "Latias, can you sense what Latios was talking about?" Bianca asked in a frightened tone.

'_I can sense it, but barely. I don't get why brother is making such a big deal out of it if I can barely sense it.' _Latias replied, putting up a psychic barrier so that the group wouldn't get wet. "I'll call Brock!" Ash announced, stopping to take out his phone and confirm Brock's location.

"What if the thing that Latios' is talking about is so strong that Latias can't even sense it?" Misty pondered, earning surprising looks from everybody, including Ash who was on the phone.

Suddenly, Ash heard someone pick up his call. "_Hello? Ash?" _Brock asked in a very slow, weak tone. "Brock where are you?" Ash demanded, almost shouting into his phone, scared for his friend. "_I'm by that five star restaurant that we ate at before we left for the Silver Conference!" _Brock answered, a little more alert than his first response.

"Ok, stay there! We're gonna go get you!" the raven haired boy said as he and his group began to run in the opposite direction that they were heading. "_Why? What's going on!" _Brock asked frantically, not feeling comfortable with Ash's tone.

"Latios said that he sensed something on the island, and he said that it could be dangerous!" Ash shouted over the noise of the constant rain. "_What!" _Brock replied, completely filled with fear.

"Don't worry Brock, we're almost there!" Misty shouted into Ash's phone. The group turned around a corner to find their squinty eyed friend holding on to his umbrella for dear life. '_Brock, get in the barrier!' _Latias commanded, allowing the boy to join them.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked in a frightened tone. "We have to find Latios now!" Ash said, turning to Latias. "But why! Wouldn't it be dangerous if we joined Latios in the middle of a possible battle?" Misty exclaimed.

"Well there's nothing else we can do! Latias, could you see if you can sense Latios?" the raven haired boy asked. The red eon nodded as her eyes began to glow a brilliant blue hue, to search for her brother.

'_Got him! He's flying directly south of where we are right now!' _Latias announced, leading the group towards her brother.

"Why is this happening?" Brock asked. "I don't know, but whatever the reason, I have a feeling that Team Rocket's doing this!" Misty growled. '_Almost there!' _Latias said, turning the group around a corner.

They had found Latios, who was surprisingly dry, especially in this kind of weather. He must have put up a psychic barrier around himself to keep himself dry. "Did you find it yet?" Ash asked.

'_No. This things keeps giving me false signals! It's almost as if it's putting up illusions of itself and terminating them right before I catch it!' _Latios replied, merging his psychic barrier with Latias'. "What kind of thing can do that?" Bianca asked in a fearful tone.

'_All I know is that it's probably a pokemon. But not an ordinary one, it probably went through some sort of sick, twisted experiment.' _the blue eon replied. "So what do we do now?" Misty asked, holding on to her baby egg pokemon with all her might.

'_We need to find this thing as soon as possible before it does any damage!' _Latios said, using his psychic abilities to search for the real target.

'_Brother, how come I can hardly sense this thing but you can sense it perfectly?' _the red eon asked in confusion. '_It's because that thing that is on Altomare is so powerful, that people and pokemon who aren't strong enough mentally, cannot sense it.' _the blue dragon answered, continuing his search.

"But what are we going to do when we find it?" Ash asked. '_I'll try and fight it...' _Latios replied, earning many shocked looks. '_But brother you cant!' _Latias cried. '_I have to! If you can hardly sense that being then what else can we do? Me fighting it is the only option we have.' _Latios said.

'_I got it!' _the blue dragon gasped. "Got what? Brock asked, rubbing his hands together for warmth. '_I finally found the real one!' _the blue eon cheered. "Where is it?" Bianca asked. '_It's... It's in the garden! Shit!" _Latios cursed as he shot off back to the secret garden at the speed equivalent to a jet.

"That can't be good!" Ash said as he led the group to the secret garden.

…

'_Why? Why would that thing go there!' _

Latios made it to the garden within five seconds. He frantically searched through the heavy rain for the unknown beast until he saw black shadow near his father's fountain. '_What's it doing?' _Latios asked himself.

Then, all of a sudden, the shadow turned towards Latios. '_Shit! It saw me!' _Latios cursed, attempting to hide somewhere else in order to get a better opportunity to attack. But something kept him from moving! The shadow was using it's psychic to hold the blue eon in place.

The shadow came a few feet closer to the trapped Latios, "_Ken?"_

'_What did it say?' _

…

Sorry everybody! But high school is a real drag, but please review to keep my writing momentum going! Tune in next time on, Remembering an Old Friend!


	5. Final words

Welcome back readers for another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Sorry about the white umbrella thing, my science got pretty screwed up, especially since I only had like five hours of sleep the day before I wrote the previous chapter, and I changed that one part as well, sorta... I feel like this story is going a little downhill, don't you feel it is? Let's change that! Yeah high school is being a bitch so sorry about the late updates, and I'll be writing for fictionpress after this story so if you guys want me to continue writing at fanfic you must request me for a story and I must approve of it too! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Haha yeah sorry Ridgyaxe, Menace13 for the science mistake xD and thanks for your super amazing reviews!

Thank you Lucario? That was very nice of you to review my story!

Thank you Eli and Owner Pwner 380! yeah I know these chapters can get pretty short but I try and cut off the chapters after seven pages cause on one of the chapters I wrote I tried going over seven pages but then all my ideas started to get all scrambled up and yeah, seven pages is like super perfect for me xD. Thanks for your excellent reviews!

Bravo523! I drew your account picture before! Just letting you know...

Oh and for those who are going wtf? Over what day per week I'll be updating, it'll mostly be on Saturday or Sunday.

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_The shadow came a few feet closer to the trapped Latios, "Ken?"_

'_What did it say?' _

…

"So, how are my top scientists doing?" the boss demanded calmly as he sat in his expensive chair with a firm posture. "They appear to be perfectly fine except for a few scratches, it's a miracle that they're still alive sir." the grunt answered, saluting his superior. "That's good to hear. And what about our dear subject twenty?" Giovanni continued to ask.

"She has successfully infiltrated the secret garden in Altomare sir." the grunt affirmed. "What? Hmm, I didn't expect to have her actually do something useful besides completely destroy that island. Well, no matter. When she has completed her mission, have her collar self destruct, but if she fails the mission, we shall spend no more time and money on the Altomare project and continue on with our organization's goals." Giovanni said.

"Yes sir!" the grunt saluted once more. "Alright, get out of my office and see if you can help my scientists recover." the large man ordered, pointing his large finger at the double doors. The underling nodded with one final salute and headed straight out the door.

"Why did I even bother with that pathetic island? Those so called 'heroes' will always manage to stop the bad guys no matter what the situation is." Giovanni sighed, puling out a stack of unfinished paper work.

"_I wonder why the red eye was the only one that could save those eons?"_

…

"_HA! I can't wait 'till my King sees this!" _the shadow cackled, rushing to his counter part's side. The black shadow rushed up to the blue eon who was lazily stretching about on the white, non-existent floor.

The blue dragon noticed his counter part's arrival and greeted him rudely, "What do you want? Can't you see that it's my daily stretch?" The shadow ignored his king's rude tone. "_I think that there is something going on in Altomare that you should take a look at." _the shadow said with a nasty smile.

"What do you mean by that?" the blue eon asked. The shadow just pointed towards an imaginary object and let his counter part walk to it.

…

"Almost there! Just a few more alleys!" the raven haired boy panted, running through the heavy rain along with Brock, Misty, Bianca, and Latias. '_Guys I don't know how much longer I can hold this barrier, it's really tiring me out.' _Latias announced, getting worried looks from everybody.

"Come on! Let's hurry up, I don't feel like running in the rain right now!" Bianca shouted over the loud rain. The whole group turned one last final corner and entered the secret entrance, not even slowing down one bit.

Finally they all broke free from the black range and entered the gloomy atmosphere of the secret garden. "Where's Latios?" said Misty, who was frantically looking back and forth for their blue dragon.

"_KYAA!" _a feminine voice screamed. "What was that?" Brock asked. "Come on this way!" the raven haired boy ordered, leading the group towards the soul dew's pedestal.

"What the..." everyone gasped. Latios was frozen in midair while a black shadow in the shape of an eon was grabbing it's head in pain. "_Help me... Make it stop!" _the shadow yelled, it's voice frequently switching from a sweet young girl to a demonic monstrosity.

'_Guys! Stay back, don't come any closer!' _Latios warned through his frozen lips. "Latios what happened!" Misty demanded desperately, taking a few steps back from the scene. '_I don't know, but whatever she is, she's incredibly strong! Don't come any closer!' _the blue dragon said, once again through stiff lips.

The shadow continued to struggle with itself. Both Misty and Bianca thought, "_That shadow..."._ At that moment the two girls had received a mind splitting headache, falling to their knees as they clenched their throbbing skulls. The pain was so intense that the two girls couldn't speak a word, and they could hardly form proper thoughts.

"Misty!" Brock cried, rushing to his friend's side. '_Bianca!' _the red eon cried as well, rushing to her friend to aid her.

…

"_Ken, I love you...!"_

"_I love you too, just as a friend though..."_

…

"Ah!" the two girls shrieked. "_Dammit! They're both experiencing the flash backs! But why now? And how come Latias and I aren't experiencing this?" _Brock asked himself. Seeing that his friends were being taking care of during their sudden episode, the raven haired boy began to rush to Latios' side.

The instant Ash took off, he tripped... "_Idiot..." _everyone sweat dropped. Ash got back up and continued towards Latios. '_What are you doing? I said stay back!' _the blue eon shouted. "I'm gonna get you out of here!" Ash exclaimed, tugging at Latios' limbs, using all of his weight to his advantage.

The struggling shadow ceased it's pain, and eerily stared at the wet ground. The being looked up at the scene before it, it roared with such intensity, it shook the whole garden. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Misty and Bianca seemed to recover slightly. Everything went silent, for the moment.

A demonic feminine laugh echoed from the shadow as it's amber eyes shone with purple flames. It launched it's psychic attacks in every direction, trees disintegrating at the touch of it's strength. '_Oh shit.' _Latios cursed as he finally used his Luster Purge to break him free, accidentally scorching Ash's arm.

'_Everybody, get behind me!' _Latios ordered, backing up to protect the immobile Misty and Bianca. The shadow used it's illusions and encircled our heroes. '_What is this?' _Latias whimpered, cowering behind her brother. '_Sis' use your Mist Ball on her! It should tire her out!' _the blue eon ordered, protecting the group with a psychic barrier.

'_But I don't know how to brother!' _Latias cried over the loud destruction. '_You can do it! Now go!' _Latios shouted, sustaining a hit from the shadow's psychic attack. The red eon looked desperate, trying her best to perform the desired attack, until her arms began to shine a bright red color as a ball of mist began forming in them.

Latias was shocked at herself for being able to use her special move so suddenly, and launched it at the raging pokemon before them. The ball exploded, sending a light red mist throughout the garden, the shadow shown no effect whatsoever.

"Did it work?" Brock asked, lifting Misty up in an upright position. Although the attack was supposed to drain the energy of the target, it only enraged the shadow pokemon. '_Shit, everyone get directly behind me!' _Latios ordered as everybody grouped together behind the blue eon.

The shadow roared, once again shaking the now slightly damaged garden. It launched a final psychic blast directly at Latios' chest, the invisible wave hit it's target. Luckily, if it weren't for Latios' barrier he would be joining his father.

The barrier cracked, becoming visible for a split second before it was completely obliterated. The blast hit his chest, sending him back and over his friends and into a nearby tree, sending splinters in every direction.

'_Brother!' _Latias cried, rushing to her downed brother. Before she could make it to Latios, he began coughing up large amounts of blood onto the wet grass, creating small pools of blood that mixed with the rain.

"It looks like he's suffering from hemorrhaging!" Brock announced, seeing no external injuries. The shadow immediately stopped, it's breathing became normal, and it's eyes stopped glowing. "_Ken?" _the shadow said once again in it's normal voice.

"What did it say?" everyone asked, except for Latias and Latios. "_Ken!" _it repeated, as it's struggle with itself relapsed. "What's going on? Why did she say Ken?" Ash asked, feeling a slight headache, but received no flashbacks.

The shadow screamed, cried, and struggled to keep it's conscious. Slowly, the black shadow began to chip off, revealing a familiar red feathered body. Everybody watched with extreme curiosity as more and more pieces of the shadow chipped off until a beautiful red eon was revealed.

Everybody including Latias and Latios gathered around the red eon, but at the same tie, giving her enough space. "That shadow..." Bianca managed to say. '_Looks so familiar...' _Latias finished. The red eon opened her eyes, taking in the scenery. "What's your name?" Brock asked.

The mystery eon took her time to answer, '_Colette, my name is Colette.' _the girl answered, slowly closing her eyes. "Wait, wait! Tell us, who's Ken!" Bianca asked desperately. Again, Colette took her time to answer, her eyes almost completely shut.

'_Tell Ken, that his friend Colette didn't die a painful death and she will always love him and keep him in her heart...' _Colette whispered, taking in one last breath, a single tear rolling down from her scarred eye to her cheek. She fell limp, smiling.

"What..." Misty said shakily in disbelief. Using his psychic abilities, Latios quickly realized what had happened. '_She wanted to die...' _Latios said quietly. Everyone gasped in disbelief. "How can you even say that!" Ash demanded angrily, mad at himself for watching an innocent pokemon die right in front of him.

'_Hey! Are you the one with psychic powers? No!' _the blue eon snapped. Ash backed off slightly. '_She had very rare disorder that Lorenzo told me about. If treated properly, the patient receiving the donor's eye would live while the donor would die.' _Latios began to explain.

"But then why was she still alive before?" Bianca asked. '_There is only one way to prolong the life of an eon that is afflicted with this disorder.' _the blue eon stated.

'_Well, what is it brother?' _Latias asked through her tears. Latios had a single tear mixed with pity and hatred roll down his face as he clenched his hands so tightly that his palms began to bleed. '_The only way to prolong the eon's life is to give it countless drugs. The mix of those drugs cause severe pain and may cause the patient to go insane.' _Latios finished, finally succumbing to his internal injury.

Once again, everyone gasped, tears flowed down everyone's face. "We have to get Latios medical attention right now!" Brock said, wiping his tears as he knelt down to the coughing eon, gently pressing his hands over Latios' ribcage.

"What's the damage Brock?" Bianca asked, trying to keep the tears from blocking her vision. "He's suffering from severe hemorrhaging. He has two broken ribs and a ruptured kidney. We have to get him to the pokemon center now!" Brock ordered, rushing to the shack filled with medical supplies and came back out carrying a simplified stretcher.

"Ash, help me put Latios onto this stretcher!" Brock ordered, trying to stay calm. '_Wait. I can heal him.' _Latias said calmly, turning to her brother's side. "How?" everyone gasped in shock. Latias said nothing as her hands began to glow a soft green color as Latios' violent coughing stopped. The abnormal lumps in his rib cage slowly came back into their original place, making loud cracking noises that made everyone cringe.

After a few minutes, Latios was seemingly alright. He stopped coughing up blood, and his ribs were back in place. "Latias, since when did you have that ability to heal?" Ash asked softly. '_I don't know, I just had a feeling that I could heal, thanks to somebody.' _the red eon replied.

'_Thanks sis.' _Latios thanked, giving his sister a hug. '…' Latias opened her mouth but no words came out. "Something wrong Latias?" Misty asked. '_Uh, no, I'm fine.' _Latias replied, breaking her hug with her brother.

"Come on everybody, let's go back to Bianca's house." Ash sighed. Everybody nodded in agreement as the twins turned invisible and followed their human friends. "Latias aren't you going to walk with us?" Bianca asked before they left through the secret entrance.

'_No, I just want to be with brother right now.' _the red dragon said quietly. "Ok." the girl responded, knowing that they all almost lost a precious friend and family member.

The group of friends left the garden, unaware that their eon friends were still in the garden. '_Brother!' _Latias cried, digging her face into Latios' shoulder. '_It's ok Latias. Come on, we should catch up with the others.' _Latios suggested as he flew out of the garden, still hugging his tearful sister.

…

"FUCK!" the blue eon cursed, pounding his fist on the white floor, tears falling from his eyes. "_Aw, is somebody crying?" _the shadow mocked. "Dammit, Colette..." the blue dragon cried once more, ignoring the shadow's statement.

"He made her suffer... HE MADE HER FUCKING SUFFER!" the blue eon cried, turning around to face his shadow. The shadow remained silent. "Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!" the blue dragon continued to shout, his cries echoed through the white space.

Everything turned black...

…

_'Hey, what's your name?'_

_'I'm Colette. What's your name?' _

_'I'm Ken! Nice to meet you!' the young eon said cheerfully. The red eon smiled warmly as she began to drag the boy off to her favorite hideout._

_'Hey, where are you taking us?' the blue eon asked, feeling a slight pain in his shoulder joint. 'We're going to my super secret hideout where nobody can find us!' the red eon squealed, pushing all of the thick forest brush away with her psychic._

_'But why would you want to hide from everyone else?' the blue dragon asked again. 'Well, I usually go there when I want to be alone. But this time I want to go alone, with you.' the young eon said, her face began to redden._

"_Huh?" the young blue eon thought to himself, oblivious to the girls intentions. They finally made it to Colette's secret hideout. It was an opening in the forest with a crystal clear pond with tiny goldeen swimming about._

_The grass there was the cleanest and neatest out of the whole forest. To put it simple words, it was the most perfect place on Mt. Silver._

_'Wow, this place is amazing...' Ken gaped in awe, unaware that Colette was still grasping his claw. 'Come on! Sit down with me!' Colette said cheerily, offering Ken a seat on an overly large tree root. Obviously oblivious to Colette's intentions, Ken happily sat down next to his new friend as they both gazed at the peaceful scenery._

_Slowly, the red eon made a move, and rested her head on Ken's shoulder, which caught his attention. "Hmm?" Ken thought to himself as he turned his head to look at the girl leaning on his shoulder. A few seconds passed by before Ken childishly squealed and hugged Colette, which caught her off guard._

"_What? I didn't think he would be so affectionate..." Colette thought to herself, her face becoming incredibly red. 'You're so weird Ken!' Colette giggled as she hugged him back._

…

"Dammit..."

…

Yeah! Another chapter done! Yeah I know I said that I would update once a week but today was a good day for me cause I had like no home work! And if there's any questions, I'll try and answer them now. The ending was the sixth door to Ken's conscious, the flashback was when Ken and Colette met on Mt. Silver when they were little. That "Dammit" at the end was Ken. And yeah...

Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	6. Proper burial

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I'm sorry readers but from now on I wont be answering all of your reviews, only the ones that are asking questions, but please continue your reviewing! I don't know, I'm gonna try and make the future chapter a little more serious, o like sad, and please tell me how I do! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Owner Pwner 380 thanks for the review. And no, Ken isn't talking about Latios, because when the shadow told him to "watch" something, Ken was actually watching the events going on in the garden.

Thank you Ridgyaxe, Bravo, and Lucario for your reviews! Keep them up 'cause that keeps my idea and writing momentum up!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"What? I didn't think he would be so affectionate..." Colette thought to herself, her face becoming incredibly red. 'You're so weird Ken!' Colette giggled as she hugged him back._

…

_"Dammit..."_

…

"Brock, how are they doing?" a raven haired boy asked, his hat held tightly in his anxious hands. "They're going to be alright, they just need to rest for a little, that's all." the dark boy replied, shutting the door behind him.

After the quick but tragic events with Colette, both Bianca and Misty passed out from the severe pain sprouting from their heads and were taken to Bianca's room to be attended to. Latios and Latias on the other hand, quickly recovered from their episodes and assisted Brock and Ash in carrying both girls.

The two girls needed immediate medical attention so the group had left the mystery eon where she had finally passed on, at the base of the soul dew's pedestal. The rain soaked Colette's body, her smile is still present. But then an amazing occurrence happened near the eon's body. Despite the fact that the pedestal was built on large solid stone structures, two roses sprouted up near the top of Colette's head through the cracks of the stone. One was red, and the other was an unnatural color that seemed to look golden brown, amber if you could call it that.

These two roses stood together, forever strong and radiant. They both emitted a feeling of warmth, completely breaking through the rain's cold blanket. Keeping each other strong until they part, and finally meet their ends.

The skies cried and cried, mourning for the loss of an innocent being, one that died with a smile.

…

'_What happened to them Brock?' _Latias asked helplessly, still a bit shaken up by the previous events. "It seems that all of us are starting to experience some kind of strange flash of memories. But I can't seem to figure out why we're having them." Brock replied.

Latios seemed to feel uncomfortable, putting pressure on his temples every so often. "How come I haven't had any of these memories?" Ash asked, his hat still held in his hand. '_You haven't? I thought we all had them already...' _Latias commented. The remaining group were all in a circle, standing up in the hallway upstairs.

"Well let's see. Without a doubt, Latias has already had her episode, and Misty and Bianca as well. And just recently before the incident, I had an episode as well." Brock stated. "Then that leaves, me and Latios." Ash added.

"_Damn! Am I having an episode right now?" _

…

"_You're gay?"_

_'NO! I"M NOT GAY!'_

…

_'Take care of Latias, and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble for everyone.'_

"_I will!"_

…

Latios let out a small grunt of pain, applying more pressure to his temples. '_What's wrong brother?' _Latias asked, moving to her brother's side. '_Uhg, I just had one of the episodes just now.' _Latios panted, sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

"But how come you're not in as much pain as the others?" Ash asked. "Maybe because Latios is a strong psychic pokemon which helps him cope with the flashbacks easier than we can." Brock answered, receiving a weak nod from the blue eon.

"So now the only one who hasn't had one yet is you, Ash." the dark boy announced. "But why? How come I'm the only one who hasn't had any kind of flashback!" the raven haired boy demanded. "I don't think there's a reasonable explanation for that Ash. I guess these flashbacks are just triggered by certain events or places." Brock replied calmly.

'_Are you ok brother?' _Latias asked, helping the blue eon up. '_Yeah, I'm ok now. I just need to lie down for a while.' _Latios replied, slowly making his way down to the carpeted floor. "So Latias, what did you see in your flashback?" Ash asked, taking a seat on the carpeted floor s well.

'_I don't know how to explain it but, I remember certain events that I experienced with that eon.' _Latias explained, fidgeting a little. "Me too! I've had the same memories of the same eon!" Brock said in a shocked but excited tone.

'_Then that must mean that the others have had the same memories as well!' _Latias concluded with equal excitement as Brock. "So does anyone know who the Latios in the picture really is?" Ash asked, placing his hat next to his side. "No, well at least I haven't. How about you Latias?" the squinty eyed boy asked.

Latias took some time to think, then answered, '_Well I don't think so. Maybe the others know his name?' _

"Well whoever he is, we should talk about him later. I'll go downstairs for some more painkillers and ice while you and Latias watch over Latios, Misty, and Bianca." Brock ordered, heading for the stairs. Ash and Latias nodded in agreement, Latias headed into Bianca's room while Ash stayed put with the sleeping Latios.

…

Brock made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for the cabinet that stored extra medicine. "Hmm, where could it be..." Brock mumbled to himself, opening a top shelf, only to be greeted with a wall of tumbling plastic containers. Brock yelped quietly, placing the containers back into the shelf as he went carefully on to the next one.

And at last, Brock had found the medicine cabinet. "I bet Nurse Joy would praise me so much for my vast knowledge of medicine!" Brock cheered happily to himself, taking a few over the counter pills from the shelf. "_But every time I get a chance to be near her I always get pulled away!" _Brock mentally sobbed.

...

_"Well you know, there are a lot of women out in the world, but if you say that you can't get any girls then that means when you do find that one girl, your relationship with her will be more special than your fantasies with Nurse Joy." _

…

Brock grunted in pain as he fell to his knees, dropping the painkillers. "_Why does this keep happening!" _the tanned boy cried mentally, beads of sweat falling forming on his forehead. "_Gotta take the painkillers!" _

Brock quickly reached for the said medicine, popped the cap off, and swallowed the red capsule. "_Those words. Who said that to me?" _Brock asked himself, breathing heavily as he got on his feet, painkillers in hand.

"Well I better get these to Misty and Bianca." Brock said to himself as he grabbed a paper towel and headed up the stairs, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

…

"What's taking Brock so long?" Ash said to himself, sitting patiently next to Latios. Just as Ash finished, Brock appeared from the end of the hallway carrying the painkillers. "Hey Brock what took you so long?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Nothing, just had another flashback, that's all." Brock replied steadily. "Again? These flashbacks sure are causing trouble for everybody." Ash stated, taking one of the painkillers into Bianca's room.

"_He's right. How much longer is this going to happen?" _Brock asked himself, watching Latios flip over on his stomach. Ash and Latias both came out of Bianca's room, "So, how are they doing?" Brock asked, standing up.

'_They're doing better now. They stopped sweating and their breathing has returned to normal.' _Latias informed, handing Brock the empty bottles of the painkiller. "Wait, they both took up all of the medicine?" Ash asked in a surprised tone.

"No, these bottles were almost empty when I got them." Brock sweatdropped, heading into the bathroom to dispose of the bottles. "Oh." Ash simply said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

'_So now what do we do?' _the red eon asked. "Well, I guess we just wait for them to get better." Brock suggested. "But wait..." Ash started, looking at the ground. '_What is it Ash?' _Latias worried. "But... What about the Latias in the garden? What do we do about her?" the raven haired boy finished.

Silence fell upon the trio. "I guess we should go back and make a proper burial for her." Brock said gloomily. Latias and Ash nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs, following Brock.

'_I'll cover us with my psychic.' _Latias announced before they reached the patio door. "Thanks Latias." Ash said with a warm smile. Then the trio made their way back to the garden, completely dry. "Hey Latias, I thought that when an eon dies, they become a soul dew?" Ash asked as they entered the secret garden.

Latias looked down, tears began to fill her eyes. "This isn't the case, for Colette that is." Brock answered, noticing that Latias was still emotionally and mentally shocked from the previous events. "What do you mean Brock?" the raven haired boy asked in confusion.

"Well technically you're right Ash. But they only become a soul dew if they die a natural death, or they have used up so much of their power, they are unable to sustain their own life any longer." the tanned boy explained as they walked closer to the pedestal area.

"So what's different with Colette's death?" Ash asked, still not getting the concept of Brock's explanation. Brock sighed inaudibly and continued, "Colette's death was supposed to happen naturally sometime before she came here. But due to the large amounts of drugs and experimenting, her life was prolonged and corrupted, thus when she died, she is unable to become a pure soul dew." Brock finished.

"Who could do such a thing!" Ash demanded angrily. "It was probably Team Rocket." Brock replied in disgust. '_Guys look!' _Latias pointed, eliminating the hateful atmosphere. The trio looked towards the lifeless eon who still had her warm smile on her face.

But something caught their eyes, there were two roses sprouting from the cracks above her head, one was a red rose, and the other was amber. Both stood strong despite the cold, rainy weather. "Incredible..." Brock gaped in awe.

"We can't bury her..." Ash mumbled, his voice barely audible through the loud noise of the rain. '_Why not?' _Latias asked.

Ash ignored Latias' question. "Latias, can you put your barrier over us again? We shouldn't bury her underground, but with more flowers from the garden." Ash said simply. '_O- ok...' _the red eon stuttered, doing as she was told.

The three said nothing as they set out through the garden to pick as many flowers as they could possibly carry. Finally, after thirty cold minutes, the trio had enough flowers to fill a normal sized car. "So what do you want us to do with these?" Brock asked, trying to get the thorns of some of the flowers out of his face.

Ash again ignored his friend's remark and knelt down next to the lifeless body, surrounding the eon with flowers that he had collected, carefully placing them one by one. Neither Brock or Latias said a word, but they followed Ash's actions and began to border Colette's body with several types of flowers.

After an hour of tiring work, they had completed their job. Colette's body was completely bordered with a thick layer of white flowers. And her claws were carefully placed on her chest, one claw holding the other.

The group made their prayers and left the secret garden without saying a single word on the way back.

…

"Do you think what we did was the right thing to do?" Ash asked. "Of course." both Brock and Latias said in unison. "Come, on, lets go check on the others." Brock suggested, opening the patio door for the others.

The two nodded in agreement as they both headed upstairs. "_Death, something none of us can avoid. That's why we cherish life so much. But why do I have a feeling that I have died before?" _Brock thought to himself as he too headed upstairs.

As Ash opened the door to Bianca's room, both Latias and Ash found Misty and Bianca awake, talking to each other in the same bed.

"Hey where were you guys?" Bianca asked, turning around to become face to face with her friends. '_Bianca! You're alright!' _Latias squealed, hugging her friend. "Yeah, I'm all better now." Bianca giggled. "We just went back to the garden to properly bury the Latias." Ash answered.

Both Misty and Bianca's expression became more grim and saddened. "Oh." they both said. "Oh you guys are awake." Brock said as he entered the overly pink room. "Yeah. Hey wasn't Latios with you guys?" Misty asked.

"Yeah he was. But he's still asleep in the hallway." Brock answered. '_Ash...' _Latias began as she turned away from her hug with Bianca. "Yes Latias? What is it?" the raven haired boy responded.

'_Although I'm still a little shaken up, I'm still well enough to meet your mother.' _Latias announced. "That's great! But are you sure you still want to go?" Ash worried. The red eon nodded happily. "Hey Ash, do you mind Latios and I come along?" Bianca asked.

"Of course you guys can!" Ash said happily, but suddenly a thought struck his empty mind. "_Uh-oh. I __just hope mom doesn't embarrass me while we're there."_

"Do you know when we're leaving?" Misty asked, getting out of bed. "Yeah we'll be leaving for Kanto tomorrow afternoon." Brock answered, taking out his schedule book.

"Alright! Now leave us alone boys while Misty and I pack up!" Bianca cheered, shooing Brock and Ash out of her room, closing the door behind them. "Well why don't we pack up as well?" Brock suggested. "Sure!" Ash replied, following Brock into the guest room.

"_Well I guess I better wake brother then." _Latias told herself as she approached the large sleeping eon in the middle of the hallway. '_Wake up brother!' _Latias said loudly, tickling Latios' sides. She got an immediate response, '_Huh? What is it sis'.' _Latios said groggily, completely ignoring his sister's tickling.

'_We're leaving for Kanto tomorrow!' _Latias pouted, stopping her tickle attack that had no effect whatsoever. '_Really? Well then I better tell Lorenzo.' _Latios said as he sent a mental message to Bianca's grandfather.

'_Alright, he's ok with us leaving.' _Latios informed as he flew down the stairs. '_Wait brother, where are you going?' _Latias asked, following behind Latios. '_I'm going to say goodbye to dad, you should too.' _Latios suggested as he teleported just outside the patio door.

The ted eon nodded in agreement and flew after her brother to the secret garden in the never ending rain.

…

"Sir, subject twenty has died on Altomare." the grunt informed. "Oh well, the operation on Altomare is now terminated, so we will no longer have anything to do with that pathetic island." Giovanni said with zero emotion.

"How are my scientists doing?" the boss asked, sitting up straight in his chair. "They're fully recovered and already back to work sir." the grunt responded. "Incredible, those two can survive a deadly helicopter crash but three of my top elites were killed by those brats." Giovanni laughed.

"Get out of my office and get back to work." the boss said coldly as the grunt did as he was told.

…

Well that's another chapter! Yeah sorry for the late update, and the short chapter, AND the weak ending but, I'll do better next time. Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	7. Painful memory

Welcome back readers for another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! So yeah, this will be my last story for fanfiction, BUT! I will make my own stories that I would like everyone to read at after this story is complete. But if anyone would like to request a story please do so. Oh and what kind of sucks is that I found out that I can't cry to anything sad... like I don't cry at funerals anymore, or by watching something sad, or even reading it, so please tell me about anything that can break this emotional wall! I hope you enjoy this chapter! xD

And thank you Ridgyaxe, Bravo, Lucario, Owner Pwner, for all of your amazing reviews!

And welcome back LatiasXash! I was wondering where you went!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"Get out of my office and get back to work." the boss said coldly as the grunt did as he was told. _

…

"It's still raining?" Bianca asked herself, looking out of the rain splattered window. "Yeah, it looks like it's raining even harder than before." Misty commented as she walked up to the window. "Come on, let's go check on the boys." Bianca said, walking towards the door.

…

"Are you finished Ash?" Brock asked, zipping his suitcase up and placing it against the bed. "Yeah almost done." the raven haired boy grunted, jamming all of his clothes in the tiny suitcase that he owned. "Come on Ash you know that's never going to work." Brock sighed, offering to help his hopeless friend.

Then the door suddenly opened, "Are you guys done yet?" Bianca shouted cheerily. "Not yet, Ash is still packing his stuff." Brock answered in a strange tone. "Hey is there something wrong Brock? You seem to be acting different." Misty asked, stepping into the room along with Bianca.

Brock didn't answer. "Hello! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you Brock!" Misty growled. Brock finally snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh sorry Misty I was just thinking about something." the tanned boy apologized. The two girls ignored Brock's strange behavior.

"Hey does anyone know where Latios and Latias are?" Bianca asked, taking a peek outside through the window. "They went to the garden to say goodbye to their dad." Ash informed lifting up his blue suitcase with a grunt.

"Oh I see. Hey why don't we meet up with them there?" Bianca suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all followed the girl down the stairs and into the kitchen. Each person casually pulled on their own jacket and took an umbrella with them as they walked out of the patio door and into the drenched backyard.

"Hey how come we walked out of the patio door instead of the front door?" Misty asked, walking through the gate which lead them into the side yard. "Oh I guess I was thinking about Latias and Latios too much and did left how they usually leave." Bianca answered in embarrassment.

The group simply laughed warmly and continued their short journey to the secret garden. They were walking down a common alley, cold, crystal clear water flowing down the slight incline. Rain continued to drop down on the island, making it's surface a slippery hazard.

The fog had died down, but the bone chilling rain was still present and was accompanied by a slight wind that stung when it hit your skin.

…

'_What's with this strange weather brother?' _Latias asked, keeping her psychic barrier up as they entered the garden. '_I don't know, but whatever the cause is, it's really bothering me." _Latios grumbled, irritated at the cold weather. The two dragons flew through the damp garden, pushing branches away with their psychic until they reached the stone pedestal which held the soul dew.

'_It sure has been a while.' _Latias sighed, staring at the soul dew with sad eyes. '_It's only been a few weeks though...' _Latios sweatdropped. Latias just pouted and turned her back to her brother as he flew closer to the pedestal.

'_Hey dad, looks like I'll be leaving Altomare as well.' _ the blue dragon sighed. '_Bye daddy!' _Latias squealed over Latios' shoulder. '_Hehe, well I better put up a barrier around the soul dew.' _Latios announced as he released his barrier and reached into the ice cold pool of water that held the crystal orb.

Latios' claw slowly made it's way toward the glowing crystal, unaware of the different host. And finally, he connected with the soul dew, pouring a small portion of his soul into it to communicate with his father.

A couple seconds of silence passed by...

'_AH!' _Latios shot back immediately, grasping his claw which seemed to be emitting some sort of steam. The blue eon backed away from the pedestal and fell on his back, screaming at the top of his lungs. '_Brother what's wrong!' _Latias questioned, flying to her brother's side. Latios' eyes were closed tightly as he clenched his throbbing head.

…

_K..._

_E..._

_N..._

_!_

…

_'Brother what's going on!'_ Latias demanded as she held on tightly to her brother's shoulder. Latios continued to give out loud painful grunts, each grunt became softer and softer as time passed by.

"_Ken... why did you do this?"_ Latios asked himself, regaining control of his breathing. '_Brother, what just happened?'_ Latias asked as Latios slowly sat up. Latios didn't hear his sister's words as he began to piece together the overwhelming waves of memories.

"_You, you helped me save Altomare, and you killed Giovanni while I was in the soul dew..." _Latios thought to himself feeling that he was becoming a bit emotionally unstable. "_But why did you do this! We could have helped you!" _the blue eon cried in his thoughts as he took a deep breath and completely shut out all of his emotions.

Latias gasped, '_Brother, why did you just do that?' _

'_No reason. Come on lets go back to Bianca's house.' _Latios replied with a blank face as he headed out of the garden. Latias didn't say another word as she followed her brother out of the garden, only taking one look back at the soul dew.

"_It seems as though that burst of energy from the soul dew unlocked my memories, but then that means... Ken's the one in the picture, and the soul dew!" _Latios pondered in his thoughts as he flew ever so slowly. '_Brother, do you know where the others are?'_ Latias asked quietly, raising a barrier above both of them since Latios was too busy thinking to put up his own.

'_Huh? Oh I can sense them right now, they seem to be on their way to the garden. We should meet up with them.' _Latios answered as he quickly went back to his thoughts.

Latias didn't understand what happened, one moment Latios just seemed to be communicating with their father, then the next moment, Latios' behavior and emotions change drastically.

"_Do I tell the others? Would they have the same violent episode as I did?" _Latios thought to himself as they finally made it to a reasonably high altitude.

After several minutes, the weather seemed to be lightening up. The rain decreased in intensity and the sky beyond the clouds were now becoming visible.

'_Hey look, there they are!' _Latias said, pointing down to a nearby shopping center. Latios snapped out of his thoughts once more, '_Oh, let's go meet up with them then.' _Latios suggested as he began to fly towards the small group of people.

…

"Oh hey look, it's Latias and Latias!" Ash announced, pointing to the sky where a faint outline of two dragons were. "Hey what were you guys doing?" Bianca asked, running up to where the twins had landed.

'_We were going to say goodbye to dad but when brother tried to talk to him, something happened!' _Latias explained in a worried tone as Latios just gazed up at the forever crying sky.

The frantic eon hurriedly explained the recent events to the rest of the group while Latios was deep in his thoughts.

"What!" the group gasped in unison. "Is the soul dew capable of giving out such a negative response?" Brock asked in horror as he shot a quick glance at Latios. "No." Bianca answered, "Something as violent as Latias said shouldn't be possible unless..." Bianca cut her sentence short.

"Unless what?" Misty asked. "Unless the eon inside that soul dew isn't their father!" Bianca concluded, receiving gasps from everybody except Latios. But Latios suddenly spoke up in a flat tone, '_Let's talk about this later. Let's go back to Bianca's house and make sure that we're ready to go to Kanto tomorrow afternoon.' _

"But what about you Latios? Shouldn't you be resting or something after what's happened?" Ash asked in a worried tone. Latios simply replied, '_No.' _and begun to fly back to the house.

The rest followed the dragon, "_Somethings not right, why is Latios acting this way? It seems as though he's grieving or something..." _Bianca pondered in her thoughts as she followed the group back to her house.

It was getting late, the rain lightened up slightly, tiny droplets of water were barely visible in the clouded sky. The group of friends had arrived at Bianca's house and checked their stuff as they were told.

They each said an uneasy goodnight to each other and slowly fell asleep, all except one who was sleeping in the pitch black living room. "_Dammit Dammit Dammit!" _Latios cursed as he quietly lay on his stomach.

"_What do I do? Should I tell the others? But how would they react?" _Latios continued to think himself as the ticking from the clock in the kitchen continued to echo in Latios' mind. "_Ken, we could have helped you! You didn't have to do all of this!"_ Latios cried in his thoughts, a single tear rolled down his face as he continued to plan out how he was going to reveal this to everyone.

…

"_Latios, are you thinking about the eon in the picture too?"_Bianca thought to herself as she gazed out of her bedroom window.

…

_The next morning..._

Misty was the first to wake up, she lifted her head to find Bianca sleeping right next to her in Bianca's bed. When she looked out of the window with pink Hello Kitty curtains, the sun was barely breaching over the horizon.

"Well, might as well get dressed." Misty whispered to herself as she did her daily routine of making herself perfect for the day. "_I hope that I'm not the only one getting a strange feeling about that Latios in Bianca's picture." _Misty thought to herself as she began to brush her hair while sitting in front of Bianca's mirror.

"_Just thinking about it makes me really sad for some reason. I wonder why?" _the red headed girl thought once more. Misty finished getting ready without saying another word and began to wake Bianca up, the sun was now making its way farther above the horizon as the digital numbers on Bianca's Hello Kitty clock reached 6: 38 am.

"Wake up Bianca, it's morning." Misty whispered as she shook the sleeping girls shoulder. "Huh?" Bianca mumbled as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh." Bianca uttered suddenly as she automatically began to her daily thing of making herself perfect for the day.

By the time Bianca finished it was already 8:00. "Why don't we wake the others up?" Misty suggested as Bianca finished brushing her hair. The girl in the green top simply nodded as she followed Misty out the door.

"I'll go wake Latios and Latias up while you get the boys." Bianca suggested as she headed in one direction of the hallway while Misty went the other.

As Bianca made her way down the stairs she noticed that Latios was already awake. "Huh? Latios why are you awake?" Bianca asked as she approached the eon. Latios didn't respond. "Please Latios I'm really worried about you, tell me whats wrong." Bianca said in a soft tone as she got closer to the blue dragon.

Latios sighed, '_I know who the Latios in the picture is.' _Bianca gasped. "Really?" she said quite loudly. Latios shushed her. '_Yes, I don't know if telling you will bring back your memories but you must keep it a secret from the others.' _Latios ordered in a hushed voice.

"But why should we keep it a secret? Bianca asked, taking care not to step on Latias who was still sound asleep. '_Because I don't know how you or the others will react if their memories come back.' _Latios said.

There was silence for a few moments before Latios continued again, he explained all of his gained memories to Bianca who just stood their and listened with careful ears. But before Latios could get to the part where this so called friend of there's died for them, she broke down and fell to her knees.

"Please, stop. Don't tell me anymore." Bianca whispered, her hand over her eyes to hide her tears. "_She remembers." _Latios thought to himself as he tried to comfort Bianca, who had trouble holding in her tears.

After a few minutes the two heard Misty shout out from upstairs which was followed by a small thud, they both knew that she was trying to wake Ash up. '_I know it hurts Bianca, but try and keep it hidden from the others, try your best, for him.' _Latios said as he helped the crying girl up.

"Ken..." Bianca sniffed.

'_Wake up sis'.' _Latios said as he gently shook his sister's shoulder. '_Is it time to get up already? Aw...' _Latias whined as she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. '_Come on lets go upstairs where the others are.' _the blue eon said as he beckoned both girls to follow him. Bianca was doing surprisingly well hiding her feelings despite the way she felt on the inside.

She glanced at Latios for support and received a warm smile along with a nod. The trio entered the guest room where Ash and Brock were sleeping, well, Ash at least. Brock was trying his best to ignore Misty's loud shouting while he brushed his teeth, his hair and clothes were already taken care of.

"Wake up!" the red head shouted, stamping her foot on Ash's bed. "Uhg... I'm up already!" Ash grunted, giving in to his friend's annoying way to wake him up. '_Come on Ash why don't you get ready?' _Latias smiled warmly getting an immediate response from her boyfriend.

"_Sheesh, I should have asked Latias to wake him up long ago..."_ Misty grunted as she turned her back to the scene.

"Alright you guys we'll be leaving soon." Brock announced after he finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom. It was already 11:00, close to the afternoon. '_The time flew by fast.' _Latios simply said.

A few minutes later, Ash was ready to go along with the rest of the group. They all got their bags and headed towards the harbor. "It's still cloudy..." Brock sighed as he looked up at the sky. "We're almost there!" Ash cheered, knowing that the cruise ship that they were boarding had an all you can eat lunch.

"You're just excited about the food aren't you?" Misty sweatdropped as they began to board the ship after they showed their tickets.

'_I hope the beds are just as bouncy as the last one was!' _the disguised Latias squealed childishly as they made their ways to their assigned rooms. Ash turned to the disguised dragon and smiled warmly as he hugged her tightly.

Everyone in the group seemed their normal selves, except Bianca. She was having a hard time keeping her tears from bursting out. Then she had thought of a plan, "Why don't you guys go to the dining area while I go put our stuff in our rooms?" Bianca suggested, trying her best to keep her smile steady.

'_I'll go with you.' _Latios said before anyone could object and took everyone's luggage with him. Latios was surprisingly disguised as the mysterious boy whom everybody except Bianca and himself knew nothing about.

"Uh, thanks." Brock said after the two had left. '_How come brother is using the same strange disguise as before?' _Latias asked, still unaware of the disguise's true identity. "Maybe he doesn't know who to change into." Brock answered.

…

As soon as Bianca took the card out from the door, she gently placed the luggage down by the front door and collapsed on the couch, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

'_Do you think that I made you do too much? I know how much you're hurt by Ken's memory.' _Latios said. But Bianca continued to cry, and Latios couldn't sense why. Then Bianca suddenly burst out, "Can we do anything to bring him back?"

Latios stood frozen, the thought had never crossed his mind, but at that moment he knew that nothing could be done to bring their friend back, but a strange feeling in the back of his mind told him that it was possible.

'_Yes, I think there is a way we can bring him back...'_

…

YAY! Sorry for the delayed update, I've been struck with the stomach flu but I'm still going to school. This chapter might be a little mixed up because I kept coming back to this chapter to finish it but I never did until now,and thank you all for your patience! I think that's the right word... Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	8. Welcome to Kanto!

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old friend! High school is still a bitch! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Menace! Bravo! Andy-m! And Owner Pwner! Thank you for your reviews! They always keep my spirits up and my writing brain going!

Lets just hope my writing mind can make up for the last chapter...

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_Latios stood frozen, the thought had never crossed his mind, but at that moment he knew that nothing could be done to bring their friend back, but a strange feeling in the back of his mind told him that it was possible._

'_Yes, I think there is a way we can bring him back...'_

…

"Ah... that was a great lunch!" Ash exhaled as he took a sip from his cup. "Ash I'm warning you, even though your metabolism is unnaturally fast now, when you get older it's going to get slower and slower, and you'll get fatter and fatter!" Misty scolded after watching her friend eat several plates overflowed with gourmet food.

"Don't worry about it! I told you already Misty, the fat gets burned off when we travel." Ash said, gaining a few scared looks from passing by bus boys after seeing his tower of plates. '_I think you would look cute all big and chubby!' _Latias giggled, still disguised as Bianca.

"I don't think you would say the same thing if that actually happened." Misty sweatdropped.

"Alright you guys, why don't we go back to our room and see how Bianca and Latios are doing." Brock suggested as he stood up from his chair. "Alright let's go!" Ash cheered as he jumped out of his seat, earning many looks from the other passengers. "Ash please don't do that, you're attracting too much attention." Misty hissed as she quickly got up out of her seat and followed Brock to their room.

"Come on Misty, just let Ash be himself." Brock said as the group of friends were off of the cafeteria level. "It seems like Latias' personality is rubbing off on him." Misty sighed as they climbed the stairs. "Man, why did we take the stairs?" Ash whined.

"Cause, you need to move after eating all that food." Misty said as they reached the top of the stairs. "You need to move even without eating any food." Ash muttered under his breath. "What was that!" the red head roared, a large vein pulsating from her temple. "Come on you guys calm down. We don't want to disturb the other passengers." Brock pleaded, literally pushing Misty away from his ignorant friend.

After a few moments, Misty gave up, "Fine!" the red head groaned as she turned her head and crossed her arms across her chest. It seems as though Latias was completely forgotten throughout the whole walk as they approached their room.

_'Who has the key?' _Latias asked, saying her first words since they left the cafeteria. "I do." Brock assured as he searched his pocket for the said key. After a few moments. Brock took out the key and unlocked the door. After the door swung open, the group found Bianca sleeping on the couch with Latios sitting next to her.

'_We're back brother.' _Latias whispered as she flew up to her brother to give him a hug. '_Welcome back.' _Latios said flatly as he hugged his sister tightly. '_Is there something wrong brother?' _Latias asked, breaking away from their hug. '_It's nothing to worry about.'_ the blue dragon replied, forcing a smile.

The others quietly walked inside, taking their suitcases at the front door as they headed towards their bedrooms. '_How was lunch?' _Latios asked, trying to not let his sister's suspicion grow. _'It was great!'_ Latias squealed. Latios sweatdropped as he saw Bianca wake up from her slumber. '_Oops, sorry Bianca.'_ Latias apologized as her friend sat up.

"It's ok Latios." Bianca yawned, rubbing her eyes. Just then the intercom turned on and the captain spoke to the passengers, "_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Kanto tomorrow morning, so be sure to get a good nights rest." _he said as he turned the intercom off. "Oh no!" Bianca gasped as she got up from the couch.

'_Don't worry Bianca, I'm sure you'll be able_ _go to sleep tonight.'_ Latios said. '_Wait, we just boarded today.'_ Latias said in confusion. '_The island and Kanto are pretty close, so it doesn't take that much time to travel.'_ Latios assured.

…

"Hey Brock, remember when you said that some people really hate it when a person and a pokemon are in a relationship?" Ash asked as he pulled out a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt from his bag. "Yeah, what about it?" Brock answered as he placed his bag against the wall.

"Well, I was wondering, has anyone ever been hurt over the matter?" the raven haired boy asked; his voice became shaky as he placed his clothes on his bag. Brock realized that Ash was afraid of what might happen, this was the first time that he has seen his friend act so vulnerable.

"Yes. There was an incident ten years ago. Although I can't remember where, there was a riot when people who supported pokephilia held a campaign to have it allowed." Brock said as he took a seat on the bed.

"What happened?" Ash asked. "The locals despised them so much that people were more than injured during the riot, they were killed..." Brock finished. Ash was taken aback, people died because they loved pokemon?

"Why!" Ash cried. "They killed those who supported it because they all thought it was disgusting and wrong." Brock said in disgust of those who hated pokephilia.

"That's not right! They took innocent lives!" Ash yelled, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ash please, calm down. You can't be acting like this when we arrive in Kanto or else someone might find out." Brock said, standing up to comfort his friend.

"What's going on?" Bianca said, almost knocking the door down when she entered; Latios, Latias, and Misty were behind her. "It's nothing." Brock announced, trying to brush off the subject. Latias flew up to Ash, she placed her claws on his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes.

'_It's ok, as long as we're together, everything will be alright.'_ Latias smiled, hugging the raven haired boy. Everybody stood and watched the two until Brock broke the silence, "Come on, we should all get ready for tomorrow, we'll be arriving in Kanto tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went into their separate rooms, Misty, Bianca, and Latias shared one room while Ash, Brock, and Latios shared the other. "_Why do I have a bad feeling about Kanto?" _Latios worried as he closed the door to the room.

The blue eon flew down to the ground and made himself comfortable on the carpet. "Hey Latios, don't you want to sleep in the bed?" Ash asked as he changed into his shorts. '_No thanks.' _Latios replied. The two boys just shrugged as they hopped into the bed.

"_Latias would never stop bothering me if she knew I slept in the same bed as two boys." _Latios thought to himself.

Both groups in both rooms had no idea what reaction awaited them when Ash and Latias revealed their love for each other. They all hoped for the best, especially Ash.

…

It was the dead of night, the ship sliced through the ocean that seemed to go on forever. Although it stopped raining, the sky was still filled with clouds, and not a star in sight. "_What's going on, things were never like this." _Brock said in his mind as he lay in bed.

"_I never knew growing up would become so stressful." _he thought again. Brock sat up without waking Ash and looked down at the floor. He saw Latios peacefully sleeping next to the bed, "_Latios sure does look a lot like that other eon in the picture."_ Brock said to himself.

…

In the girls room, Latias and Bianca were sound asleep while Misty was still wide awake. "_That last episode I had was really strange. It was as if there was another Latios in our group." _Misty said to herself as she looked out the window. "_I can remember a few things, but I still can't remember who he was or even his name." _the red headed girl thought as she pulled the blankets up to her nose.

"_Who is he?"_

…

"I wish I could tell them that they shouldn't even try." a blue dragon sighed as he gazed at his surroundings. "_What do you mean by that my king_?" the shadow asked. "Latios, he claims that there's a way to bring me back. But it's impossible." the blue dragon said hopelessly.

"_I thought you said that you didn't want them to be involved with you in any way?"_ the shadow asked again, fully aware that he was the cause of Latios and Bianca regaining their memories. "I did. But since you had to go around and leak information about me, they are now aware of my existence!" the blue dragon growled angrily.

"_Hey, I'm just helping you out."_ the shadow sneered. The blue dragon ignored him. "_And who knows, maybe there might actually be a way to revive you. Eon pokemon are pretty mysterious even to themselves. Hell, you practically fixed and changed a few months worth of damage that has happened."_ the shadow said.

"I wish I fixed everything. I didn't have enough power to get rid of you." the blue dragon said coldly. "_Whoa since when did you have such a cold personality?"_ again the blue dragon ignored his counterparts remark.

"_Just remember this, eons still have many mysteries, and they're waiting to be revealed when the time is necessary."_ the shadow said as he disappeared, leaving a hint of black smoke behind.

"_What should I do?"_ the blue dragon sighed as he went back to his omniscient orb in the middle of the white range. "If I weren't corrupted I could talk to them just like Latios did with me and Latias." the blue dragon said to himself as he kept a watchful eye over his friends.

"_I have a bad feeling Ash. I can sense several bad auras coming from the people of Kanto, just make sure you guys don't get hurt."_

…

It was dark, black if you could call it that. Absolutely no light could be seen in the pitch black area. There was a dead silence, then the sound of passing smoke broke the silence, "_I can't believe how incredibly stupid he is! He still has no clue that most of what I've been telling him were lies!" _the shadow cackled, the chains around his neck and wrists rattled in the air.

It was true, most of what the shadow had said were lies. The shadow wouldn't disappear if the blue dragon was ever revived, he would be brought back as well with his own physical body! There was a lot more to the shadows workings than the blue dragon had known about.

For instance, each tier that was reached in the past loosened the bond between the king and his servant, giving individuality to both. And the two doors that were supposedly the only memories to be successfully erased were also a lie. After being created, the shadow had found the doors in his kings conscious and forcefully inserted himself into his subconscious. Everything that the shadow had done for his king and his friends were all part of his plan, he needed the blue dragon to become a soul dew, he needed his king to use the shadow powers as much as possible, and he needed the kings friends to know about their existence.

"_I know that Latios' theory will fail, but that still leaves two options left..."_

…

"What should I do if they ever revive me?" the blue dragon asked, flying away from his omniscient orb. "_I thought shadows were supposed to be evil. The one I have is just rude and annoying."_ the blue dragon thought to himself. "Something is wrong here. At first his presence was unbearable, now I can barely sense him when he comes. He's up to something, but that shouldn't be a problem right? I beat him once and I can beat him again!"

…

It was morning, well barely. The sun wasn't even close to the horizon, but it was close enough to give the sky a hint of light, although it was hardly noticeable. As always, the girls were the first of the group to wake up. Bianca and Misty prepared themselves just like any other day while Latias climbed back in bed to stay warm under the sheets.

Inthe boy's room, Latios was the only one to wake up, Brock and Ash were still sound asleep. The blue eon stretched his limbs, throughout the whole night he was exploring his idea of reviving his friend, and he still hasn't found a possible outcome. He looked out the window and stared into the dark blue sky. "_I have to find a way, I just have to!"_

With worry and anxiety in the pit of his stomach, Latios turned around and proceeded to the two boys and attempted to wake them up. Surprisingly, they responded and got out of be without saying a word. Both groups were completely silent. Not a single word was uttered. Thirty minutes passed by and the two groups were finally finished.

They all left their rooms and regrouped in the main room, each person had their suitcase with them except Latios and Latias. The twins decided to go invisible while they were in Kanto as to not raise suspicion on their disguises.

"Ready you guys?" Bianca asked as they approached the door. "Ready!" everybody cheered as they went their separate ways. Latias and Latios left through the balcony while Ash and the others walked through the door and went towards the lobby of the ship.

'_Alright let's go sis'.' _the blue eon said as he carefully flew towards the dock Latias nodded as she followed her brother, '_And sis', remember not to burst off all of a sudden, I don't want you to rip off anybody's shorts.'_ Latios sweatdropped, remembering what happened in Altomare a few years ago.

'_Don't worry brother, I've learned from my mistake!' _Latias pouted as her brother spotted their friends walking on to the dock. '_I found them. Come on.'_ Latios said as he flew overhead, tailing behind the heroes.

They arrived in a very peaceful harbor, the water looked black with the lack of sun. Most of the passengers were actually locals and were already heading for their homes while the tourists stayed behind.

It was very quite despite the amount of people leaving the cruise ship, all that was heard was the shuffling of peoples bags as they went by.

"We should be able to make it to Pallet town in an hour if we start heading there now." Brock said, looking down at his map. Everyone nodded as they followed their squinty eyed friend, walking away from the town as they found a trail that would take them to the woods, and then to Pallet town.

The twins were right behind the rest of the group, both of them still invisible. "Are you doing alright Latias?" Ash whispered. '_Yes, I'm doing fine. But I can't shake the feeling of these people...'_ Latias replied. '_What's wrong sis'?' _Latios asked, Ash tried his best not to look back and raise suspicion.

'_It's there people, they all seem so, heartless.'_ the red eon whimpered. "How so?" Bianca whispered, still looking straight forward, just like everyone else. '_They all hate...' _Latias began but then fear overcame her fragile personality. '_It's ok Latias, you can tell us.'_ Latios said, beckoning his sister to continue.

'_I can sense that they hate people like Ash and I.'_ Latias finished, hugging her brother tightly as if the other people were staring at her with hateful eyes. "But they look so happy." Misty said quietly as they continued walking.

'_She's right, although I'm not as skilled in detecting other organism's feelings, I can still detect their disgust in pokephilia.'_ Latios informed, putting his arms around his sister to comfort her. Everybody's expression froze as they still continued to walk.

As they were walking they passed by a couple of teenagers, "Yeah you know that kid that was always with his pokemon?" the first teenager asked. "Yeah! That kid's a freak!" his friend replied. "As soon as I found out he was in a relationship with his pokemon me and the other guys beat the crap out of him!" the first teenager cheered, pounding his fist straight into his open fist.

"Stupid insensitive assholes." Bianca muttered as they quickly walked away from the two adolescent kids. '_Bianca don't say things that are so harsh.'_ Latias begged as her brother tightened his hold on her. "Those punks deserve it, if no one else were here, I would hospitalize them." Bianca said in a threatening tone.

"Alright, as soon as we're through these woods, we'll be in Pallet town." Brock announced as they approached the dark forest. "Oh great, I've always hated the woods." Misty sighed as she reluctantly followed the group.

This forest was the same as any other forest our heroes have been through. Same old pokemon, same old plants, and same old trail. The group walked on the trail just like they would normally walk, except Misty was cowering behind Bianca, constantly looking up to make sure no bugs would jump out at her.

"Come on Misty, you can handle out of control legendary pokemon but you can't handle little tiny bugs?" Bianca laughed. "Hey! It doesn't matter how big or dangerous legendaries are! Bugs still creep me out!" Misty shakily shouted.

There was a noise coming from somewhere deep in the brush, the whole group turned to look. '_It sounds like a fight!' _Latios announced as he took Latias with him and flew in the direction the sound was coming from. The rest followed suit, tearing down about twenty feet of bushes until they finally came into an opening.

Luckily, Latios and Latias were still invisible so nobody could see them. In the clearing there was a young girl and her pokemon, being brutally beaten by a group of teenagers the same age as her. Everyone stared in shock as Brock and Ash approached the teenagers.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Brock shouted, scaring the life out of the attackers. But then they sighed in relief for some strange reason. One of the boys stepped up, "Oh nothing. We're just giving this freak what she deserves. She's a pokephiliac you see..." he sneered.

Ash finally snapped, he was sick of all these people hating the thought of a person being with a pokemon. He charged towards the group, his hand in a fist, he was ready to fight...

…

Hey I'm sorry readers. It's just that, writing is being extremely difficult for me for several reasons. Such as writers block, school, family. But I promise every single person reading this story, every single one of you! That I will make the following chapters better! I will try and update faster as well as increase the quality of my writing! Thank you everyone for reading my story, tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	9. Revealed

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I'm really sorry about the delay on last the chapter but so many things just came up, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Haha yes Menace I HAD to leave that cliffhanger xD Well sometimes when the readers "think" they know what's going to happen next, there's a fifty percent chance that they're right. But you know sometimes the obvious is a perfect fit for stories, and sometimes it's not. And about my cliffhanger, wouldn't the evil ones be more exciting? It wouldn't be as much fun if I ended it at some calm point in the story now would it? Anyway thanks for your review!

Ridgyaxe! Yes they're starting to regain their memory one by one, but who knows, maybe the true ending is still a long ways away? And don't worry I will not lose track of my ideas! _**Cough: **__hopefully. _I'm sorry did you say anything? Thanks for your review!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_Ash finally snapped, he was sick of all these people hating the thought of a person being with a pokemon. He charged towards the group, his hand in a fist, he was ready to fight... _

…

'_Ash wait!' _Latias called out, but was then pulled back by her brother. The raven haired boy continued his charge, his body prepared itself for battle. Ash's heart began to beat faster, sending blood to where it was needed. The ten year old's tiny body became a tank; adrenaline being pumped throughout his body as unnecessary bodily functions shut down, allowing the brain to concentrate on the fight.

"What's with him?" one of the four teenagers said as they put their guard up as a group. The raven haired boy dove into battle, two of the teenagers ganged up on Ash, grabbing his arms as they held him up in the air. With rage, adrenaline, and will power fueling his core, Ash managed to set himself free, punching both of his attackers' jaws; each jaw was dislocated.

"He got Andrew and Jesse!" the other teenager exclaimed. The two remaining teenaged boys went for a second attack, the first one shot his fist into Ash's gut, knocking the wind out of him as he went to his knees, while the other one kicked Ash hard in the ribs.

"Ash!" the idle heroes cried. '_Enough of this. Time to end this.' _Latios announced. The blue eon took control of the surrounding area with his psychic, everything shined with a faint blue color as every single being in the area became frozen.

Ash and the teenagers where stuck in their place a long with Latias and the rest of the group. Latios quickly knocked out the teenagers, erasing their memories of what had just happened, their bodies dropped to the soft grass.

Latios was forced to become visible in the process of cleaning up the mess that Ash had caused. But then Latios noticed a small figure past the scene, it was the girl. Although nobody had any control over their bodies, the injured girl and her pokemon happened to be looking in the direction that Latios and Latias were.

'_Crap!' _Latios cursed as he instinctively attempted to erase the girl's memory as well. '_No brother.' _Latias said, breaking her brother's psychic hold on the area. '_What?' _Latios gasped, staring in disbelief at his sister. '_Don't erase her memory.' _Latias begged as everyone regained their footing. Latias, using so much power to break Latios' hold, also became visible, revealing herself to the victim.

Latios sensed something emanating from his sister, Latias was physically and mentally stable and was still her innocent young self. But what was this strange presence that he felt? '_O-ok.' _Latios stuttered. Bianca and Misty rushed to the injured girl while Brock and Latias rushed to Ash's side.

"_What happened? I know Latias has become stronger... but, what was this? She broke my psychic hold..." _Latios pondered, still in shock.

"Ash are you alright!" Brock asked, taking off his friend's vest as he checked for any signs of broken bones. "Yeah, I'm alright." Ash said, then began to cough as blood splattered into his hand. '_Ash!' _Latias cried. "Two broken ribs and possible hemorrhaging." Brock stated as he pulled some medical supplies out of his backpack.

'_Brock, let me handle this.' _Latias said in a soft voice as her claws began to shine a faint green. The red eon placed her healing claws on her lover's chest, loud cracking noises were heard as Ash's ribs were snapped back into place, everybody cringed at the noise.

"Thanks Latias." the raven haired boy thanked, hugging the red eon as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Brock, Latias, and Ash got up and walked over to Bianca and Misty.

"Hey are you alright? Why did they hurt you like this!" Bianca asked, taking a look at the girl's injuries. "They attacked me because I love my ditto." the girl answered. Then Brock, Latias, and Ash joined in. "Could you tell us why you love your ditto?" Misty asked as Brock and Latias checked the girl's injuries.

"Well my boyfriend was shot by Team Rocket and he died in the hospital four years ago. Ditto was the only one who helped me through my grieving. My parents were always too busy with work to ever spend any time with me." the girl began.

"Ok Latias, she has a fractured wrist, arm, and an ankle. Do you think you can heal her?" Brock asked quietly as the girl told her story. '_Roger!' _Latias laughed playfully as she began to heal the girl.

"Ditto was the only one who actually showed that he cared about me. Then one day ditto transformed into my boyfriend. It made me so happy, and that's when I knew that I loved him." the girl finished, although it was a little under detailed.

"How sad..." Misty and Bianca said, both girls were almost in tears as they gave the girl a comforting hug. "Thank you everyone for saving me." the girl thanked. "No problem, but where's your ditto?" Ash asked, looking around the forest in search of the pink blob. "He's back at my house, I was going to the harbor to get us some seafood, but then the boy's from my school came out and attacked me." the girl answered.

"Oh." Ash said. "There, all set." Brock said as he made on more check before he got up. '_You're all fixed!' _Latias said sweetly, with her claw in a _thumbs up._ "Thank you. May I ask what kind of pokemon you have with you?" the girl asked as she stood up.

'_We're eon pokemon! Exclusively from the Hoenn region!' _Latias squealed. "Oh. Both of you look outstanding." the girl complemented. '_Thank you.' _Latias giggled as she embraced the girl in a hug. "Well thank you so much everyone. I have to go now, bye!" the girl said as she continued to walk towards the harbor.

Our heroes waved back at the girl as they continued towards Pallet town. "I can't believe those boys attacked her because she loved her pokemon." Misty said in disbelief as her fear of bugs suddenly vanished.

'_Humans can be so cruel.' _Latios said, still in mild shock of Latias' action. Everyone fell silent as they continued walking, "We're almost out of the woods, after that we'll be in Pallet town." Brock announced while looking down at the map.

Ash was still enraged about the previous events, but a comforting hug, smile, and a peck on the cheek from Latias helped him calm down. Suddenly Latias claw emitted a black spark which disappeared as quickly as it came.

'_Huh?' _Latias said as she looked down at her claws. "What's wrong Latias?" Ash asked. '_Nothing. It was nothing.' _Latias replied, still gazing at her claw with great curiosity as a familiar feeling grew inside her.

"_What was that? Why did Latias emit a black spark? Could it be part of the strange presence I sensed earlier?" _Latios asked himself. The blue eon continued to think of why this mysterious black spark came from his sister while the rest of the group continued to walk in peaceful silence.

"_That spark." _Latias thought to herself. "_This belonged to someone. But who? Could it be him?"_

…

"SHADOW!" the blue dragon roared, his voice echoed in the white space. "_Yes, my king? What's the problem this time?"_ the shadow asked while he materialized in the white space, leaving a trail of black smoke.

"You know damn fucking well what the problem is!" the blue dragon cursed, grabbing the shadow by it's throat. "_Oh. You mean Latias' spark?" _the shadow sneered. "Tell me why that happened!" the blue dragon ordered, shaking the shadow; his chains rattled in the air.

"_The only reason I can think of is that she's been overusing the powers that you gave her, and she's becoming slightly unstable." _the shadow said in a serious tone after his king stopped shaking him. The blue dragon stared at the shadow with cold eyes, but finally he let the shadow go.

"What will happen if she keeps overusing her powers?" the blue dragon asked. "_I don't know for sure, but she might completely lose all of her powers if she does." _the shadow explained, rubbing his throat.

"_My king, you've become quite evil ever since you put us in here." _the shadow smiled evilly. "That's a lie. I've been in a bad mood ever since I put us in here because of you." the blue dragon insulted. "_We'll see about that..." _that shadow laughed evilly as he disappeared, once again leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

…

The black shadow appeared in his imprisonment realm, his chains rattled in the air as he materialized. "_The effects are appearing faster than I expected. Oh well, it's just a matter of time before they all remember who he is..."_

…

"We're here everyone!" Brock and Ash cheered as the group exited the dark forest. They were surrounded by large fields of the greenest grass, a small number of houses were visible. '_It's beautiful!' _Latias gaped in awe as well as Bianca and Latios.

"It's as peaceful as Altomare." Bianca sighed as she gazed deeply into the scenery. "Well, let's just hope my mom doesn't freak out." Ash sighed as Latias disguised herself as Bianca, and Latios became invisible.

"How are you going to explain, 'you know what' to your mom Ash?" Misty asked quietly as they neared the few houses in the field. "Don't worry I've got a plan." Ash assured, not very convincingly though.

'_Be careful you two, don't raise any suspicion.' _Latios reminded to Ash and Latias. "Right." the couple said in unison as the held each others hand. The group of heroes continued to walk toward Ash's home, each step increased he tension in the air until they finally reached the door.

Ash raised his empty hand and knocked on the door, "Mom, I'm home." Ash said uneasily as the group heard a loud feminine gasp come from inside the house. Rushed footsteps were heard as the door was opened, a young woman was smiling warmly with excitement for the return of her child.

"My baby boy is home!" Delia said as she embraced her embarrassed son. "Oh I was worried about you Ash! Did you remember to always wear clean underwear like I told you to?" Delia asked sternly, looking into her son's eyes after breaking her embrace.

"Mom!" the raven haired boy whined as everyone even Latios forced back waves of laughter. Delia examined her son's shoulder, it was slightly raise to the side. She carefully followed Ash's arm to where it was elevated, and to her surprise she found a girl at the other end, holding his hand.

Latias looked nervously at Ash's mother as she gave a shy smile and waved to Delia. "Ash! You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend!" Delia gasped as she examined the disguised Latias. The scene was so embarrassing that even the others began to blush.

"She's beautiful! You aren't messing around with her are you Ash?" Delia asked, both Ash and Latias turned red in an instant. "Oh who am I kidding? I know you're too good of a son to be doing that!" Delia said, giving her son another hug.

"Hi, my name is Delia, what's yours?" the overexcited mother asked as she leaned in closer to the disguised Latias. Everybody froze, they had completely forgotten to make a fake name for Latias!

"Her name's, Jay!" Ash finally said after a few moments of silence. "Ashy don't be rude, let her speak for herself." Delia scolded as she flashed a warm smile towards Latias. "Um, she can't. My twin sister was born a mute." Bianca said, saving Ash and Latias. "Oh you poor thing!" Delia said, hugging Latias, "Come on everybody, come on in."

As Ash's mom turned her back to the group to lead them into her lovely home, the group let out a quiet sigh of relief. '_That was too close.'_ Latias sighed as they entered the house. '_Hey wait, how am I supposed to get in?' _Latios asked, still hiding on the roof of the house.

'_Just wait there until Ash tells his mother about, us.' _Latias said nervously, still holding the raven haired boy's hand. "You ready for this La- I mean, Jay?" Ash asked sure that his mother didn't suspect him of anything.

Delia had led them to the living room, Ash and Latias sat on the love seat(2 seat couch), and Bianca, Brock, and Misty sat on the couch. "Would any of you like some snacks?" Delia asked kindly as she started slowly for the kitchen.

"Yes please." everyone said in unison. "Ok, oh I'm sorry. Before I go, I forgot your name." Delia apologized as she approached Bianca. "My name's Bianca, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Bianca said politely.

"Oh my, it's been a while since I've been called that. It's nice to meet you too Bianca." Delia blushed as she continued to the kitchen. Again, everyone sighed. "Your mom is really kind!" Bianca gushed as she relaxed her tense body. '_And she's beautiful!' _Latias added.

"So Ash, when are you going to tell her?" Misty asked in a hushed voice. "Um, I'll tell her after we catch up." Ash said uneasily as he could feel the butterflies in his stomach spazz out at the thought. '_Are you sure she won't, you know, over react to Ash being a pokephiliac?' _Latios asked from the rooftop.

'_Don't worry brother I can sense that she won't.' _Latias responded as she gave Ash's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I hope you all like sponge cake!" Delia announced as she came back into the living room with a tray filled with light, fluffy, strawberry filed cakes.

"Wow!" Misty gaped in awe as Delia began to serve the light delicacies. Everyone thankfully took their slice of cake and enjoyed it to their hearts content as Delia watched them. "I'm so glad you all like it so much!" everyone nodded, except Ash, who was busy stuffing his face... "And do you want to know a scary secret?" Delia said with a smile.

The group of friends paused and waited for her to finish. "These are homemade!" Delia finally announced, receiving loud gasps from everyone in the room, Brock's was especially the loudest. "You're incredible!" Brock, Misty, and Bianca praised as Delia fidgeted in embarrassment.

"Thanks everyone!" Delia smiled once more as she took a seat on the recliner, which was next to the couch. "So Ash, tell me what's been going on in your adventure?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her son, as she watched him swallow the remains of his cake.

After finishing their cake, Ash and his friends all contributed to telling Delia the recent events during their traveling.

After a few hours of nonstop story telling, it all came to a stop as Ash stood up, bringing Latias with him. "I can't believe I'm missing out on so much of my boy's life." Delia sighed sadly, but was happy at the same time for Ash's achievements.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Ash announced nervously as he squeezed Latias' hand for support. "Oh but I already know that your in a relationship with Jay." Delia said in confusion. "It's not that, the truth is...!"

…

'_What's taking them so long?' _Latios asked himself as he lay peacefully on his back and gazed dreamily at the clouds. The blue eon sighed, '_Ken... your friends miss you. I still need the others to know. But why? Why did you erase our memories? I still don't understand!' _Latios said in frustration, sitting up.

But then something caught the blue eon's sharp dragon eyes. Out in the distance there was some sort of commotion near the woods. Latios tuned in with his sensitive ears, "Are you sure?" a farmer from another town asked.

"Yeah! As we woke up we saw some kid with black hair kiss his pokemon!" the teenagers from before said. There was a hoard of people, they were armed with weapons of all sorts. Some had pistols, rifles, and shotguns. The rest had some sort of blunt weapon to accompany them

"We will not let this small town be marked as filth just like the others! We will make sure that this disgusting pokephilia is abolished for good!" the leader of the mob shouted. Many people cheered as others readied their weapons.

"Just how many freaks do we need to kill? I'm still tired from chasing after that girl again, and beating her to death!" one of the teenagers whined as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to stretch his tired arm.

'_Oh my... holy shit I got to tell the others!' _

…

"Mom, this girl right next to me isn't really Jay, she's not even a human!" Ash said, receiving a strange look from his mother. "I'm in love with Latias! Not Jay!" Ash finally announced after his long pause. He nodded to Latias signaling her to reveal her true form.

The disguised eon was covered in a veil of blue light, it disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing a petite red dragon. There was a moment of silence. Delia, with her legs crossed on the recliner, gasped as she examined Latias with her eyes.

There was more silence, Brock, Misty, Bianca, and especially Ash and Latias held there breath, waiting for Delia to respond. "A-Ash, your in love with a pokemon?" the shocked mother asked in disbelief.

The raven haired boy nodded, still holding Latias' claw. "Ash, you do realize that you're committing a crime!" Delia exclaimed.

Then, the patio door was suddenly opened as a blue eon entered the living room. '_Ash! People know about you and Latias!'_

…

And there we go! I hope this small gap was a good treat for you guys! So yeah please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	10. Will we meet again?

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! You know what? I will continue to write stories for fan fiction! Hmm lets see, oh I freaked out when Arceus-Master put out his new story A New Chance at Adventure! I almost had a seizure I was that excited! His story has brought the feeling of the holidays back to my heart :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks LatiasXash for your excellent review! Yeah I remember one of the stories I've read had pokephilia being hated so I kinda borrowed the idea. Poor girl :( she's been through a lot in her life. And who knows what will happen to Ash and Latias? Haha thanks for your review.

Thank you as well Ridgyaxe! And yes indeed dramatic voice because I will say to you and all of the other readers that this chapter from here on out will be pretty hectic. And yeah, Ash's adrenaline can be a terrible thing to go up against! And for the teenagers' memories, they were erased by Latios but as soon as the group began to leave the forest they woke up, I just never included that part in the story :p

Thanks Lucario for yo review! Ash's mom isn't against pokephilia, it's just that she's really shocked about it that's all. And as for someone to fight, I don't think that will be necessary... if you know what I mean...

And finally thank you Owner Pwner 380! Thanks for pointing out my mistake I'll try and make sure that this chapter is mistake free!

Disclaimer: I don't really care, I'm too excited about Arceus-Master's new story!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_Then, the patio door was suddenly opened as a blue eon entered the living room. 'Ash! People know about you and Latias!' _

…

There was moment of silence in the living room until Ash burst out, "What! How do they know?"

Delia stood up from the brown colored recliner and walked toward her son with a shocked expression, '_I don't know how they know about it but I saw a mob of people at the forest. And they're headed here right now!' _Latios informed, closing and locking the patio door.

Everybody panicked, they didn't know what to do, "Ash, is it true? You're in love with a pokemon?" Delia asked sadly. Ash turned around to face his mother with Latias still at his side.

"Yes mom, I'm in love with Latias, but right now I have to get out of here before any of you get hurt." the raven haired boy said firmly, switching to his 'Have to save everyone and risk my own life' mode.

"What? No!" Misty objected, standing up from the couch with her oblivious Togepi still in her arms, Brock and Bianca stood up as well as the three walked toward Ash.

"Ash we're your friends! Let us help you!" Bianca said, extremely against her friend leaving by himself to save everyone at the house. The commotion of the mob was beginning to sound clear to Latias and Latios but it was still very faint to the rest. Without anyone noticing, Delia began to figure out how to get her son and his friends out of this mess.

'_Ash please, you can't do this alone!' _Latias pleaded, her psychic voice became desperate. Shouting from outside became clear to everyone as Delia rushed her plan even more, she needed more time.

'_They're almost here!' _Latios announced, using his psychic to lock all the doors, shut all the windows, and close all the blinds. The blue dragon's eyes began to glow, several clicking and shutting noises were heard throughout the house as the mob came closer.

Finally, someone knew what to do, Delia has finally figured out a plan, although it's crudely thought out. "Ash, can Latias and the other pokemon handle large amounts of weight?" Ash's mom asked suddenly, earning a confused look from her son.

The raven haired boy looked at the twins, and they both nodded to answer the question. "Why do you ask mom?" Ash asked, not sure of what his mother was up to.

"I need those two to take you and your friends away from here! I'll handle the rest." Delia finished, receiving an immediate response from everybody in the room.

"Mom I'm staying here! This is my mess and I need to take care of it!" Ash said, his stubbornness was giving more time to the mob and less time to them. The confusion was unbearable for Latias as she held Ash's hand even tighter while Latios turned invisible.

There was a loud banging at the front door, the mob had finally arrived. "Delia Ketchum! Your son has committed the crime of pokephilia. If you don't turn him in to the authorities we have no choice but to turn him in ourselves!" the leader of the mob announced past the door. "We'll give you two minutes to decide!" the voice shouted again.

"What do we do?" Brock asked in a hushed voice. '_Brock, Misty, and Bianca come with me!' _Latios ordered as he headed for the patio door.

"But we can't leave Ash! And what about Latias?" Misty asked, clearly in a state of panic. It was going to be very difficult for everybody to get out of this safely. "One minute left!" the authoritative voice yelled once more through the door.

"Just go, go with Latios. I can't have any of you guys getting hurt because of me." Ash said in a flat tone, but it was clear that he was scared for everyone's life. "You too Latias, go with them. I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you." Ash said as he turned his head to Latias who was still holding onto his hand for comfort.

Latias gave an immediate response, '_What? No! I can't leave you Ash!'_ the red eon pleaded. "Thirty seconds!" the voice announced, the sound of various weapons being loaded alarmed the whole group. At this point Latios was even reluctant to leave his friend behind, but he still needed to make sure everyone was safe.

Delia stepped in, "Ok Latias you can stay here, but turn back into your other form and don't say a word." Latias' expression lit up at hearing this. "And Latios, was it? Hurry and take the others somewhere safe!" Delia ordered as she took Ash's free hand and headed towards the door, "Coming!" Ash's mom called out in a friendly tone.

She left before anybody could object any further. '_Ok come on you guys, hop on my back. I'm sure I can handle three people.' _Latios said as he exited the patio door. "But." Misty said, holding on tight to her dear Togepi. '_No buts. Have faith in Ash and Latias. Now come on!' _Latios interrupted as the rest of the group climbed onto the eon's back.

"_Latias, Ash. Please be safe." _and with that final thought, Latios quietly took off; he also hoped that none of the townspeople would notice three kids magically flying through the air since he was still invisible.

…

"Follow my lead." Delia said to Ash and Latias as they approached the door.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" the man's voice was cut short as Delia opened the door. The three were slightly overwhelmed at how many people were participating in this mob, Latias counted about one hundred people. The members of the mob discretely hid their weapons as the leader cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Ketchum, we are here to deal with your son's crime." a few of the members were slightly shocked when they saw Delia, as they each have some sort of relationship with Ash's mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My son is in love with this nice young lady right here." Delia said in a surprisingly convincing tone. Delia turned her side to the crowd to reveal Latias disguised as Bianca, and then immediately went back into the doorway to stop the mob from rushing in.

A member of the mob, a scientist on pokemon, made his way to the front of the crowd to talk to the leader of the group. The scientist whispered something in the leader's ear while Ash, Latias, and Delia watched with suspicion.

"Really? Do we need any equipment to do all of those tests?" the leader asked out loud as the scientist shook his head.

"Tests? What do you plan on doing with my son and his friend?" Delia asked, putting her arm in front of her son and the disguised Latias.

"You see Mrs. Ketchum, we show..." the man paused, he too knew Delia as a very kind, hard working woman, but he had no serious connection with her. He was looking for the correct words to express the mob's detest in pokephilia without angering Delia or raising her suspicion on what they plan to do with Ash.

"We show great animosity towards people who... are for pokephilia." the man said, looking back and forth between the scientist and Delia. "Also, it has been said that your son has been a part of pokephilia and we would like to see if he has committed a crime or not." the leader finished, unsure of his unconvincing speech.

"See what? What are you going to do to these children?" Delia asked in a firm tone. "Don't worry, the tests mentioned earlier don't require any equipment or much time at all. So if you kindly let us examine that young girl for a bit, I'm sure there won't be any trouble." the man finished, still looking back and forth between Delia and the scientist.

Delia looked at Latias, an uneasy feeling grew at the bottom of her stomach. Ash squeezed the red eon's hand for comfort. Then Delia and Ash's eyes meet, Delia gives Ash a strange look that said 'Do it so we don't get in trouble'. They both slowly nodded as Latias got the message as well.

"So will you let us begin the tests?" the leader asked in a false but encouraging tone.

"Yes, but you must tell us what each test is before you do it." Delia said, very reluctant to let the young girl go.

"Understood." the leader said. Latias slowly walked toward the man and the scientist, she let go of Ash's hand as if that was the last time she would see him. The scientist approached the disguised Latias, bringing the leader along with him.

"Ok, Mrs. Ketchum this first test is the speech test. It's where we have this young girl say a few things to us." the scientist explained. The mob patiently watched the scene with great intensity, adding to the nervous feeling in Latias' stomach.

Ash and Latias gasped without anybody noticing, "I'm sorry but this poor girl was born a mute, so she can't take this so called 'speech test'." Delia said, earning a suspicious look from the scientist as well as several members of the mob.

"Ok then, the next test is the iris test. When there is a situation where a pokemon can transform into a human, they are usual imperfect attempts and will usually have some imperfections in the human eye." the scientist explained, fixing his glasses.

"Ok then." Delia said uneasily as the scientist took out a small flashlight from his coat pocket. He gently took Latias' chin and lifted it up while peering into her eyes to spot any imperfections. Ash and Delia held their breath, hoping that they wouldn't be caught red handed.

"Hmm, strange." the scientist pondered as he turned off his flashlight, Latias rubbed her eyes from the over exposure of light. "There doesn't seem to be any abnormal characteristics with this young girl's eyes." Ash and Delia both sighed inaudibly.

"The final test is the body temperature and pulse test." the scientist announced as he brought the leader of the mob closer to him.

"How will you conduct this test?" Delia asked as Ash made his hands into fists, ready to take on every single on of the mob's members; unaware of their hidden weaponry.

"Well you see, all pokemon, except fire types have very low body temperatures compared to humans. But including fire types, all pokemon have faster heart rates than humans." the scientist explained. Taking out a rectangular shaped scanner with some sort of probe attached to it with a curled wire from another of his coat pockets. There was also a small cardboard container attached to the side of the scanner, it was filled with sterilized equipment for the usage of the scanner.

"Say 'ah' please." the scientist said as he took the probe and placed it under Latias' tongue. Latias did as she was told and allowed the scientist to place the probe under her tongue, then he noticed something different about the red eon's mouth.

"That's strange. Miss, you have an abnormally long tongue." the scientist said, unsure if she was really some sort of dragon type pokemon or a girl with a strange tongue.

"She's a pokemon! Get her!" one of the crowd members yelled; Ash and Delia both gasped while Latias was frozen in her place.

"Please calm down, we can't be sure that she really is a pokemon yet." the leader said, calming down the commotion of the mob. Then the scanner began to beep, telling the user that it was finished taking the temperature.

"93 degrees F." the scientist announced, the mob became restless again as a few in the back who had guns began to cock their weapons. "Mrs. Ketchum, can you explain this girl's dangerously low body temperature?" the scientist asked, already positive of Latias' presence.

Delia froze up, her improvising skill could only go so far, until Ash blurted out, "She's still recovering from a serious illness a few weeks ago!" the leader of the group scoffed, Ash was losing all hope.

"Well then. If you would be so kind." the scientist said to the leader with his index and middle finger out.

"Of course." the leader said, determined to 'catch' the pokephiliac abominations. The leader slightly lifted his chin as the scientist placed his fingers near his throat. The leader had his hands behind his back, a small black device was in his left hand.

"Ok it's your turn miss, if you would be so kind." the scientist said to the very reluctant Latias.

"_Oh no. If they find out that I'm a pokemon they'll..."_ Latias thought as the scientist placed his cold fingers on Latias throat, causing her to jump slightly. Most of the mob had devilish expressions on their faces as the scientist continued the procedure.

And immediately the scientist smiled. One of the members asked, "Well? What's her pulse?" the scientist slowly turned around with an evil smile on his face.

"GET HER!" he shouted, the leader charged the shocked Latias, pressing the button on his black device, it made a loud cracking noise; it was a taser...

…

"Latios where are we going?" Misty asked, the cold air giving her goosebumps.

'_I'm taking you guys back to the harbor.' _the blue eon replied, having a bit of trouble with the extra weight on his back.

"But why take us there?" Bianca asked as they passed by a few clouds.

'_If someone chases us I can fly us back to Altomare.' _Latios said as the beautiful harbor cam into sight. It was around 1 in the afternoon, the clouds were spread generously across the sky as the sun's rays brought down its warmth to the Earth, trying to cancel out the cool air in the atmosphere.

"_Latios, can you hear me?" _Brock projected in his thoughts, hoping that the psychic would be able to pick it up. Latios had a confused look on his face.

'_Brock? Why are you communicating like this?' _Latios asked, temporarily canceling out Misty and Bianca from his telepathy.

"_What if they're found out?" _Brock asked as they passed through a white fluffy cloud.

'_Brock, you're probably thinking the same thing I am if you're talking to me through your thoughts.'_ Latios said in a sad tone. '_If they are caught, there's going to be a lot of sacrifice in the process. And sadly, we might never be able to see each other again.' _Latios finished, hovering over the ocean while hiding in a cloud.

"_I was afraid of that." _Brock mentally sighed.

'_We might even need to start our lives all over again.' _Latios sighed, but then a thought struck his mind. '_Hey Misty, Brock.'_ the blue eon said, gaining their attention. "What is it?" Misty asked as they hovered in the air.

'_I don't know if you'll regain your memories but, I know who the Latios in Bianca's picture is...'_

…

The black device came in contact with Latias' shirt, and was pressed even harder against her side. The crackling noise grew louder as Latias had a pained expression on her face. Ash and Delia rushed up to aid the disguised dragon who fell to the ground. Unable to bare the shocking pain caused by the crackling taser, Latias succumbed to the pain and lost her focus on her disguise, revealing her petite feathered body.

"Kill that pokemon!" a large portion of the mob chanted as they charged at the same time at the downed eon.

"Latias!" Ash cried as he lunged toward the red eon. It all happened in a flash, Ash grabbed Latias to protect her while Delia took hold of both Ash and Latias and ran back into her home and locked the door before anybody could harm them.

"I'll just shoot my way in!" the leader of the mob shouted as he put away his taser and pulled out his pistol.

"Latias are you alright!" Ash cried, cradling the twitching eon. Latias' eyes were closed tight as she curled into the fetal position, her whole body twitched every now and again.

"Ash you and Latias have to get out of here!" Delia shouted.

"But what about you mom?" Ash asked frantically. "I'll be fine, just go!" Delia ordered.

Ash was reluctant, he didn't want to leave his mom here all by herself, what if the mob killed her? Then Latias stopped twitching, her eyes opened as her breathing returned to normal. "Oh thank goodness, your alright Latias!" Ash sighed in relief as he brought the red eon in for a hug.

Outside, the leader of the group turned the safety off on his pistol and aimed it at the door knob, "There's no escape you pokephilia freak!" he squeezed the trigger, a small lead projectile flew through the air and hit the doorknob. With the help of the others, they kicked the door down and raided the house.

"You have to leave now Ash!" Delia yelled, dragging her son and Latias to the patio door while a few bullets whizzed past her head. She opened the patio door and ran into the backyard, "Hurry, Latias take my son and fly away!"

The red eon nodded and hurriedly placed Ash on her back, and just as she got ready to take off somebody had shot their gun and the bullet landed straight into her right arm. Delia desperately tried to give her son and Latias more time and stood in the patio doorway, preventing any bullets to go past her.

"Get out of the way Delia!" someone in the crowd yelled as they pushed the mother aside. The leader of the mob ran up to Ash and grabbed his vest, pulling him off of Latias as more members crowded around the raven haired boy.

'_Ash!' _Latias cried, flying back to the house to get her lover. One of the members pointed his gun at the dragon and pulled the trigger, landing a second bullet in Latias' wing. She staggered back as tears of pain grew in her eyes.

"Die you abomination!" the man who shot Latias shouted, aiming for his second shot.

"No!" Ash pulled himself free from the mob of people dragging him back into the house and charged after the armed man, tackling him to the ground as the mob came back for another assault. "Run Latias! Leave before they kill you!" Ash shouted, struggling to keep the man from shooting the eon again.

'_But Ash!' _Latias objected as she came closer to save the raven haired boy.

"GO!" was Ash's final words as the mob grabbed him once more, and began dragging him back into the house. The chaos had mixed Latias' emotions and she didn't have a clue on what she should do, then she finally made her decision.

'_Goodbye Ash, I'm sorry!' _and she flew away, blood trickling from her wounds as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

…

Oh no! please review! And one last thing, I'm still excited about Arceus-Master's new story! XD Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	11. His name is

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Um, not much to say for this chapter except... yeah there's nothing xD Oh wait, I did try i-dosing, really weird, it's like music that stimulates your brain or something and all it did was make me tired. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! (_Man, Arceus-Master's new story almost has as many reviews in one chapter than my whole story. What a depressing competition it is...)_

Thanks Pokefan117061 for you review! Just wait and read what happens to Ash! And just because they're a main character doesn't mean that they'll be revived... -.-'

Owner Pwner thanks for your review! Haha ok if you really want to know right NOW! Then I'll try and make this chapter's ending a little less cliff hanger-y xD

Disclaimer: Still screaming my ass off because I'm still excited about Arceus-Master's new story! Forget about the disclaimer!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_'Goodbye Ash, I'm sorry!' and she flew away, blood trickling from her wounds as her tears rolled down her cheeks. _

…

Brock and Misty were speechless at Latios' words as they found it difficult to keep their balance on the blue eon. "N-no. It can't be!" Misty cried wiping her eyes with one hand while keeping her other hand on Latios. Brock did nothing but make a strange face, trying to keep his emotions from pouring out. This news was old to Bianca, but she still shared the same reaction as the other two.

They continued to hover in the clouds, Latios waited patiently as the others cried their hearts out. Then a hidden thought came back to strike the blue eon, is there a way to bring back their beloved friend? Or would they have to suffer through this terrible loss? Latios looked down in hopelessness until he sensed something coming toward the cloud that they were hiding in.

'_You guys, I can sense something coming close to us.'_ Latios announced as he put his guard up, but then immediately dropped it as he sensed that it was Latias. The three crying friends on the blue eon's back slowly stopped their sniffling and regained their composure.

"Is it Latias?" Bianca hiccuped, wiping her eyes so her tears didn't freeze from the clouds' cold temperatures.

Latios nodded his head, '_She's pretty far away though.'_

Bianca quickly wiped her eyes even more, one thing Latias couldn't stand was seeing her cry. But then a grim expression made its way to the blue eon's face.

"What's wrong Latios?" Misty asked as she took her Togepi back from Brock. The blue eon waited a few moments to make sure what he sensed was correct.

'_Ash isn't with her...'_

…

"Kill him!" a mob member screamed at the top of her lungs as she fist pumped with her shotgun. The mob was in the house along with their captive who was now severely beaten up. Although Ash's chest is currently covered by his shirt and torn vest, he had several bruises on every part of his torso.

His arms had cuts on them and his legs had a few bullet hole shot through them. He was strapped to a chair while surrounded by wild mob members. The leader of the mob walked up to the beat up boy and pointed a sawed off shotgun to his forehead.

The raven haired boy looked defeated, but on the inside his fire still burned with the same intensity as the sun itself! Suddenly a woman came out of the kitchen carrying a large knife, it was Delia.

"Enough! What in the world are you people doing!" Delia cried at the top of her lungs, scaring quite a large number of the mob. The people who had a connection with Delia were the first to walk up, they each told her at the same time that they had no part in harming her son.

"You people are monsters! Nearly beating my son to death over some silly pokemon!" Ash's mother was enraged but in tears at the same time, the whole time she had the knife raised. "I could get all of you into jail for committing a hate crime!" Delia's voice had created silence among the crowd.

Those who knew Ash's mother grew a guilty expression as they slowly dropped their weapons. The rest only knew of Delia's status as a warm hearted, hard working, responsible mother; they kept the same expression of extreme animosity as they kept their weapons raised.

"Delia, we can explain." a man who knew Ash's mother said in a guilty tone. Another woman who knew Delia also stepped up, "We're just trying to follow the law." she said stupidly.

"Does the law say that you must brutally beat children for having feelings towards another being? What law promotes these actions!" Delia demanded, ready to stab each and everyone of the people who laid a single finger on her son.

"I'm going to call the police right now to have you all arrested!" the enraged mother announced as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief before reaching for the phone. The leader of the group quickly stepped up to the front of the crowd, several members were poured out of the entrance and patio door due to the lack of room.

"Call them if you like, no matter what you do everything that happened right here in Pallet Town will go to court." the leader said, his words stopped Delia from dialing the final number.

"Why?" Delia asked, walking closer to the leader of the mob. But when she was face to face with the leader, she said no more as she backhanded the leader's face, knife still in her hand. The slap was hard, it made a few people cringe at the noise. The awkward position of the knife in Delia's hand as she slapped the leader caused a medium sized gash on his cheek.

He staggered back in pain as he held his hand over his wound, blood still ran down through his fingers as he tried to cover it.

"Fine then. We'll take this to court, but here me when I say this. I will win, and I will deal with you even after the law is done with you and the rest of you trash that call yourself people!" Delia said, her anger rising as she stepped closer to the leader.

"Release my son, and get the hell out of my house!" Delia yelled, waving her slightly blood painted knife at anyone who got in her way. Almost immediately the mob had left the house, only the leader remained who untied Ash as he was told.

"How disappointing, Delia." the leader said as he untied Ash's torso,nobody knows why they tied him up there...

"What do you mean by that?" Delia demanded as she came up from behind the man and placed the knife at his throat. Ash was unconscious but was still able to hear what was going on around him.

"I can't believe a woman of your superiority would support something as disgusting as pokephilia." the man said, spitting at the word pokephilia as he said it. Delia pressed the knife harder against his throat as he continued to untie Ash's arms. At this point, the raven haired boy began to open his eyes. He saw a man untying him with his mom behind the man with a knife in her hand.

"Don't say such things!" Delia said, kicking him in the back of the head, he gave out a grunt which sounded like a laugh as he was hit. Delia applied even more pressure to the leader's throat as droplets of blood began to trickle down to his collar bone.

He finished with Ash's arms and bent down on his knees to untie the raven haired boy's leg's. "Although I just met the girl, I know that she makes my son happy!" Delia said, her anger had no match.

The leader scoffed, "Well, I'm finished untying your son. When I get back to my town I'm immediately going to report this crime to the police, and then form there you will receive a letter telling you the exact date and time of the trial." the ropes restraining Ash's arms fell to the floor as the raven haired boy fidgeted.

Delia removed her knife from the man's throat and took a small step back, "Leave now or else I'll make you leave!" she ordered.

Suddenly Ash's eyes shot open as he looked at the man in front of him. The leader jumped back slightly , but then the raven haired boy sent a speeding kick in between the man's legs, only sending him to his knees.

Delia gasped as Ash thrust the toe of his shoe into the leader's face, breaking his nose. "Don't you ever call pokephilia disgusting ever again!" Ash yelled as the man hurriedly stood up to keep Ash from attacking again. He pulled out his pistol to keep the distance between him and Ash present.

"You got lucky this time little boy. If this were a different situation you'd be dead already." the leader said, holding his nose as he kept his pistol aimed at Ash. And with that, the man left through the patio door, shooting the sliding glass door as he went.

Delia dropped to the floor sobbing. She held her son tightly, the chaos was over, at least for now.

After a few moments of catching her breath, Delia stood back up with the help of Ash and took him to clean up his injuries.

…

'_No... Why? Why did this have to happen!' _Latias cried, barely able to keep herself up in the air. She quickly sent her energy to her left claw, allowing it to glow a faint green as it gained healing properties. Latias painfully healed her right arm, she clenched her teeth in pain and let out a loud cry. More tears rolled down her feathered face, almost completely blurring her vision.

"_Why does healing hurt this much? It never hurt this badly before."_ Latias thought to herself as black sparks shot out from her left claw. But she was in too much pain to notice the strange spark. Again she sent her energy to both her claws and tried to heal her left wing, a medium sized hole was visible in her red wing.

Again Latias cried in pain, she needed someone with her, her body and her heart ached with pain as she felt herself grow cold.

The crimson fluid dried on her feathers and cracked over time. Flakes of blood chipped off of her body as she slowly flew up to the clouds. She was crying, crying very hard. She sobbed with such sadness she could hardly keep herself afloat. It was a sad sight to see, a mighty legendary pokemon brought down to her knees, physically and emotionally.

Again, more black sparks crackled around Latias' claws, finally getting her attention. She looked down at her arms as her tears dropped down to the ground, each tear drop freezing halfway down due to the cold temperatures.

'_I just wanted to be with Ash. I don't understand what's so bad about that.'_ Latias sobbed as she continued to stare at her sparkling claws. '_Is it so bad that I have feelings?' _the red eon cried as the sparks grew bigger and cracked louder.

Then Latias stopped moving, she remained where she as she wiped her amber eyes, unable to focus on her powers enough to use psychic to repel her tears. Again, the black sparks crackled in her claws. "_These sparks are really starting to hurt."_ Latias thought to herself as she stared at her claws once more.

Then in an instant, Latias' whole body emitted a large, loud black spark as she cried in pain, her eyes clenched tight.

Her pained expression soon disappeared as she slowly plummeted to the Earth. She gained speed until her body was above the forest that she and her friends had passed through. Luckily Latias landed in a large body of water hidden in the forest.

The unconscious eon sank to the bottom of the body of water.

…

_'This place. It's where the black shadow was.' Latias said to herself. 'But why am I back here?'_

_Just like when Latias first came back to Altomare on the cruise liner, strange memories began to flash before her eyes._

…

"_Lets go my queen!"_

…

"_Don't you dare hurt Latias!"_

…

"_Here, take this pendant. It should keep you safe."_

…

_A sharp pain grew in Latias' head, the information overwhelmed her as she fell down to the empty white space below her. 'Who are you! Please, tell me!' Latias pleaded as the pain in her head grew._

_Then a familiar black shadow appeared. It's eyes were pure red, and it's body was pure black. It all seemed so familiar to Latias. Slowly, the black coloration on the shadow began to chip away, revealing a blue and white Latios._

_Blue and white feathers, red eyes with a small scar near one of his eyelids, and black angelic wings protruding from his back, and a small black crown replaced his red symbol on his chest._

_The being smiled warmly as Latias stared with curiosity,_

_The red eon mouthed something while staring at the blue eon, 'Ken...'_

…

Latias was surrounded by water, then she quickly remembered that she fell into some sort of large pond. Her eyes shot open as she blasted out of the water, creating a huge pillar of water as she flew. The sudden rush of energy blanked Latias' mind as she flew towards the direction in which she sensed a powerful psychic source.

A few moments later, Latias came to. She came to a halt in a cloud as she looked around. Without even knowing it, Latias realized that while she was underwater, she was crying! Then it hit her like a brick wall. The poor red eon began to choke up as she sensed her brother's presence nearby. She hurriedly flew in that direction while trying with all of her willpower to not burst out crying.

'_Ken...'_ Latias said again, her eyes were shut as tears escaped out of the corner of her eyes.

…

"What? Ash isn't with her!" Brock gasped, almost falling off of Latios' back. Misty, Bianca, and Latios had shocked looks on their faces. Out in the distance they saw a small shadow, it's body type was similar to Latios', it was Latias.

The red eon quickly found her friends as she stood in front of her brother, not saying a single word. The silence made the rest think that Ash had been killed. Misty quickly asked, "Is Ash-" but was cut short as the red eon shook her head, looking downward the whole time.

There was a sigh of relief among the group, but Latias still had a sad look on her angelic face. '_What happened to Ash?'_ Latios asked, sensing his sister's troubled feelings.

Latias remained silent, she didn't say a word. "Latias, is there something wrong?" Bianca asked, worried for her friend as Misty and Brock awaited an answer, the suspense was killing them.

But again, the red eon just nodded her head without a word. '_Well what is it sis'?' _Latios asked, flying closer to his sister. Latias kept her head down.

'_I remember hearing the mob saying that they're going to bring Ash to court as I escaped.'_ Latias said quickly without making eye contact with anybody.

Another but smaller sigh of relief was heard from the group as Bianca looked worriedly at her friend. "_It doesn't seem like she's really sad about Ash's problem but something else."_ Bianca thought to herself.

"Well, now what?" Misty asked. The blue eon turned his neck around to talk to his passengers, '_I'm sad to say this but, this might be the last time we'll ever talk.'_ Latios announced, receiving shocked looks from everybody, even Latias looked surprised.

"What?" Bianca said in disbelief. "Why?" Misty asked, choking up a bit.

'_It's for the safety of everyone here.'_ Latios started, calming down the two girls slightly. '_I'm going to drop you and Brock to your hometowns. And as for us, we'll have to go back to Altomare...'_ Latios finished in a sad tone.

"But why!" Bianca objected.

'_Because, the people in this area know what we all look like. That's why Brock and Misty need to go back home as well as us!' _Latios said. Even he was beginning to choke up. '_I'm sorry. But it's for the best.'_

Everyone had a defeated expression. '_Brock, Misty. When they announce Ash's trial date, you two are going to be summoned as witnesses.'_ Latios informed.

"..." both Brock and Misty were speechless. Latios continued, '_Don't say anything about this to anyone until then, ok?' _Latios said, receiving nods from both trainers. '_Alright then. I'm going to take you guys back to your home towns. Just tell me what the name is and I'll find my way.' _the blue dragon said sadly as Misty and Brock said their hometown names.

The blue eon made the trip to Brock's town first, flying as slow as possible to spend as much time together. Right as they were about to leave Brock's town Latios told Brock, '_Who knows, maybe __someday we'll be able to meet again.'_ and Latios flew off.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived in Cerulean City and dropped Misty off, Latias and Bianca said their sad goodbyes.

"Well. Are we going back to Altomare Latios?" Bianca asked as she firmly wrapped her arms around his long dragon neck. '_I'm afraid so.'_ Latios replied in a depressed tone as he flew towards the ocean.

Their trip back to Altomare took two hours, the sun was already setting by the time they made it back home. Nobody spoke a word, they had to leave their friends, the ultimate sacrifice. Latios led his sister to the secret entrance, taking Bianca who was asleep on Latios' back with them.

They arrived in the secret garden. The lifeless body of Colette still lay peacefully in a patch of white flowers, the red and amber roses still stood tall. Latios gently placed Bianca on a patch of soft grass and flew to the soul dew.

"_Ken..."_ Latios thought to himself until something struck his mind. '_Hey sis', do you know who the latios in Bianca's picture really is?' _Latios asked as he approached Latias.

'_Yes...'_

…

Whoa, I got this chapter done in one day! Well um, Owner Pwner I hope this ending wasn't as cliffhanger-y as the last one :p Anyway, tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	12. When will the suffering end?

Welcome back my beloved readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! High school is about the same weight as a freaking car on my shoulders... hate it. Anyway, got into a fight with this girl I know about Mac and PC. And I won! But I won't tell any of you which side I was for! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks Lucario! Excellent but short review! XD

Hello Brandon259! You're new to reviewing this story, I like that! Thanks, I know I'm awesome! Just kidding xD But thanks, I didn't know someone would say my chapters are long, descriptive, and controlling of the reader's feelings, thank you! Thanks for your review!

Thanks Owner Pwner for your amazing review! Oh and my name is raginazn (Raging without the n. Asian but spelled azn)

Yeah sorry Bravo523 it just wouldn't work out, but to make up for it, I will keep writing! XD And thanks for your review!

Arceus-Master's story is like a drug, when you read it you feel all happy and excited inside. But when you're done with it you get irritated and slightly angry, and the cycle starts all over again :3 Read responsibly.

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend...  
><em>

_"Ken..." Latios thought to himself until something struck his mind. 'Hey sis', do you know who the latios in Bianca's picture really is?' Latios asked as he approached Latias._

'_Yes...'_

…

'_What? What do you mean by yes?'_ Latios asked in disbelief. The darkening garden was quiet, only the sound of wind was heard as it howled through the trees. The cold air stung the eons' faces as time passed by them. Latios began to fly towards his silent sister, afraid that she might burst out in tears.

'_I know, ok? I remember him, Ken...' _Latias said quietly. The red eon cradled her arms close to her body for warmth as Latios came to a stop. He was speechless, he had no idea what he could do to comfort his sister this time. And he was afraid to tell her that there might be a way to bring their friend back because he still doesn't know how things will turnout.

'_You really miss him, don't you?' _Latios asked sadly, continuing to fly to over to his sister. The red eon nodded slowly, her expression could make anybody cry, maybe even Latios. The blue eon stared helplessly at his sister, only able to comfort her to an extent.

'_Why. Brother why did he have to do this?'_ Latias began to choke up as she could feel her body lose its heat.

'_He did it to keep everyone happy,' _Latios answered, embracing the red eon in a hug. The sun began to drop over the horizon as the temperature dropped as well. '_Come on, tonight's going to be cold. Let's __take Bianca back to her house before she catches a cold.'_ Latios said as he brought Latias with him over to the sleeping girl.

Latias began to sniffle as Latios hugged her tighter. Latios propped Bianca onto his back as his breathe became visible in the cold air. '_Come on sis', we'll just sleep at Bianca's house tonight.' _Latios whispered, leading Latias out of the secret garden.

The sky was dark now, visibility was very low as only a few lights on the island were on at the time; the moon was hidden behind the clouds. For once, Altomare was finally in peace; the ocean was calm and quiet. '_Latias, it's been a while since Altomare has been this peaceful huh.' _Latios announced quietly as they flew over their home island. The red eon remained silent.

Latios was beginning to feel the awkwardness of not being able to fully comfort someone you know. Then finally, Latias spoke, '_Brother.'_ she began, gaining his attention. '_Why did he leave us? I know he changed everything to make everyone happy but, we could have changed it together.' _Latias whimpered.

Latios became irritated, '_Hey, don't you remember that everyone died! You were the only one left alive after the fight with Giovanni.'_ the blue eon said firmly. Latias gasped and returned to her quiet self, feeling even worse than before for failing to recall her friends' deaths.

As Bianca's peaceful home came into sight Latios turned around, Bianca still on his back. '_Hey, I'm sorry Latias, I didn't mean to snap at you like that.'_ Latios apologized. The red eon looked up to see her brother's face; he looked very tired.

'_It's ok. I can sense that Bianca is getting cold, we should hurry.' _Latias replied quietly as they resumed their flight. They slowly lost altitude and landed in Bianca's backyard, the kitchen lights were still on. As they approached the patio door they saw Lorenzo sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book as he drank what seemed to be some hot green tea.

The twins entered the house as Lorenzo analyzed the familiar faces that came in. "Hello Latias, Latios." Lorenzo greeted quietly as he put down his book, exposing his blank face.

The twins gave a friendly wave back to the old man as they headed for the stairs. But Lorenzo stopped them, "Latios, after you put Bianca in bed I want you and Latias back down here." the old man ordered, blowing his green tea before he took a sip.

The eons had no clue of what Lorenzo wanted, but obeyed and headed up the stairs. '_What could Lorenzo want?'_ Latias asked as they headed into Bianca's overly pink room. Latios turned the lights on before answering.

'_I don't know, but he looked worried.'_ the blue eon replied as he flew up to Bianca's bed and set her down on it, pulling the Hello Kitty blankets over her body. '_Come on, we shouldn't keep Lorenzo waiting.' _Latios said as they left the room, turning the lights off as they left.

…

'_What was it that you wanted Lorenzo?'_ Latios asked as Latias followed behind him. The old man looked at them both with the same blank expression, setting his cup to the side.

"Come, take a seat you two." Lorenzo offered as he stretched out his arm to show the twins their seats at the table. Latios and Latias obeyed and flew to their seats, slightly struggling to get their pokemon bodies to sit comfortably in the chairs.

"You were on the news today." Lorenzo said flatly, his gaze was so intense it caused both dragons to feel intimidated. "Is everyone alright?" the old man asked, rubbing his left arm as a small expression of pain appeared on his face.

Latios nodded, '_Yes, everyone's alright. Except Ash.'_ Lorenzo leaned in at this, signaling for Latios to continue. '_Uh, Ash was attacked by the townspeople but all we know is that he's alright now. He'll probably be sent to court later this year.'_ Latios finished.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and continued rubbing his left arm, the same look of pain appeared on his face. "Well that's good. I'm guessing that Ash, Misty, and Brock are still in Kanto?" the old man asked.

Latias nodded sadly, not taking her eyes off of the table. "It's a shame you know." Lorenzo started; the twins looked up. "People today are so cruel. Afraid of the things that are different, and turning everyone against it." Lorenzo's pain was now becoming obvious.

'_Lorenzo, are you alright?'_ Latios asked, staring at the old man's arm.

"It's just my heart problems acting up. Time is finally catching up with my 65 year old body." Lorenzo sighed.

'_Lorenzo, I can heal you, if you would like me too.'_ Latias offered as she stood up from her seat. Lorenzo raised his hand with a warm smile, stopping Latias from approaching.

"No need Latias. I need to live my life as it was originally set. But thank you." Lorenzo said with the same warm smile. "You were always a happy child, but whenever either me, Bianca, or your brother were hurt in any kind of way you would always cry and take care of us." the old man chuckled.

Latias couldn't help but let out a smile, as well as Latios. "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight you two." Lorenzo said as he waved goodbye and headed towards the stairs. The twins remained in the kitchen.

'_We should go to sleep too sis'.'_ Latios suggested as he got out of his chair. The red eon nodded slowly as she followed Latios up the stairs. They quietly flew into Bianca's room and made themselves comfortable on the carpet. Latios placed the blanket that he grabbed from the living room over his sister and himself.

'_Latios.' _Latias said, the blue eon lifted his head in response. '_If there is a way to bring him back, should we not do it?'_ Latios was a little shocked. '_I mean, what Lorenzo said. Should we just let Ken live his set life?'_ Latias asked, hoping that her brother would say no.

'_Well, that depends. Did it seem to you that Ken lived his life to the fullest? You were the closet one to him.' _Latios said. Latias paused as she thought back to when her dear friend was still alive.

'_Well no. I don't think life was fair to him. All he did was help but it always resulted in him suffering.'_ Latias choked.

'_We'll discuss this tomorrow. Let's get some rest.'_ Latios said as he rest his head on his arms. Latias nodded as she rested her head on her brother's neck. After a half an hour, the twins fell asleep.

…

"Great. Just great." a blue dragon sighed. "_What is there something wrong?"_ the black shadow asked sarcastically.

The two dragons floated in the white empty space that surrounded them. "_Stop acting like you can control everything my king." _the shadow started, his tone was very irritated. "_You think everything can be fixed because of your powers!" _the shadow's voice was loud.

The blue dragon was taken aback, he stared in disbelief at his shadow as words failed to make it to his mouth.

"_You disgust me."_ was the shadow's final words as he disappeared, leaving behind a trail of black smoke.

The blue dragon was shocked, what was with that all of a sudden? He replayed his shadow's words, "_You think everything can be fixed because of your powers!" _was he right? Was the blue dragon an over controlling jerk?

"That was, weird..."

…

"_Let's just hope that his weak sensitive personality will be crushed." the shadow cackled as his chains rattled in the pure darkness. _

"_So close Latias. You're almost there!" the dark figure said excitedly. "Thanks to your overprotective friend I can't communicate with you anymore, but that doesn't mean that it won't still affect you..."_

…

"_Latias? Hey Latias are you here?" Bianca called out as she found herself awake in the garden, or so it seemed._

_Latias appeared from behind a tree and approached her friend. "Oh hey Latias, are you dream sharing with me right now? You've made the garden look so real." Bianca praised as she flashed a smile._

_The red eon tried her best to smile back, but only a sad half grin made it to her face. _

"_What's wrong Latias? Something bothering you?" Bianca asked. Latias fidgeted slightly, as she played with her claws. _

_'I miss him.' Latias answered. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure that Ash will be found not guilty. And as soon as that's over, you'll be able to be __with him again." Bianca said, hoping that it would comfort her friend._

_But Latias shook her head, 'I miss Ash but that's not who I'm thinking of.'_

"_Then who is it?" Bianca asked as she brought Latias and herself over to a nearby pond. _

_'It's, Ken...' Latias answered. _

_Bianca gasped, "When did you-"_

_'After I escaped from Ash's house I had another flashback. And that's when everything came back.' Latias interrupted as she looked down at her claws._

_That's when the red eon burst out into tears. She cried and cried as Bianca sadly cradled her friend in her arms. They both cried in the fake garden where their friend lies as a soul dew. Latias paused and stopped her tears long enough to say, 'I wish I could see him again, even if it was for a short time.' then continued to cry even harder as her tears rolled down her face._

_Then they both heard a voice, it sounded like Latios, 'Wake up you guys!'_

…

Back in Bianca's room...

'_Wake up you guys!' _Latios called out from the doorway. The two girls quickly sat up, wiping the tears they cried when they were dreaming.

"What is it Latios?" Bianca sniffled. The blue eon was very sweaty and was breathing heavily.

'_Lorenzo is having a heart attack!' he shouted._

That's when their hearts dropped. Latias and Bianca turned pale as they jumped straight out of bed and followed Latios to Lorenzo's room.

Bianca kicked the door open to see her grandfather clenching his chest in pain as he writhed in bed. '_We have to do something!' _Latias cried as she rushed to Lorenzo's side.

"Latias, try and heal him!" Bianca ordered. Latias nodded quickly as she sent all of her power into her claws, making them glow bright green. As Latias lowered her claws down to the old man's chest, something unexpected happened.

Again, black sparks crackled around her claws as she winced in pain. '_I can't do it!' _Latias cried. Then Latios took action. He picked Lorenzo up from his bed and teleported everyone in front of the house; the range of his teleportation.

'_We've got to take him to the hospital!'_ Latios said as he flew in the direction of the closest hospital.

But Bianca stopped him before he was too far away, "That's too far! Just take him to the pokemon center, I'm sure Nurse Joy can take care of him!" Bianca called out as she climbed onto Latias' back.

The two girls began to fly towards the pokemon center as Latios followed, with Lorenzo still writhing in pain.

After a few minutes they arrived at the pokemon center, '_Take Lorenzo into the pokemon center!' _Latios ordered as Latias changed into her human form, copying Bianca's appearance.

"Right!" Bianca answered as Latios carefully handed over the old man to her. Latias and Bianca pulled one of Lorenzo's arms around their shoulders and carried him into the pokemon center.

As the doors slid open Bianca cried, "Nurse Joy! Please help. My grandpa is having a heart attack!"

The quiet Nurse Joy looked up from behind the counter and saw two girls carrying an old man who seemed to be in unimaginable pain. "Chansey, get this man to his bed while I prepare in the back!" Nurse Joy ordered the large pink pokemon took the old man in it's arms and carried him towards the operating room.

The two girls were speechless as they watched Lorenzo disappear behind the white doors. They both held each other tightly as they took a seat, completely overwhelmed and exhausted.

Then a young boy entered the pokemon center. He was wearing black shorts and a jacket striped with black, red, and yellow. The boy's hair was slightly swept to the left and had a small scar at the corner of his right eye.

Both Bianca and Latias gasped at the sight but then realized that it was Latios. '_How's he doing?' _Latios asked.

"They just took him into surgery." Bianca replied, still holding Latias tightly. Latios nodded as he took a seat next to them. "What happened back at the house Latias? Why did your claws emit that black spark?" Bianca asked.

'_I don't know. It started happening back when we were in Kanto.' _Latias replied, taking a look at her hands.

'_Well whatever it is, we'll have to put that aside for now and focus on Lorenzo.' _Latios said impatiently. Tension was in the air, the pokemon center was completely empty and the only noise that could be heard was the movement in the operating room.

Thirty minutes passed by and Latios was now sweating profusely. Bianca and Latias still held each other tightly, waiting for the news. First they were attack and driven out of Kanto, then they found out about their lost friend, and now their family member is on the brink of death!

Latias let go of Bianca and turned to Latios, '_Latios, when will the suffering stop?' _she asked, the life in her eyes were almost completely gone.

'_I don't know Latias. I don't know.' _the blue eon responded.

Then the operating room door opened and Nurse Joy walked out. The three jumped out of their chairs.

"How is he?" Bianca asked desperately, hoping for some good news. The pink haired nurse removed her mask and gloves as her Chansey walked out of the operating room.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save him..."

…

Well that's another end to another chapter! Seems like the middle to the end was pretty weak but I'll try and fix it next time. So please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	13. Just give it all up

Welcome back readers to another chapter of... Remembering an Old Friend! Hmm, I've been doing the same intro for a while... oh well! Anyway I'm sick so I don't know if my annoying illness will have any effect on my writing so wish me luck! I hope you truly enjoy this hopefully wonderful piece of fanatical literature!

Thank you very super awesome much Lucario for you review! And yeah... I killed Lorenzo. Don't worry there is an unknown possibility that there might or might not be a fight in future chapters. XD and what do you mean by dare me to make these chapters fast? Am I making them too slow?

Brandon! As you probably have noticed this story can be kind of... depressing. XD but that is supposed to be the whole theme of my series. Like not everything can be all happy and amazing, there needs to be stories with sadness! And no I'm not emo... but yeah terrible things happen. Thanks for your review!

Pokefan117061, thank you for the review! Well sorry but Lorenzo's death was actually kind of important to this story, I hope I'm not giving anything away, _don't say anything._ Haha anyway yes Lorenzo is old and him rubbing his arm is like a warning sign that he's having some heart problems and stuff. Don't worry about Ash's powers or the necklace, or the doors, everything will be explained later!

Bravo! Yeah sorry I couldn't work it out :( but thanks for your review!

Owner Pwner, I am touched that you think that my previous chapters were sad! xD I will say this, you will start to like the shadow a lot more later on! Thanks for the review!

On to the chapter!...

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"How is he?" Bianca asked desperately, hoping for some good news. The pink haired nurse removed her mask and gloves as her Chansey walked out of the operating room._

_"I'm sorry, we couldn't save him..."_

…

"What!" Bianca cried, Nurse Joy cringed slightly. "How could this be?" the young girl began to tremble in Latias' arms, and she fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. The pink haired nurse wiped the sweat and tiny tear drops from her face as stood in silence as the three kids before her mourned for their grandfather.

The boy standing next to the disguised Latias crouched down to Bianca's level and gave her a hug, his very own tears trickled down his face as he hugged even tighter. Nurse Joy couldn't help but utter a small cry at the sad sight of the children before her.

A few minutes passed by as Nurse Joy regained her composure, "Would you three like to see him?" she asked quietly, still holding on to her blood stained gloves. Latios brought Bianca back up as he wiped away her tears. The young girl nodded as the pink haired nurse led the group into the operating room.

Latios and Bianca were right behind Nurse Joy as Latias tagged along in the back, not saying a single word, or even showing the slightest emotion. The nurse stepped to the side as she let the group approach the lifeless old man.

There was red fluid everywhere, but something wasn't right. Lorenzo was already patched up even though he was declared dead. "I know that this must have been traumatizing for all of you, so I patched him up so you wouldn't have to see him like he was before." Nurse Joy announced as she threw her surgical gloves into a nearby trashcan.

Bianca walked forward to the operating table to get a better look at her deceased grandfather. Lorenzo's body was shockingly pale, and most of his wrinkles had disappeared. "He looks so young..." Bianca said as she reached out to touch her grandfather's face.

"Goodbye grandpa." Bianca whimpered as she stepped away from the table. Nurse Joy continued to look down as the group began to leave the operating room. Latios was still holding Bianca on the way out, followed by Latias.

Suddenly the girl stopped. "No, I can't let it end like this!" Bianca cried to herself in an powerful tone. She gently pushed herself away from the disguised eon and walked back up to the table. The pink haired nurse looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

Bianca took Lorenzo's hand firmly in hers and took a deep breath. "Grandpa I will always keep you in my heart! I'll be strong for you and myself! I love you and I always will grandpa!" Bianca said with pride in her voice, using all of her will power to not collapse on the spot. She then gave her grandfather a peck on the forehead, as he would always do for her, and reluctantly let go of his cold hand. The trio left the pokemon center and headed back home.

Nurse Joy was shocked, a strong farewell from such a young girl. "Come on Chansey, let's clean up."

…

"Ow! That hurt mom!" Ash wailed, gritting his teeth as he tried his best to not move from the bed. The raven haired boy was stuck in his bed, his body covered in bandages as his mother used a needle to close up the wound in his leg.

"I'm sorry Ash but I'm trying to do my best." Delia apologized as she pushed the small needle through her son's skin. "After the news got out about you loving Latias, no hospital will take you in." Ash's mother said sadly.

One corner of the room was filled with bloody cloths, bandages, and towels. It as a fairly small room, big enough for a good amount of one's personal items but small enough to be comfortable in. "There all done, I'll be back Ash, I'm going to throw out this mess." Delia sighed as she carefully gathered up the bloody materials and stuffed them into a large trash bag.

"Be careful mom." Ash called out as his mother left his room.

"I will, don't worry!" Delia called back as she closed the door behind her.

Ash had a monstrous look on his face. He clenched his fists tightly as he gritted his teeth. But just as he was about to punch a whole in the wall above his head, a yellow mouse popped out of nowhere at the side of Ash's bed.

'You ok Ash?' Pikachu asked in his regular voice. Ash instantly lost his anger and looked down to see the electric pokemon.

"Pikachu, where have you been all this time?" the raven haired boy asked as he scratched his head in confusion. Pikachu had an equal look of confusion as well.

'What are you talking about Ash? I've been with you all this time.' the yellow mouse replied.

"You have? Oh I guess I just never noticed." Ash finished, unsure of himself.

Pikachu sighed, 'You're as oblivious as ever Ash.'

…

Bianca, Latias, and Latios arrived back at the house without saying a word. The house was eerily quiet, not even the sound of wild pokemon could be heard outside. Even though Bianca appeared strong in her farewell, she was now crying harder than ever.

She sat in the chair at the kitchen table and dug her face into her arms as Latios rubbed her back to comfort her. Again, Latios was experiencing the awkward feeling of not knowing what to say to comfort Bianca. Latias returned to her true form and took a seat on the couch, her eyes shone no more with their usual warm. Only cold lifeless orbs remained.

'_Bianca, no more crying. You said you would be strong for Lorenzo.'_ Latios said in a soft voice.

"I know what I said, but it's too much for me to handle right now!" Bianca cried as she dug her face even deeper into her arms. Latios backed off slightly but still continued to rub Bianca's back. The past events had made even Latios want to give it all up.

'_Come on, lets all get some rest. It's been a tough day.' _Latios announced as he escorted the sniffling Bianca upstairs, followed by the seemingly lifeless Latias. Latios pushed the door to Bianca's room open and placed her in her bed. As Latias made her way into the room Latios also placed her in the bed. And finally Latios crawled in bed, he wanted to make the limited time he had with his family last.

'_Goodnight.'_

…

"_Hehe..."_ that shadow chuckled, his shackles rattled in doing so. The black figure was behind the blue dragon, watching his king suffer from his own actions.

"_So much for making her happy."_ the shadow laughed as he approached the dragon. So far, everything has been working fairly well for the shadow. Every piece was in its place, only a few more adjustments and everything will go according to plan.

"I know what I did!" the blue dragon snapped, his eyes burned with rage and cried with sadness. It seemed to the shadow that his king might have gone crazy. The blue dragon fell to the ground crying, he pounded his claws at the empty space as his tears continued to flow.

At the sight of his king finally losing his mind, a helpful variable popped into place. The shadow flew over to the dragon who was in hysterics, "_You really want to help her don't you?" _the shadow asked. The blue dragon wiped his tears and got up to face his counter part.

"Yes! I want to help her!" he cried, grabbing the arms of the shadow. The shadow flashed an eerie grin when the blue dragon wasn't looking.

"_Let's just hope he'll fall for the bait." _the shadow pondered as he cleared his throat. "_Poor Latias, is there anyone out there who can save her during these stressful times?" _the shadow spoke dramatically. "_Oh I know! My king, I have a proposal to offer you."_ the shadow smiled, forcing the blue dragon to look him in his red eyes.

The blue dragon was speechless, he stopped his crying as the shadow continued. "_As you know my dear king, the soul dew can be composed of a single soul of an eon. Am I wrong?"_ the shadow laughed in his mind as he let his counter part process his sentence.

"No, you're right. But why are you mentioning this?" the blue dragon sniffled, his composure completely gone as he is now reduced to a desperate sniveling little child.

"_Well let me ask you this, do you want to help Latias?"_ the shadow asked, he was amazed at how easily his plan was being followed through. The blue dragon answered immediately, almost shouting.

"Yes! I want to help her!" the blue dragon cried. "But how can I do that?" he asked. It was sad really, this powerful legendary reduced to near nothing as this shadow continued to manipulate him for his own purposes.

"_Then use that girl down there." _the shadow suggested, pointing at the red eon through the omniscient orb. The blue dragon looked at the lifeless body of his beloved friend, Colette. A few moments passed by as the memories of the Team Rocket HQ replayed themselves in the blue dragon's mind.

"_Well? Her soul will continue to remain motionless forever unless you do something about it." _the shadow announced, his tone becoming less and less appealing to the dragon.

As if a whole different personality was inserted into the blue dragon, he flew back up dusting himself off, "No. Colette is my friend, and I won't exploit her in such a cruel way." the blue dragon replied. The shadow chuckled to himself and shook his dark head in amusement.

"Hey, what's so funny?" the blue dragon demanded.

The shadow took its time before answering, "Friend? Exploit? My king, you're not looking at this correctly." the blue dragon was confused, was there something that he wasn't paying attention to? What in the world could it be?

…

It was morning, around seven thirty, but the sky was strangely dark. Altomare is usually bright and clear at this time, but for some reason the vast skyline was littered with intimidating clouds. Latios was the first to wake up out of the three, he sat up to find himself in Bianca's bed along with Latias and Bianca herself.

'_Uhg, I hate this weather.'_ Latios groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. '_Altomare is so cold this time of year.'_ the blue eon stretched his body, and then Latias suddenly sat up. '_You scared me sis'!' _Latios jumped._ 'I thought you were that grudge thing from one of Bianca's movie collections.' _

But Latias didn't say anything, she just kept fondling with her claws; as if all of her emotions were sucked out of her. '_You ok sis'? Are you still upset about Lorenzo?'_ Latios asked softly, getting out of bed to fly around to the other side. Still, the red eon gave no answer; something's wrong...

"_I guess she's still shocked about all that's happened."_ Latios concluded in his thoughts as he turned to look at the digital Hello Kitty clock. '_Don't worry, Bianca and I will care for you, Latias.' _Latios smiled sadly, taking a hold of one of Latias' claws.

Without another word, well from Latios at least, the blue eon flew back over to his side and gently nudged Bianca's shoulder. '_Hey, wake up Bianca. It's morning.'_

Latios continued nudging the young girl's shoulder with his claws but ended up with no results. The blue eon groaned slightly and nudged her even harder but with his head. This tickled Bianca as she slowly began to wake up, "Hey, that tickles. Stop it." Bianca giggled, lazily waving her arms at the source.

'_Come on Bianca, wake up!'_ Latios said once more with a little more volume. Bianca sat up, pushing some of her blankets off of her body as she yawned deeply. Her happy mood quickly turned itself around as Bianca began to remember the recent events of the previous night.

"Oh, good morning Latios and Latias." Bianca said in a melancholy tone.

'_Not you too Bianca. I thought you were going to be strong for Lorenzo?'_ Latios asked in a disappointing way. Bianca thought about what the blue eon had said, he was right; she needed to be strong for her grandpa!

"You're right Latios!" Bianca cheered unenthusiastically. But at last, a small grin appeared on Bianca's face.

'_There we go Bianca! Come on, let's go downstairs and prepare breakfast.'_ Latios said as he flew towards the bedroom door.

"Alright, but what about Latias?"Bianca asked as she turned to face her seemingly dead friend. The red eon didn't even look like herself. Her usual kind and ecstatic self was no more, all that was left of her was an empty shell.

The blue eon stopped before he reached the door, '_She's really upset about Lorenzo, and especially about Ken.'_ Latios informed sadly. '_Latias, why don't you come downstairs with Bianca and I while we prepare breakfast?'_ Latios suggested, but gained no response from the red eon.

"Yeah Latias, at least come down with us. I'll make you your favorite, strawberry pancakes with extra whipped cream!" Bianca beckoned sweetly, flashing a wide grin for her friend. The red eon simply nodded as she got out of bed.

Bianca followed Latios downstairs and into the kitchen while Latias lagged behind. "Come on Latias, what's taking you so long?" Bianca called out as she and Latios arrived in the kitchen.

'_Don't rush her Bianca. Give her some time.'_ Latios said softly, handing Bianca her apron as he grabbed his own plain blue one.

"Oh sorry, I guess you're right Latios." Bianca replied with guilt hitting her in the back of her conscious. A few moments passed as Latias finally made it to the kitchen. The red eon took a seat at the kitchen table as her family peacefully cooked.

"Alright Latios, you know the drill. You're job is to only, and I repeat, only! bring me ingredients." Bianca giggled, half serious and half jokingly. The blue eon made a strange angry face which made Bianca giggle even harder.

'_Alright then.'_ Latios laughed, excavating the refrigerator for the desired food materials. The blue eon happily placed Bianca's ingredients on the counter and sat back patiently.

"Time to get cooking!" Bianca cheered. As the young girl began her cooking, Latios had a strange thought stuck in his mind. Over and over he wondered why Latias' favorite breakfast food was just strawberry pancakes with whipped cream, instead of some ludicrous meal with rainbows shooting out of it.

Using his current psychic skill, Latios temporarily cut out Latias from his telepathic connection, leaving only Bianca. '_Hey Bianca.'_ Latios said, gaining her attention.

Too busy with her cooking to talk, Bianca replied in her thoughts, "_Yeah what is it Latios?"_

'_I was wondering, how come Latias' favorite breakfast food is just strawberry pancakes? I thought it would be something like pancakes topped with ice cream and smothered in molten fudge.'_ the blue eon asked quizzically.

"_Come on, she's your own sister!"_ Bianca thought, a little disappointed in Latios. "_Remember when Lorenzo was sick and couldn't make anymore gondolas?" _Bianca asked, choking up a bit at the the memory of her dear grandpa.

'_Yeah...'_ Latios replied sadly.

Too busy in their conversation, the two failed to notice Latias who was staring endlessly at a ridiculously large kitchen knife that was on the counter; about arms length away from her.

"_Well due to our money shortage, Latias chose affordable strawberry pancakes as the thing that made her happy so grandpa wouldn't worry as much."_ Bianca explained while mixing the pancakes batter, whisking its contents with extravagant skill.

The two still haven't noticed Latias, who now had the large knife in her claw.

'_I just want to give it all up...'_

'_Oh, that makes a lot more sense now...'_ Latios smiled in embarrassment. Bianca laughed softly as she poured the white fluffy batter onto the pan.

"Hey Latias, how big do you want your pancake to be?" Bianca asked as she slowly turned her head to face her friend. Instead of seeing Latias sitting quietly in her chair, she found her best friend holding a large knife up to her throat; small drops of blood already forming.

"LATIAS!" Bianca shrieked as she dropped the empty bowl. Latios jerked his head to see what Bianca was screaming at.

The red eon cried one final tear, and as it trickled down her cheek she thrust the blade into her neck...

…

NOO! Oh well xD Hmm, I think my sickness did affect my writing but I'll let you guys decide that. So please review, and as always, tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	14. Thank you, my friend

Oh hello there readers and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I was so excited when I saw like six people review the last chapter in like a day xD Hmm, oh I went paint balling on Saturday! And the very last game we played was capture the flag in this huge "map" and I won for my team! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!

Hello Eli! Yeah it has been a while, well I thought your joke was funny xD Haha well thanks, I know I'm a good writer! Just kidding xD Keep guessing Eli, just keep guessing. Thanks for the review!

Thank you Pokefan117061 for your review! But once again don't worry about Ash, Misty and Brock, and other stuff but worry about the shadow okay? xD Tips? If you do want some tips just PM me!

Menace your when I read your review on my Itouch I laughed pretty hard xD. Well thank you for the review!

Thank you Brandon! I'm am very glad that you'll be waiting...

Oh... now I see what you mean! Haha thanks Lucario for your review!

Oh crap indeed Bravo... Thanks for your review!

And before we begin this chapter I would like all of you to know that if my story is becoming boring for you, go out and read Pokefan117061's stories! I know he would really appreciate it if you guys read and reviewed his stories!

Onto the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"LATIAS!" Bianca shrieked as she dropped the empty bowl. Latios jerked his head to see what Bianca was screaming at._

_The red eon cried one final tear, and as it trickled down her cheek she thrust the blade into her neck..._

…

It all happened so quickly, but not as expected. Blood was all over the table top, just not from Latias. From the kitchen came a high pitched feminine scream, and also heavy panting. The knife was deep inside of Latios' dragon arm, so far that the tip of it stuck out the other end. Massive amounts of blood began to ooze down his arm and into Latias' lap.

At the last second Latios had lunged in with his right arm out in front of his sister's throat and took the knife full on.

'_I need to talk to you Latias.'_ Latios said in a firm tone as he pulled his arm back slowly, every inch he moved made him want to scream bloody hell. He reached for the knife and cleanly pulled it out without any troubles, besides the massive pain surging through his entire arm.

The blue eon dropped the crimson stained kitchen ware to the floor, making a loud metallic sound as it hit the kitchen tile. The blue eon grasped his arm, a few tears of pain welled up in his eyes, '_Latias, tell me. Why in the world would you take your own life?'_ Latios demanded.

"Latios let me help you! You're hurt!" Bianca said weakly after realizing what was happening. The young girl was slightly frightened at Latios' presence. His expression emitted anger, but his tone expressed the sadness and disappointment in his heart.

The red eon was shocked, her expression was that of someone who killed her own family; simply shocked. She looked at her claws and found no knife, just blood; her brother's blood. The blood dripped from her claws to her lap, and then finally to the cold kitchen tile.

'_Tell me!_' Latios shouted, pounding his unscathed claw on the table. But there was something strange with Latios' tone. It was loud and demanding, but at the same time filled with the deepest sorrow. '_Why would you do this!'_ Latios shouted once more. '_Do you think Ken, Lorenzo, and our father sacrificed so much of their lives just so you can kill yourself? No!they all loved you sis'!'_ Latios was on the verge of crying, which seemed completely out of his personality's boundaries.

'_They loved you! Bianca loves you! I love you!;_ Latios said shakily. The sight of this usually strong individual Latios on the verge of tears made both Bianca and Latias cry. Latias' vision was completely blurred by the endless stream of tears she cried as she sat in her chair, facing both Bianca and her brother.

Bianca couldn't keep it in any longer and cried as much as her best friend. The young girl walked up to Latias and embraced her in a hug . Latios pinched the brim of his (_Dragon nose? Snout?) _nose and sniffled a few times before partially regaining his composure. The blue eon was frighteningly pale and sweaty, and it seem that his wounded arm became limp.

"Latios I'll be back. I'm going to get some medical supplies from grandpa's room." Bianca said frantically after finishing her hug with Latias. Latios nodded eagerly and took a seat next to his sister, still trying to cover his wound with his claw.

'_Brother...'_ Latias said quietly, so quiet Latios almost didn't hear.

'_Yes, what is it?'_ he breathed heavily. The atmosphere was severely awkward.

'_I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have tried to throw my life away after all that they've done.'_ Latias said sadly, hating herself for doing such a stupid and cowardly act of escaping reality.

'_Latias.'_ the blue eon said. '_You should learn from this. Since Ken, Lorenzo, and father aren't here, make yourself stronger.'_ Latios as Bianca came back with a large emergency case filled with a variety of medical supplies from bandages to a scalpel.

The red eon wiped her tears as Bianca examined Latios' wound and began her work.

…

"Ok I've managed to patch up the stab wound but something is bothering me.." Bianca said questionably. Latios' arm resembled a purple piece of flesh because of his blue fur being mixed with the color of his blood.

'_Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good.'_ Latios sighed as he rubbed his bandage covered arm. The whole process of cleaning and patching up the wound took up about two hours due to the three inch long and two inch wide gash. And during this time, Latias was able to recover some of her original personality.

'_Hey, why didn't we just go to the pokemon center? Wouldn't it be a lot easier?'_ Latias sniffled.

'_Because I didn't want anybody, not even Nurse Joy, to see me.' _Latios replied with a pained expression as he continued to rub his sore arm.

The red eon nodded as Bianca straightened her posture. "Well Latios, while I was closing your wound I noticed that when I poked the needle in the wrong spot, you didn't respond." the young girl said, unsure of how Latios would respond.

'_And?'_ Latios asked, frightened of what the news might be. Bianca took a deep breath, trying to control her nervousness by playing with her fingers.

"I think that when the knife went through your arm, it might have damaged your nerves to an extent that you're unable to use it..." Bianca answered, feeling the pressure of a real doctor giving bad news to a patient.

'_So you're saying that I can't move my arm anymore!'_ Latios questioned, desperately trying to move his right arm. The blue eon frantically attempted to jerk his right arm but failed, only able to move his shoulder.

'_What have I done...'_ Latias said in disbelief, digging her face in her claws. Bianca quickly reacted, trying to comfort both of her friends.

"Wait Latias, none of this is your fault!" Bianca said. "And Latios, I'm sure that you can use your arm again. Well after it heals of course." the young girl said frantically trying to control the situation. The blue eon took a deep breath to try and calm down while Latias rubbed her amber eyes.

"_Phew_" Bianca sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. While Latios continued to rub his arm Bianca stood up and packed all the medical supplies back into the case and headed for the stairs.

…

"Tell me!" the blue dragon demanded. The blue dragon had tackled the cackling shadow to the white empty space below them.

"_My king you never cease to amaze me on how stupid you can be." _the shadow chuckled rudely. With the blue dragon holding him down by the shoulders, the shadow cleared his throat and smiled. "_You care for your dear friend Colette, don't you?"_ the shadow asked.

"Of course I do!" the blue dragon replied.

"_Would you have her replace you as the host of the soul dew?"_ the shadow asked once more, ready to bring out his trump card.

"No. Why should she stay here in solitude while I'm out in the real world as a free pokemon?" the blue dragon said rhetorically. But the shadow answered anyway.

"_Switching with her is better than leaving her to rot unconsciously on that bed of flowers." _the shadow sneered. The shocked face of the blue dragon pleased the shadow as he smiled evilly on the inside. But the dragon was speechless. "_Let me explain." _the shadow offered, kicking the dragon off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"_When an eon happens to die due to unnatural causes, such as the effect of a drug of some sort, their body and soul remain in the same place that they died."_ the shadow began. The blue dragon brushed off his chest and listened with great intensity.

"_To those who are unfortunate enough to pass on in this matter is utter hell to them. Although they are unconscious, they continue to experience unimaginable pain because they are unable to transform into a soul dew. But, there's a way for you to save your friend Colette from her eternal hell."_ the shadow said, his plan was slowly coming together.

"Let me guess, I can save her by switching places with her?" the blue dragon said flatly. The shadow smiled eerily and began to clap unexpectedly.

"_Very good my king. You're finally catching on." _the shadow said.

"But why are you trying so hard to get me out of this soul dew? Wouldn't you die if I were to be revived?" the blue dragon asked.

"_I have my own reasons. But one of them is because of your bitchy personality is bugging the crap out of me. I can't wait to die."_ the shadow spat, chuckling slightly.

"Fine. I'll do it, to save Colette and to get rid of you." the blue eon concluded.

"_Perfect. I'll tell you what to do. I can't wait to die... hehe..."_

…

'_So what are we going to do about Lorenzo's, funeral?'_ Latias asked, choking up a bit as she asked, after apologizing to Latios for half an hour. Finally being stopped by Bianca and Latios.

"Well I got this letter from grandpa's life insurance company." Bianca said as the twins leaned towards her in curiosity. "And the money we get is..." Bianca paused, dropping the letter on the table top. The young girl took a moment to rub her temples and handed the letter to the twins.

Latios was the first to read the letter while Latias leaned in close to get a glimpse of the informational piece of paper. The red eon's jaw dropped as she fell back into her chair. '_How much did Lorenzo pay for this insurance?'_ Latias managed to ask.

"I don't know but this might explain where most of grandpa's money went whenever he sold a gondola." Bianca replied.

'_Well good news is that you don't need to worry about the bills or losing the house.' _Latios mentioned optimistically as he continued to scan the letter.

"This is too much for me. Lets... lets just put this off until tomorrow." Bianca choked, wiping her eyes with her arm.

'_Alright.'_ Latios sighed, but then a strange nose crinkling smell stirred up the inside of his nostrils. '_Hey Bianca, weren't you cooking something?'_ Latios asked, turning his head toward the stove. About five feet away, the stove was smoking heavily. But luckily the black smoke was sucked out of a nearby open window.

On the stove top was a pan with a strange black substance bubbling inside of it. The pancake, well if you can call it that anymore, turned into a molten charred goop that could churn the insides of anyone's stomach. "Oh no!" Bianca squeaked as she covered her mouth with a wash cloth and approached the stove.

The young girl quickly grabbed an oven mitten from a nearby drawer and fit it on her free hand and took hold of the pan's handle. She then quickly ran outside through the patio door and into the side yard, where the trash bins were.

Both of the twins sweatdropped as they watched their friend dash out of the house. The red eon turned to face Latios, '_Brother, I'm sorry. I was the one who caused all of this to happen. I shouldn't of done what I tried to do.'_ Latias apologized, self loathing herself to a great extent.

'_Don't worry sis'. It's all over now. Lets just focus on Lorenzo's funeral and Ash's trial.'_ Latios assured. '_And remember, make yourself stronger. Don't let what they did go to waste.'_ the blue eon reminded. They embraced in a hug as Bianca came back in through the patio door breathing heavily with a pitch black pan in her hand.

'_And I never knew it was possible to destroy a pan until now.'_ Latios chuckled, getting revenge for Bianca making fun of his cooking.

"Be quiet Latios..." Bianca deadpanned, dropping the burnt to a crisp pan into the trash can. Bianca opened a cupboard next to the stove and pulled out a strangely similar looking pan and placed it on the stove top. "Sorry about that guys." Bianca falsely laughed as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Does anyone want breakfast anymore?" the girl asked.

The eon twins both nodded nervously but still smiled. The young girl smiled back as she pulled out a second set of ingredients from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter top.

…

"Wait, before we start. I want to ask you this." the blue dragon asked. The two counterparts were floating effortlessly in the white space around them.

"_What is it?"_ the shadow demanded impatiently.

"You said that when an eon dies due to unnatural causes, they are unable to transform into a soul dew." the blue dragon stated.

"_Yes, what about it?"_ the shadow asked. Although he was manipulating his counterpart, the shadow was also helping the blue dragon in return for his own purposes. Here's how it went, most of what the shadow had told the blue dragon was a lie. The only exception to that is the information about the mysteries of eons, saving Colette, and the unnatural deaths of an eon.

"Then how come I became a soul dew? I was injected with a ridiculous amount of drugs! Why am I an exception?" the blue dragon asked. The shadow sighed, he hated telling the truth. But he had to if there was going to be any chance of tricking his counterpart.

"_Uhg, well. I don't have an exact answer but my guess is that you had so many people that you wanted to protect that you were pure enough to go through the soul dew process after using up every once of your power. Although you still are limited to the options of being a soul dew than one who has been untouched by the human's drugs."_

"But what about Colette?" the blue dragon asked again, causing a small but unnoticeable vein to burst out of the shadow's temple.

"_Colette's situation is that she only died because she was too weak to support her own life and gave out. Her heart was as pure as the cleanest mountain spring in the world, but she was corrupted to such an extent that she was unable to transform into a soul dew on her own."_ the shadow explained. Secretly the shadow wanted to vomit violently, but he had to do what he had to do; and that was to tell the truth.

The blue dragon simply nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright, lets get started."

The shadow smiled and cleared his throat. "_Good. I'll tell you what to do..."_

…

"Ash! Look what just came in the mail!" Delia cried as she ran up the stairs to her son's room. It has been about two days since the terrible incident here in the small area if Pallet Town. Delia burst through the door with an important looking letter in her hand.

"What is it mom?" Ash asked as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"We received a letter telling us when the trial is going to be." Ash's mom informed as she handed her son the letter.

The letter read...

_To Mrs. Ketchum,_

_As you know, your son has committed the crime of Pokephilia. And you as well Mrs. Ketchum have committed the crime of not reporting this to the authorities. Both you and your son shall be tried next week at the Indigo Plateau exactly at 8:30 A.M. _

_We have also summoned the following witnesses, Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower._

_Transportation will be provided..._

"Mom..." Ash said sadly. The raven haired boy tossed the letter to the side and gritted his teeth.

"Ash.." both Delia and Pikachu said as they leaned in to comfort the dense headed boy.

"Nobody was supposed to be dragged into this!"

…

"_This process will consume a huge amount of energy and you might be seriously injured as well. Which is why I have to help you." _the shadow said. The blue dragon's eyes were closed and his claws were held together in a sort of meditative pose.

The shadow mirrored his counterpart as he continued giving directions. "_Focus all of your energy into the core of your body. Then, focus all of that energy on Colette."_

A strange aura appeared around the blue dragon, it was as if electricity was flowing through his body as pure energy surged through him. The shadow was experiencing the same effect, but his aura was black. And in one split second, the energy from both eons shot out and filled the white space around them.

Out in the real world, the soul dew was emitting several sparks that barely escaped the pool of water that it settled in. Both the soul dew and Colette's body began to glow. Specks of light fluttered off of the red eon's body as she slowly began to disappear. The glittering specks of light began to float towards the soul dew; the amount of energy coming from the soul dew was becoming a hazard.

Although there wasn't much happening in the secret garden, inside of the soul dew was becoming a chaotic hell storm. Bolts of pure and dark energy sparked throughout the white space as the expression on both of the eons became painfully tense.

Both the blue dragon and the shadow began to dematerialize as the head of a red eon began to appear in front of them. A few moments later the red eon opened her eyes and took in her hectic surroundings. Before she asked herself anything, she saw a familiar blue eon floating in front of her. In an instant she realized what was going on.

She smiled, "Thank you, Ken..."

…

Well that's the end for this chapter! It seemed as though the ending was super weak, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Hey does anyone know what happened to Ridgyaxe and LatiasXash? If you do know, please tell me! Please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	15. Unexpected reunion

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Before we start this chapter, I think I'm dieing... I'm really serious about this or I just might be overreacting. Lately I've been dangerously tired for two weeks even though I get a good nine to ten hour rest. I'm out of breath and becoming weak. And I'm losing my appetite for food that I would kill for. And just a warning to my readers, if I don't update within three weeks then I might be dead. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you Bravo for your super awesome review! And for the shadow "kicking" Ken off of him, I actually meant pushing xD sorry.

Brandon! I thank you very very much for de review!I'm glad that you would take a bullet to keep your friends safe because that means that you're a good person! Haha well anyway thanks for the review!

Whoa... Eli such intricate alternative results! Very impressive, makes me feel all happy inside when my readers think a lot xD. Well the thing about Latias and the knife is that she put the tip to her throat which caused some blood to spill but when she thrust the knife into her throat she pulled it back for momentum, I just didn't know how to put it in words so I didn't include it. Oh and yeah I kind of borrowed the idea of the pokephilia stuff Altomare revisited! So thank you for the review!

Thank you Pokefan117061 and no problem! XD And as for the shadow, I know this is a lame explanation but the reason why the shadow was turned into a soul dew as well is because he was influenced by the pureness of his host and was able to turn into one as well :p.

Onwards to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_Both the blue dragon and the shadow began to dematerialize as the head of a red eon began to appear in front of them. A few moments later the red eon opened her eyes and took in her hectic surroundings. Before she asked herself anything, she saw a familiar blue eon floating in front of her. In an instant she realized what was going on._

_She smiled, "Thank you, Ken..."_

…

"Alright who's hungry!" Bianca cheered, striking a victory pose with the pan in her hand. After a quick twenty minutes passed by, Latias and Latios waited patiently as their friend joyfully cooked breakfast with an optimistic attitude.

'_Wow, it's good to see you so happy again Bianca.'_ Latias commented as she thankfully took the plate handed to her by Bianca. The plate was beautifully structured with steaming fluffy pancakes with carefully placed sliced strawberries that was topped with the smoothest of whipped cream.

"Thanks Latias. I thought that since grandpa passed on, I'm the last person in my family besides you two." Bianca smiled sadly. "And that I should be strong for myself and grandpa, and continue on with my family's legacy." the young girl finished.

'_That's good to hear.'_ Latios said kindly, gently taking the plate handed to him. Latios' plate consisted of pancakes topped with fresh blueberries, with blueberry infused whipped cream. Before eating, the red eon flew up from her chair and hugged her best friend.

'_Bianca, I hope you find a mate that will love and care for you.'_ Latias said softly as she gave Bianca a final hug. Bianca smiled warmly and thanked Latias, moving back to the stove top to clean up her cooking mess.

"You guys really like food that's the same color as you." Bianca laughed softly, washing her cooking ware in the sink. Strangely enough Bianca was right, Latias was enjoying her pancakes topped with _red_ strawberries and Latios was cheerily chowing down on his pancakes topped with _blue_berries.

'_But Bianca, pancakes are brown. Brother and I are red and blue...'_ Latias said in confusion. Both Bianca and Latios facefaulted.

'_Just forget what Bianca said...'_ Latios deadpanned as he finished off his delicate pancakes. For once in a long time the three seemed truly happy, besides the fact that Lorenzo is no longer with them. Everything seemed so under control; Latios and Bianca were laughing on the inside while Latias tried to figure out what she said which seemed like a painful Ash moment.

'_Hey Bianca, aren't you going to eat anything?'_ Latias asked after giving up on her thoughts. The young girl had finished washing all of her cooking ware and turned around.

"Probably not. I don't feel so hungry this morning. But I might eat lunch." Bianca replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Latias shrugged as her brother and herself finished their meals. Latios offered to take both of their plates and wash them while Latias got everyone a drink.

"Latias, I'm sorry." Bianca said suddenly, causing Latias to come to an abrupt stop before she could open the cupboard to attain the cups. "If I wasn't so weak when Lorenzo passed, I could have noticed that you needed comfort." Bianca apologized.

'_Thank you Bianca, but you didn't need to apologize for that.'_ Latias smiled, but Bianca knew that the red eon was still in pain on the inside.

'_I'm sorry as well sis'. If I wasn't as shocked as I was then, I could have helped you.'_ Latios said, his tone echoed with guilt.

'_No, the two of you shouldn't have to feel sorry for what's happened.'_ Latias said firmly. The red eon locked eyes with her brother and smiled, '_I should become stronger through my weakness.'_

Both Bianca and Latios smiled with pride as the red eon came back to her seat. Suddenly Latios winced catching Bianca's and Latias' attention. "What's wrong Latios?" Bianca asked. The blue eon had a face of fear which scared the two girls.

'_Brother, is there something wrong?'_ Latias asked, approaching her brother. Latios didn't respond, the same expression of fear was still plastered on his face as he continued to look at the kitchen floor.

The blue eon began to stammer, '_S-some-something...'_ he quickly took a deep breath and looked at Latias. '_Something's happening in the secret garden. We have to go there now!'_

…

The blue dragon and the shadow had disappeared, the only ting that remained was the red eon and the omniscient orb hovering in the endless white space. Although Colette only saw the blue dragon for a split second, she was still thankful for that moment.

Back in the secret garden, a large explosion blasted its way through the garden, only burning a few trees and flower patches in the process. The blast created many cracks in the soul dew's pedestal and completely disintegrated any sign of life within a fifteen foot radius.

Two beings were shot from the soul dew's core, an eon that was blue and one that was black. They both landed near a tree of some sort with its splinters sticking out in every direction. During the explosion, the blue eon and the shadow were launched into a tree but the shadow took the full force of the impact and caused the tree to splinter while the blue eon hit the base of a nearby fountain.

"Ow... what just happened?" the blue eon grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in pain. The dragon took in his surroundings. As he looked around, his eyes adjusted to the difference in light of the garden. Several trees had broken branches while a few flowers patches were burnt to a crisp. There was a sharp pain in his back as he struggled to look behind him.

The foundation of the fountain was reduced to rubble from the blue eon's impact. "Wow, did I hit that?" the blue dragon grunted in pain. But the blue dragon quickly realized that he was back in the garden! A small but painful smile was spread across his face as he turned back around to find a splintered tree in front of him.

It was as if the interior of the tree had exploded and sent its splinters flying in every direction. "I wonder if I hit that tree too?" the blue dragon mumbled to himself, checking his body for any splinters. But his eyes quickly snapped back to the tree as a medium sized shadow caught his eye from about five feet away.

At first the blue dragon thought it was just the shadow of the tree, but that couldn't be possible. The blue dragon completely lost it when he witnessed the shadow moving in its place. "No... No it can't be!" the blue dragon gasped in disbelief.

"_Stupid soul dew."_ the shadow grumbled to himself. "_Holy crap that hurt!" _the shadow cursed as he writhed in pain on the grass patch. Blood was everywhere, it was on the tree, past the tree, around the tree, and in front of the tree. The shadow's back was infested with splinters as blood slowly oozed from his wounds.

But suddenly the shadow realized what had just happened, he was free... The dark being began to lightly chuckle and then into a full blown side cramping laughing fit. "_Hehe, yes. Finally!"_ the shadow cackled as propped himself up against the tree.

"_It worries me that so many idiotic people exist in this world!"_ the shadow rudely insulted. The shadow was hurt, but not severely. The shadow had a whiplash in which he continued to rub his neck in pain. His dark body was sore, but the only real major injury was the splinters lodged in his back.

"Hey, I thought you said you would die if I was ever revived!" the blue dragon yelled causing the shadow to jump slightly.

"_And_ _I thought you were smart so I guess we're both wrong."_ the shadow snickered in pain. The blue dragon got up, his anger rising as he struggled to keep his balance. "_Oh, what's this? Is my king angry?"_ the shadow sneered, using the tree to help himself up.

"Tell me. Why are you still alive!"the blue dragon demanded as he slowly approached the shadow. The shadow also approached his counterpart, coughing up his own blood on his way.

"_Isn't it obvious? I lied!"_ the shadow cackled. "_It was pretty cliché, but I tricked you into returning back to the real world."_ the shadow explained.

"But I thought you only existed in my body. Why do you have your own physical body?" the blue dragon asked, he too coughed up blood.

"_Simple. During the process of restoring your friend's life force, the two of us created a massive amount of energy which is why there was such a violent blast when we returned." _the shadow answered.

"But that blast didn't contain as much energy as what I felt back in the soul dew." the blue eon objected.

"_I used that energy to create a physical body of my own! I have no need for your pathetic body anymore my king." _the shadow laughed maniacally. The blue dragon gritted his teeth and growled. "_Don't be so angry. You should be thankful my king. Because if I didn't use most of the energy, half of the whole island of Altomare would be gone by now."_ the shadow said.

The blue dragon clenched his fists and readied himself in a battle position. "_What, you think you're going to fight me? It's true that I'm weak from the explosion, but that doesn't mean that you aren't as well." _the shadow pointed out.

The shadow was right, although his own injuries were bad the blue dragon's was just as severe. The blue dragon's left arm was broken and his back was in terrible condition. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I kill you!"

…

'_Hurry Bianca, climb on my back!'_ Latias directed as the young girl obeyed. They were outside in the backyard getting ready as Latios felt another disturbance.

'_Did you guys hear that?'_ Latios asked. And just as the blue dragon had said it, the sound of an explosion rung in Latias' ears.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything."Bianca announced as they begun to fly up into the clouds.

Lucky for the group, the weather that day was overcast, so they had enough cover for them to fly comfortably. The cool air didn't help when it came to calming down the two eons, they were both afraid of what was happening in their garden.

'_We heard an explosion in the garden'_ Latias informed as she struggled to keep up with her brother's speed. Latios was flying rather fast since Bianca was with them. He sensed something, something familiar in the garden.

"What! We have to hurry then!" Bianca gasped as she hugged herself closer to Latias' body, allowing the red eon to fly faster with the loss of air resistance. The twins sped up while Bianca struggled to hold on. But within a minute they arrived at the secret entrance to the garden.

'_Come on , let's go!'_ Latios said as they entered the garden.

…

The shadow was sent flying into a nearby pond, he hit the bottom of it with such force that his body cracked the foundation. "_Heh, I see you're still quite powerful my king."_ the shadow said in a slightly surprised tone as he flew out of the pond. The blue dragon was breathing heavily, yes it was true that he still had his power, but not all of it; it felt different in a way.

The shadow flew farther away from the pond as he used his psychic to repel any unwanted moisture from his body. "Why do you sound so surprised?" the blue dragon asked, becoming suspicious and afraid at the same time.

"_Oh no reason really. It's just that I was your main source of power!"_ the shadow cried out as he lashed out with his claw, hitting the blue dragon's chest before he could react. Blood spewed everywhere, the shadow's claw had penetrated an inch of the blue dragon's chest. The cut had begun at the blue dragon's left shoulder all the way down to his under belly.

"Bastard!" the blue dragon cursed under his breath, placing his claw over his wound.

"_Lets have one final fight my king."_ the shadow smirked.

…

'_Hurry!'_ Latios called back as the group entered the secret garden. A familiar but dark presence lingered in the air which filled the group with hope and fear. '_Latias, do you sense that?'_ Latios asked, flying for cover to a nearby bush as the girls followed behind him.

'_Yeah, but how is that possible?'_ Latias asked, peeking over the brush. As the red eon peered over their cover, she found two eons fighting. One looked like Latios while the other was a complete shadow.

'_I don't know but we should do something about his shadow. But it's too dangerous to start attacking now.'_ Latios said in a hushed voice. '_Here's what we do...'_

…

"_How does it feel to feel outmatched my king?"_ the shadow cackled lashing out with a black sword composed of his black aura. The blue dragon swiftly dodged it but staggered back due to his previous injuries. "_Don't you feel so powerless now that you don't have me to aid you!"_ the shadow laughed maniacally, landing a small hit on the blue dragon's cheek.

"I can still beat you without your strength!" the blue dragon retorted, shooting off a powerful Hyper Beam at the shadow, hitting the shadow's right wing. The impact sent the shadow flying into yet another tree, toppling it over in a cloud of dust.

"_You're all bark and no bite!" _the shadow shouted in excitement as he flew back up. "_You're weak! You can't overpower me like you did when we first fought!" _the shadow staggered slightly as he endured through his own wounds.

The blue dragon's Hyper Beam was in fact very powerful, but it made only a moderate burn on the shadow's wing. But before the blue dragon could plan anything else, the shadow attacked. The shadow's black sword was nearly stabbed through the blue dragon's chest as the blue dragon successfully hit the shadow in the face with an over powered ice punch.

A thick layer of frost froze over the shadow's face which he smashed to bits without even flinching. "_Oh come on, I know you can do better than that."_ the shadow sneered as he attacked once more. The shadow unleashed a relentless assault on the blue dragon, swinging his sword with expert skill as the blue dragon struggled to dodge each attack.

The shadow went in for one final swing but came in a stalemate with the blue dragon. The blue dragon quickly hardened the skin in his claws and blocked the overpowering attack. But the blue dragon was losing, the shadow was quickly gaining the upper hand with his shear strength. But with a quick twirl of his claws, the blue dragon maneuvered the sword out of he shadow's claws and into the shadow's stomach.

The shadow staggered back as he placed his claws on the hilt of his sword. "It's over!" the blue dragon said, coughing up a bit of blood. But the his victorious demeanor was switched back as soon as a smile broke out on the shadow's face.

"_You're right my king... IT IS OVER!"_ the shadow ripped the sword from his stomach, and swung his blade of dark steel at the blue dragon. The shadow practically ended the fight in that split second. The sword struck the blue dragon's neck and arms. The shadow thrust the sword into the blue dragon's wing and sent him flying to the ground, pinning him down.

"_How sad, the powerful and infamous Subject 21 of Team Rocket HQ brought down to nothing!"_ the shadow cackled, breathing heavily as blood poured out from his wounds creating pools of blood on the grass around him.

"_I think I'll absorb you into this beautifully built body of mine and kill all of your loved ones with your power!" _the shadow smirked, letting go of his sword's hilt as his eyes began to shine an eerie red. "_I told you, the only reason you could beat me last time was because of 'that' place."_ the shadow said. And with that said, the shadow began the absorption process.

But then...

'_STOP!'_ cried a blue eon. A flash of blue shot out from the bushes and headbutted the shadow in its side. The shadow was sent flying into a nearby pond, creating a small explosion of water to splash about.

'_Stay away from him!'_ Latios shouted as the shadow emerged from the pool of water. The shadow's presence was unbearable for Latios and even worse for Bianca and Latias.

"_Took you long enough, Latios!"_ the shadow cackled. The eerie smile made its way back to the shadow's face as he sent his power to his claw, extending each individual claw by a few inches as black fire surrounded them.

'_Latias now!'_ the blue eon ordered. In an instant a red eon shot out from the same bush that Latios appeared from and had a pink orb of mist readied in her claws. But something was quite strange with Latias' attack, small but unnoticeable sparks of black energy crackled around the mist ball as the red eon launched it.

The Mist Ball exploded on impact with the shadow and almost immediately he fell to the grass. The shadow was unable to keep himself afloat and fell to the ground as his vision blurred. His bleeding drastically increased as the black sword in the blue dragon's wing disappeared.

'_Now brother!'_ Latias called out. And without a second thought, the blue eon nodded and opened his mouth. Slowly, a volatile ball of blue energy grew within Latios' mouth. And finally Latios launched his ultimate attack, his Luster Purge.

The ball of pure energy shot out of Latios' mouth as a deadly stream of power. It flew at unimaginable speeds toward the shadow who was left on the ground completely vulnerable. It came closer and closer to the shadow until...

"_Do you think this is enough to stop me?"_

…

Phew! That was a lot of work! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	16. Return of the First Tier

Hello there readers and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Don't have much to say except that I created a poll about who is the best pokemon author! So go to my profile and vote! Please read and review and as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you Owner Pwner! And it's alright :p. Well Latios took a knife to the arm! Haha yeah about the pancakes color joke I don't know, I felt that it fit Latias' personality to some extent :p. And yes, the shadow is the result of all the drugs and other stuff. So thank you!

Thanks a billion Bravo for your review! Well about the shadow's blade, you'll learn later in the story xD so you didn't lose anything in your head! And it's ok, you weren't a jack-ass. I call it constructive criticism! Thanks for the review! But just reread your reviews just in case...

'Hello' Pokemon talk

"_Hello" _thoughts/ shadow speech

'_Hello' _telepathy

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering and Old Friend..._

_The ball of pure energy shot out of Latios' mouth as a deadly stream of power. It flew at unimaginable speeds toward the shadow who was left on the ground completely vulnerable. It came closer and closer to the shadow until..._

"_Do you think this is enough to stop me?"_

…

'Oh no Ash, what are we going to do?'Pikachu asked sitting up on his best friend's bed. 'How are we going to handle this?' Pikachu sighed in disbelief.

"Well, the only thing we can do is to go to the trial and hope for the best." Ash admitted sadly. "I just don't know things will turn out." the raven haired boy was still in bed with his yellow pokemon in his lap. Ash's wounds began their slow but sure healing process, causing his body to become unbearably sore.

"Well Ash, dear. I'm going to look in the phone book downstairs to get you a lawyer." Delia said, giving her son a motherly peck on the forehead as she headed out the door.

'Hey Ash, should I contact Brock and Misty for you?' Pikachu asked. Motioning himself towards the phone on Ash's desk.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Pikachu..."

…

Latios' Luster Purge collided with the shadow's claw as the shock wave cleared the mist from Latias' Mist Ball. A small crater formed in the ground around the shadow as the dark being completely absorbed Latios' attack.

"_I don't think I can make it..."_ the shadow muttered under his breath. The stab wound in his stomach was pouring out a dangerous amount of blood as his breathing became even heavier than before. The splinters in his back were only minor compared to his real injuries. His claw emitted scalding hot steam due to blocking Latios' attack.

'_What!'_ Latios gasped, his unusable arm swinging involuntarily as the cloud of dust cleared. Latios thought for sure that his plan would have worked, even after the shadow had taken so much damage. Unbelievable disappointment and fear grew in the pits of the twins' stomachs as they watched the shadow float back up.

'_Latias, use another Mist Ball on him!'_ Latios frantically ordered as he charged up his own attack. Bianca was shaking with fear and adrenaline behind the bushes as her friends fought desperately to protect their friend.

Right before either of the twins could fire their attacks the shadow quickly reacted, "_I don't think so!"_

With great effort and energy, the shadow flew out of the clearing in a flash and quickly slashed both eons' wings with his claw, immobilizing them. '_Ahg!'_ they both grunted as they fell to the cold earth. The shadow flew towards a clearing in the tree top and turned around.

"_Well this was fun and all but, three on one isn't very exciting for me."_ the shadow announced as he flew closer to his freedom. "_But don't worry, I'll be back. And Latias, be sure to watch how you use your powers."_ and with that final word, the shadow disappeared through the clouds.

After the shadow's departure, everything in the garden fell silent. The only sound was the noise of all three eons panting heavily as the cold wind rustled the still plantation in the secret garden. '_Latias, are you alright?'_ Latios asked, as he dragged himself towards his sister and Bianca. But without another thought Bianca ran to the medical shed as the blue eon dragged himself closer to the red eon.

'_Yeah, I think I'm alright.'_ Latias replied, propping herself up with both of her arms as she watched her brother drag himself with his only usable arm. But suddenly Latias attempted to fly back up, using her psychic powers to lift herself up. But it resulted in failure as her balance became unstable and came crashing back into the grass. '_Brother, why can't I levitate anymore?'_ Latias asked frantically, becoming aware of the shadow's last words.

'_You can't because he cut our wings and damaged them to a point where we're unable to stabilize ourselves anymore.'_ Latios explained as Bianca came running back to them with an enormous suit case loaded with the most effective medical supplies and equipment. '_Bianca, you can wait on us, just go help Ken.'_ Latios ordered as he managed to flip himself on his back.

The young girl quickly nodded and ran to the blue dragon, whose body still lie on a nearby grassy hill. Bianca quickly examined Ken's body, spotting his broken arm, hurt back, wounded wing, and his cut cheek. And without a second thought Bianca quickly tended to the dragon's injuries.

Everybody was taken care of within a few hours as the three eons rested in the medical shed as Bianca watched over them. But soon, with all of the havoc that's happened, Bianca quickly fell asleep next to her friends; the sun quickly setting as it was replaced with the beautiful shining moon.

…

'_What happened?'_ the red eon groaned quietly as she rubbed her eyes. Quickly, the past events of that day came back to Latias as she took in her surroundings. "_How long was I asleep for?"_ Latias thought to herself. She found herself laying on a soft mattress with a cozy blanket that protected her from the cold.

When the red eon turned to her left she found her brother asleep in the same mattress as her with the blanket snugly placed on his chest. And when she turned to her right, she found her lost friend on a separate mattress, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, well maybe except for his wounds.

The sight of her friend next to her almost brought her to tears as she couldn't help herself but smile. '_Welcome back...'_ Latias whispered, wiping a single tear from her amber eyes. And at that moment Latias' brother began to stir about in the blankets. The blue eon slowly opened his eyes and flopped himself on his stomach, stretching his entire body while giving off a quiet yawn.

Although, Latios' stretch was very limited thanks to his injuries. The blue eon propped himself up with his left arm and sat up. Latios rubbed his eyes using his usable arm and turned to face Latias. '_Oh you're awake sis'. How are your wounds doing?'_ Latios quietly asked, quickly glancing outside the small window to find the full moon out in the dark sky.

'_They're doing fine. How are yours?'_ Latias asked, quickly wiping her eyes to make sure her brother wouldn't worry. Latios turned his head to look at his wings, they were covered in bandages and slightly stained with his own blood. But surprisingly the only pain Latios felt was the soreness in his wings.

'_They're doing ok, for now.'_ Latios replied, rubbing one of his wings softly. Suddenly Latios leaned to the side and looked past his sister and smiled warmly. '_Wow, I can't believe he's back. When he wakes up lets ask him how he got back.'_ Then the blue eon quietly slipped out of his blanket and playfully spread his body across the mattress.

'_Wow brother, you're showing your playful side again.'_ Latias giggled, happy that she can laugh again. But thanks to the previous events of that day, Latios didn't blush or even become flustered, he just sighed and looked his sister in the eyes.

'_Yeah, I sure am.'_ the blue dragon chuckled, feeling the nice material of the mattress. '_I'm glad that everything's peaceful. Well, at least for now.'_ Latios whispered, looking to his left to find a shivering Bianca on the cold hard wood floor. Gently, Latios lifted Bianca's body with his psychic and placed her next to him on the warm mattress. And with his usable arm, Latios pulled the blanket over Bianca's body, which stopped her shivering.

'_How nice brother.'_ Latias commented sweetly as she scooted over to make more room for her brother to lie on. But then Latias remembered something significant about what her brother had just done; that's what Ken did when she was shivering on the cold floor when they first met. And at that instant it hit her, "_Bianca, I think I found that special mate of yours."_

'_Thanks.'_ Latios replied, laughing a bit. '_You know, I really worry about this girl sometimes.'_ Latios began, earning a confused look from his sister.

'_What makes you say that?'_ Latias asked quizzically.

'_She takes too much responsibility than she can handle.'_ Latios replied. '_Well any-'_ but Latios was cut short when the blue dragon from across the room began to cough. '_Looks like he's awake.'_ Latios announced happily as he sat up to get a better look at his friend.

"Uhg..." the blue dragon groaned, propping himself up on his elbows as he rubbed his back with one arm. "What's going on?" he asked. The twins didn't know what to do besides smile as their friend noticed their presence. The three eons were speechless as the silence crawled back into the room. Latias began to laugh weakly and soon Latios followed suit, and finally Ken began to laugh as well.

'_Welcome back, Ken.'_ the twins said in unison, their smile was as wide as ever. They all couldn't believe it, it's almost been half a year since they've last seen each other and now things seem almost normal.

"It's good to be back." the blue dragon replied, smiling so widely that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Ken carefully crawled onto the twins' mattress and gave each of them a warming hug. For the rest of the night, the three joyfully caught up with one another as the sun peeked over the horizon.

…

"Wow Latias, you've matured so much since I was gone." the blue dragon pointed out after they had caught up. Latias was taken aback at this comment, had she really matured that much?

'_Really? How can you tell?'_ the red eon asked, almost positive that Ken was saying that just to make her feel happy. Latios was shocked as well, there was no way that his sister could have matured, even a little! '_Is it bad that I matured?'_ Latias asked, slightly afraid of the answer that she would receive.

"No, not at all!" Ken answered. "Don't you see that Latias has matured Latios?" the blue dragon asked, facing Latios. But the blue eon gave an unsure shrug but quickly smiled when Latias looked at him. "Well here, I'll just explain it to you." the blue dragon started. "Your tone and personality have changed Latias, if I didn't know you before you changed I would have thought that you're a mature adult." Ken praised.

The red eon gladly took the status of maturity given to her as Latios scooted closer to the blue dragon. '_You've matured as well Ken. If I remember correctly your emotions were always unstable whenever you were around Latias.'_ Latios said. But no embarrassment came out of that comment, only weak laughs from both Ken and Latias.

'_It seems that we've all become adults, well at least emotionally and mentally.'_ Latios finished, flashing a confident grin to his friend. It was true, everybody in that room has matured greatly since they first met. Latias now knows how to control her emotions more effectively and doesn't throw the word "love" around as loosely as she did before.

Ken's emotions are now fully under his control and no longer feels flustered whenever he's around Latias. And with his darkness gone from his body, his anger seems a little more in check. And finally there's Latios. Protecting family is important, but not allowing that family to have any freedom is hardly protecting them at all. And keeping the one's you love happy requires that you too should show your true friendly self to them.

'_But now that that's done with, what are we going to do about your shadow?'_ Latios asked, causing the atmosphere to tense.

"I don't know at the moment but I know that I should prepare to fight him when he attacks." Ken replied. But when this was said, Latias shook her head sadly. A confused look appeared on Ken's face as he waited patiently for Latias to say what was on her mind.

'_No, Ken. You're not going to fight this shadow by yourself.'_ Latias said firmly. '_Brother and I are going to help. It would be selfish for brother and I to just stay behind and watch you fight all alone. '_ Latias finished. Hearing this shocked Ken greatly, but surprisingly Latios wasn't shocked one bit.

"No, you cant'! It's too dangerous for both of you!" Ken said defensively, making sure that his voice didn't wake Bianca. But this time, Latios shook his head; it was his turn to lecture his friend.

'_Listen to Latias, Ken. She's right you know, you may have matured but your stubbornness to put all the danger upon your shoulders is still present.'_ Latios began. '_No matter what you say, or what happens, Latias and I will stick by your side till the end.'_ Latios said, staring into his friend's eyes with great determination.

The blue dragon sighed, "I guess there's no stopping the two of you. But thank you. I'm really glad that you guys are going to help" the blue dragon thanked. The sun had ventured over the horizon quite a bit, its heart warming heat slightly penetrated the cold quickly, the clouds overpowered the sun's rays and blocked it out, returning the sting of the cold air.

'_So where do we start?'_ Latias asked, but just as she asked Bianca began to open her eyes. The red eon turned around to face her best friend, '_Good morning Bianca.'_ Latias greeted, flashing Bianca a warm smile.

"Good morning Latias." Bianca replied. But as the girl sat up, the sight of her friend, Ken, caught her eye. Just like the others, she was speechless when she saw the blue eon. And once again after the young girl got over her shock, the three eons began to tell her what's happened to Ken since he "died".

…

"It's good to see that you've matured as well Bianca." Ken commented with a small grin. While Bianca took this as a compliment, Latias and Latios both secretly agreed that Ken's compliments were an extreme exaggeration.

"Thanks Ken, but about preparing to fight the shadow... I know I don't have any kind of powers or physical strength, but I do know that I will help you three in anyway I can!" Bianca said, a little disappointed at how useless she was.

"Thanks Bianca, but I just remembered something that the shadow said before he left." Ken said in a serious tone, causing the silence to creep back in. Everybody already knew what the blue dragon meant, it was the final words of the shadow warning Latias about her powers.

'_Is it about the shadow warning me about the use of my powers?'_ Latias asked, incredibly afraid of her recently acquired healing skills and increased power. The blue dragon nodded with a grim look on his face, there was no telling if what the shadow said was truly a warning, or just a grim joke that was meant to drive them to insanity.

"Yes, but what I can sense coming from you, Latias, is the shadow's aura." Ken informed, Latios, Latias, and Bianca gasped as they continued to listen with great intensity. "His power still lingers in your body. But the thing that scares me is, I have no idea of what will become of you Latias." the blue dragon finished, causing great tension in the medical shed.

'_Yeah, I can also sense his power coming from you sis'.'_ Latios pointed out.

"Well anyway, I'm sure nothing bad should happen Latias. The only thing I can tell you is that you should keep your emotions under control." Ken advised as he attempted to fly up. This slightly calmed everyone in the room, but the parasitic words of the shadow still pecked at their thoughts. The instant Ken gained some altitude, he immediately began to wobble and become unstable and came tumbling back down onto his mattress.

"Ow! What the heck?" the blue dragon groaned as he writhed in pain on his mattress. Latios struggled to contain the smirk tugging at his lips as Latias explained why he couldn't fly.

_'Oh, about that. The shadow injured all of our wings, so none of us can fly. Well at least for now that is.'_ Latias explained, picking up Ken with her psychic powers, but failed and ended dropping him. '_Sorry! Are you alright Ken?'_ Latias said guiltily. The blue dragon gave a painful smile signaling that he was alright, well sort of.

"Alright you three, no flying or using any of your powers. Got that?" Bianca said, as she stood up and walked over to Ken to help him back up, making sure that he didn't topple over as soon as she walked away. "I'm going out to get something to eat, do you guys want anything?" Bianca asked before opening the door.

The three eons consulted on what they should get using telepathy and finally decided, '_Italian!'_ they cried telepathically. Bianca simply nodded and smiled as she walked out of the medical shed. There were a few Italian restaurants in Altomare, but they all made up for it with their deliciously made foods.

_'Wow Ken, I think that's the second time I've seen you use telepathy.'_ Latios commented after Bianca left.

"I guess you're right..." Ken said out loud, causing Latios to sweatdrop.

But then something hit Latias' thoughts, '_Ken, if it's alright, can I ask you something?' _Latias asked innocently as she examined her claws. The blue dragon nodded and leaned in, ready to listen. '_Well, you know how you can sense the shadow's power in me? Ever since we first arrived in Kanto, black sparks would always shoot out of my claws whenever I tried to heal someone.' _Latias finished.

"I remember asking the shadow about those sparks when I was back in the soul dew. He said that if you overuse your healing powers you'll lose all of the power that you have." Ken answered, causing a bit of panic to go off in the pit of Latias' stomach. "But don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you Latias!'the blue dragon assured.

'_Thank you Ken.'_ Latias smiled. But then Latios made eye contact with Ken and began to speak.

'_Alright, well while we heal. Why don't we plan our training?'_

…

"_My king you sure are a pain in the ass." _ the shadow cursed, his wounds stopped bleeding but they were still wide open. "_But no worries, I know the perfect place to go to that will definitely help me."_ the shadow chuckled darkly.

The shadow was resting on a small deserted island, and out in the distance there was a large building that looked like it could be part of a large company. "_Almost there, just a few more miles until I get there."_ the shadow told himself as he got back up.

The dark being flew off, and during his take off, his body was surrounded by a black ball of fire which disappeared as quickly as it came. As soon as the fire disappeared, most of the shadow's wounds were completely healed and a blue wing replaced the red symbol on his chest.

"_Alright Team Rocket, let's see your HQ feel the power of the First Tier!"_

…

Phew! Well I hoped you liked this chapter and remember to always review! Oh and a few side notes, when I write blue dragon it's Ken, and when I write blue eon it's Latios. And it turns out that I'm not dieing! I was just over reacting to an annoying cold! So tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	17. Back in the old days

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Only one reviewer? :( Well I guess I'll still try my best to write... :'( So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

Thank you Bravo I knew I could count on you! Haha yeah about that two cut cheeks mistake... I fixed It! xD and no, I'm not updating only on Wednesdays, it's just coincidental I guess :P. Anyway thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never have, never will.

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_The dark being flew off, and during his take off, his body was surrounded by a black ball of fire which disappeared as quickly as it came. As soon as the fire disappeared, most of the shadow's wounds were completely healed and a blue wing replaced the red symbol on his chest._

"_Alright Team Rocket, let's see your HQ feel the power of the First Tier!"_

…

'So what did they say?'Pikachu asked after hopping back up on Ash's bed. The raven haired boy sighed, but strangely his expression quite happy, but at the same time he looked as if he was filled with shame and guilt.

"Well Pikachu, I'm glad I have best friends in the world." Ash said, confusing Pikachu by stating the obvious.

The yellow mouse scratched his ear and tilted his head, 'Well I know that but you didn't really answer my question Ash.' Pikachu deadpanned.

The raven haired boy sighed, "They said that they'll be with me the entire time throughout the trial."

…

"Alright, you got it!" the blue dragon cheered. The three eons' training had just begun, and the first thing they worked on was their psychic strength. Latias had successfully lifted a large amount of water from a nearby pond and managed to shape the crystal clear liquid into a deformed sphere. "Wow Latias that was great! Well, at least for your first time that is." Ken laughed nervously.

But as soon as Latias heard this praise, she gave a warm smile toward her teacher and lost her focus, dropping her liquid sphere back into the pond. '_Oops...'_ Latias blushed, embarrassed at her mistake.

'_So much for being mature...'_ Latios deadpanned as Latias shot him an angry look. Not paying attention to the scene, Ken turned to the blue eon and signaled him to take his turn in strengthening his psychic. '_Pfft, this should be easy.'_ Latios scoffed with confidence as his eyes began to shine with a brilliant blue. With little effort, the blue eon lifted the entire contents of the pond and formed a perfect sphere.

Latias simply pouted and turned away as Latios' injured arm began to swing lifelessly around his side. Bothered by the unwanted movement, Latios immediately dropped his aqua sphere into the pond causing a large amount water to splash all over his body, drenching his feathers. Almost instantly, Latias broke out into a side cramping fit, desperately trying to recover before her laughs turned into snorts.

'_That's not funny you immature little harlot!'_ Latios shouted, trying to use his psychic to repel the liquids from his feathers. '_You have no idea how hard it is trying to focus with this, this lifeless piece of meat!'_ the blue eon complained while pointing at his injured arm. Unfortunately, though, Latios received an unexpected response.

The red eon slowly stopped her joyful giggle fit and gained the look of shame and guilt followed by a sad smile. '_I'm sorry brother, I really am.'_ Latias apologized. '_But my action showed me just how weak I really was, and I'm going to become stronger for you, Lorenzo, Ken, and father!'_ the red eon said firmly.

"Um, didn't we just have talk about how mature we've gotten a few hours ago?" Ken asked, feeling slightly awkward. Completely ignoring their friend, Latios and Latias came in for a heart warming hug. The blue dragon face palmed, "Well anyway, good work from the both of you. But we still have a long way to go."

…

"Ash, honey. I'm sorry but not a single lawyer would take the job." Delia sighed in great disappointment. The young woman entered the raven haired boy's room, placing the heavy phone book in her hand, on her son's desk. Ash and Pikachu were dumbfounded, what kind of lawyer wouldn't want to make money whether they would win or lose the case?

After a few moments Pikachu quickly realized why Mrs. Ketchum failed to hire a lawyer, but Ash on the other hand was still completely lost. "But why mom? Are lawyers really that hard to get?" the raven haired boy questioned..

Delia didn't know how to put their situation in words; she still loves her young son and wanted to protect him from the realism of society. "Well Ash, dear. After I mentioned the case to each and every lawyer out there, they instantly rejected because they want no part of the pokephilia case." Delia answered, holding her son as close as possible to her body. How could they do this! Here is her injured son lying in bed who is being tried at court just for having feelings for someone other than a human!

That was it, Ash has had it. He was sick and tired of it all, "Mom, I'm going to lose this trial, aren't I?" the raven haired boy sighed in defeat. Even after all of his adventures, all of the heartbreak, disappointment, and frustration, no matter how strong he's gotten from his experiences, nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Don't worry, we're going to get through this somehow." Delia comforted, caressing Ash's head in her hands.

"_Oh man Ash, it hurts me to see you like this. But I have no idea on what I should do."_ Pikachu worried in his thoughts.

…

"Hey you guys, Misty just sent me a text telling me when the trial is going to be." Bianca announced, taking her eyes off of her sleek flip phone. The three dragons quickly responded, stopping their training as they swiftly made their way over to Bianca who was sitting comfortably on the tree swing.

'_Really? Did she tell you where the trial is going to be held?'_ Latias asked. Bianca quickly aimed her eyes back at her phone and said that the trial is going to be held at the Indigo Plateau in three days. '_What! Well, what should we do?'_ the red eon asked, unsure of what actions should take place.

'_The only option we have is to watch in secret whether Ash will win this case or not. But that's totally up to you sis', and let's hope that he has a good lawyer.'_ Latios suggested, rubbing his unusable arm gently. While Latios was talking, Bianca went back to reading Misty's text.

"Hey wait guys, Misty says that no lawyer will support Ash in the case..." Bianca announced, disheartened.

The three eons were shocked, Latias especially, '_But how is he going to win without a lawyer? What will they do to him if he loses?'_ Latias whimpered. It was just so unfair for them all, their best friend is a dead man in this pokephilia case without a lawyer!

'_We should go meet up with Ash and the others in Kanto and discuss this further.'_ Latios said. Although the situation was completely hopeless for them and Ash, the thought of seeing Ash again perked Latias up quite a bit.

'_Really?'_ Latias asked hopefully, her eyes sparkled with excitement. Latios nodded in response while Ken racked his brain on the details of Ash's case. '_But how are we going to stay hidden this time brother? They already know what Bianca and I look like.'_ the red eon asked, scared of the new dangers that await them in Kanto.

'_For you sis', just change into another disguise that doesn't look like Bianca.'_ Latios suggested, then he turned to Bianca. '_But for you Bianca,I guess we'll just have to be extra careful when we're out in public.'_ Latios warned, planning ahead to make sure Bianca stays safe while they're in Kanto.

"So I'm guessing we're just going to have to put off training then." Ken sighed, finished with his thinking on the case. Latios nodded as the blue dragon regained his composure, "So when should we leave for Kanto?" Ken asked, already feeling the aches and pains in his wing.

"Well it'll be too late to discuss with Ash and the others if we took a cruise ship, so I guess we'll just have to fly there today." Bianca said. At this, all three eons gulped, although Ken had healed their wings, they don't know if they're ready to fly for such an amount of distance.

'_Well let's rest up for the next hour and head out.'_ Latios announced, picking a few berries from a nearby bush. The rest nodded in agreement and went to tend to their own needs. Bianca left the garden to get some supplies for their trip at her house while she texted Misty back. Latios dove into a pool of water which took him into the water filled channels of Altomare to let its clean water rejuvenate his body . And Latias and Ken were left in the garden by themselves.

"_Man, she still has feelings for Ash."_ the blue dragon sighed inaudibly as he attempted to heal the rest of his wounds. Latias on the other hand seemed to have no problems with her wing, but something else did; it seemed very serious. Black sparks shot out of Latias' claws which caused her great discomfort. "Is there something wrong Latias?" Ken asked, snapping out of his thoughts to tend to the red eon.

The red eon turned around and showed her claws to the blue dragon. Tiny black sparks shot out of her claws as she winced in pain. '_Yeah, it's the black sparks again. Why is this happening?'_ Latias asked, desperate to ease her discomfort.

"It's just as the shadow said, to watch how you use your powers." Ken quoted, examining the red eon's claws. But as the blue dragon repeated the shadow's words, the black sparks stopped and so did Latias' pain.

'_What happened?'_ Latias asked, although glad to have the pain disappear so suddenly. The blue dragon pondered in his thoughts on why the black sparks stopped. He remembered giving Latias that pendant way back when the Marauder attacked Altomare, and also about the shadow telling him something important about the pendants, but what was it!

"Well the only reason I could come up with is that the sparks stopped because you aren't using your powers I guess." the blue dragon answered with little confidence. The red eon was shocked which surprised Ken. Was it something he said?

'_But does that mean I won't be able to train with you?'_ Latias asked, her face was filled with sadness.

"Don't be so sad! I'm sure you can still train with Latios and I. Maybe these sparks only happen occasionally and not just when you use your powers." Ken said, slightly cheering Latias up; her smile warming the blue dragon's heart.

'_Thanks Ken. You're the best friend ever!'_ Latias replied, giving the blue dragon a quick hug. It was weird getting a hug from Latias because to Ken it was as if life was mocking him about how that was all he would be to Latias, just a friend...

…

"_Hmm, so many problems with little time. Of course, life couldn't get any more difficult, can it?" _Latios asked himself rhetorically. Latios was on his back at the bottom of the ocean, he had followed the channels to the coast and made a small area of the ocean floor as his own space, not to heal, but to explore his thoughts.

There was little light where Latios lay, but he could easily spot many different species of pokemon with his dragon eyes. Latios rarely came out to the ocean by himself, but in situations like these, his alone time was mandatory. "_Jeez, all this stress is... stressing me out!" _the blue eon thought.

"_Let's see what's going on right now? There's Ash's case, and we still need to plan Lorenzo's funeral using the money from the insurance company. And worst of all, the shadow..." _Latios sighed, letting out tiny bubbles that floated up to the surface. "_Dad, I wish you were here. Even though I had to mature greatly for Latias and I, I still need guidance from someone. Especially since Lorenzo passed away." _Latios thought sadly, thinking back to the old days when Latias and himself were just children.

…

"_Be careful Latias. I want you to listen to your brother while you guys are in the garden alone ok?" a middle aged man said. The man looked to be around his late thirties and was on his haunches, talking to a very cute little red dragon. "I have to go take Bianca to the dentist, so I want you to protect your little sister. Ok Latios?" said Lorenzo._

_'Okay Lorenzo!' the little red eon said childishly. Latias was about the size of a mail box along with her brother who was slightly bigger than her. Latios nodded with confidence as the middle aged man left the secret garden. 'What should we do now brother?' Latias asked in a sweet childlike tone._

_'We need to stay out of trouble. And no getting your head stuck in the tree's hole again!' Latios warned. Latias laughed as she tackled Latios to the ground._

_'Don't worry, I promise I won't!'_

…

"_But she still got her head stuck in that tree anyway." _Latios chuckled to himself. "_I better get going, the winter's chill is starting to cool the ocean." _Latios said to himself. And with that, the blue eon got up and went back to Altomare's water channels.

…

Back at the garden we find our two eons laughing merrily while peacefully soaking their little fins(**I think that's right?)** in the pond. '_Wow I can't believe you saw that!'_ Latias laughed after listening to a story told by Ken.

"Yeah! That guy just began to scream 'Stop chasing me soda machine!' while I was on my way to challenge one of the pokemon leagues in the Pacific Ocean!" Ken laughed as well, wiping a tear from his eye.

The eons' laughing soon came a stop as the air around them became still, well until Latias broke it. '_Thank you Ken.'_ Latias said, surprising the blue dragon at the sudden sentence. '_You really are a great friend, I don't know what I would do without you.'_ Latias smiled, nuzzling the blue dragon's shoulder.

Ken couldn't help but smile back, "You're welcome." he replied, but at that moment a strange noise came from a nearby fountain. Latios came back. "Oh Latios you're back." Ken greeted as the blue eon approached the two.

'_Welcome back brother.'_ Latias welcomed with a warm smile. Latios remembered that Latias' smile was exactly as it was when she was little, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

'_It's good to be back.'_ Latios replied. Then suddenly, Bianca came back with a moderate sized backpack filled with the necessities needed for their stay in Kanto.

"Alright, let's go!" Bianca cheered as she threw her fist in the air.

…

There was blood everywhere, the crimson liquid was painted all over the demolished rubble of Team Rocket HQ. The blood curdling screams of failed experimental pokemon escaped from the basements depths. Dead bodies of the Team Rocket grunts littered the island. Down in the basement the Team Rocket leader Giovanni was pinned to the wall of a laboratory with two scientists hiding inside.

"_It's been a while hasn't it, Giovanni?" _the shadow smiled evilly. The nicely dressed boss was severely injured, several cuts and bruises covered his body, and both of his leg bones were smashed to bits.

"What... do... you... want?" Giovanni barely managed to ask as he spat out blood. The shadow was amused at this, his red smile sent chills down Giovanni's spine.

"_It's not really something that I want you to give me, but more like something you're going to be doing for me." _the shadow chuckled darkly. And without another word the shadow grasped Giovanni's head and smashed him into the ground. The shadow sent his energy into the boss's body, causing black sparks to shoot out from Giovanni's body.

The shadow laughed maniacally as the nicely dressed man's body began to turn black; the same color as the shadow. The whites of Giovanni's eyes turned black as his pupils turned an eerie yellow, but he soon began to revert back to his normal self. "_Damn, I'm going to need more time to control him."_

…

Well that's it! Sorry if this chapter's a little short but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And Happy Holidays to everyone! Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	18. Back in Kanto!

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Got some news to report to all you spectacular readers out there, after this story is completed I'll be writing a whole new and hopefully good story including our favorite twins! :D And I pretty much have the entire plot jammed in my head so I'll probably be writing almost immediately after the close of this story :P. Well anyway, please review and don't forget to enjoy this chapter!

It sure has been a while Brandon, and thanks for the update!

Thanks ultam1gamer for your review! And I'm glad that my suspense is tugging at your strings xD.

I wonder what happened to the rest of my reviewers? Well anyway, on to the chapter!

"Normal speech"

'Pokemon speech'

_'Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts/ shadow talk"_

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_The shadow laughed maniacally as the nicely dressed man's body began to turn black; the same color as the shadow. The whites of Giovanni's eyes turned black as his pupils turned an eerie yellow, but he soon began to revert back to his normal self. "Damn, I'm going to need more time to control him." _

…

'_We're almost there, just about five miles left.' _Latias announced, flying in a V formation that consisted of her brother and Ken. The red eon squinted her eyes, focusing on the everlasting range of blue ocean and white clouds. '_I can hardly make out the Kanto land mass.'_ the red eon mumbled to herself. Latias soon gave up on focusing her sight on Kanto and glanced at the other two eons.

'_Five more miles!'_ Latios whined, struggling to lead the other two dragons in their V formation. Latios was carrying all of the stuff that Bianca had brought along with them for the trip in a ridiculously large backpack. '_Did you really have to pack so much stuff into this thing?'_ the blue eon said through gritted teeth, slowly losing altitude as the pain in his wings grew.

"Well yeah. I packed all of the necessities in that bag." Bianca replied calmly, peacefully sitting on Ken's back as they flew. Latios' face exploded with irritation and strain as he began to fall even lower, almost dropping below the clouds. "Are you alright Latios? You don't look so good." Bianca asked as the blue eon's sweat became visible to the other three.

'_What kind of necessities are in here!'_ Latios demanded, his face reddened as he struggled to rise back up. But the blue eon's attempt failed miserably as he plummeted below the clouds at dangerous speeds. Latias quickly reacted and shot off towards her brother at her species' famous speed as Ken and Bianca slowly descended until they were under the clouds.

"Bianca, what did you put in that backpack?" Ken sweatdropped as he watched his helpless and tired friend being saved by Latias.

The young girl put her finger on her chin and began recalling all of the materials she managed to jam into the poor backpack. "Well there's a physical copy of the letter from the government that Brock sent to me by email, a couple hundred dollars from under my bed, some clothes, and other girl stuff that you don't need to know about." Bianca answered cheekily.

"Oh, I see..." Ken deadpanned. "_I bet all that 'other girl stuff' is what's making Latios suffer like this."_ Ken sighed as he watched Latias help Latios fly up higher into the clouds using her own psychic powers. And soon enough, Latios was back up to their normal altitude, "Hey Latios, why don't you let me carry that thing until we reach Kanto." the blue dragon offered.

Latios eagerly nodded his head as he lifted the backpack off of his aching back. Ken gently raised Bianca off of him and placed her on Latios while Latios placed the dangerously heavy backpack on Ken's back. But to everyone's surprise, their friend looked completely fine with the million pound bag upon his back.

"What?" Ken asked, staring at everyone's dumbfounded and impressed looks.

'_Stupid drug enhancements...'_ Latios panted as he gasped for air. And with that taken care of, the group of friends continued with their trip to Kanto.

…

"Well Pikachu, only three days left until the day of the trial." Ash said, rubbing the yellow mouse's head. The raven haired boy was still trapped in his room, but luckily most of his wounds had healed partially, giving him the ability to walk once again. "I wonder how all of it's going to work." Ash pondered.

Pikachu opened his mouth to speak but before any words could come out the sound of police sirens echoed from afar. 'Didyou hear that Ash?' the electric pokemon asked, his long ears twitching with nervousness. As the police sirens grew louder, the sound of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to Ash's room.

Delia opened the door, "Ash, the police are here to take you to the Indigo Plateau. And I'm coming with you as well." Ash's mother quickly grabbed a small backpack from Ash's desk and began packing a few clothes and necessities. The raven haired boy was slightly overwhelmed and confused at this information.

"But mom, I thought the trial wasn't going to be until a couple days from now?" Ash asked as Pikachu hopped off of his friend's bed. Delia finished packing her son's things into his bag and placed it on his lap.

"Well, dear, they need to prepare everything for the trial and they need you there as well." Ash's mother answered, gently lifting her son off of his bed and on to his feet. Although Ash's steps were still quite painful and awkward, he still managed to make it to the door to his room. "Oh and remember how I said that I couldn't find a single lawyer to help you in this case?" Delia asked.

"Yeah..." Ash said flatly with his backpack in his hand and Pikachu on his shoulder. Delia began to lead her son down the stairs as they stopped by the kitchen. Ash's mother handed him a small box consisting of a variety of stomach filling foods.

"Well it turns out that I forgot that the court has to assign a lawyer to you." Ash's mother stated as they began walking out of the front door. But it was quite strange actually, why was Ash's mother telling him this now? Even with a lawyer, the biased situation of the case will make it seem as though Ash's lawyer is trying to get him to lose.

A few moments later, a police car arrived in front of the Ketchum's home. "Alright Ash, sweety, we're going to have to get in so that they can take us to the Indigo Plateau." Delia said in a slightly nervous tone, opening the car door for her son.

The raven haired boy simply nodded as he struggled to get himself seated in the vehicle. "_Damn these humans. Having no sympathy for Ash!" _Pikachu thought in disgust as he took the seat in the middle. Delia climbing in the car as well, closing the door behind her as she helped Ash with his seat belt.

Soon after Ash's seat belt was secured, Delia continued on to her safety belt. There were two police officers in the front seat, both were quite shocked at the sight of Ash. "Alright, so this is going to be a long drive, about two and a half hours, so just let us know if we need to make any stops on the way." the driver said.

Then the officer in the passenger seat turned around, "Um, just out of curiosity. Which one of you is, you know..." he asked awkwardly, not sure of how to ask this sensitive question as politely as possible. But to the officer's luck, Ash simply raised his hand as the officer sighed in relief.

"Alright off we go." the driver announced as he made a U-turn in the narrow road. To both Delia's and Ash's relief, the two officers were extremely kind! They even had the manners to keep the pokephilia subject very light.

'Wow. That's a shocker. These two officers are actually pretty nice!' Pikachu whispered in Ash's ear. Although the electric pokemon knew that the two men in uniforms couldn't understand a single word that he said, he still felt the need to whisper.

"I know! At least it'll make this ride a bit easier." Ash whispered back. Delia let out a small sigh of relief as her whole body began to relax a bit. At this display of kindness and hospitality, courage and determination began to build up in the pit of Ash's stomach.

"I WILL WIN THIS CASE!" the raven haired boy cheered. The two officers jumped at the abrupt noise and the driver almost lost control of the wheel. Ash immediately apologized, but instead of receiving a scolding from both the officers and his mother, the driver began to laugh. But his laugh was not in mock, but in admiration of Ash's determination.

Soon the laughter spread from the driver to the other officer, and finally to Delia, Ash, and Pickachu. "Wow kid, I like your enthusiasm! It warms my heart to see good young people like you!" the driver complimented. The raven haired boy thanked the officer, it turns out things aren't always as bad as they seem. Heck, this ride might even be fun!

…

"Yay! We're here!" Bianca cheered as they arrived at the coast of the land mass. They had arrived in the same town as when they took the ship here. The group of friends gazed down upon the land mass of Kanto in awe; it was gorgeous. Kanto spread as far as the eye could see with its green beauty. But the beautiful moment was interrupted, "So now what? Should we go to Ash, Misty, or Brock?" Bianca asked.

Latias perked up instantly, she opened her mouth to cry out her boyfriend's name but was interrupted by her brother, '_If remember correctly, the trial should be three days from now. And so Ash should already be at the Indigo Plateau or on his way if he isn't already there.'_ Latios recalled.

"Why don't we just pick up Misty and Brock so we can discuss the case?" Ken suggested, still unaffected by the incredibly heavy backpack. Latios sweatdropped because what Ken had just said was, exactly what they came here for...

'_Right... So Bianca and I will go get Misty while you and Latias go get Brock.'_ Latios ordered. '_We'll meet at the top of Mt. Silver.'_

Ken simply nodded but Latias on the other hand gave her brother a salute, '_Roger!' _the red eon saluted joyfully. The blue dragon laughed while Latios just gave a warm smile. And so, the group of friends split up to different parts of the enormous mass of Kanto!

…

"Hey why did you have Latias and Ken go after Brock? Isn't his house farther to where we arrived?" Bianca asked, adjusting her hands into a position that would keep her balanced on Latios' back. The blue eon turned his neck to get in eye contact with Bianca, his expression was serious.

'_Do you really want to sit in front of or behind someone like Brock?'_ Latios asked rhetorically. Bianca immediately sighed in relief, she had never thought of that...

"Thanks Latios..."

…

"You're pretty cheery today Latias!" Ken commented. The two eons were peacefully flying toward their destination, Brock's house, or more accurately, his gym. The cheery Latias alongside Ken made this trip a bit more manageable.

'_Well yeah! Just because you said I'm mature doesn't mean I can't be fun right?'_ Latias squealed. '_I love my brother a lot but I don't want to be socially awkward like him.' _the red eon giggled. The blue dragon smiled back, constantly thinking about her carefree and joyful personality.

Then a thought struck Ken's mind, he paused and closed his eyes to recall his previous thoughts. '_Is there something wrong Ken?'_ the red eon asked, stopping along with her friend. The blue dragon's eyes were still closed, what was it that he remembered?

'_Are you alright!'_ Latias exclaimed, becoming frighteningly worried.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Ken cheered, allowing Latias to sigh in relief. Latias asked the blue dragon what was on his mind, "Remember when Bianca said to us that no lawyer would defend Ash?" Ken asked. Latias nodded sadly, "Well I just remembered that if the accused has no lawyer, one will be appointed to him!" Ken said victoriously.

At this Latias squealed with delight! Now new hope has been built up in Latias' recovering heart. '_Really! Then that means Ash could win this case!'_ the red eon cheered with joy. The blue dragon watched his friend in delight, looks like the thought of Ash really keeps that warm smile on her face.

"_I guess I should accept the fact that she loves him..." _Ken thought to himself with a sad smile. "Yeah! Well anyway we should hurry and go pick up Brock." the blue dragon reminded. Latias nodded eagerly as she kept close to her friend, making sure that the enormous backpack wouldn't fall off.

…

"_Finally! It's finished..."_ the shadow snickered. It's been about twelve hours since the shadow had begun the process. The shadow looked down in the small crater below him, a black body lay motionless in it as the shadow gasped for breath. "_Damn it all. This process takes too long to complete." _the shadow huffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

A few moments later the black body in the crater slowly stood up, the being examined his own body and let out a small burst of energy; black fire surrounded his body. "_Well, how do you like it Giovanni? This just proves how well your projects turn out to be." _the shadow said. Giovanni chuckled darkly, he couldn't believe it, his own project turned against him but in return he has gained an enormous amount of power.

"It's incredible..." the shadow boss grinned, closing and opening his hands in experimentation. "But you know, my creation, I thank you for granting me this power but-" Giovanni was cut short by the shadow who was laughing maniacally.

"_Oh so you think you're going to turn on me using the power you have now!" _the shadow shouted, his mood turning into that of a mad man. "_Don't make me laugh! I didn't grant you that power, I'm simply using you!"_ Giovanni looked shocked, how did the shadow know that he was going to try to overpower him?

"_I've practically brought you back up using my very own power. I know everything that you're going to do, you know why? It's because I can control you!"_ the shadow said. Giovanni gritted his teeth, he readied himself in a battle position; his body shot out large amounts of black fire.

"_Don't even try."_ the shadow scoffed. Giovanni charged at the shadow, infusing his dark power into his punch. The boss's attack was so incredibly fast that it couldn't even be seen by the human eye, but that doesn't mean dragons can't see it...

Giovanni had hit his target, but the shadow still stood strong. The shadow had caught Giovanni's overpowered punch in his claw as if he was mocking the shocked boss at how weak he was. "_I told you to not try."_ the shadow said. And with that said, the shadow twisted Giovanni's arm and threw his body into the ground once again, enlarging the size of the previous crater.

"But, how?" Giovanni managed to ask in astonishment. Surprisingly, nothing in the shadow boss's body seemed to be broken; he was completely fine, well besides the massive amount of pain growing in his back.

"_I told you already, I'm using you! There is no way you can resist because I can control everything you do!"_ the shadow explained, causing Giovanni to gasp. "_Well, now that I'm finished with you, you're going to come with me on a quick visit to Altomare." _the shadow said, already turning to the direction of the island of Altomare.

"But for what reason?" Giovanni growled, trying his best to keep his anger under control.

"_Simple, I have one more Team Rocket member to recruit. I was hoping that I could retrieve Annie and Oakley but I have no idea where their bodies are now." _the shadow sighed in disappointment. Almost instantly Giovanni had figured out who the shadow was talking about, they were going to retrieve the Masked Marauder...

Without wasting another second, both the shadow and his minion flew away from Team Rocket HQ at frightening speeds.

But what's this? Through all of the debris came two men in perfectly white lab coats, "Phew, I'm glad we survived that one." said the scientist, brushing the dust out of his hair. The assistant stretched his body as he took in his surroundings.

"Good thing we hid in our lab right?" the assistant asked jokingly as he coughed up a few clouds of dust from his lungs.

"I know right? Hmm, is it just me, or does it seem like we're invincible?" the scientist asked, climbing up a large chunk of concrete to get a better view of the island. His assistant cocked his head in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the assistant demanded. The scientist facepalmed and threw a small piece of metal at his stupid assistant, hitting him in the chest.

"Don't you remember dumb ass? We survived through Subject 21's rampage as well as Subject 20's outburst in the helicopter. And now we've been untouched by that shadow thing that just took off with our boss!" the scientist explained.

"_Ow..._ Oh yeah. But how are we going to get paid now that Giovanni is gone?" the assistant whined as he rubbed his chest in pain.

"Who cares about getting paid now! Look what happened to Team Rocket HQ! The future of this organization is what concerns me." the scientist slumped. After climbing to the top of the concrete slab, the scientist gazed upon the wreckage of an endless range of utterly useless material. "Great, that thing was pretty much a nuke on this island." the scientist sighed.

"I wonder what he wanted anyway?" the assistant asked, climbing up the concrete slab as well.

"Well whatever he wanted, it must be bad. Did you see what he did to Giovanni! He turned him, well, black!" the scientist exclaimed.

"That's racist..." the assistant deadpanned as he gazed upon the headquarters wreckage. The scientist turned to his assistant and slapped him straight on his head. "Ow! What was that for?" the assistant demanded painfully as he covered his head with his hands.

"Shut up. I'm not racist, it's true! He turned all black thanks to that shadow and flew off with it!" the scientist said frantically, slowly climbing back down to the debris covered ground.

"Whatever. Let's just find a way to get off of this island." the assistant said as he followed his partner back down to the ground.

…

Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Happy New Year to all of you readers out there! Please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	19. The Third Shadow

Hello all of you spectacular readers and welcome back for another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Here's something new, news! Ok so first off my new story is already under construction on my Itouch and it is called The Perfect Partner, but that name will probably change in the future. I'll leak out a little more and then we'll continue the chapter, so this new story is slightly alternate universe but nothing major, I just took out a couple basic things from what happened in the movie so no biggie. And no OC this time, yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hello and thank you Brandon259 for your review! Yes indeed a little hope is better than none but you just got to work with what you got xD. And I'll make sure that you're not bothered for "spoiling".

Thanks Lucario for the review! Well we already discussed that so yeah, no hard feelings and again, thank you!

Thank you very much parodyman64 for the record breaking review! I think... But I'm glad that my series has kept you entertained xD

Andy-m! It's been a while! I'm glad that you liked my unexpected twist :P So thank you for the review!

Eli! Thanks for the review! Oh and for the scientists, I thought like a long time ago that I would make them the way they are now xD you know, some like very light comedy. And as for my new story, it will include everyone's favorite, Ash and Latias!

On to the chap- wait... oh for those who are looking for a really, really, really, face and mind blowing story, read Timeless by xuanying! I gave his story props cause it's such a great altoshipping fic! Anyway, on to the chapter!

…

It was quite, almost too quite for Bianca to handle, so she quickly tried to spark a conversation. "Hey Latios." she began awkwardly, remembering back in the medical shed when Latios had placed her on the mattress while she slept; she was secretly awake. The blue eon gave his attention to Bianca and perked up his ear to show that he was listening.

_'Yes? What is it Bianca, is there something bothering you?'_ Latios asked, flying at a calm, smooth, cruising speed as they moved across the enormous land mass below them. At first, hearing this shocked Bianca because for some strange reason she didn't expect Latios to actually, respond. The young girl regained her composure and quickly thought of what she was going to say.

"Oh no, not at all Latios." Bianca falsely laughed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

'_Bianca, I know something is on your mind. I can sense that you are becoming nervous, why should you be?'_ Latios said in an attempt to help Bianca feel a little more comfortable around him. Bianca fidgeted around nervously, unsure of what to say. '_Well, what is it?'_ Latios asked, becoming slightly interested in Bianca's behavior.

"Well..." Bianca trailed off. "_Wait, what am I doing? Why am I being so nervous!"_ Bianca scolded herself in her mind. She quickly took a deep breath, "Thanks Latios." the young girl said confidently as she hugged Latios' back. The blue eon was utterly confused.

'_Um, what for?'_ Latios asked, afraid of what Bianca might say. Bianca released Latios from her hug as Latios relaxed a bit.

"For, you know, covering me in blankets when I was cold back at Altomare." Bianca answered, earning a confused look from Latios.

'_I thought that you were asleep?'_ Latios asked, disturbed at Bianca's knowledge.

"I remember it because I think I was half asleep when you put me on the mattress." Bianca quickly said. Latios simply bought what Bianca had to say and replied with a, '_No problem,'_ because he immediately knew what was going on in Bianca's head.

"_Oh great... Even with my weak connection with people's feelings I can still feel that she loves..." _Latios cut his thoughts short and quickly took in his surroundings to make sure he was going the right way. "_Me... Argh!" _Latios finished, becoming overly frustrated with the situation.

While Latios was having his own private self-conflict, Bianca was joyfully gazed around at the beautiful scenery of clouds, mass amounts of pokemon roaming about below, and the shrinking ocean behind them. "_Of all the pokemon to have this happen to them, it's me." _Latios sweatdropped. "_Well, I guess it's not so bad, my first experience with someone having feelings for me." _once again Latios screamed out of frustration in his mind as he continued to fly towards Misty's gym.

"_I guess I'll just have to take more care of her, especially since... Lorenzo's death." _and with that final thought, Latios had made up his mind. "_Maybe this wont be so bad."_ the blue eon concluded as the strange feeling in his stomach subsided.

"Hey Latios, we're almost there. Just a few more miles." Bianca informed as she compared her surroundings with the GPS on her cellphone. Latios sighed in relief, glad that flight was almost finished. "Come on Latios, you're so lazy." Bianca teased with the knowledge of Latios' animosity toward being called lazy.

'_What!'_ Latios gasped, giving Bianca the perfect reaction. '_Lazy? That's impossible!' _the blue eon continued. '_I'll prove you wrong!'_ Latios finished as he gained speed. The blue eon meant business now, the biggest possible insult had been uttered and caught by his ears. Latios continued to gain speed as his arm began to contract into his chest, reducing the amount of air resistance while his unusable arm still moved aimlessly as the air hit it.

"Um, Latios. I think you're going a little too fast." Bianca said uneasily, hanging on to the blue eon for dear life.

Bianca began to scream as Latios continued to mutter to himself, '_Lazy, I'll show you lazy!'_

"Somebody help me!"

…

"So kid, what's your name?" the officer in the passenger seat questioned. Still uneasy about having the title of pokephiliac around these two officers, Ash answered. "Ash huh? Well you know what Ash, what those people are doing to you is totally unfair." the officer said in disgust, Delia and Pikachu nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you this. At the Indigo Plateau, they won't even properly assign a certified lawyer to you." the officer said, earning shocked looks from all those in the back seat.

"What! That's totally unreasonable! They're playing dirty!" Delia burst out in rage. "Isn't that against the law? How can they do this!" Delia demanded. The officer put up his hands in an attempt to calm Delia down.

"I'm outraged too, but you can't do anything about it. The court randomly selects anyone from the room if nobody volunteers." the officer explained. Pikachu gritted his teeth as small sparks of electricity shot out of his cheeks. The officer looked at Pikachu and didn't even seem slightly intimidated. "I know how your Pikachu feels, I'm angry even though it's not me being accused!"

The police car was headed down a dirt road as a small city appeared over the hill after an hour of driving. "We're going to have to stop here for gas, if you need anything just ask." the driver said as he looked over his shoulder to see the backseat. Delia timidly asked for some water while Ash blurted out his request for some ice cream and a few packets of ketchup for Pikachu.

"Ketchup? Isn't that a little strange for a Pikachu to eat?" the officer asked while the driver came to a slow stop at a gas station with a convenient store. Ash quickly explained his buddy's strange taste as the driver got out of the car to refuel its tank. "Well ok, so water for Mrs. Ketchum and ice cream and ketchup packets for Ash and Pikachu." the officer recalled as he opened his door.

"Oh, please just call me Delia." Mrs. Ketchum said, becoming embarrassed. The officer gave a friendly nod and headed toward the convenient store. "He's so nice." Delia said in awe as she cleaned a drool stain from Ash's cheek. "Ash, how on earth did this drool stain get on your cheek?" Delia questioned in a motherly tone.

"Must have been there this morning." Ash laughed weakly as he prepared himself for a brief scolding. While Delia and her son were having their little "talk" in the police car, the officer was having a serious but sympathetic talk in his thoughts as he walked inside the convenient store.

"_I can't believe Ash is still filled with this much energy after what he's going through." _the officer thought. "_But how come his father wasn't with them when we arrived in Pallet town?" _thought the officer as he picked up a water bottle and an ice cream from the freezer and headed for the ketchup packets.

"_Well besides that, I've made up my mind. I'll be Ash's lawyer!"_ the officer confirmed in his head as he picked up the ketchup packets and headed for the cash register. He quickly paid for his items and walked out of the store and headed fort the police car.

"Hey James, will you come with me into the store after I'm done with the car?" the driver asked. James gave a quick nod as he opened the back seat door, handing their passengers their items as they gave a sincere "thank you". The driver finished fueling the car and placed the gas pump in its rightful place as he closed the gas cap on the car. "Alright lets go." the officer said as he opened the back seat door. "Sorry, but James and I will just take a moment and get our things." the officer informed with a smile as he closed the door.

Ash and Delia nodded as the two officers entered the store. "I hate what the law is doing to them." the officer said as soon as they entered the store. The other officer just nodded as the driver began to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bob." James said, getting his friend's attention. "I'm going to..." he trailed off. Bob signaled for his friend to continue. "I'm going to be Ash's lawyer." the officer finished. The driver was hardly moved at his friend's announcement.

"That's good James. You're really doing Ash a favor." the driver praised, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Even though you don't have much experience, your time in Law School is all they have left." the driver said as he finished making his coffee and began to walk toward the cash register.

"Oh and by the way, where was Ash's dad?" the officer asked. The driver shrugged as he paid for his items.

"I don't know, but I do know that she isn't married, or at least not anymore." the driver said as he took a sip of his hot, delicious, coffee. The officer was confused, how did his friend know that? "I saw her hand, she had no ring. And besides, I know you have a thing for her. Why don't you go after her? It might help you forget about your divorce." the driver said as they approached the police car.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." the officer said as they entered the vehicle. And with that, they drove back onto the road and continued their way to the Indigo Plateau. The officer began to talk with Ash and Delia, getting to know them as they all enjoyed every second of the time spent in the car.

…

Both Latias and Ken had arrived in the city of Pewter as they searched for Brock's gym. It didn't take long for them to find their desired building; Ken descended as Latias stayed behind; the distance between him and the ground became very small as he quickly searched for an alley to transform in. '_Be careful." _Latias said before Ken had left her telepathic zone.

The blue dragon was covered in a brilliant blue hue which disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing a young boy. Ken exited the alley and headed into the entrance of the Pewter Gym. Then a thought struck the boy's mind, "_Does Brock know that I'm back?" _he thought, "Looks like He's in for a surprise." the boy snickered as he walked through the doors of the Pewter Gym.

It was a fairly large building, a few staff members were cleaning the floors of Brock's gym as some of his pokemon mingled among each other. The young boy called out Brock's name but a nearby staff member told him that the gym leader was currently out on errands. Where could Brock be at this time?

Ken simply thanked the worker and exited Pewter Gym. As soon as the young boy walked out of the gym's doors, he found Brock holding a bag of groceries in one hand, and a young lady's hand in the other... "Oh hello there my beauty! You must be an angel sent down here from heaven to help me find the perfect love, which is you!" the squinty boy flirted, earning an instant slap in return.

"Pervert!" the woman shouted as she walked away in disgust. Brock was on the ground with his groceries still intact, luckily. "I was so close to getting her in my love's grasp..." Brock mumbled, a pink mark in the shape of a hand appeared on his face as he lay on the ground.

"Oh Brock, it seems as though you haven't changed a bit." Ken sweatdropped. Somewhere high in the clouds, Latias witnessed the scene and sweatdropped as well. The young boy approached Brock and peered over his head, the squinty eyed boy took a moment in analyzing this boy's face. And then, Brock's heart suddenly dropped...

"YOU"RE BACK!" The dark boy cried out, causing the people passing by to stare. Brock got up onto his feet and stared at the young boy before him while in a state of shock. Ken tried his best to ignore his friend's embarrassing actions while Brock stood speechless.

"Yeah, it's a long story Brock. Now come on, we got to "go". And stop making a scene!" Ken emphasized as he began to drag Brock toward the alley where he had just came from. The young boy looked back at Brock as they entered the alley, he was still shocked at his sudden appearance. "Latias is waiting for us up in the clouds. Let's not make her wait." Ken said in a hushed voice as he transformed into his true form. Brock nodded and climbed onto the blue dragon's back.

Ken made sure that Brock was secured onto his back, and quickly took off into the sky, stopping as he came above the clouds. "Alright I got Brock, so let's start heading to Mt. Silver." Latias nodded, and with that said, the three began heading in the direction of Mt. Silver. The two eons started the story of Ken's return to Brock as they disappeared in the far, vast, distance.

…

'_Alright. We're here.'_ Latios announced as he landed on top of the Cerulean Gym. Bianca looked completely frozen in place with her wildly blown back hair. Latios had flown at such incredible speeds that he had messed up Bianca's hair, which unnaturally stayed as it was. '_What's wrong Bianca?'_ Latios sarcastically asked, looking behind his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"Nothing..." Bianca sweatdropped, carefully getting off of Latios' back as she fixed her hair. "_Note to self, never tease Latios when flying on his back."_ the young girl thought to herself as Latios snickered in the background. The blue eon was satisfied with his revenge and picked Bianca up with his psychic, gently placing her on the ground behind the gym, making sure to be as stealthy as possible.

"Thanks Latios." Bianca said, giving her friend a thumbs up as she walked around to the front entrance. The city of Cerulean was mildly quiet, only a few people passed through the streets, leaving the stores frighteningly empty. As soon as Bianca walked around to the front entrance, she saw Misty coming out through the doors; she looked like she was heading somewhere.

"Hey Misty! It's been a while!" Bianca greeted cheerily, gaining the gym leader's attention. Misty jumped back in surprise, although it has been only a couple weeks, it seemed as if these friends haven't seen each other in ages.

"Bianca!" Misty squealed, embracing her friend in a hug. "What are you doing here Bianca? Isn't it dangerous for you to be back in Kanto?" the red head whispered, looking around her just in case anybody overheard them.

"Yeah, but I'm sticking really close to Latias and Latios to be safe." Bianca replied. "Were you headed somewhere? It looked like you were kind of busy." Bianca asked, looking behind her to make sure there weren't any police men in the area.

Misty nodded sadly, "Yeah, I was going to pick up a Law School book down at the postal office." she explained. Misty knew that in order to help Ash with the case, she needed to know a few things about the law; even with Ash's assigned lawyer, Misty still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Immediately Bianca knew why Misty had purchased a book of that kind, it was obviously to help Ash in the case.

"Well anyway Latios, Latias, Ken, and I were going to meet up at Mt. Silver to discuss and plan out what we need to do in order to help Ash win this case. And while Latias and Ken are going to get Brock, Latios and I are here to pick you up." Bianca said, overloading Misty's brain with information of Ken's sudden return. "Follow me, Latios can take you to the postal office to get your book, and then we're out of here!" Bianca said, dragging the speechless and confused Misty behind her.

The red haired girl nodded obediently as she followed her friend to the back of the gym. Bianca signaled Latios to pick them up, and as they did, Bianca started the story of their lost friend's return. Without wasting anytime Bianca paused the story and told Latios to take them to the post office to pick up Misty's package.

The blue eon simply nodded as he flew into the city, heading for a blue building not too far away from their current location.

…

"Why exactly are we going back to Altomare to retrieve my fallen elite?" the shadow boss asked, flying alongside his newly appointed superior. The two shadows were flying across the ocean, leaving behind them a trail of dark energy that tainted the space behind them. Without looking, the shadow spoke.

"_You'll find out later in the future."_ the shadow said, making sure that he left out any kind of detail that was linked to his plan. Giovanni grunted in his thoughts, not wanting to enrage the shadow. They approached their destination, the island of Altomare was in their sights; just over the horizon. "_All right so this is what's going to happen. When we get there I want you to fly under that pathetic little island and dig directly in the center of that land mass." _the shadow ordered.

Giovanni almost spat in disgust, "And why should I listen to you? I'm the leader of an evil international organization!" he laughed rebelliously. The shadow shot his subordinate a nasty look, a black blade formed in the shadow's claw, and without a second thought the shadow struck Giovanni's back, sending him shooting off into the distance at incomprehensible speeds as he left a trail of blood behind him.

"_That's why." _the shadow muttered under his breath. With that single strike, the shadow had injured and sent Giovanni closer to the island, asserting his power over the former boss. The shadow had the smile of a maniac on his face, "_After the recover of the Marauder, I must make a retreat back to Team Rocket HQ and rest. But after all that is finished, I will finally get to kill that pathetic little crap stain and make all of his friends watch!"_

Not wanting to fly the rest of the way to Altomare, the shadow exerted great effort and teleported to the exact spot where Giovanni had landed. "_Hurry Giovanni, you have to dig your way to the center without causing any disruption on the surface. I can't have our little heroes stopping us at this time."_ the shadow ordered.

Giovanni had opened his eyes, his wounds had already regenerated before he even hit the water! With great reluctance, Giovanni followed the orders that he was given. The boss's arm had formed into a black, rope-like, thing and he began to drill his way into the center of the enormous land mass.

Five hours had passed by and Giovanni had created a hole at least fifteen miles long. At the center of the land mass lay a black sphere, its energy was faint and could hardly be sensed by Giovanni or the shadow. "_Good work Giovanni, now go back to the entrance of this cave and guard it while I continue on with the process." _the shadow ordered as he picked the black sphere up in his claws.

The former boss nodded obediently and did as he was told, leaving the shadow in silence. "_Damn, I'm still a little weak from converting Giovanni, this might take a few weeks."_ the shadow grunted, not wanting to commit to this time consuming task.

But without wasting a single moment, the shadow began the process. He sent all of his energy into the black sphere as its power began to increase. To the shadow's luck, the Marauder's soul was still inside of the black sphere, but just barely.

…

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the slight delay, and the terrible ending to this chapter -.- I got kind of tired halfway through this chapter and I guess my writing skill disappeared. Please review and I hope all of you are looking forward to my new story! Tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	20. Trial preperations

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Well nothing much to say except that I'm still working on my other story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

Thank you Andy-m for your spectacular review! And yes, so many people favor stories without an OC -.- But oh well! And thank you for noticing my "improved" writing :D I feel so special xD

LatiasXash! It's been like... forever! Although I'm dieing to know what happened to you, I'll respect your privacy. Anyway, I hope your doing alright and keep writing! I need to know what happens next to Michael xD.

Thank you as well parodyman64! And um, you forgot how to review? Haha oh well it's ok, but thank you anyway!

Started watching Elfen Lied and, oh jeez... _**shudders **_well anyway, on to the chapter!

…

"That's unbelievable..." Brock said in a state of confusion, his mind was flipped upside down at the information he had received. The three friends were flying over the vast landscape of Kanto, passing by several towns as they went; the sun was starting to set as the warmth its light gave began to fade away. Latias turned to Brock and nodded in objection, her expression said "Yes it is because it did happen..." the red eon turned back to the beautiful scenery in front of her. The sun setting over the horizon was genuinely magnificent as the sounds of the Kanto region below them began to quite down.

"_It's so, peaceful." _Latias sighed in her thoughts, staring endlessly at nature's beauty. "_All I can do now is wait until I can spend moments like these with Ashy!" _Latias squealed mentally, enjoying herself in her thoughts as Brock looked down below at the ground, hoping to catch a small glimpse of some beautiful women. The blue dragon lazily flew, his posture was sagging slightly and his eyes were beginning to give way.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Ken slurred, struggling to keep himself awake. Latias pointed to the miniscule piece of land that peaked just over the horizon, making sure Brock didn't fall off as she directed her friend. "How much longer until we get there?" the blue dragon slurred once again, jerking himself awake as the contents of the large backpack shook, making a few rattling noises as he took care in keeping the backpack balanced.

"Looks like you're tired, Ken." Brock pointed out, unaware of his painful obviousness. The blue dragon nodded slowly as he pushed himself to stay awake. It appears as if the backpack's weight has finally taken its toll on the blue dragon's stamina, but something felt unusual to him, he would never get this exhausted by just doing a simple task such as carrying a heavy weight. Something was definitely wrong, but Ken paid no more attention to it as he focused on making it to Mt. Silver.

'_Should we stop for a quick rest?'_ Latias asked, slowing down a bit as the sun continued to fall farther below the horizon. The blue dragon shook his head, wanting to keep going until they reached the distant land of their destination. '_Ok...'_ the red eon said reluctantly. Taking a precautionary action, Latias tugged on Ken's arm, guiding him as he struggled to keep going.

"_Wasn't Mt. Silver the place where Ken grew up?"_ the squinty eyed boy asked himself, letting the slight breeze run through his spiky hair. Brock concluded his boring thoughts by himself as Latias continued to dream about Ash and her going off together and traveling the world.

"_I have so many things planned for when Ash comes back!" _Latias squealed in her private thoughts as she continued to guide Ken without letting him fall behind. "_How should I greet him after the trial is over? But wait, what if he doesn't win the trial!" _Latias gasped in horror, making sure that she had kept a straight face as she spoke in her thoughts. "_I shouldn't talk like that! Of course Ash is going to win!"_ the red eon told herself. "_Oh I can't wait to until Ash comes back! That way he and I can enjoy this beautiful view together."_ Latias gushed as ignorantly as a teenage girl.

The thought of being reunited with the boy she loved clouded her mind, if she was mature enough to see how she was acting she would surely slap herself in the face. She completely avoided hundreds of other factors that could crush her dreams with Ash. But, with the thoughts of Ash in the way, Latias continued her fantasies as the mass of Mt. Silver grew larger.

"_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Ashy!"_

…

"Alright, we're here." the driver announced, flipping the sun visor up and back in its rightful place. The car had arrived at an enormous building, its height almost blocked out the descending sun's rays as it towered over Ash and his mother. "They'll be keeping you in a somewhat luxurious cell for the next couple of days until the trial starts." the officer informed, looking over his shoulder to be face to face with Ash and Delia.

"How come we have to be here even though the trial doesn't start in two days?" the raven haired boy asked, holding the yellow electric pokemon in his lap.

The officer shook his head with a sad smile, "Sorry Ash, but our bosses say that we can't tell you why they're keeping you or what they'll do to you if you're found guilty." Delia scowled in disgust as Ash gritted his teeth in anger. "But don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get a lawyer that isn't completely useless." the officer reassured. The family in the back seat of the police car nodded in appreciation as they stepped out of the car.

The Indigo Plateau was fairly crowded, especially since the evening was soon to come. Trainers, employees, janitors, and a few intimidating wealthy looking people occupied the space around and in the Indigo Plateau. Police officers littered the area as a few members of the riot were spotted in the crowd. "Ash, stay close to me and don't run off on your own." Delia ordered, pulling her son closer to her as she shut her door.

Those who took part in the riot at their peaceful home had smug grins plastered on their faces as they entered the enormous building. It was strange for a place as big as the Plateau to have very little parking space, so the police officers had to park off to the side in a dirt lot. "Follow us." the driver said, guiding the mother and son to the building.

Instantly, a handful of people began noticing the presence of Ash and shot him dirty looks. A few people tossed objects laying on the ground near them at Ash and his mother as the police officers turned their backs to the scene; they smiled as snickered to themselves thinking that this is what Ash deserved.

"What's that disgusting piece of pokephilia crap doing here!" a disgusted crowd member yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at Ash as everybody turned to look as all the commotion. "I hope you lose! Jail is the perfect place for worthless people like you!" another person screamed, laughing uncontrollably. Delia shouted at the two delinquents, her presence turned to that of an enraged Ursaring that was protecting her child.

At this action of fighting back, a small group of people formed and began making their way towards the mother and her son, a few had knives held in their filthy little hands; they were ready to stab Ash and Delia to death on the spot. Everyone else watched as the other police officers continued to pretend to look the other way. The officer guiding the two family members put his arm in front of them and pulled out his pistol, shooting and the ground in front of the approaching crowd, scaring the entire lot of people.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! If any of you doesn't want to be arrested right this moment, I suggest going back to your own business!" officer shouted, him and his partner raised their guns at the riot members as they held their cuffs in the other hand. The sound of the gunshot continued to echo through space as silence. The group of people instantly but reluctantly backed off, and everyone watching went back to their own business.

"Sorry about that you two. Come on, let's keep going." the driver said, gently pulling on Ash's wrist as his partner gently tugged on Delia's.

…

'_That's a pretty small book, especially if it's a book about the law.'_ Latios pointed out as Misty came around the corner to the back of the postal office. The book in Misty's hands was a decent size, about a fourth of the size of the dictionary, and on the front it read, "_How to be a good lawyer for idiots"._ '_I certainly would never buy that kind of book. That title is so insulting!'_ Latios gasped as he had Misty mount his back.

"Oh calm down Latios, they have like hundreds of books on teaching and telling people about all these different topics, and they make it easy for you too!" Misty informed, not even flinching at the book's title. "And besides, this is probably the closest thing we'll get to an actual Law School book. Those things are pretty pricey." the red headed girl said, opening the fresh pages of her book.

"But I thought you said that you got an actual Law School book..." Bianca sweatdropped as Latios began to take off into the air, flying high above the clouds to reduce the chances of being seen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I wasn't because I got my words all mixed up when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Misty laughed weakly, keeping her hand on an interesting part of the book. Both Bianca and Latios sweatdropped as the sun continued to drop over the infinite horizon. Mt. Silver was fairly close, its large mass towered over the surrounding area as its shadow was cast down upon a large area.

Bianca was looking around at their surroundings, it was fairly clear, only a few airplanes were seen passing trough the sky but there was something else that caught her eye, two little dots a few miles to their right were spotted in the distance. "Hey Latios, is that who I think it is?" Bianca asked, pointing to the tiny specks out in the distance.

The blue eon squinted his eyes, '_Hmm, possibly. Hold on a sec', I'll see who that is with my psychic.'_ Latios said, coming to a slow stop as he closed his eyes. An enormous amount of energy built up in Latios' mind, and at the very last second he released the energy, sending an invisible but harmless wave out into the space around them. The psychic wave traveled extremely far, almost reaching the distance of five miles. After a minute or so, Latios had opened his eyes, already staring in the direction of the two miniscule dots. '_It is them. Why don't we meet up with them right now?'_ Latios suggested.

Both of the girls nodded in agreement as the blue eon changed directions and began heading to the right. The clouds protected him from being spotted by anybody down below, the hustle and bustle of the cities and towns below them began to quite down as the sun continued its descent. Latios quickly gained speed not wanting to waste anytime by falling behind the two specks in the distance; going fast enough that Bianca and Misty could still keep themselves in their seats as they soared across the endless sky.

…

Latias was smoothly cruising across the land, making sure to fly through the thickest clouds the sky had to offer. Both Ken and Latias were protected and kept warm from the bone chilling temperatures thanks to their feathers while Brock was left to suffer in the cold, shaking violently as strands of mucus were frozen solid just past the rim of his nostrils. "T-too b-ba-bad Nurse J-joy Isn't h-here to k-kee-keep me war-m." Brock stuttered, rubbing his arms for warmth as the two eons easily ignored him, tending to their own personal business.

"_I wonder if Ash likes sight seeing? Or does he like strolls on the beach?"_ Latias continued to ponder in her head, still guiding the half conscious blue dragon toward their destination. The red eon took in a deep breath in her thoughts and began to talk about more romantic things to do with her beloved. But just before her mental mouth could move her lips, an enormous shock wave of energy shot past her. '_What was that?'_ the red eon gasped, sensing the familiarity in this unknown power.

Ken instantly jerked his eyes open, coughing a few times before letting go of Latias' claw to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "That felt like, Latios' psychic." the blue dragon said. "But when did he learn to control it like that?" he asked, earning a confused look from both Brock and Latias. "Hey look, I think that's them over their." Ken pointed out into the endless sky. The blue dragon aimed his claw at a small shape in the distance, it wasn't a small speck, but big enough for one to define the flying object's shape and color. "Come on, I think they're trying to meet up with us." Ken said, beckoning the red eon to follow him.

Latias simply nodded as she followed her friend, the speck became increasingly large, showing more distinct features of her brother along with Bianca and Misty on top of his back. Within a half a minute, the two groups had finally reunited, greeting each other with a smile as they continued to Mt. Silver.

'_So how's that backpack feeling, Ken?'_ was the first thing that Latios had asked, still mildly enraged at how easily his friend managed the heavy weight. The blue dragon shook his body playfully, as all of Bianca's "necessities" shook the backpack. But to Latios' surprise the blue dragon gave a smug smile as they continued to soar through the air.

Latios gritted his teeth and looked away, gaining speed in his frustration. "What's wrong Latios, is Ken taking away your manhood?" Bianca teased, receiving friendly laughter from everyone else. At this the blue eon flew even faster, surpassing both his sister and Ken. "_Oh no... I shouldn't have teased him..."_ Bianca sweatdropped, bracing herself for the intense speed as she warned Misty about what was going to happen.

'_Brother, slow down.'_ Latias called out before her brother was out of earshot. But she was too late, Ken, Latias, and Brock all witnessed Latios shoot off into the distance, leaving behind the faint screams of Bianca and Misty. '_Oh brother...'_ the red eon sighed.

Brock, now somewhat recovered from his hypothermia snickered a little bit as a slight grin tugged at his lips, "Literally!"

…

"Latios slow down!" Bianca begged, hugging her body close to Latios' back as Misty did the same; both hanging on for dear life. The blue eon was unresponsive, he continuously mumbled to himself as his enormous temple was seen pulsating out of his skull. But after a long minute had passed by, the trio had finally arrived in a secluded cave that was hidden near the tip of Mt. Silver. The mountain was, (obviously) enormous, its enlarging shadow was cast over an impressive amount of land down below.

The cave was fairly large and luckily, was found to be empty. The only things that were seen lying around were a couple pebbles here and there and a small amount of feathers that were scattered around the ground that had been left by passing y bird pokemon. The breathless eon allowed the shocked girls to dismount his back as he turned around, making his back face the mouth of the cave.

A look of victory was spread across Latios' face, the wild look in his eyes would tell anyone that he had just won something of some sort that was of great importance to him. As Misty and Bianca began to fix their mess of a hair, Latios patiently waited for the others to arrive, dying to see the look on Ken's face.

After a short three minutes, the Brock, Latias, and Ken had finally arrived. Brock was asleep on Latias' back as the red eon took caution in making sure her friend didn't fall. But to Latios' heart sinking surprise, Ken had a confused look on his face; the blue dragon's expression was definitely not that of a defeated individual. "Was I supposed to race you Latios?" Ken asked in severe confusion, setting down the heavy backpack on the rough surface of the cave floor; a small cloud of dust flew up as the heavy object landed.

That was all Latios could handle, he was done, no more, he was tired of doing this. The blue eon crossed his arms across his chest as he flew under the cave's roof, he didn't make eye contact with anybody as they all got comfortable. There was at least an eight mile radius of green and luscious forest, but past the greenery were well known cities.

Bianca and Misty finished fixing their hair as Latias carefully set Brock down under the cave's roof, setting the boy down next to Latios. Before Latias turned around to go back to the others, she caught Latios' stare and spoke while trying to control her suppressed snickering, '_I see that your attempt to impress your man failed, gay boy!'_ and with that Latias rushed back to the group as Latios' face exploded with anger and irritation.

"So how are we going to help Ash with this case?" Ken asked, only having a faint idea of how to approach the matter.

Bianca was the first to speak, "Well let's see. First of all we have no idea who's going to be Ash's lawyer so we can't really communicate with him or Ash." at this, it seemed as if Latias had died a little inside, but her determination to have Ash win this case overpowered her. "And second of all the only people that can really help out with this case is Misty, and Brock." Bianca said, unsure of what to say next.

"Are you saying that we need to lie?" the red headed girl gasped. But Ken shook his head.

"I don't think we have to lie about anything." Ken said, uttering a few snickers. "As long as we describe what they did to us with a lot of detail, and refer to human rights and a few other things, I don't think that this case should be too hard." the blue dragon said. He was partially right, the way the members of the mob treated them would almost guarantee them the upper hand of this case, but Ash did break the law...

The group of friends were in a tight spot, and all they had to refer to the law was the book that Misty had purchased online. But they still had to try. After Latios had calmed down a bit, he rejoined the group and discussed on Ash's trial. They had a few tricks up their sleeves, but they could easily be put down if they weren't lucky enough.

As soon as Brock woke up, the others began to tell the spiky haired boy of their ideas. It was a decent start for our heroes, and the sun had already set, leaving them to have their planning in the dark. It didn't take a while until everyone had urged both Ken and Latios to gather wood for a fire.

But finally, they both gave in, returning with piles of sticks and branches as they both lit their pile with a controlled breath of dragon breath. The fire was crackling as little embers shot out of the charcoal pile "Did you guys really have to use dragon breath?" Bianca asked as everyone pinched their noses in discomfort of the stench.

The blue dragon pointed to Latios, "It was Latios, I saw him eat a whole lot of green onions on the way back." he said.

Latios' temple began to pulsate again, '_It was only one!'_ the blue eon shouted. Everyone laughed playfully as the girls of the group patted the poor eon on the back, only comforting him to an extent. Ken apologized as they returned to their previous subject.

A few hours later, the group still had very little things they knew about to help Ash. It was as if there was no point for their friends in Altomare to even come here, well besides for emotional support. They decided to take a break from all of this "law" talk and prepared themselves for bed. Both Bianca and Misty took an eon as their own to cushion their bodies throughout the night.

Bianca took Latios and Latias and Misty took Ken.

This would be a very interesting night for Bianca and Latios...

…

_It was dark, everything felt heavy. Was this reality? Or was it just imagination? Whatever it was, all that mattered was that there was feeling. Although it was very overpowering, and unwelcoming, it giving him feeling meant that he was alive, but just barely. Inside of the black sphere that had massive amounts of dark energy pushed into it by the shadow, lay the Marauder's faint conscious._

_The Marauder was as happy as any sick minded person could be. Having the shadow's power flowing into him allowed the Marauder to take a small peek into the shadow's mind. "Interesting... A new powerful superior, with impressive dark energies? And his plans aren't half bad either." the Marauder thought weakly._

"_This is gonna be fun. I get to help in killing those little craps! And most of all, I get to kill that Latias!"_

…

Well, another end to another chapter! And yeah, I'm sorry again for the late update :(. I tried to get this chapter finished last Saturday but a bunch of things came up. Oh and I found out that The Unknown Latios has three thousand less words than one of my honors English summer reading books xD. Well please review and tune in next time on Remembering and Old Friend!


	21. The final door

Hello all of you fantastic readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Nothing much to say except... yeah nothing much xD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you parodyman64 for your wonderful review! I'm sorry if I'm torturing you xD but that's just my writing style! Oh jeez, if you think my writing is torturous now, just wait until my next story... xD

On to the chapter!

…

_It was a fairly warm day, the sun was out and a slight breeze flew across the landscape. There were acres of the greenest grass than one could imagine. This place was so warm, love and comfort emanated from the very core of the landscape. Off in the distance was a cascading waterfall that was as tall as a towering building! But behind this said waterfall was a secret cave, only known to a family of four pokemon. The other wild pokemon in the area referred to them as the Eon Family._

_The joyful family was out on a peaceful flight, happily cruising around the area while enjoying the beautiful sight of their home. There was the father and mother, a full grown, healthy, adult Latios and a beautiful, petite, adult Latias. Their children were little bundles of joy, excitedly playing with one another as they followed their parents. _

"_Tag you're it!"_

"_No, tag you're it!"_

_They repeated over and over again, their parents never cringed at their treasures' repetitive play. Their daughter was a cute, little, red ball of joy, a healthy young Latias. And their son was a slightly larger, blue, smiling Latios. Their names were Colette and Ken..._

_After a long hour, the family decided to head back home, into their comfortable secret cave hidden behind the crystal waters of the waterfall. As the father split the waterfall with his psychic for his family to fly through, he turned his head and looked out in the distance. The far skyline was littered with a wall of dark clouds. Looks like rain for the Eon Family to enjoy! Or was it?..._

"_Latias, I'm going out to get us some food before that rain gets here." the Latios said after entering the surprisingly warm cave. Their comfortable little home was floored with thick layers of grass and a few other plants from around the area. And in this "claw" made flooring were four indents, each one belonging to a certain family member._

_The red eon nodded with a smile to her husband. "Be safe!" she called out as Latios once again split the waterfall and flew out to the nearby forests. They were a pretty normal family, well for pokemon that is. The motherly Latias began rubbing the bellies of her children as they each squealed in delight._

"_Hey mama that tickles!" squealed Colette._

"_That tickles mama!" Ken laughed through the giggling fits._

"_Oh you two..." Latias smiled, caressing her children in a warming hug as she let them go to continue their play in the cave. People, and pokemon who were familiar with the eon species knew the basic anatomy of the species. Red colored feathers for the females, and blue colored feathers for the males. There were also the color of the eyes. A rich, deep color of amber for the females, and a sharp, strong red color for the males. Pretty simple right? But strangely, this wasn't the case. The two giggling children had different colored eyes, they each had one amber eye and one red eye. This disorder was known as Heterochromia, but they didn't know that. None of them did._

_Even the mother and father had this mind blowing trait. "Colette, and Ken... just like the young couple that saved our lives." the mother sighed, flashing a sad smile at her children. The red eon closed her eyes as she searched her memory banks for the frightening memory._

_..._

_Latias and her mate, Latios, were out on a flight in the very same area in which they lived; both of their children were still not conceived at this time period. It was calm and quiet, the two eons were enjoying their time as they ascended high into the blue sky, disappearing above the clouds. They flew higher and higher and it felt as if they would be leaving the Earth's atmosphere! Then suddenly they crashed into a large black object with an enormous red R on the side of it._

"_Honey, what is that?" the blue eon asked, rubbing his head in pain as he made sure that his partner was safe as well. The Latias shrugged as they approached the floating behemoth. This mysterious thing was far to large to be called an object anymore because it was as big as a cruise liner! It flew silently as it passed through the air, then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, startling the eons._

"_Sir, are those the targets that Giovanni wanted us to capture?" a man asked on what seemed to be an intercom. The two eons were confused as they slowly backed away from the flying ship._

"_Yes! Those are the ones!" a young man shouted in excitement._

"_Be quiet you." a slightly more aged man said, smacking the young man with what sounded like a clipboard. "Yes, capture them immediately." the man finished as the intercom was turned off. The eons were tired of this talking behemoth and began to fly away, not a single hint of danger was emitted from it._

_They were wrong, of course. As soon as the two eons turned their backs to the enormous aircraft a loud hissing noise was heard from directly behind them. A large hatch opened up as they hydraulics ceased their movement. And in an instant something was shot out of it, what seemed to be a large black wall hit the two eons, enveloping them. But the capture device was shot out with such force that it sent the two pokemon flying through the distance, and soon enough they were out of sight._

_Somehow, the intercom was turned on again. "Oops." said the man._

"_Idiot..."_

_The two eons screamed with fright, their bodies were made and developed to handle g-forces of the highest magnitude, but the capture device was shot at a faster speed than they could handle. The shear force they had to endure had already crushed several of their bones as the force began to damage their internal organs._

_They were far away from their home, and they were going even farther towards who knows where. They both closed their eyes and waited for everything to stop; their powers seemed to be disabled by this mysterious black device. And finally, they made contact with the Earth in an atomic-bomb like explosion. Dirt and dust flew everywhere as it finally cleared, the two had created an enormous crater in the ground._

_Luckily they landed in a seemingly empty forest, free of any predators or wandering trainers. The black device had finally released its prey as the two pokemon spat out blood. They couldn't move, they were stuck in their grave-like crater. They managed to get a hold of each others claw and slowly closed their eyes, ready to die together. _

"_Hurry Ken! I heard it come from over hear!" cried a young girl, possibly in her teens. There was a rustling among the thick brush of the forest, and a young girl popped out. Her black hair was short, and reached down to her shoulders, but she was still able to keep it in a ponytail. She wore a plain pink t-shirt with tight, black, skinny jeans._

"_I wonder what that was, Colette!" asked a boy who was right behind the girl. His black hair was fairly long for a boy, but he still kept the appearance of a male. He wore a black zip-up jacket with black, red, and yellow stripes that were patterned across the material. He also wore a light blue t-shirt underneath, and matched the color of the girl's jeans with his own._

_The two were shocked at what they found in the crater, there were two dragon pokemon who seemed to be bleeding from the mouth as they lay motionless in the dirt. "Help me get them out of there!" Colette gasped as she rushed into the deep crater. Ken nodded as he followed suite._

_After a few hours had passed, the two eons were finally conscious. The dragons had thanked the couple sincerely as they both parted. If it weren't for the young couple, Latias and Latios would have ceased to live in this world. While the young couple left the now recovered eons in the forest, the eons looked into each others eyes._

_And then Latias suddenly spoke, "When we have children, let's name them Ken, and Colette."_

_Latios smiled and nodded as they embraced in a hug._

…

_The red eon was snapped back into reality thanks to the playing of her two lovely children, Ken and Colette._

"_Where are you hiding?" asked Colette, looking around the deep cave for any signs of her brother. When the little red eon had passed a large sized boulder, a blue dragon popped out from behind making some kind of roaring sound, scaring his sister. The red eon squealed as she flew in the opposite direction of her brother as he chased her._

_Latias chuckled at their innocence as something had passed through the waterfall. "Oh you're back!" Latias smiled to her husband, giving him a hug as he placed a large pile of berries and a few dead fish pokemon in his indent in the flooring. _

_After parting from his wife's hug he announced, "Alright everyone, eat up!" everyone jumped for joy as they happily dug into Latios' food pile. "Eat all you want, I already had a big snack before I came back." the blue eon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as his wife raised a sarcastic eyebrow at him._

_As the family enjoyed their food, the frightening clouds outside continued to crawl across the sky, but there was something hidden those clouds. If one would look closely at the clouds, they would see a fleet of black, flying, behemoths that were flying in the direction of the Eon family's home. There were three flying ships, each one resembled the one back when Latias and Latios were attacked._

_But one thing was different about this fleet of airships, the feeling they emitted was as cold and empty as death itself. One would have to be lacking a heart of any kind to endure the dark energies that radiated from the ships core. There was something evil in those three airships._

_As soon as the ships were within a mile of the Eon family's home, Latios' and Latias' senses had picked up a dangerous force that was headed for their home. The red eon immediately stopped eating and looked at her husband, "Lets go check it out. Kids, stay here and eat while Daddy and I go outside for a quick walk." _

_The little children smiled and nodded at their mother's request as they continued to feast on their father's catch._

"_Latias, do you feel that presence?" Latios asked after they flew through the waterfall. The red eon nodded as they turned to the direction of overpowering feeling. "It's scaring me, but, at the same time it feels as though this presence is, artificial." the blue eon said uneasily._

_The red eon nodded in agreement. "Let's go get the kids." Latias said as soon as they could see the red R on the sides of the airships. The blue eon split the waterfall without responding and flew in, allowing his wife to enter before him. "Colette, Ken. We have to leave home right now or something might happen." Latias said frantically, trying too keep her cool._

"_What might happen mama?" Colette asked after gulping down a mouthful of berries._

"_Daddy and I don't know. But we have to leave right now!" Latias said in a firmer tone. Their children nodded as they followed their parents out of the cave and through the waterfall. "Stay close to Daddy." Latias said as Colette and Ken obeyed. The family was ready to leave in a hurry, but it was too late. The airships were already over the Eon family's home, the evil energy was almost unbearable, even to Latios, as Colette and Ken cowered in fear._

_Without warning, the bottom hatches of the airships creaked open, releasing most of the dark energies. Three enormous beings fell to the soft grass of the Eon family's home, they were colored in an eerie black. Their bodies were long and their sides had ridges lined from their heads to their lower chest. They were the shape of some kind of worm, and mysterious black ooze was secreted from the three beings' bodies. The eyes were a spine tingling yellow, and two spikes protruded from the sides of their heads. Enormous black wings opened up from the beings' backs as the mysterious black oozed was splattered across the grass._

_Their very presence on the Earth began to kill the grass beneath them as any other small forms of life began to rot away. Again this feeling, to Latias and Latios it was very frightening, but at the same time it felt so, artificial. As if these beings were created not from this earth, but by some horrible experiment._

"_Daddy, they look like Uncle Giratina." Ken shivered in fear, he nor his sister have ever really like their "uncle". Latios whispered something in his wife's ear as she held Colette and Ken close to her body. Latias nodded reluctantly as tears began to form in her eyes. Latios leaned over to whisper something in Colette's and Ken's ears, "Daddy doesn't know what's going to happen but I want to tell the both of you this before I go. Others may age and grow old, but Eons are forever...". And with that the blue eon quickly told his wife that everything was going to be alright, and in that instant, Latias had bolted off in distance, leaving her husband behind to fight these artificial beings._

_Instantly, one of the three fake Giratinas cranked their head in the direction of the parting family and took off at blinding speeds as one of the airships followed suite. "Crap!" Latios cursed as he tried to follow the dark being, but he was immediately cut off by the two other Giratinas. "I'm sorry Latias, Colette, Ken."_

_The fight began. Latios collected his energy as an incredible blue ball of energy formed in his maw while he carefully aimed for his targets. The very presence of his Luster Purge disintegrated the surrounding Earth around him, and in an instant, the volatile ball of energy shot out of his mouth and was sent flying at the false Giratinas, causing everything in its path to disintegrate._

_The two black beings stood their ground, their eerie eyes stared the volatile energy ball down until it was within a few meters from them. The ball of energy collided with the shadows in an enormous explosion of white and black. The Luster Purge's explosion had grew larger and larger, wiping out the behemoth airships in the sky above. A few moments passed as the dust and energy cleared up, but to Latios' shocking surprise, the two Giratinas were still standing._

_The false Giratinas cackled with a hair raising tone as it pierced Latios' eardrums. The shadows flapped their wings, sending black ooze in every direction as a ball of black energy quickly formed above their heads. The blue eon attempted to fly away and escape the attack, but failed. The shadows appeared directly in front of the blue eon, stopping him in his tracks. The ball of darkness above their heads was already enormous, and in an instant, they fired at the defenseless Latios._

"_I'm sorry, everyone..."_

…

"_Hurry kids!" Latias frantically cried, tugging at Colette's and Ken's claws, trying to escape the sights of the demonic being behind them. Colette and Ken were heaving their chests, they have never had to fly this fast for so long; their stamina quickly began to fade as the false Giratina gained on them. Out in the distance was an explosion of dark energy, the shock wave had traveled a few miles and had finally reached their destination, sending Latias and her children into the ground below them._

_Latias knew that this was it, if they were going to die here she might as well try and keep her kids alive, sacrificing her own in the process. "Hurry, fly away Colette, and Ken!" Latias cried as her kids reluctantly left their mother on the ground. The Giratina ignored the mother and headed straight for Colette and Ken. "I won't let you do that!" the red eon cried, firing a quick Mist Ball at the being's back. Her kids escaped... thank goodness._

_The false Giratina fell to the dirt, but it quickly shot back up and turned around to face its attacker. In retaliation, the Giratina formed a shadow spear next to its head, and fired it at the red eon, hitting her left wing. Latias grunted in pain as she fell to the dirt below her. "I'm so sorry Colette, Ken. And especially you, Latios." the red eon cried to herself, but quickly wiped them away as the shadow approached._

_If she was going to die, she might as well die trying. Latias fired another Mist Ball at the shadow, and again, it fell to the dirt. And instantly, the false Giratina shot back up cackling, its tone sending shivers up Latias' spine. The shadow formed a wall of shadow spears as the red eon gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry, everyone." the Giratina fired its wall of death at the defenseless eon and hit its target..._

…

"_Hurry Colette! That airship is coming closer." Ken panted, pulling on his sister's claw, desperate for escape. They were flying through the thick forest brush, getting several cuts from the wild greenery._

"_The airship is right above us!" Colette gasped as they both glanced up at the sky. The black behemoth descended as the same enormous hatch opened up, a small speck was falling to the Earth. "What's that?" Colette asked, struggling to keep up with her brother. The speck came closer, it looked like a man wearing a mask of some sort. He was using a device to keep him hovering over the ground below him. He quickly lost his altitude and swooped down through the forest brush in an attempt to capture both of the little eons, but only succeeded in taking Colette._

"_Colette!" Ken cried, turning back for his sister._

"_I'll come back for you later you little piece of crap!" the Marauder cackled, aiming his finger at the blue eon as he flew back up to the flying behemoth. Ken instantly flew towards this evil man with the remainder of his energy, but without warning, three black beings shot out from the treetops. "I think I'll let them take care of you!" the Marauder shouted in joy as he ascended higher and higher._

_Fear rolled down Ken's spine as he shot off in an attempt to run from these monstrosities. Sadly, the young eon was no match for these experimental beings as they quickly caught up to the exhausted eon. One of the false Giratinas slammed into Ken's small body and sent him flying into a lake that was hidden deep within the forest, they quickly followed their prey into the thick brush._

_Ken landed in the lake water, creating a small explosion as the indigenous pokemon swam away in fear. He couldn't move, the impact must have paralyzed him, and from the treetops he saw the three shadows flying towards him. "No. Mama, Daddy, Colette. Why is all of this happening?" he said to himself._

"_What do I do?"_

_The shadows crept even closer to the waters surface and surrounded their paralyzed prey. They cackled in their usual hair raising tone as their shape began to dissipate. The black energy from each shadow entered Ken's body,invading every inch of his soul. Within a few moments the young eon rose, his body was completely black as black ooze slipped off of his body. He... It smiled like a mad man. The being still kept the shape of that young eon but many of his features changed. _

_The eon's joyful smile was replaced with a maniacal grin with menacing red eyes. And instead of the usual red triangle on his chest, it was replaced by a white X. Along with this new symbol came three others, a red and blue wing that mirrored the ones from the false Giratinas, and a white crown at the top of all the other ones._

_An aura of black fire surrounded the shadow as the remaining conscious of the young eon began to disappear._

_Everything went black..._

…

"_Others may age and grow old, but Eons are forever..."_

_..._

"_Huh? What happened?" it was cold and dark. The young eon was lying on what seemed to be rock. "Where am I?" Ken asked himself and looked at his body. What happened to the shadows?" he asked. But after that an old couple came around the corner._

"_Oh dear, look at him honey. He's bleeding!" the old women gasped, running over to the young eon. The old man was holding a torch for light as he followed his wife. "What's your name?" the woman asked in a warm tone as she picked the eon up in her arms._

"_Ken..." he telepathed, startling the old couple._

"_I've never seen a pokemon like this on Mt. Silver in my life!" the old man said in surprise._

"_Come on, let's take him home." the old woman said as her husband nodded in agreement._

…

Ken woke up, sweating, it was still dark out. "Mom, Dad, Colette. I can't believe that we were a family..."

…

Ok so yeah! This chapter was the longest "Door" chapter for Ken. It explains his family, origin, what really happened. And other stuff. And if you forgot, the end where Ken is taken in by the old couple, it ties in with his so called "parents" that he talks about way back in The Unknown Latios. Well I have finals tomorrow so, wish me luck! If you have any questions just ask, so please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	22. Fluffy night!

Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I'm so excited about my new story! I can't wait until this story is finished xD. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for your wonderful review Andy-m! I'm glad that you didn't see that coming because that makes me feel happy xD, and once again, thank you!

LatiasXash! Thanks for the stupendous review! I'm very relieved that you loved my chapter, and yes, their parents' deaths were very tragic... Anyway! Thanks for noticing my improvement! I am not worthy of your praise! xD

Thank you parodyman64! For this scrumptious review xD. Well yeah even I thought it was a bit depressing while I was writing this, but oh well! Oh? If you did go into the future, then what's the ending to my story like? xD.

Get ready for this probably fluffy chapter! On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_Ken woke up, sweating, it was still dark out. "Mom, Dad, Colette. I can't believe that we were a family..."_

…

"We were a family, and that shadow took them all away..." the blue dragon said to himself. He looked up into the starry sky, the full moon shone its faint lunar rays over the landscape as Ken made sure not to disturb the two girls that were sleeping on him. "_But if Colette is my sister, then who was that girl I met on Mt. Silver?"_ Ken pondered in his own thoughts, thinking back to that unfamiliar time.

The blue dragon wracked his brain, it was when he was still in the soul dew and Latios and the others had confronted the shadow Colette. "_What? That makes no sense! That couldn't have been Colette on Mt. Silver, it couldn't have." _the blue dragon said to himself, doubting many parts of his memory. It was until Ken had really forced himself to remember when a black shot of energy sparked from his head, and suddenly, the strange memory of him meeting Colette in a hidden forest had vanished. And at that moment it became obvious, "_This was the shadow's doing, but why was there a need to create the false memory in the first place?"_

…

_A few hours before the final door to Ken's memory opened..._

It was still dark, and the stars were still twinkling in the black skies above Mt. Silver, but the full moon was partially blocked by a wall of clouds. The group of friends peacefully slept away the overwhelming exhaustion of the day as they awaited for the sun's arrival in a few hours. The cave that sheltered them at the near tip of Mt. Silver was quiet, and a couple of our heroes were still secretly awake.

Bianca was happily enjoying the soft feathers of Latios' chest as she nuzzled herself deeper into his body. Bianca thought that her precious friend was wistfully sleeping in the night, but she was wrong. "_He's so warm..."_ Bianca sighed mentally as she smiled. She could hear the blue eon's heartbeat; it was a soft, gentle, beat and was fairly slow. The feeling of Latios' heartbeat only increased the rate of Bianca's, making her slightly nervous.

"_I've never felt so nervous around Latios..."_ Bianca said in her thoughts as the heat in her body rushed to her face. "_And I can tell that Latios has been acting strangely around me. I wonder what that means?" _the young girl thought, hoping that she was the one making Latios act strangely. Still unaware that Latios was actually _awake_, Bianca carefully slid up on her "pillow", moving closer to the blue eon's face. Bianca's warm breath on Latios' neck made him flinch, but Bianca was too busy staring into her friend's face to notice.

"_What in the world is Bianca doing?_" Latios thought to himself, trying to get a good night's sleep. "_She's been nuzzling me for five minutes! Why can't she just leave me alone so I can get some rest? Doesn't she know that Ash's trial is in two days!"_ Latios growled in his head, trying to keep his entire body still. Suddenly, there was a breath of warm air that hit Latios' neck, which made him flinch. "_What was that?"_ Latios asked himself, shocked at the sudden breeze. The blue eon opened his eyelid just a bit to see what was going on on his chest. And to his surprise, Bianca's face was just inches away from his!

'_What are you doing?'_ Latios quietly asked before Bianca got too close to him. The young girl squeaked in surprise, quickly covering her mouth to keep herself from waking the others up from their sleep. Bianca was speechless, for once, her usual in-control personality had "lost control" of the situation, leaving her incredibly embarrassed. '_Well?'_ Latios asked, unsure of how he was going to confront the rest of the conversation. Again, Bianca remained speechless.

Latios sweatdropped as he let out a quiet sigh, "_Darn, she really does have feelings for me..." _the blue eon thought to himself. Although Latios' ability to connect with other people's emotions is nothing when compared to Latias', Bianca's emotions were skyrocketing after he had spoke.

"Oh, hey Latios." Bianca smiled in embarrassment, awkwardly backing off of Latios' chest. "I was just... you know... it was cold and..." the young girl stammered, jumping around her words, unsure of how to explain herself. Bianca sat up, rubbing the back of her neck, everything from her neck to her face was red hot, if one would see how red her face was, they would be worried that there wasn't enough blood in the rest of her body to keep her alive.

'_Are you ok Bianca?'_ Latios asked, knowing exactly what was going on in Bianca's mind. The young girl nodded quickly, replying with a weak "yeah.". Again, Latios sweatdropped as he sighed inaudibly; the blue eon looked into the nervous eyes of his friend. '_Bianca.'_ Latios began, gaining her attention. '_Why are you so nervous?'_ the blue eon asked, wanting Bianca to admit her feelings herself.

"Well, it's because..." Bianca thought for a second, "It's because of this museum." she lied. "They're still deciding on whether they want to buy my art or not." the young girl finished, earning a painful expression from the blue eon. Bianca knew that Latios can detect emotions, well not very well that is, but she was hoping that he wouldn't sense her true feelings.

'_Oh really?'_ Latios asked, playing along with Bianca's lie. '_If so, then what did you paint?'_ the blue eon asked, feeling the enjoyment of squeezing out a secret from somebody. The young girl froze up, not thinking that her lie would backfire so easily. '_Bianca, even with my limited connection with people's __emotions, I know that you're feeling something.'_ Latios said, leaving out the rest of what he knew as Bianca turned even redder. (If that was even possible) Bianca turned as red as a tomato after hearing this, her hands and her feet were deathly cold as her body began to shiver in an attempt to regain its warmth.

"What are you talking about Latios? I'm not feeling anything, well other than being cold that is." the young girl quickly replied, trying to wriggle her way out of this situation. The blood rushing to Bianca's face made her dizzy as everything became fuzzy and unclear. The young girl was like putty in Latios' claws, although Bianca was hardly putting up a fight, it made Latios feel a little sorry for making her feel like this.

'_Do you have feelings for Ken? I remember that you felt something for him while I was in the soul dew.'_ Latios asked, pushing the conversation just a little further. Bianca nodded without confidence, unsure of how to reply. "Y-yeah. That's it, I feel flustered when I'm around Ken." Bianca laughed weakly, hoping that her red face was enough evidence for the questioning Latios. The blue eon pretended to think about her reply as he rubbed his neck. "So goodnight! Sorry for waking you Latios." Bianca said quickly as she lay down on the hard rock, her back facing Latios.

"_I think I pushed her too much..."_ Latios sighed as he scooted closer to Bianca. "_Man, I really don't want to do this! But I have to, especially since Lorenzo's passing..."_ the blue eon groaned in his thoughts. '_Hey, Bianca.'_ Latios said, trying to hide the reluctance in his voice. The young girl lay still, still too nervous to answer. By now the blue eon was inches away from Bianca, '_Are you cold, Bianca?'_ Latios asked, deciding that he would replace his words with his actions. The violent shivering of the young girl's body was a good enough answer for him.

Latios leaned in closer as he picked Bianca up in his arms, the young girl squeaked as the blue eon reclined back, allowing Bianca to lie on his chest. "L-Latios, what's g-going on?" Bianca stuttered. Bianca's head practically exploded with red, there was more red in her face than in a murder scene. Latios reluctantly wrapped his arms around Bianca's stomach, providing her with warmth as he comfortably rested his back on the cave wall.

'_Bianca, look. I know how you're feeling, you don't have to hide it anymore...'_ Latios whispered, gently squeezing Bianca's waist. "_What the heck am I doing?"_ Latios scowled in his thoughts, resisting the urge to stop immediately and go to sleep. Bianca simply blushed at the action as her thoughts began to cloud. '_And I just wanted you to know that, I'll protect you, care for you, and be there for you.'_ the blue eon said in his softest voice possible. Luckily for Latios, Bianca fainted, unable to believe what Latios said was true.

"_Thank goodness..."_ Latios sighed inwardly, slowly closing his eyes as the effects of slumber took over.

…

"Here are your rooms." the officer said, extending his arm to the desired room. Ash, Delia, Pikachu, the driver, and his partner were in the basement of the Indigo Plateau. And no, this so-called "basement" wasn't a run down, moist, rat infested cellar. The basement level was just like any other floor in the Indigo Plateau, red carpeting, white walls, and hallways lined with rooms. The only thing the basement lacked were windows.

The room the officer pointed to was fairly small, it had three rooms, a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. "Well at least the superiors working here aren't completely heartless." the driver said with a weak smile. "I heard that they gave you the nicer rooms since you're an eleven year-old child and a hard working mother." the officer said, walking Ash and his mother into their room.

"Are there any other rooms than these?" Ash asked, making sure that Pikachu was still on his shoulder. The driver nodded grimly.

"Yes, but any floor below this one is as bad as an old time dungeon." the driver explained, happy that the Ketchums had received this somewhat luxurious cell.

"Goodnight you two, and don't forget, you're trial is in two days." the officer said as he shut the door.

…

Morning came, the sound of chirping birds filled the air above the cave in Mt. Silver. Ken was already awake, unable to go back to sleep after the unlocking of the final door to his memories; strangely, he looked well rested. The sun barely peaked over the horizon, the sun's rays hardly stretched over the land. Far in the distance, the enormous structure of the Indigo Plateau could be seen just past a forest of some kind. "Colette..." the blue dragon mumbled. He rubbed the tiredness from his face as he carefully sat up, gently placing Misty and Latias to the side of him.

Ken turned to his left to see Latios and Bianca... cuddling? What! A shocked and disturbed expression was plastered onto the blue dragon's face; it seemed impossible for him to avert his eyes. "I'll just pretend I never saw that..." Ken said to himself. "_But good for them, I guess?"_ he finished in his mind. The blue dragon turned around, his back facing Latios and Bianca, to find Latias beginning to wake from her sleep. The red eon opened her amber eyes and and stretched her body as her eyes met with her friend's.

'_Good morning Ken, whoa...'_ Latias trailed off, she sensed great sadness emanating from Ken's core. '_What's wrong?'_ the red eon asked as she faced Ken. The blue dragon was confused, he was almost positive that Latias trailed off because she saw Latios and Bianca, but it seems like he was wrong. '_I can sense your feelings, why are you so sad Ken?'_ Latias asked again, shocked at how much sorrow was expelled from her friend. Still, the blue dragon was utterly confused, '_It's ok, you can tell me.'_ Latias smiled. Then it hit him, she smiled just like Colette...

"Oh, it's nothing." Ken said, trying to brush the subject off; finding it hard to look into Latias' eyes. Latias pouted, it was obvious to her that Ken was lying, so she gave him a look that told him that she wasn't buying the lie. "No really, it's nothing, Latias." Ken lied once again, hoping that Latias would just leave the subject. Still, Ken received the same look, "Fine, I had a dream about Colette." the blue dragon admitted, although he was still partially lying.

'_Oh, really? What was your dream about, Ken?'_ the red eon asked, slightly surprised. "_He was dreaming of Colette? I thought he had feelings for me? Oops I think I just flattered myself!"_ Latias giggled weakly in her thoughts as she waited for Ken to answer her. The blue dragon had a blank look on his face, hoping that he wouldn't have to answer.

'_Sorry, I guess I'm being a little too pushy.'_ Latias apologized, backing off on the conversation. The red eon turned to her right to see a sleeping Misty, when she turned to her left, she found Brock drooling on his backpack and her brother cuddling with... Bianca? WHAT! Was Latias' first reaction. The red eon almost had a look of horror at the sight of this because of its suddenness. Latias regained her composure after a few moments passed by, allowing the image to settle in her mind. '_I knew you would find the perfect mate Bianca!'_ Latias smiled to herself.

"It was about Colette..." Ken suddenly spoke, snapping Latias out of her hopeless romantic state. Latias was confused, what exactly was Ken talking about? But finally the previous conversation returned to her mind.

'_No, it's ok Ken. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'_ Latias said, trying her best to take her eyes off of her brother and Bianca. The blue dragon raised his claw, signaling that he was ok with telling her about his "dream". '_Wasn't Colette that girl that you met at Team Rocket HQ?'_ the red eon asked.

The blue dragon shook his head, "Not exactly. She was my sister." he said. Ken told Latias what he remembers from his childhood as the rest of the group began to wake up one by one.

Misty was the first wake up, then came Brock, and finally Latios and Bianca. The red headed girl and the spiky headed boy rubbed the sleep from their eyes as they stretched their bodies, their joints cracked loudly as they sighed in relief. Bianca quickly remembered what Latios had done the night before and looked to her side to find herself lying on top of the blue eon's chest. "Sorry Latios!" Bianca squeaked, quickly getting on her feet as she brushed her skirt off.

'_It's alright.'_ Latios simply said, dusting himself of as he stretched his body. Surprisingly enough, Ken had finished telling the tale of his story, while Latias just sat in her spot, her mind was still processing the information.

'_I'm so sorry, Ken.'_ the red eon said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's alright, don't worry about it so much. Besides, we have Ash's case to worry about." the blue dragon replied.

Oblivious to the two eons' conversation Latios spoke, '_Alright, let's continue our discussion.'_

…

(**A/N I'm so sorry for my lazy writing, but I'm fast forwarding the story to the day of the trial :/)**

…

"Right this way Mrs. Ketchum." the officer said as he guided Delia and Ash into the elevator. "We'll be heading to the second floor where the courtroom is." the officer informed as he pushed one of the many buttons next to the elevator door. The cream colored button lit up as the gears in the elevator shaft began to do their work.

"Do you know who my lawyer is going to be?" Ash asked, handing Pikachu to his mother. The officer paused and rubbed his chin, thinking of what he should say.

"I'll let you find out." the officer said with a smile, but Delia had already figured it out as soon as he did. "Alright we're here." the officer said as the elevator doors began to open, revealing another hallway, but this one had large, intimidating, double doors at the end of it. "Right this way." said the officer, guiding the family through the double doors.

Ash thought that his trial would be something small that wasn't such a big deal, with very few people. But he was wrong. As soon as Ash, Pikachu, and Delia walked past the threshold, they were welcomed by several important looking people, angry citizens, and most of the riot members. The room was packed with enraged and disgusted people. A few people threw objects they had in their hands while others shouted out vile comments towards the family. "I bet he's touched that Pikachu that his mother is carrying..." whispered a crowd member.

As Ash and Delia walked up to one of the two stands near the front of the court, the two officers stayed behind and closed the double doors. The leader of the mob along with the scientist were standing at the second stand across from Ash's. A tall, broad shouldered man wearing a black cloak walked up to the bench. The judge had a smug grin tugging at his lips as he sat down, "All rise!" the bailiff announced.

"Sit down." the judge rudely ordered after taking his seat. "Let's get this over with." the judge said lazily, giving the feeling of not wanting to be in the courtroom for this particular case. "Have them say the oath." the judge said flatly, resting his temple on two fingers as he flipped few a small pile of documents. It was obvious to every individual in the courtroom that the judge was being very nontraditional for this case.

The incredibly large bailiff stood in the center of the courtroom and looked at both the defendant and the plaintiff. "Do you swear to tell the true, the holy truth, and nothing but the truth under this Arceus-forsaken world?" the bailiff questioned.

"I swear to tell nothing but the truth." both sides said in unison. This courtroom seemed to be lacking its officialdom due to the topic of the case. "Before we start, the court must assign a lawyer to the defendant, are there any volunteers?" the judge asked, looking around the room for any takers. The eerie ring of silence floated in the air as people looked around the room for the volunteer. Right before the Ketchums' lost their hope, an officer in the back walked forward as several people in the room shot him nasty looks.

"I will." the officer said flatly.

…

'_Remember what to do you guys.'_ Latios reminded as they approached the Indigo Plateau. Misty and Brock nodded in unison as the blue eon descended toward the Earth, keeping his invisibility up as he went.

'_Good luck you two.'_ Latias said, her face was filled with anxiety. The eons and Bianca waved goodbye as Misty and Brock entered the building. "_Good luck to you, Ash..." _Latias thought, unable to control the bad thoughts in her mind. The remaining group flew to the top of the Indigo Plateau and awaited for the conclusion of Ash's trial.

Latios quietly mumbled to himself, '_Let us all pray that the law is on your side Ash...'_

…

"Court is now in session!" the judge said with an intimidating voice, this gruesome trial had finally begun. Several hours had passed, there had been numerous name callings, irrelevant objections, and biased decisions all throughout the case. Finally, the court has reached its conclusion, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked, happy that this case was over.

"Yes your honor." a woman said after clearing her throat. "Ash Ketchum is found..."

…

Sorry everybody for my terrible, awful, writing... :'( I felt that the story was going too slow so I skipped ahead to the day of the trial for that reason. And as for the events in the courtroom, I felt as though not many people would enjoy the workings of a courtroom so I skipped pretty much all of it, I mean, someone could just turn on the TV if they wanted to know what happens in a courtroom right?

Once again I apologize! And I promise to make the next chapter better! Please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	23. Why must this happen?

Hello all of you glorious readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! I just started a new semester of high school! Now I'm sad :'(. Oh well, at least that means that school's almost over! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!

Yeah sorry Andy-m about that :( it's just that it was too difficult for me to write out the courtroom scene and what I wrote down was pretty terrible so, yeah... xD and yes I am very excited about my new story! XD anyway thank you for the amazing review!

Hey Brandon295! And thank you for the most spectacular review ever! Well I don't know what you're thinking about the upcoming chapter but... anyway! Haha, thanks for thinking that my fluff is cute :3!

Owner Pwner! It's been like, forever! And don't worry, I'm one of those people who go crazy whenever they get like one review xD so thank you so very much! And yes, Latios was very nice! Well Bianca had always liked Latios, but she used Ken as a cushion after his death and so on... haha well thanks for the review!

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"Yes your honor." a woman said after clearing her throat. "Ash Ketchum is found..." _

…

"GUILTY!" the woman said with a smug grin on her lips, her evil sneer made Delia want to go ballistic. The officer, Delia, Ash, and Pikachu all gasped as the people in the crowd all cheered with glee. How could this be? The Ketchums had a sure win, but what in the world happened? The Judge smiled and clapped his hands that the trial was finally over as he stood up and walked away from his seat, that is until the bailiff quickly stopped the judge and whispered something in his ear.

"Do I really have to?" the Judge whined, stopping in his tracks as the bailiff nodded firmly. "Fine. But only because of my reputation." the judge grunted as he turned on his heel and sat back in his seat, earning many confused looks from the jury. "_He's right, I can't let this one stupid case ruin my reputation of being a judge!" _the judge thought sharply. "Order in the court!" the judge demanded, rapping his gavel on the stand. The crowd courteously obeyed as they sat back in their seats, the jury had a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs. The judge cleared his throat and faced the jury, "The Ketchum family is not found guilty."

All the members of the jury gasped in shock as Ash, Delia, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and the officer stood frozen in place. "B-but your honor! The jury has already reached a verdict!" the woman stammered, violently flashing the papers that she held in her well manicured hands. The other members of the jury stood up along with the woman and desperately tried to persuade the judge to conclude this case. But the judge simply shook his head.

"Sit down, all of you. As a representative of the law, I must act like said representative." the judge said as the members of the jury stood with their mouths agape. "The jury's verdict is irrelevant, and therefore court is still in session until we have reached a logical conclusion." said the judge, flipping through the small stack of papers from before as the bailiff flashed a proud grin. The judge was exhausted, bored, and hungry, it would be best to finish this case as quickly as possible, while still reaching a valid conclusion that is. "So, Mr. Ketchum." the judge spoke, the fire in Ash's eyes lit up like a blazing inferno knowing that he still had a chance to win this case and return to Latias. "If you would please summarize the events that happened on the day of the incident, I might be able to make more sense of this case." the man said, thinking about where he would go to eat.

The raven haired boy eagerly nodded as he, Brock, Misty, and Delia quickly retold their side of the story. After a short ten minutes the judge had processed all of the details into his mind as he asked the plaintiff their side of the story. The leader of the mob and the scientist had stood up as the rest of the mob members sat behind them. Fifteen minutes passed by and the judge's growling stomach was getting the better of him, "So tell me, why was there a reason to attack the Ketchum family along with their friends?" the judge asked.

"Simple, your honor. The defendant has simply committed the vile, disgusting act of pokephilia. And for his mother, she has failed to report the crime the the authorities." the leader of the mob said, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

"Interesting. Is it a crime to commit pokephilia according to the community? Or is it a crime to commit pokephilia according to the law?" the judge stated, very eager to finally shut this case down. The leader of the group along with the scientist scratched the back of their heads, their eyes twitching as a few members in the court began to laugh. "And as it says here in this report, that your only evidence to prove this so-called crime is a group of children that had supposedly witnessed Mr. Ketchum 'kissing' his partner slash pokemon." the judge continued as the laughter in the courtroom slowly grew as those who were against pokephilia grit their teeth until their enamel began to weaken. "What is your response?" the judge asked, secretly taking his wallet out to see if he had enough money to purchase his lunch.

"O-our response is t-that Mr. Ketchum was in a zone where t-the law was p-present." the scientist frantically stammered, not ready to receive his punishment. The laughter in the courtroom continued to grow as the judge joined in.

"That was never mentioned in the report." the judge said, smiling as he flipped through the pile of papers on his desk. "My decision is made. Mr. Ketchum, you young man is found as not guilty!" the judge smiled, happy that he was minutes away from his delicious meal at his favorite eatery. Our heroes nearly burst out in cheers, but held back to not be charged with disruption in the courtroom. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Delia hugged Ash with all their might as the members of the jury exploded with rage.

"The plaintiffs are charged with assault, hate crime, battery, destruction of property, pokemon abuse, possession of weapons without a license, possession of illegal weapons, lying while under oath and are sentenced to thirty years in prison." the judge announced as the jaws of each and every mob members practically dropped to the floor. There was dead silence on one half of the courtroom and mild celebration on the other half. The officer was glad that Ash had won, although he wasn't of much help, and those who weren't against pokephilia congratulated the raven haired boy on his victory.

"You won Ash!" the officer smiled after the group had finished their group hug. "Feels nice without all that weight on your shoulders isn't it?" the officer chuckled, patting Ash on the head as the raven haired boy and his mother embraced the police officer in a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad that you're happy..." the officer said as he felt his ribcage crack under the intense hugging.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Delia squealed as she wrapped her arms around the officer's neck. "You saved me and especially my son, Ash!" Delia thanked, still embracing the officer in her iron grip. The officer couldn't help but smile at Delia's happiness; she reminded him of his previous wife...

"But!" the judge announced with volume, gaining the attention of everyone in the courtroom. "Since this area is under the 'no pokephilia' law, your crime has been carried here, Mr. Ketchum. And you're sentenced with one month of community service." the judge said. And with that the broad shouldered man rapped his gavel on the hard wood of his bench, giving a disappointing, but fair win for our heroes.

…

Our group of friends had left the enormous structure of the Indigo Plateau as soon as they could, happy that their friend Ash had kept his freedom. The raven haired boy dashed out of the structure along with his mother, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and the two officers, breathing in the fresh air of mother nature. The fire that fueled Ash's soul was back! His oblivious engines roared with happiness as the thought of his precious one came across his mind, Latias! Although it's been a few weeks since their separation, it felt like an eternity for both Ash and Latias.

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were still celebrating with Ash as the officers and Delia followed. "They sure do look happy." Delia smiled. The driver politely excused himself as he went back to their police car to get something that he had forgotten. "I know I've said this far too many times but, thank you, James, for helping my son and I through this case. You're the kindest man I have ever met." the mother smiled with all her heart.

"You don't need to thank me, I was practically useless in this case." the officer said modestly, rubbing the back of his head. Delia shook her head as she patted the officer on the shoulder.

"No you weren't useless!" Delia objected. And then suddenly, Delia changed her composure, "I know that this is quite sudden, but how about you and I go out for a nice dinner back in Pallet?" the mother asked bravely, earning a warm smile from the officer.

"That sounds delightful." he smiled.

…

"Hey look! They're finished!" Bianca shouted out loud, pointing down at the ground from the rooftop of the Indigo Plateau. Without saying a single word, the three eons perked up from their tired, dreary state and immediately flew down to the side of the structure to transform and meet up with their friends. Latias and Ken flew at blinding speeds toward the side of the enormous structure as Latios took Bianca on his back and followed suit.

"_Did he win?" _was the only thought in Latias' mind. Her hopes had kept her up for two hours, and now she was going to find out whether or not her love had won, or lost... the Altomare group landed on the ground with the utmost stealth as they each transformed, Latias looking like Bianca, and Latios looking like Ken. '_Come on, let's go!'_ Latias said as she dashed around the corner to meet up with Ash and the others.

The pair of supposed twins dashed around the corner of the building to find Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty celebrating their friend's victory. '_I think that's all the evidence we need.'_ Latios said, letting out a small grin. The Altomare group ran up to their Kanto friends as they caught each others presence. Latias met Ash's eye as they both smiled wildly at each other while Latias continued to run to her love. They all couldn't believe it, their dense headed friend was safe and sound and reunited with his precious love, and to top it all off, he was let off easy!

The young girl and the raven haired boy embraced each other as if they haven't seen the other in years. Latias felt happy again, the warmth had finally returned to her body along with her old self. The only thing that could possibly ruin her happiness was the shadow... but, how does she know if she really is happy? Yes, hugging Ash made her feel warm on the inside, but was that what she really wanted? '_Oh Ash...'_ was all Latias said as Ash gave her a peck on the cheek.

"He won!" Brock and Misty chorused as Ken, Bianca, and Latios jumped in for another group hug. Bianca and Ken smiled as wide as they could possibly smile while Latios showed off his unenthusiastic looking but equally happy, grin. "He won! He won! He won!" they all chorused as Ash and Latias joined their group hug. It's been a rough ride for our heroes, but it's going to even more difficult with the intense training to prepare them for the fight with the shadow.

Delia and the officer had grown quite close during their little talk, and after their celebration was over, they had decided to go back home. Ash, Pikachu, Delia, and the two officers headed back to Pallet in the police car while Bianca, Latias, Latios, Ken, Brock, and Misty flew back home high above the skies. Their hearts seemed to finally recover, but that's just it, it seemed that way. There was no other way that they could be driven apart again, right? But both Latias and Ash were unaware; they felt too happy to care what happened after the trial, as long as they were together again. It's funny how love can bring the most unbelievable happiness, but at the same time it can bring the lowest point of sorrow.

...

The trip back to Pallet Town was fairly uneventful, well besides for all of the billboards advertising the major event known as the Super Bowl. '_Hey brother, what's the Super Bowl?'_ Latias asked as she gazed upon the enormous billboard down below in an unnamed city. The blue eon looked puzzled for a moment until he remembered that he saw a commercial on TV while he was at Bianca's house.

'_I think that it's some kind of football event.'_ the blue eon responded while keeping the sleeping Bianca from falling off of his back. Latias thanked her brother as she looked back at the billboard. For some reason, Latias felt an uneasy feeling while staring at the board. She felt a kind of, giant feeling coming from it, but why?

…

"Finally, we're back home. Ash groaned, the events of the courtroom and the ride back home sucked all of the energy out of his body. The raven haired boy tiredly opened the car door and stepped out to be welcomed by Latias in her true form. The red eon took caution in her actions as she gave Ash a refreshing peck on the lips and a quick hug.

"Alright James, I hope you enjoy your date with Delia!" the driver said as he waved goodbye to his partner in crime. James smiled and waved back as he stepped out of the car, opening Delia's door after he got out. After all of his passengers were out of the police car the driver rolled his window down and stuck his head out, "Bye everyone! It was nice meeting all of you!" he said, and with that he drove off back to the police station a few miles away.

"Thank you James." Delia thanked as she took hold of the officer's hand. The mother looked around her to find an enormous group of Ash's friends behind her! She was slightly surprised at the amount of people and pokemon that they had with them. It was late afternoon and the sun began to set, leaving the sky to become an intense, strong, orange color.

"Come on kids! Let's all go inside!" Delia said as she beckoned the children behind her to follow. The group behind her obeyed as they went to their own business. As James escorted Delia into her house, he gave the mother a reassuring look, as if they had something planned. Our group of heroes resided in the living room as James and Delia stood in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to do that Delia?" James asked, worried about how Ash would react. Delia nodded as she frowned, her son had just recovered from the biggest heartbreak he's experienced, and now she was about to make it worse. "I just want you to know that I'll be with you when you tell them. James reassured, calming Delia down a bit.

…

"It was so stinky!" Bianca laughed, along with Misty and a giggling Latias. The boys of the group had looks of horror on their faces, how could the girls giggle at something such as that! The girls just giggled even harder at the boys' reaction as they moved on to the next subject.

'_Girl talk is strange...'_ Latios telepathed to only the boys of the group as they nodded in shocked agreement. And at that moment Delia and James walked into the living room.

At the sight of the two adults the whole group greeted them with big smiles as they waited for Delia and James to speak. "Ash, Latias, we need to talk." Delia said in a worried tone. That tone, those words, they were the infamous saying that everyone disliked no matter what the situation. Sometimes it was easy to detect, but sometimes it's harder to spot than a needle in a haystack.

"What is it mom?" Ash asked as he and Latias made room on the couch for Delia to sit on. Incredible, neither Latias nor Ash had noticed the tone of voice that Delia was using, but the others were dead silent as they watched the conversation.

"We need to discuss your relationship with Latias." Delia said with the greatest unease. James and Delia took a seat on the couch next to Latias and Ash who were holding each others hands. The raven haired boy nodded as Latias listened with all of her attention, wanting to make a good impression.

"Ash, you can't be with Latias anymore..." said Delia as she held her breath.

"What?..."Ash asked, unsure if he had heard his mother correctly.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you can no longer be with Latias." Delia repeated, the pain in her heart grew at the action of tearing her own son's heart. The raven haired boy was speechless, and Latias couldn't believe what she heard.

After that was dead silence, nobody spoke, nobody moved, and for a while it seemed as though nobody was breathing. "W-why not?" Ash asked, hoping that his mother was pulling some kind of sick prank on him.

"Because, I don't want to risk having either of you getting hurt again." Delia said, almost brought to the verge of tears. "I know that you make each other happy. I'm not trying to pull you apart or anything, I'm just trying to protect the both of you from getting hurt." Delia finished, hoping that her son would understand.

Ash was in shock while Latias didn't want to believe what she was hearing, she just couldn't. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair, how come whenever happiness is in her grasp, it's taken away from her? Latias understood how Delia felt, but she would stay with Ash no matter what happened. "But what if we're careful about how we act?" the raven haired boy asked, hoping to make some sort of compromise.

Delia shook her head; Ash's heart dropped. Then Latios stepped in, '_Ash, please listen to your mother. She knows that you two love each other, but by doing this, she's ensuring your safety and happiness.'_ Latios explained as Delia felt relieved that someone else felt the same way.

"But that doesn't make sense! How can we be happy without each other? Splitting us apart will only keep us from being happy!" Ash objected.

"Ash, you still don't get it." Ken spoke seriously. "What if you _were_ allowed to be with Latias, then what?" the young boy asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"We would be happy! That's what!" Ash replied ignorantly.

"Ok. But let's say this, suppose you and Latias were out on a walk somewhere with Latias in her true form, and someone comes by to judge and harass the both of you. What would you do?" the disguised dragon asked.

"I would protect her of course! I don't get what you're trying to say, Ken!" the raven haired boy answered. The blue dragon ignored the last part of Ash's sentence and continued.

"What if you couldn't? What if Latias or you were seriously injured? If that happened, neither of you would be happy. This is why your mother is keeping you apart for your own safety and happiness." Ken finished.

"You're wrong!" Ash retorted, not wanting to believe what they were trying to tell him. But after saying that, everyone in the room sighed and frowned as they all beamed at Ash.

"He's right Ash." everyone said in unison. "Please understand dear. I'm trying to protect the both of you by doing this." Delia said, giving her son a comforting hug.

After half an hour of convincing, they finally got Ash and Latias to understand what they were trying to do for them. How could this happen? They were just reunited and now they were being pulled apart! But this is how it must be.

"Goodbye, Latias. I love you..." Ash said.

'_Goodbye, Ash. I love you too.'_ Latias replied. They both hugged, and kissed each other for the last time. After their goodbyes, the Altomare group headed back to their island, leaving Brock, Ash, Misty, Delia, and James behind in Kanto.

'_Why must this happen?...'_

…

Oh no! Haha well I hope you guys noticed the references that I put in this chapter :p I think I might start doing that now! But anyway I noticed that this year is the year of the dragon! XD Awesome! Sorry if this chapter was lame :( my minds been stressed out by my new honors English teacher :o. Well please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	24. Training day

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Thanks everybody for bringing the review count for this story to the magical number of 100! (And above...) All of you have made me happier than my bucket of ice cream ever could! XD I am not worthy! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Some guy named Blaze, your review cracked me up xD thanks for the awesomeness!

Hello there An7! Or formerly, Andy-m! And yes, I am incredibly sorry about the last chapter's quality... but I will make it up! Probably... xD and as for my next story, I will let you figure out how my characters will be! Thanks for the review!

Hello parodyman64 and NOTparodyman64! Haha was is it really necessary for you to do that? Not that I'm complaining or anything xD. But thanks for the review!

Hmm, note to self... 180's surprise Brandon xD. Haha anyway thanks for the splendid review!

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_'Goodbye, Ash. I love you too.' Latias replied. They both hugged, and kissed each other for the last time. After their goodbyes, the Altomare group headed back to their island, leaving Brock, Ash, Misty, Delia, and James behind in Kanto._

'_Why must this happen?...'_

…

The whole entire trip back to Altomare was filled with the crying and sniffling sounds that Latias continuously uttered. Whenever the red eon seemed to calm down just a bit, the repetitive sounds of hiccups and sniffling returned in an instant. Everyone's support couldn't even keep Latias from crying for even a few moments; by the time they reached the island of Altomare, Latias' eyes were as red and puffy as ever. But on the bright side, seeing the sparkling ocean and feeling the gentle breeze of the vast sea comforted her to an extent.

"It's ok Latias, try to keep your invisibility up, we're almost at the garden." Bianca said in a low voice, rubbing the red eon's back as they descended through the clouds. Through most of the trip, Latias' hiccups had fluctuated her energy flow and caused her to become visible.

Ken quickly transformed into his human form, which looked exactly like the boy that his mother told him about; the incredible blue hue appeared around the blue dragon as its energy encircled Ken, and dissipated into thin air. The young boy scanned his surroundings for signs of anybody that happened to be passing by; everything seemed alright, but not exactly the way it should be...

The disguised dragon looked at what appeared to be nothing but thin air and nodded, giving the signal that there was no one in sight. A few moments passed as two distortions in the air slowly flew down and phased through the brick wall as Bianca came around the corner. "Jeez, this is really eating away at her..." Bianca worried as she played with her fingers in discomfort. The young boy said nothing as the two followed the distortions through the seemingly solid wall. "How are we going to hold Lorenzo's funeral now? She's already dealing with her depression, how can she survive through something like a funeral?" Bianca asked, the anxiety was detectable in her tone.

"We'll find a way." was all Ken said as they entered the garden. As the two walked down the short set of steps, the sound of their feet stepping on the grass was louder than usual. The only sounds heard in the garden were Latios and the whimpering of Latias' sorrows. The strange feeling from before returned to Ken's stomach, "_What is this feeling?"_ the young boy pondered, expertly hiding his discomfort as he and Bianca approached the two eons. It was an unwelcoming presence, but it was all too familiar; it seemed to be coming from, underground? Must be some dark pokemon digging to their hearts content right?

'_Please Latias, you have to calm down. You've been crying for hours!'_ Latios said, patting his sister's back. Not even being back home seemed to comfort the red eon for more than a few moments. '_It's not like you won't be able to talk to him ever again, Delia allowed for you two to be able to communicate, remember?'_ the blue eon reminded, desperately trying to cal Latias down. The sniffling red eon quieted down at hearing this, but she didn't speak a word after that. '_Are you feeling better, sis'?'_ Latios asked, relieved that Latias had stopped crying. The red eon didn't respond, she just flew up to Bianca's height and stayed silent.

"I'll be back, I'm going to drop your stuff off at your house, Bianca." Ken said flatly as he reluctantly turned away from Latias. Bianca thankfully nodded as the blue dragon transformed and flew away, heading toward his designation with a blank face. Ken's mind was blank throughout his flight, he only looked forward and kept on flying. It wasn't until the blue dragon had caught eye of the very same restaurant that he and his friends had eaten at that sparked his first thought. "_I remember that place, that was where Ash made Latias so happy." _Ken thought to himself, catching sight of Bianca's house a few hundred feet away.

The blue dragon dove into the backyard, handling Bianca's luggage with care as he placed the enormous bag on the hard concrete platform in front of the patio door. And at that moment Ken paused and attempted to slide the door open, but ended with no luck. "It's locked..." the blue dragon deadpanned as he sighed. Ken tried looking the the most cliché place possible, under the mat that lay on top of the concrete platform, and to Ken's luck, the silver house key was waiting for him.

"_That was convenient."_ the blue dragon thought to himself as he looked up at the patio door. "_There's no keyhole..."_ Ken deadpanned in his thoughts, becoming quite annoyed at this laborious task of getting into Bianca's home. The blue dragon quickly flew through the sided of the house and to the front door, begging that the key in his claw would open the door.

To Ken's luck, the key fit! And when he turned it, the door opened! Finally, after an annoying five minutes of slow, irritating, struggling, the blue dragon entered Bianca's quiet home. Ken looked to his right to find a container of some sort that held a few umbrellas. "_It's the umbrellas that they used when Colette was here." _Ken thought to himself, gently placing the bag down by the door.

"_Didn't Latios say something about white umbrellas being warmer than black ones? Isn't it the other way around? Or did he say that black ones were warmer than white ones?"_ the blue dragon thought as he locked the door from the inside and left through the patio door. "_Why does it feel like someone has changed that? Oh well, must be nothing."_ thought the blue dragon as he left Bianca's house.

…

"I hope she doesn't, you know, try to commit..." Bianca trailed off as silence settled in. Bianca and Latios were behind an enormous tree, spying on Latias who had flown away after Ken had left. Latios nodded his head, worried that his sister might commit that dreadful act once more. "I hope she's alright." Bianca sighed sadly as Latios placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The two continued to spy on the red eon, Latias was swaying back and forth lifelessly on the swing that was attached to the enormous tree next to her. With each swing, Latias would stare at her reflection in the pond just a few feet in front of her.

Her crying had stopped, but now she was back to where she started, alone, sad, and most of all, she was being a burden to her friends. The only bright side to be spotted in Latias' situation was that she had some strength leftover from Latios' lecture to keep her from stooping down to what she used to be. "We should go Latios, I'm sure Latias wants to be alone, even is she can't see us, she can probably sense us." Bianca suggest, leaving her hiding spot as Latios followed.

As the two left, they heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the secret garden. '_That must Ken.'_ Latios spoke, breaking the temporary silence. They both walked toward the source of the footsteps to find a blue dragon entering the secret garden. They each greeted each other as Bianca quickly told Ken where Latias was and took him back to the tree that they were previously at. '_She's been like that ever since you left.'_ latios informed as he and Bianca let out a sigh of relief to see that Latias was still swinging and still alive. Ken gasped at the lifeless state of his friend. '_Why don't you go talk to her?'_ Latios suggested.

The blue dragon paused, "_How could I possibly help her? Ash was the person that made her happy, not me."_ thought Ken, causing confusion among Latios and Bianca. "_If no one else can cheer her up, what makes Latios think that I can?"_ the blue dragon thought to himself. It was quiet, nothing could be heard except the slight rustle of nearby bushes and that soft creaking sound of Latias' swinging. "Ok, I guess..." Ken said, reluctantly flying over to the swing. For some reason, the blue dragon was scared to go any further and stopped just a few feet away from the swinging Latias. He had no idea what was causing this but he took in a few deep breaths and continued flying. Bianca and Latios secretly watched from behind their tree; they felt as if they were watching the sad, quiet part of a tragic movie.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ken asked when he approached the swinging eon. Latias didn't answer as she continued swinging. The cool quiet breeze of the early evening began to settle in as the sun began its celestial cycle. "Do you want to talk about it, my queen?" Ken laughed lamely, hoping that bringing up times of when Latias was happy would cheer her up. Latias shook her head and continued to swing.

At that point, Latios knew what to say to his sister; the blue eon flew forward from his hiding place and caught Ken's eye and signaled him to switch places. The blue dragon nodded as Latios flew forth, trading places with the unsuccessful Ken. Before Latias could reject Latios' presence, he cut her off before she could say a word. '_Latias, I know you want to be alone right now but, I think you need to hear what I have to say.'_ Latios said. '_I remember Lorenzo telling me this a few years ago.'_ the blue eon cleared his throat and grabbed Latias' shoulders, making his eyes meet with the red eon's. '_He said, "Love is vaster than the ocean, and wider than the sky.".'_Latios spoke. And with that said, the blue eon left his sister alone to think; silence became present in Latios' place.

…

"So, what do we do now?" Bianca asked as Latios returned to their tree. The blue eon shrugged, scratching the back of his neck as he flew. "Do we, continue your training, or do we hold Lorenzo's funeral?" Bianca asked, receiving no response from either dragon. There was silence, Bianca has never seen anyone act like this, ever... What was happening to everyone, why are they acting like this when they had to prepare for the fight with the shadow?

Suddenly, both of the blue eons began to part, and drift away in opposite directions while Bianca desperately tried to stop them, "What do you think you guys are doing! You're supposed to be training, not moping around like a bunch of kids!" she cried. This wasn't supposed to happen! Where was the determination? Where was the courage, and the excitement in saving everyone! Where was the happy ending...

Latios and Ken were almost out of her grasp when a being popped out from behind the tree, the creaking of the swing seemed to stop. '_Where do you think you're going?'_ Latias asked rhetorically, stopping the two dragons in their paths. There was a short pause before Latios and Ken turned around, shocked to see Latias floating before them.

As they turned around, they both noticed her mixed features. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but the amber coloring of her iris burned with blazing determination. Her body appeared physically exhausted as her shoulders drooped slightly as well as her posture, but she was smiling, like she would always do when she was about to pull a prank or tease somebody; she had her mischievous smile on.

"Latias!" Bianca gasped happily, ecstatic that her best friend was finally her old self after a long, long time. Nobody said a single word after that, again, silence was the only thing that stood as their communication. They all smiled back at the mischievous looking Latias, sneering happily with sharp eyes.

…

_Just a few minutes back..._

"_Love is vaster than the ocean, and wider than the sky.".' _

"_What is brother talking about? Ash is the only one for me! Isn't he?"_ Latias thought desperately in her mind, secretly watching her brother fly away toward a nearby tree. "_If Ash and I aren't meant to be, then who would it be? What is Latios trying to tell me!'_ the red eon cried in her thoughts. The intense feeling in Latias' mind grew as the pressure began to build on her body, she felt dizzy and she could hardly keep swinging; she felt like she was going to pass out.

A miniscule thought appeared in the back of Latias' mind, it was the kind of thought that once you pick at it for half a second, it grows into an all out, mind mixing predicament. '_What if, I don't really love Ash?'_ Latias said quietly to herself; the surprising part about that statement was that Latias had said it without her consent, her subconscious just blurted it out.

"_What shall we do, my Queen?"..._

…

'_Come on my knight in shining armor.'_ Latias giggled, '_You too, the best friend in the world!'_ the red eon grinned, '_And let's not forget gay boy!'_ Latias smirked as mischievously as she could. Latios didn't even grind his teeth at hearing his politically controversial nickname, he simply smiled along with Bianca and Ken. '_Let's get some training done!'_ Latias fist pumped as everyone else cheered along. Incredible, Latios was amazed at how his sister presented herself; this was the first time he has seen Latias this resilient.

Somewhere out in the world, well, maybe not even part of the world, somebody was watching; they were smiling at the strength and mature realization that their little Latias had presented. Not visible to any being on the Earth, besides to each other, an elderly man and a blue dragon stood beside the red eon. "_She sure has grown a lot since our time." _the elderly man chuckled as he placed his hand on the dragon's shoulder. The blue eon simply nodded in agreement as their translucent images began to fade away.

This was it, training! The twins were determined to show their true potential despite the unfair advantage that Ken had. They first practiced on the necessary basics. They honed their skills by perfecting their signature moves, Luster Purge and Mist Ball. Since Bianca obviously had no power of her own, she was in charge of feeding the eons as well as setting up any targets used for practice. The first one up was Latias, who was eager to improve her respective move. Ken taught Latias to condense her energy to unnatural levels and keep her Mist Ball stable for a set amount of time.

After two days of intense practice, Latias was able to skillfully and powerfully use her signature move. To test out her improvement, Latias went into a battle stance and harnessed the natural energy around her body. Her power was so intense, the mere presence of her Mist Ball began to disintegrate the grass below her; creating a crater about five feet deep. The unnatural condensing of the pure energy in the red eon's claws created immense friction in the oxygen and hydrogen molecules, making the air around her steam at blistering temperatures. And in an instant, Latias shot her Mist Ball at Ken, who struggled at deflecting the volatile ball of energy sucking power up into the sky. A few unnoticeable sparks of black energy shot out of Latias' claws...

During those two days of training, Latios went on his own to practice his other abilities. Within his short amount of time, Latios had perfected his aim with his Luster Purge; he was able to hit a defenseless can of soda that was placed by Bianca, from a quarter of a mile away. And with the quick help of Ken, Latios was able to hit a coin that was sent flying at blinding speeds right in between the crowed forest of the garden.

Then it was Latios' turn to strengthen his Luster Purge. Within half a day, the blue eon learned to store more energy more swiftly into a dense ball of power. Latios' power was so incredible, that not only did he tear out an enormous chunk of ground out of the earth, but he caused Latias and Bianca to back away a fair distance to get out of the extreme energy pressure. When Latios shot off his respective move, it caused the few molecules of hydrogen in the air to come to a boil as it flew toward Ken. As the beam of energy was deflected off of Ken's psychic shield, it managed to create a miniscule crack in his defense.

…

_At the start of their training..._

"_This is taking way too long, at this rate they'll be sure to sense my presence."_ the shadow muttered underwater. Quickly, the shadow sent a signal to his minion, and Giovanni responded within a few seconds after traveling about fifteen miles.

"What is it?" Giovanni spat as he sloppily knelt before his superior.

"_Help me with this."_ the shadow ordered as the former boss obeyed. The underling quickly added his power to the glowing black sphere as it began to form into a human body. Within a few hours the Marauder's body was fully formed, except for a few changes to his physical features. Disappointingly, the Iron Masked Marauder looked exactly like Giovanni; black body, black fire-like aura, red eyes, and a white grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're taking orders now, Giovanni." the Marauder laughed, Giovanni remained silent. "I'm not going to thank you mysterious shadow for saving me; I never asked you to." the Marauder said as he stretched his limbs. "Hey wait, you're presence. You're the same shadow that that pathetic little crap had!" the Marauder gasped. At this, the shadow gave the former elite a grim stare and began sucking the energy from the Marauder's body. The elite fell to the bottom of the underwater cave as the shadow stopped; the Marauder was breathing heavily as he began to cough.

"_This pathetic little crap brought you back to life, and he can also take the life away from you." _the shadow said in an intimidating tone as he towered over the elite. "_I'm technically the same as that so called piece of crap, since he was my host."_ the shadow muttered. Strangely enough, the shadow was right, he had the same features as Ken. He even had a small white scar at the corner of his right eye that hadn't been noticed until now. The shadow seemed slightly better after taking his subordinate's energy, but he was still overly exhausted. "_We're leaving."_ the shadow announced as the Marauder regained his composure.

The three shadows stealthily left the island and retreated back to the remains of Team Rocket HQ, the birthplace of the shadow...

…

"Since the the shadow uses, well, dark energy, our psychic won't be of much use when we are fighting him." Ken informed as the group was on their break. It's been five days since the start of their training, and each and everyone of them, except for Bianca, was dead tired. They've been training nonstop for five days straight, only taking four hour rests out of the twenty that they trained. Ken had taught Latios and Latias to become creative in using their psychic since they couldn't use it directly on the shadow. He taught the twins to use their psychic as a defense, such as using anything around them to block incoming attacks, or sending objects at their targets.

Then the blue dragon came up with an idea in using their signature techniques as power raising buffers. But the only way Ken thought of to use their move's energy was to ingest it... as they ingested their fully powered techniques, they gained incredible power.

An immense pink aura surrounded Latias as her eyes turned the same shining color as her aura. What appeared as pink steam, oozed out of the red eon's body; but it was really her body's inability to contain the immense power in herself. And finally, Latias' jet-like wings expanded ten-fold, her wings were also the same color as her aura. Latios and Ken had similar transformations, their jet-like wings expanded to the same length. Their pointed ears expanded slightly with the same light blue color that filled their wings and eyes.

After expelling their energy Latias began to giggle, '_Your ears looked so funny!'_ the red eon giggled along with Bianca. Both dragons sweatdropped as they ignored Latias' remark.

"I don't know if we're ready or not, but, this is all we have right now so we have to make the most of it during our fight." Ken said, looking down at his claws as he slightly flexed them. The others nodded in agreement as they decided to take a well deserved rest. They flew to Bianca's house and slept on the relieving beds in Bianca's and the guest's room. Latias and Bianca slept in Bianca's room while Latios and Ken slept in the guest room.

'_Good luck gay boy!'_ Latias winked before Latios closed the door. Luckily for Latias, her brother was too tired to retort to her embarrassing nickname. "_Huh, funny. I kinda wish I was in Latios' place..."_ thought Latias. "_Do I really have feelings for, him? Does he still, like me as well? What if it doesn't work out like what happened with Ash and I."_ these thoughts continued to peck at the red eon's mind.

…

"_Love is vaster than the ocean, and wider than the sky."_

…

Yay! Filler chapter! Haha I got the idea of the power thing from Sinnoh League Victors xD well, I think it was from that? Well anyway please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	25. Heartracing situation

Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Ok, first things first, I've heard a few individuals complain about the loss of Altoshipping in my story. Just please bare with me and enjoy the rest of the story as much as possible! Anyone who is for Altoshipping will feel better (hopefully) when my new story comes out! So please, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Sorry if I make these review replies short :( so thank you ultam1tegamer! Eli! Some guy name Blaze! Lucario! An7! aKKurate! tryesmiht! And Latios1 for the amazing reviews! XD

Onto the chapter!

…

_'Oh Ash, you're such a silly boy!'_ _Latias squealed after the raven haired boy had fallen into one of the secret garden's ponds. Ash pulled off his soaking hat and wrung it out as Latias giggled with enjoyment. 'But that's why I love you!' the red eon smiled, pecking the drenched Ash on the cheek._

…

Latias' eyes shot open, she was back in Bianca's room. "_What was that dream just now?"_ Latias thought to herself, wiping a few sweat drops from her forehead. "_Is that dream trying to tell me something? I thought that it wouldn't work between Ash and I?"_ Latias questioned herself, sitting up as she pulled the blankets off of her body, placing her share of the blanket on Bianca. The red eon got out of bed and opened the bedroom door, slightly overwhelmed at the intense pink coloring of Bianca's room, which ended up hurting her eyes. '_Too much pink...'_ Latias grumbled as she covered her eyes, closing the door silently as she headed down the stairs.

The dead silence of the night rung in Latias' ears as she entered the kitchen, "_I hate walking around alone at night, I always get the feeling that there's something behind me..."_ Latias thought to herself, stopping at the patio door as she turned around. As Latias' eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light in the kitchen, an outline of an enormous being began to form right in front of her. '_AHH.'_ Latias cried, falling on her back as she covered her mouth, luckily Latios nor Bianca heard her scream. Her breathing became frantic as her body began pumping large quantities of adrenaline into her system. As her eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, she found out that it was just her friend, Ken... '_Don't scare me like that!' _Latias sighed heavily as she rubbed her amber eyes.

Strangely, the blue dragon didn't answer, he just kept flying toward the patio door, opening it as he flew through it. _'Is he sleep walking? Or is it sleep flying?'_ Latias asked herself, getting up from the tiled floor of the kitchen to dust herself off. The red eon picked up a fallen chair that had toppled over with her and followed closely behind the blue dragon. "_Where is he going?"_ Latias thought to herself as Ken began to gain some altitude. Latias followed Ken through the cold and quiet skies of Altomare as they finally reached their destination. The sleeping dragon slowly flew into the secret garden, his eyes completely closed. '_How strange.'_ Latias whispered to herself as Ken flew closer to the pedestal holding the soul dew.

'_Is he going to communicate with the soul dew?'_ the red eon muttered as her friend approached the pedestal. The blue dragon lowered his head closer to the pond as his chin touched the surface of the water. _"Weird, what in the world is he doing?"_ Latias thought as she flew up right next to Ken, keeping a careful eyes on his actions. The blue dragon brought his head closer, and closer to the glistening soul dew. And just as his lips began sinking underwater, his entire head dropped into the fountain with a small splash as bubbles began to float to the surface... '_Ken!'_ Latias cried out, almost bursting out in laughter as she pulled her friend's head out of the fountain.

The red eon burst out in laughter as the blue dragon began to wake from his mobile slumber. "What the, why am I wet?" Ken asked himself as he expelled the fluid from his head using his psychic. "Oh hey Latias." Ken greeted as he took in his surroundings. Latias was just finished with her laughing fit as she regained her composure. "What's so funny?" the blue dragon asked, getting up from the ground as he patted the dust from his feathers. Latias struggled to speak clearly as her laughter threatened to burst out once more.

'_You were just sleep flying!'_ Latias snorted, quickly covering her mouth as she did. Ken tried to keep his laughter concealed at hearing Latias snort, but failed miserably as he hid his wide grin, '_Don't laugh!'_ Latias whined while smiling; it sure had been a while since they have laughed like this. '_It's not like you've never snorted, Ken!'_ Latias said, feeling embarrassed about her strange noise. The blue dragon laughed even harder at the mentioning of snorts as he became unable to hide his wild smile. '_Don't make me tackle you!'_ the red eon warned, readying herself for her attack. Ken shook his head as he frantically waved his claws in defense. The red eon playfully tackled her friend, sending him flying into a pond as she flew off into the trees.

Ken quickly shot out of the water, immediately expelling the water from his feathers as he searched his surroundings. "Hey! What was that for?" Ken asked, laughing slightly as the red eon appeared directly behind him. Latias positioned herself by the lower part of Ken's body, acting like a log as the nervous dragon flew backwards. "Latias? How come you're not talking?" Ken asked nervously as he continued to back up. The blue dragon felt something skin the tip of his little feet, "What the heck?" Ken said, finding Latias in a planking position right in front of him. "You know, Latias, table topping only works when you have legs..." the blue dragon informed with a slight grin tugging at his lips as he pointed down to his two little stubs.

'_Oh, right...'_ Latias said, clearly embarrassed at her failed prank. The red eon sighed in defeat as the blue dragon transformed into his human form.

"See?" Ken pointed out, walking backwards as he pretended to trip back over an imaginary log. Latias took this perfect opportunity to stealthily stop Ken's foot with her psychic. The result was Ken getting caught off guard, and falling into another pond with an enormous splash. "Of course..." the young boy dead panned, getting out of the body of water. Latias fell into a giggling fit as Ken simply smiled, unable to conceal his happiness. "Hey wait, how come you're out here Latias?" Ken questioned after the warm moment was over. The young boy expelled the water from his body as the red eon recovered from her giggling fit.

'_I saw you flying out of the house so I followed you.'_ Latias stated, earning a confused look from Ken.

"Wait, what were you doing up at this time of night?" Ken continued to ask as Latias took a long pause. "Well?" the disguised dragon pestered.

'_I was just flying around. I had a bad dream.'_ Latias said, trying not to move the subject to her previous dream that she had with Ash. Come to think of it, Ken did the exact same thing that Ash did in her dream, just with completely different dialogue.

"Hmm, then I wonder what I was doing?" Ken asked himself, earning an inconspicuous sigh from Latias. The disguised dragon looked at the pedestal holding the soul dew from quite some distance, fifty feet perhaps. "Oh! Now I remember!" Ken said, snapping his claws victoriously. The young boy quickly flew toward the pedestal; its crystalline waters sparkled in the moonlight as the small fountain system flowed ever so smoothly. Latias followed behind as she watched her friend place his hand on the shining jewel. The disguised dragon focused his energy which became visible around his body, and after a few short moments he smiled as he took his hand off of the soul dew.

'_Were you talking to Colette?'_ Latias asked earning a slight nod from the sighing boy. "_Weird... Until Ken told me about Colette being his sister, I always felt discomforted whenever he had those dreams of her..."_ Latias thought to herself, unaware of her own feelings. '_Well anyway, why don't we head back to Bianca's place. It's getting pretty cold out here.'_ Latias suggested as both her and Ken's breath became visible in the cold night's air. Ken nodded in agreement as he transformed back into his true form.

A spiral of blue energy enveloped the boy, but suddenly, Ken's transformation stopped, "What the heck?" the young boy questioned as the blue veil disappeared. Latias was speechless after witnessing her friend's failed transformation. Ken tried once more, succeeding this time around. "That was, odd." Ken said awkwardly as they both flew off to Bianca's house.

'_What just happened? It looked as though you had failed to transform.'_ Latias asked, worried that something out of their knowledge was was going on. The blue eon just shrugged as they continued to their destination. The eons landed in Bianca's backyard, Ken opened the patio door for the both of them as they entered silently. '_So what are we going to do later today? More training?'_ Latias asked as she took a seat on the living room couch. The red eon caught sight of the time, and it was already past four in the morning!

The blue dragon rubbed his neck as he closed the patio door, locking it as he took a seat next to Latias. "Hmm, I guess so. We must be prepared to fight the shadow at any moment." said Ken, who was worried about when the shadow would make his move. "Come on, let's try and get some rest, since we'll be training tomorrow." the blue dragon suggested, getting up from the couch as he flew toward the stairs. Latias nodded in silence as she followed her friend. The two eons went through separate doors as they said their good nights.

"Goodnight."

'_Goodnight.'_

…

"_Latias!" Ash called from afar, smiling widely as he waved at the red eon. Latias turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "I love you, Latias!" Ash called out with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. The red eon smiled as she found Ash's figure in the distance. The ecstatic red eon shot off at great speeds in an attempt to meet up with her lover. "Latias! Latias!" Ash continued to call out. Something was wrong, it seemed as though no matter how fast or how long Latias would fly, the distance between her and Ash never shrunk. Latias felt that she had been flying for years, as if no mater how hard she tried, she could never get to Ash. This dream had turned into a nightmare._

_Latias called out Ash's name finally, falling to the ground below her with all of the energy sucked out of her body. The young boy seemed to be leaving as his body turned around, his back along with Pikachu's were facing the crying eon. 'No! Ash! Please don't leave!' the red eon cried. Ash's figure turned black as he was taken away by a black cloud. A trail of black smoke remained where his body was._

_'ASH!'_

…

"Latias, wake up!" Bianca cried with tears trailing down the sides of her cheeks. The red eon's eyes slowly began to open as her conscious returned to reality. "Oh thank goodness! You're ok!" Bianca sobbed, embracing the sweating eon in a tight hug. Latias looked around the room, she saw Bianca crying her eyes out in front of her on her bed while Latios and Ken were panting on the carpet below them. "We all thought you were going to die!" Bianca whimpered, hugging her best friend even tighter.

'_What happened?'_ Latias asked weakly, suddenly feeling exhausted even after her slumber. Then a sharp pain erupted in the red eon's chest, this was not emotional pain, but an extreme physical pain. Latias cried out as she violently clenched her chest, tears of pain were squeezed from her eyes as the sharp pain continued to grow. It felt as though someone had stabbed Latias' chest with a jagged rusty blade that was coated in alcohol that burned her flesh to the steel of the weapon. The group froze for a moment a this unexpected reaction, but Latios and Ken quickly reacted as Bianca watched, fear for her friend's life was found in her eyes.

'_Not again!'_ Latios shouted as he and Ken rushed to Latias' side, their claws glimmered with pure energy. The two eons forced their glowing claws o Latias' chest as her entire body was colored with a faint, blue glow. '_Use everything you've got!'_ Latios ordered as Ken grunted in pain, extracting as much power from his body as he can. After a few minutes of shear terror, Latias had calmed down along with the pain in her chest.

The red eon was sweating profusely, the life in her eyes disappeared as her breathing became shallow. After a few moments, Latias had recovered to the point to where she could push herself up to sit upright. The two blue eons fell to the floor panting heavily as Ken passed out from exhaustion. '_What happened?'_ Latias asked after a couple moments had passed, she felt light headed and sickly, as if she were on the brink of life and death. While the two dragons were unable to explain at the moment, Bianca came back to reality as she sat straight up.

"You were screaming and clenching your chest while you were sleeping, Latias. And when everyone had come in here, your body was emanating black sparks." Bianca explained, her voice trembled with terror as she tried to calm herself down. Latios was sweaty and tired, he could barely prop himself up on his arms as he faced his sister on the bed."Latios, since when did your arm heal?" Bianca asked, remembering how Latios was temporarily crippled in one of his arms.

After a few deep breaths, Latios seemed like he was ready to talk, '_Ken reversed what damage was left in my arm last night at around four.'_ Latios explained weakly, smiling victoriously at his left arm. '_Wait, what happened to Ken?'_ Latios asked, just noticing the amount of silence coming from his friend. As he, Latias, and Bianca looked at the downed dragon on the floor, they became frightened of what had happened to him. Latios quickly bent down to check Ken's pulse, '_Good, he's still alive. He probably just passed out from exhaustion.'_ Latios sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Latios was too tired to notice how faint Ken's pulse was and turned back around to face his sister.

Bianca got out of her bed and went into Lorenzo's room to grab a few medical items to bring back for her friends. As Latios regained the remainder of his breath, Latias sat up against a stack of pillows that Bianca had placed before she left. The red eon looked down at her friend, confused at why he had passed out. Wasn't Ken usually strong enough to handle these kinds of situations on his own? But Latias saw something that would of made her scream in fright if it weren't for her current condition. '_Blood!'_ Latias dais weakly as she pointed to Ken's body. Latios turned around from Bianca's bed to see what his sister was pointing at. To his surprise, a small pool of blood was spilling out from Ken's mouth and onto the floor.

'_Bianca! Come quick!'_ Latios called out as the young girl entered the room carrying various energy and healing pills. Bianca quickly placed the tray of pills next to Ken's body and knelt down next to him as the stress levels in the room drastically increased. Bianca examined the blue dragon's body and carefully picked out a small, clear, bottle. The blood from Ken's mouth continued to pool around his head as Bianca took a translucent pill from the bottle. The young girl quickly lifted Ken's head and inserted the pill into his mouth, angling his head so that the pill would slide down his throat. After a few minutes of painful silence, Ken's bleeding had finally stopped.

…

It was nighttime, the sun had fallen over the horizon while the glowing moon took its place. The group of friends were in the living room of Bianca's silent house; the time was around one in the morning, the nighttime sounds of nature were slowly coming to a stop. Latias was peacefully sleeping on the couch after taking a few doses of a powerful medicine to help her regain her strength the next time she woke up. Bianca and Latios were sitting together on the floor next to Latias, Latios was lightly asleep while Bianca was still wide awake. Ken was resting by the base of the couch after being placed there by Latios. "You haven't woken up since this morning, Ken..." Bianca whispered to herself, trying to keep her trembling hands from shaking the small bottle of pills in her hand.

Bianca was scared beyond belief after what happened throughout the day. Ken had fallen into a coughing fit at least three times yesterday, each time became more and more violent as Ken's internal bleeding followed through. Bianca was dead tired, but her fear of not being able to wake up if Latias or Ken needed her help kept her from sleeping. "Latios, I'm scared..." Bianca said weakly, leaning her head on the blue eon's shoulder, unknowingly waking him up.

'_Hm?'_ Latios moaned softly, opening his eyes to check up on Bianca. '_Don't worry Bianca, everything will be alright...'_ Latios said sleepily, gently picking Bianca up and placing her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Bianca didn't even seem shocked at Latios' actions, all she did was let her friend embrace her body. '_Get some rest already.'_ Latios yawned as his eyes began to slowly shut again. The young girl rested her head on the blue eon's chest, feeling the warmth of Latios' feathers.

"So warm..." Bianca mumbled, leaning in closer to Latios' face. Latios was just about to fall into the depths of his sleep when something came in contact with his lips. Something soft and wet met with his lips. Latios' eyes shot open,but his body wouldn't move even though his mind was screaming for it to react. Their contact lasted only a few moments, but to the both of them it seemed as though it had lasted for eternity. As Bianca parted from Latios, she quickly fell asleep in his arms, leaving Latios wide awake.

'_Oh boy... this is going to be weird explaining this to Latias...'_

…

"Damn... what the hell happened to this place?" the Marauder asked, hovering over the rubble of what used to be Team Rocket HQ. The three shadows had quickly arrived at the ruins of Giovanni's organization, paying too much attention to their current situation to notice a small boat on the edge of the horizon carrying what seemed to be two people...

"_Shit..."_ the shadow cursed, falling into a pile of disintegrated concrete. Black ooze seeped from the shadow's body, splotching the shattered glass around him. Giovanni and the Marauder exchanged glances as they approached the weak shadow. The Marauder had the smile of a mad man on his face while Giovanni just stared at the shadow with a slight sneer. They were going to kill the shadow and take the rest of his powers for themselves. They came close and closer to the shadow, their shadow-like claws were already burning with black fire. As they came within two feet of the dark figure, the shadow began to laugh.

"What's so funny? You would have to be once stupid piece of crap to laugh when you know death is right in front of you." the Marauder scoffed, attempting to stomp on the shadow's back. The shadow's eerie laugh stopped as the Marauder's foot froze in midair. "What the hell?" the Marauder gasped, struggling to retract his foot.

"_Shame on you Giovanni, and especially you Marauder." _the shadow sneered, getting up from the pile of powdered concrete. "_You two think you could actually gang up on me, and take my power for yourselves? Well you thought wrong." _the shadow said, his eyes beaming at the Marauder. "_Since you two can't behave, looks like I'll have to take total control of you guys." _the shadow announced. The two Team Rocket superiors looked confused and frantic at the same time. Giovanni turned around to flee but was stopped in his tracks by a mysterious force, his body wouldn't move an inch and ignored every instruction that his mind gave.

"_Goodbye, my pets..."_

Suddenly, the two Team Rocket superiors froze in place after the shadow had said that. It was strange, it seemed as though their very personality was sucked out of their shadow bodies. And in an instant, the shadow looked several times healthier and more energetic than before, while the two Rocket superiors stood like dolls waiting to be used. "_Now doesn't that feel better?"_ the shadow chuckled sarcastically, knowing full well that his minions no longer have their own free will.

After taking their free wills away, the shadow felt somewhat refreshed, the small energy boost stopped the shadow from oozing black energy and it also gave him a little more power. "_Now I'm bored..."_ the shadow sighed, feeling a little lonely about taking away his minions' personalities. "_Well I won't be for long when I attack and finally kill those brats once and for all!" _the shadow cackled as the doll-like Rocket superiors watched.

"_I'll attack tomorrow, I still need some rest before attacking Altomare."_ the shadow decided, staring at the faint glow of the moon.

"_Just one more day..."_

…

Morning came, and luckily Latias nor Ken had another episode, allowing Bianca and Latios a peaceful night. Latios was sleeping with his arms still wrapped around Bianca's waist, and his nose nuzzled in her neck while Ken was quietly slumbering away with a strange object on top of his head... The object was fairly large and red, and also seemed to be cutting off Ken's airflow. "Mffm!" Ken mumbled loudly with his head under the full weight of Latias' body. The red eon must have fallen off the couch last night and landed on Ken's head. The blue dragon lifted his head,causing Latias to roll off of his neck, "Uh..." Ken groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The blue dragon took in his surroundings, he could see a faint glow of sunshine beaming through the windows and a sleeping Latias right in front of him. But once again, as Ken continued to look around, he found Latios and Bianca cuddling... "_How nice..."_ Ken deadpanned in his thoughts. He got up, his balance was extremely off as he almost fell into the cuddling duo next to him. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly, wrong. What happened yesterday? Why was it that Ken had passed out so easily while keeping Latias' condition stable?

Suddenly, Latias, Bianca, and Latios began to wake up simultaneously. The blue dragon searched his own body using his psychic to determine his body's condition. '_Good morning.'_ Latias yawned as she sat up, confused at how she wound up on the floor instead of the couch. The red eon turned around to find her brother cuddling her best friend, again... '_What a touching scene.'_ Latias smiled, feeling much better than she did the day before. This time, Bianca wasn't embarrassed about the position Latios and she were in, she simply gave the blue eon a quick peck on the cheek as he returned the favor.

Ken searched his body, making sure that everything was well and working properly. After a quick scan of his current status, Ken's heart sank.

"_I'm getting weaker. I'm dying..."_

…

Well that's the end to another chapter! I hope this made up for the previous sucky chapters :P sorry but I had to put some fluff in here, you know why? It's cause I'm going to "hang out" with this girl I like so we can give each other our Valentine's gift! Well tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	26. Upcoming trouble

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Well my beloved readers, this story is coming to its end! There will possibly two chapters left, or more xD but I assure you that the end is near. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you An7 for the delicious review! And yes, I do love my cliff hangers xD. But you'll learn what kind of ending this story will have later!

Whoa, very poetic indeed Brandon xD. But thanks for the fantastic review!

How was the hospital paradoyman64? Haha well anyway it took me ages to figure out that it was you because of that clever disguise xD. Well thanks for the gut busting review!

Thank you tryesmiht for the review! And I don't know why he has to be dying... xD

Hello there Some guy named Blaze and thank you very special awesome much for the review! All I can say is thank you for complimenting my character xD! But who knows if he will die or live, my fingers hold his destiny!

And thank you very much carsnprognmlp for the review! I know how much everybody enjoys my cliffhangers xD

I apologize for the late update, I just needed a break. But my updates might have longer waiting periods, just a heads up :P But this chapter had a real problem! i finished writing it but my stupid document manager tab wasn't working which kept me from updating! But now it's working xD (Obviously)

On to the chapter!

…

'_I feel much better!'_ Latias shrilled happily, flying up a few feet to stretch her body. The red eon's body cracked, causing her to cringe slightly as her muscles began to relax. Latias moaned quietly as she turned to face her brother and her best friend sitting together next to the couch in an intimate position; Ken's presence went completely unnoticed by the rest of the group. '_Good morning you two. How's it like being an item together?'_ Latias giggled as she connected her claws together. Bianca giggled nervously as Latios turned away, too embarrassed to face this situation.

"Well, I don't think we can say that yet..." Bianca answered nervously as her blood began to rise to her face, along with the reddening of her ears. Latias asked when the two had gotten together, "It happened while everyone was sleeping last night." the young girl said as her face began to flow with red coloring.

Latias flew back in shock, '_Bianca, aren't you too young for that kind of thing?'_ the red eon asked, smiling mischievously at Bianca's and Latios' reaction. '_I'm just kidding you two.'_ Latias giggled as the couple calmed down a bit. '_Latios is way too into men to do that with you Bianca!'_ the red eon said, exploding into a fit of laughter as Latios gently set Bianca aside to confront his sister.

'_No I'm not!'_ Latios growled as he approached the laughing ball of red feathers on the floor. '_You little brat!'_ Latios roared as he picked Latias up and held her over his head; his claws vigorously tickling away at the helpless eon. Tears were trailing down Latias eyes as she struggled to gasp for air during her brother's tickle assault. After a good thirty seconds of nonstop tickling, Latios tossed Latias onto the couch, letting her regain her breath as he flew back down to Bianca's side. '_Kids these days.'_ the blue eon grunted.

"Hey, at least she's happy." Bianca smiled; Latios sighed and let out a small grin. "But you and Latias are twins. How can you say that when you're just as young as she is?" Bianca teased, knowing full well that Latios was referring to their maturity. An enormous vein popped out of Latios' temple as his eyes narrowed on Bianca. "S-sorry." Bianca apologized, trying not to laugh as she gave the enraged eon a hug. While the couple were having their moment, Latias finally began to calm down as her laughter turned into tired giggles.

'_So what are you going to do about the, law?'_ Latias asked after her giggles subsided; her childish smile was replaced by a hurt, melancholic expression. Bianca and Latios turned to each other, and then turned back at Latias. By now they would've learned from the events that happened with Ash and Latias. Silence filled every corner of the room as the couple remained speechless.

'_We'll just be careful about what we do in public, like we did with you and Ash.'_ Latios said, finally breaking the eerie silence. '_I won't let anyone hurt us.'_ Latios said as a blue veil surrounded him, revealing a young boy that resembled Ken's disguise. The young boy stood up, taking Bianca's hand with him. '_Even if I have to stay like this for the rest of my life!'_

"_How bold. Brother is really willing to protect Bianca if he says something like that."_ Latias thought to herself as she continued to stare at her brother. "_And we've only gotten him to transform a couple of times, and one of them was a serious emergency!"_ Latias finished, realizing how much she admired Latios. '_So are you going to continue training today, Ken?'_ Latias asked, finally noticing her friend's existence. '_Uh, hello? Earth to Ken?'_ the red eon said, waving her claw in front of the blue dragon's face after she had gotten off of the couch.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, you guys go train, I'm not feeling so good." Ken replied, hunching over slightly with his claws over his stomach to show his false discomfort. "But I'm gonna sit out on today, so just go on without me." the blue dragon told the group, trying to make his voice sound strained as he continued to rub his stomach. "_They can't know what's happening to me..."_

'_Would you like to go for a quick walk Bianca? It'll only be a quick stroll.'_ Latios asked. Bianca nodded eagerly as the two went for the door. '_We'll be back in a little bit.'_ the blue eon called out as he opened the front door, allowing Bianca to step out in the cool, fresh, morning air, first. '_Bye! Start training without us!'_ Latios called back nervously as he closed the door behind him, leaving Latias with a discretely dying friend.

'_Wow, they really hit it off! It's as if they were meant for each other.'_ the red eon gushed as she sighed dramatically, batting her eyelashes to increase the effect. '_So what am I going to be training for today?'_ Latias asked once she was out of her gushing state. The blue dragon didn't respond; he was still in the same spot as when he woke up, staring blankly at his claws. '_What's the matter, Ken? Has brother's anti-social aura rubbed off on you?'_ the red eon giggled.

…

Somewhere in a nearby park...

'_ACHOO!'_ Latios sneezed.

"Bless you!" Bianca said politely, taking out a convenient handkerchief from her pockets. The young girl gently rubbed the disguised dragon's nose as he thanked her.

'_Someone must be talking about me...'_ Latios sniffed, folding the soft material over his sticky mess of mucus as he handed it back to Bianca.

"Self conceited much, Latios?" the young girl giggled as the young boy simply crossed his arms across his chest.

…

"Oh! Uh, let's go to the garden so we can improve on your psychic. It seems that you are lacking in concentration, Latias." the blue dragon answered, quickly snapping out of his trance-like state. The red eon simply agreed as they headed for the secret garden of Altomare. "Are you feeling better? You aren't having anymore heart attacks are you?" Ken asked jokingly as they quickly arrived at the silent garden.

'_Yeah I do feel a lot better than yesterday. Your aren't spewing out any more blood are you?'_ Latias asked in the same rhetorical tone. The blue dragon smiled and shook his head as Latias giggled at their lame jokes. The two dragons flew up to a shimmering pond and stared at it with curiosity in their minds. '_What should I do to improve my psychic?'_ Latias asked, giving up on her brainstorm.

"You could use the water as a shield when I send an attack at you." Ken suggested, feeling weird about telling someone that he'll be attacking them. The red eon nodded as a thought related to Latios' and Bianca's new found relationship struck her mind. "Alright, tell me when you're ready!" Ken said with five icicles, taken and frozen from the pond, hovering in front of him.

'_Wait, before we start, can I ask you something, Ken?'_ Latias asked as the blue dragon relaxed his fighting muscles. Ken questioned what Latias' question was and waited for an answer. '_Well, I was just wondering.'_ Latias said bashfully, trying to make her subject sound as if she wasn't using him to her own gain. '_If you have feelings for anyone in particular?'_ Latias asked as bashful as can be. There was a pause from both Ken and Latias as they floated quietly; the wind passed by, carrying dust along with it.

The blue dragon narrowed his eyes as he stared at the red eon with a serious face. "Why do you ask, Latias?" Ken asked, dropping his fighting stance as his shoulders visibly relaxed. Latias was a bit surprised at this answer and attempted to think of her next move. "Well?" the blue dragon questioned through Latias' stuttering.

'_I know I sound awful when I ask this, but, I was wondering if you still have feelings for me?'_ the red eon asked, immediately regretting her question when she saw the expression on her friend's face. It was strange, no, it was frightening to see Ken act like this. The blue dragon's face had a look of disgust as he spat on the grass and flew away. '_W-wait! Was it what I said?'_ the red eon desperately asked, shocked at this out of character response from her friend.

"So, I'm just a reserve for you huh?" the blue dragon scoffed. "Just a thing to use when you're feeling emotionally weak!" shouted the blue dragon, his eyes filled with hurt and disappointment. "You were asking that just so you could use me!"

'_No! I never meant to use you!'_ Latias cried; hot, stinging tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks. The blue dragon grunted and turned away, flying out of the secret garden, never to be seen again...

"Hello? Are you ok Latias? Wake up!" Ken cried out, gently shaking the red eon back to consciousness. Latias looked around her home frantically as the feeling of fresh tears was present on her face. Latias' mind felt fuzzy, perhaps blurred by the strange vision she witnessed. The red eon felt hot, as if she was in the middle of recovering from an illness, but the cool breeze of the garden calmed her nerves just a bit. "Don't die! Don't die on me, Latias!" Ken shouted desperately, hugging Latias closer to his chest.

'_Huh? Oh Ken, it's ok. I'm fine...'_ Latias said softly. The blue dragon gasped as he looked into his friend's eyes. '_What happened Ken?'_ the red eon asked, getting up. That was strange, what in the world happened to Latias? One moment, Ken was disgusted at her question and the next, he was desperately trying to get her back from the depths of her consciousness. As Latias looked around, she found Ken's five icicles next to the pond along with a few spots of blood.

"You were going to ask me something and then you suddenly fell to the grass crying!" the blue dragon explained, relieved that nothing bad had happened to Latias. The red eon nodded slowly, showing that she understood as she turned her head back to the spots of blood next to the pond. Latias asked Ken what they were, "Oh that? I-I was so shocked when you fell, t-that when I went to help you, I kinda dropped some of the icicles on my back..." Ken stuttered. "_Crap, I should have cleaned that up while I was waking her up." _the blue dragon cursed to himself as he forced a false smile.

'_Then how come there aren't any marks on your back then?'_ Latias asked, remembering Ken's unscathed back when he turned around a few moments ago. For a split second, Latias saw Ken withdraw himself, but he quickly bounced back as he laughed lamely. '_Ken. Where did that blood come from? Did it come from me?'_ Latias asked, a little worried that the icicles might have fallen on her instead of Ken.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just take a quick rest and get back to training." Ken suggested, failing to hide his suspicious behavior. Latias simply nodded as the blue dragon sighed in relief.

…

"_Latias!" Ken gasped, dropping his icicles as he rushed to the red eon's side. Halfway to Latias' unconscious side, Ken fell to the grass, coughing violently as blood appeared on the ground. "Damn! Why does this have to happen now?" Ken asked himself as he continued to Latias' side._

…

"_So, was that just a dream? Or a vision of some sort?"_ Latias thought to herself as she raised the entire body of water held within the pond in front of her. "_There's no way Ken would act that way if I asked him that question, right? Or am I just hoping that he wont?" _the red eon pondered as the blue dragon shot one of his five icicles at her water shield at blinding speeds. The frozen projectile exploded upon impact with Latias' shield, sending ice shards everywhere leaving her shield intact. "_Hmm, that shot was fairly weak. Far weaker than Ken's previous shots, maybe it's because he isn't feeling well?" _Latias thought to herself as the blue dragon shot of the remainder of his icicles.

Each impact from Ken's icicles grew weaker and weaker until the last one that was fired hardly exploded at all. The final icicle crumbled after coming in contact with Latias' shield; usually, one of Ken's weakest shots would at least make it past a few inches of Latias' shields. "_What the hell! The first one I shot off couldn't even make it past an inch! It's true that she's gotten stronger but what happened __to all of my strength?"_ the blue dragon thought to himself. Ken was panting heavily as he began to sweat profusely. "_Did the shadow do something to me before we traded places with Colette? Or could it be that my body can't handle the effects of the drugs anymore?"_ the blue dragon pondered frantically, frightened of what the outcome of their battle would be.

'_Ken, maybe you should take a break. You don't look so good.'_ Latias suggested, flying over to her friend to find a way that she could help him. Latias set Ken down at the roots of a nearby tree and let him recline into the base of it, gently guiding him so that he wouldn't stray from the short path. '_You should rest while I continue training, ok?'_ Latias smiled weakly, the previous vision she had flashing back into her mind. Ken nodded slowly as she left him, leaving him to thoroughly think about his current condition.

Latias patted her friend on the shoulder, a tingle went up her arm as she did so. The red eon turned her back and flew to a safe distance to continue her training. "_Dammit, what am I going to do when the shadow attacks?"_ Ken cursed in his thoughts, watching Latias practice her Mist Ball from afar. Then something struck Ken's weakening senses, "_Is he planning to attack soon? I'm not prepared! And I don't know what he'll be bringing into battle! What if Latios and Latias can't handle the shadow?"_ Ken thought to himself, trying to push out all of the mortifying outcomes from his mind. "_I have to protect them, especially since all of this is my fault! But how can I do anything when I don't have power? Power is what I need..."_

"We're back!" Bianca called out as she and a disguised Latios waltzed into the secret garden. At that moment, a stray ball of red mist was sent in their direction. Bianca squealed as Latios deflected it with his psychic. The moment the volatile ball of energy was stopped and sent in another direction caused the ground below the couple to shatter, forcing Latios to quickly transform and carry Bianca to safety. "Where did that come from?" Bianca gasped, sighing when she saw an embarrassed Latias coming their way.

'_Sorry about that...'_ Latias apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Latios sweatdropped as he set Bianca down on a stable flat surface of soft grass. '_Well, anyway... how was your date you guys?'_ Latias asked bluntly, causing the new couple to blush; both Latios and Bianca still weren't used to the idea of them being together. '_Was is that good?'_ Latias teased, giggling at the flustered couple. '_Sorry, I'll stop.'_ the red eon said, seeing that she had teased them to the point of awkward speechlessness and incomprehensible stuttering.

The couple sighed in relief as they slowly regained their composure. '_Wow sis', that was a pretty powerful Mist Ball you sent at us.'_ Latios complimented, happy to change the subject. Latias just laughed sheepishly. '_Well, now that we're here, why don't we do some sparring?'_ Latios suggested, shifting his body into a battle stance as he spat out a Dragon Breath, taking control of it with his psychic. The fire encircled Latios' body as it bloomed into a raging inferno. '_Don't hold back Latias!'_ Latios called out through his blazing hellfire.

'_What a showoff! Bianca isn't into those kinds of guys!'_ Latias called back, forming a dense Dragon Pulse in her claws, causing the air around it to turn to steam.

And with that, the two siblings clashed their attacks, with some control of course; leaving Bianca to watch in amazement and Ken to his own personal business...

…

"_I've used too much power, there's no way I'll be able to fully recover, no matter how much time I have."_ the shadow said to himself as he stared at the gleaming sun. "_Great, it looks like I've permanently damaged my body..."_ the shadow sighed in defeat, averting his gaze from the blinding ball of fire in the sky to his emotionless subordinates. "_My block over their personalities can hardly hold itself. They've already escaped the hold twice, even f it was for just a moment."_ the shadow was clueless on what he should do.

No matter how much time passed by, his body would never recover from converting and reviving two people. And the more time that passed, there was a possibility that his enemy could be getting stronger. "_So I have to attack as soon as possible?"_ the shadow asked his subordinates, knowing that they would not respond. Then a past thought struck the dark being, "_Wait, I could always use _**her**_ if things get out of control."_ the shadow sneered. "_Yes... she shouldn't be as weak as Giovanni or The Marauder if she has been training. And that little bug that I planted should give a huge energy boost as well!"_ the dark being cackled softly to himself. "_Then it's settled. I'll attack as soon as the sun sets..."_

…

"_How do I get power? The only things I can think of are getting more samples from Team Rocket HQ and, resulting to that... but those are both stupid ideas."_ Ken thought to himself as he watched Latios and Latias spar out in the distance. "_There's no way I'll result to, the darkness... and I doubt that having to do something so cliché would work now."_ the blue dragon thought. "_The only thing I can do is hope for the best."_ Ken finished, struggling to get up from his seat. "They might be stronger than me by now." the blue dragon sighed to himself as he managed to find Bianca watching the two eons duke it out nearby.

Bianca felt the presence of something behind her and turned around, letting out a small smile when she saw that it was Ken. "Feeling better?" Bianca asked, facing a tired looking dragon. The blue dragon shrugged, he didn't really feel better but he didn't feel bad either. "That's good to hear?" the young girl giggled to herself. "They've gotten so strong since the beginning of their training." Bianca pointed out, turning back to the sparring siblings.

The blue dragon nodded his head in agreement as they sat down, watching the fight till the end. After a few hours or so, the twins were dead tired and could hardly move another muscle. But luckily it was still in the afternoon, so there was no worry of being incredibly sore in the morning. Throughout the rest of the day, the group of friends rested and even played a few games to pass the time. But, it was a shame that each and every one of them had no knowledge of what was to come later in the night.

Finally, after having won ten times in a row out of everyone at Poker, Latias smiled happily as she took her winnings from the center of Bianca's kitchen table, which were little pieces of candy instead of money. It was half past six and the sun had almost disappeared over the horizon, and the tiredness from Latios and Latias ceased to exist after a well prepared dinner made by Bianca and Ken. Unfortunately for Ken, he had little to no cooking experience, just like Latios, and made the exact same mistake. Ken had successfully caused an explosion to happen using a pan and a slightly larger cover for it...

Latios patted his friend's shoulder, feeling the same excruciating pain and embarrassment as him. Ken flew to the bathroom to wash off all of the black smudge from his face while Bianca began cooking dinner once more...

Although the digital clock installed in the kitchen stove had just struck eight o'clock, the group felt that it was time to get some well deserved rest. Ken passed out on the living room couch before he could even attempt flying upstairs while Latias took Bianca's room and Latios and Bianca took the guest room. '_Don't do anything too risky ok? These rooms are only five feet across from each other.'_ Latias teased the embarrassed Bianca and the sweatdropping Latios as she closed the door.

"Goodnight!" the three said to each other.

…

At nine o'clock, Latios and Bianca were already fast asleep while Latias was surprisingly still wide awake. '_I'm so bored...'_ Latias sighed quietly, turning over in Bianca's bed as a mischievous idea made its way into her mind. The red eon smiled evilly as she quietly slid out of bed and flew through the bedroom door. Latias silently flew down to the kitchen and took a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator. The red eon flew back to the sleeping dragon on the couch who was sleeping on his back with one claw hanging over the edge of the couch. Latias crept up next to Ken and quickly unloaded some of the sweet, fluffy cream on his open claw. The red eon swiftly plucked a feather from her back and began to agitate Ken's nasal passages.

The blue dragon felt the irritation and slapped at the source with his open claw, hitting himself with a claw full of whipped cream... Latias broke out in laughter but quickly covered her mouth as she fell to the floor. The blue dragon groggily awoke as he licked his lips, tasting a sweet substance, which happened to be all over his face. Ken soon realized what had happened, someone had pranked him! In an instant Ken had spotted a giggling ball of red and threw the whipped cream back at her face using his psychic.

Latias simply took all of the sweet substance from her face and placed it in her mouth using her own psychic. At the sight of this disturbing scene, Ken broke out in laughter along with Latias. "Ew! That was so gross!" Ken chuckled as he struggled to keep his volume down as to not wake the sleeping couple upstairs.

'_But it was so delicious!'_ Latias giggled, but before any of them could speak another word, the faint sound of an explosion echoed through the night. In an instant the living room fell silent as Latios and Bianca came rushing down the stairs.

_'What was that?'_ Latios asked frantically as he and Bianca made it to the bottom of the stairs. Both of the juvenile eons shrugged. '_It came from the garden. We should check it out...'_

…

Well that's the end to another chapter! Again I apologize for the late update, I just needed a break from, well, everything xD. But cliffhanger! So please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	27. The Final Fight Part 1

Welcome back my beloved readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Something funny happened while I was writing this chapter xD I drank some of this energy drink at night and I had like this sugar seizure and spazzed out on the couch, and then my grandma walked in and she was like "Wtf?" Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Parodyman64! Thanks for the scrumptious review! Haha well I guess the best way for you to avoid Mr. Suspense is to change your name, maybe something like "NOTparodyman64"? XD

Owner Pwner! Thanks for the amazing review! And yes, to writers, reviews are both tasty and delicious xD. And some famous people on this site would be morbidly obese if reviews were food xD and I guess five feet is pretty wide for a hallway?

Hello there carsnprognmlp! Thanks for the funny review( well to me that is)! Actually I never thought of how weird my phrases were until you pointed it out xD. And my sexy cliffhangers just never stop!

Welcome back Some guy named Blaze and thanks for the review! You are right, there is a high point coming on! And good luck with your arrow shooting xD.

Eli! First of all thanks for the review! Second, it is not a foul! Forming a Dragon Pulse in between her claws instead of the mouth is one of the reasons for training! It allows easier manipulation when fighting! And third, I just imagined it would be red, because she's red xD.

An7! Thank you for the review! And another thank for complementing my characters' interactions xD it made me feel proud of myself!

Thank you aKKurate for the beautiful review! And don't worry, I'll be writing another altoshipping story after this one!

And thank you Shadowpikachu223 or formerly, tryesmiht! But sorry, there won't be a trilogy :P you'll understand that reason when this story ends!

Oh you guys just make me want to cry out of happiness! So many reviews! I am not worthy!

On to the chapter!

…

Clouds of dust filled the space of the secret garden which caused a few nearby ponds to become polluted with a muddy residue, which eventually sank to the bottom as time passed. An enormous crater had been punched into the fine soil of the garden as three black beings stood in it. Once the dust cleared, it revealed three shadow-like figures, two had their fists buried into the earth while the one in the middle oozed a black substance. The shadow breathed out, a small cloud of red mist erupted from his mouth as he bore his red, spiky teeth. His piercing red eyes could tear through any gaze as well as show what the creation of man is capable of. A white X appeared on the shadow's chest along with one blue angelic wing and one red angelic wing on both sides of the X. this was the second tier.

"_Uhg, this clean air is so... so fucking disgusting!"_ the shadow spat, flashing his subordinates a signal he had made with his claws, telling them to get up from their spots. "_The second tier should hold up my power and stamina long enough for me to defeat them." _the shadow told himself, a thought of anxiety struck him as he saw the black goop ooze from his decaying body. "_My time like this is limited. I doubt I can even use the final tier."_

…

'_Can you sense that?'_ Latios asked, flying over the skies of Altomare, hurrying to get to his destination. Bianca was riding on Latios' back while Latias and Ken flew right next to him. The two other eons nodded as they stared at the minuscule garden from above as a faint idea grew in their minds. Could it be? Could this dark presence be the shadow? It has to be, it was the strongest darkness they have ever felt in their lives!

'_Brother, can you sense other beings as well?'_ Latias asked in a worried tone. The blue eon nodded, a grim expression on his face as he answered. Latias swallowed a lump in her throat as she took a deep breath, looks like this is going to be a tough fight for them. It is possible for everyone to defeat their enemy and save the day with minimal damages? Well we're just about to find out. While the group flew closer to the frightening presence within the garden, everyone including Bianca had forgotten about her safety.

"_Looks like I'll have to use everything I've got. I have to if I want to protect the others. But can my body handle this?"_ Ken pondered in his thoughts as he began to mentally prepare himself for the outcome of this fight. "_Alright shadow. It looks like this is that last time we'll be seeing each other..."_

The group descended into the garden carefully, keeping their guard up as the seconds continued to pass by. As soon as they descended past the tree line, the incredible dark presence grew wildly, making Bianca extremely uncomfortable. When the group had finally arrived in the garden, everything remained silent. Nobody could hear the breeze fly past the bushes or the trees; nobody could hear the trickling of the water in nearby fountains, or even the sound of nocturnal pokemon rustling about. They looked around the garden, and what they found horrified Bianca as she fell on the brink of pure terror. There were three shadows, two in the shape of familiar humans, and one in the shape of a dreaded eon.

"_It sure has been a while, my king._" the shadow smiled, bowing his head slightly at saying this. Everyone remained silent, "_But of course you're title as king will soon belong to me after this battle."_ the shadow sneered as a black blade was formed in his claw. Quickly, Latios had established a telepathic link between the heroic party, blocking out their communicationsfrom enemy thoughts. How come the shadow used a blade instead of his own powers? The explanation for this is that the shadow was created for the purpose of having a limitless range of destructive power, and will learn how to use it as it grows, and not some useless moves of a lowly pokemon.

Latios narrowed his eyes as he slowly took Bianca off of his back. The blue eon told her to stay back while they fought, and to not get caught up in all of the destruction. The that split second when Bianca had planted her feet on the grass, all three shadows shot off towards the defenseless human girl. The shock wave of their takeoff destroyed a line of trees behind them as the ground below them cracked under the pressure of their raw power. Latios and Latias gasped, unprepared for such frightening speeds as they enemy trio came face to face with them within such little time. The only scale they could be measured on would be something as short as nanoseconds!

The decaying blue dragon fortunately predicted this cheap stunt and retaliated with all of his might by quickly forming a condensed ball of his Luster Purge and taking control of it with his psychic, creating a shining, light blue wall to shield them. The shock wave was overwhelming for Bianca as she would've been blown away if it weren't for Latios grabbing her hand. The shining blue shield was quickly giving way to the enemy trio as cracks began to form in his defense. Latias quickly focused her psychic in her right claw and punched Ken's shield directly in the middle of it. The pent up psychic in the red eon's claw pushed the shield along with the enemy trio with unimaginable strength as the shadows were sent flying through the air and out of the secret garden.

'_Bianca, stay here!'_ Latios ordered as the three eons shot off after the shadows. They quickly shot above the tree line and continued to ascend higher into the atmosphere, the wind whistled in their ears as they went. Out in the distance, the eons spotted a minuscule explosion of water erupt off the coast. '_There they are!'_ Latios frantically pointed out as they rushed tot he harbor; their goal was to push the shadows as far away from the island as possible before engaging in the real fight. Within seconds, the eons arrived at the spot where the eruption of water took place, but there was something wrong, the shadows were nowhere to be seen or sensed, and the eerie silence didn't help one bit.

"Damn, where the hell did they go?" Ken panted, already somewhat exhausted from making his temporary shield. Then in a split second, a projectile shot out of the ocean's surface, the stray beads of saltwater were sent in every direction at such incredible speeds that they would tear through skin upon impact. A black blur hit Latios' side and took him back down in the ocean within an instant, drastically lowering Latias' morale.

'_Latios!'_ Latias cried out, desperately searching the foaming waters for any signs of her brother.

"Don't worry about him! Right now you have to think about yourself and your opponent!" Ken advised, focusing his senses with his psychic in an attempt to locate his enemy. Latias was terribly frightened, but her few weeks of training managed to keep her sane and alert. A second projectile shot out of the black waters of the ocean, and it was aimed in Latias' direction. The red eon quickly held up her claws, using Protect on herself to keep the damage she took to a minimum. The black blur collided with Latias' Protect as she and the shadow were launched straight up into the sky, quickly surpassing the clouds as they disappeared from sight.

"_Crap, I hope she can handle it."_ Ken worried in his thoughts as he struggled to keep his focus.

And finally, a third blue shot out of the waters, but this one was several times faster and stronger than the other two, meaning that this one must be the shadow. The blue dragon raised his claws using Metal Claw to strengthen his block. As the shadow clashed with his counterpart, an atomic bomb-like shock wave blasted through the surrounding area.

The shock wave displaced an enormous amount of water which created a wave that was at least double the height of a normal tsunami! Ken quickly noticed the deadly wave heading for Altomare and immediately abandoned his enemy to cease the water's wrath. Luckily, this wave was nothing compared to the one he and Latios had to take out. With a hasty exertion of his psychic, Ken managed to calm the waters down.

"_What a dumb ass! Turning his back to the enemy to save a pathetic little island!"_ the shadow calledout, his sword engulfed in a blazing inferno of black fire. The shadow gladly took this opportunity and attacked his counterpart, who frantically turned back around to protect himself. Ken surrounded his body in a full Protect to shield himself from the shadow's strike.

The shadow swung his crackling blade, making contact with the blue dragon's Protect. The green shield cracked under the pressure of the shadow's raw power, and gave way. The burning sword missed its target by mere millimeters, leaving a strange but painful burn on Ken's cheek. The blue dragon quickly covered his wound and healed it within moments.

The two eons were floating silently above the somewhat calm waters of the ocean, the full moon cast its faint, white glow down upon the reflective body of water. The shadow sneered and launched himself for another attack.

…

"_What the hell was that?"_ Latios thought to himself, quickly realizing that the black projectile from earlier had sent him somewhere far down into the ocean. The bone chilling waters almost took Latios' breath away, but with enough will power, the blue eon managed to hold his breath. "_Where did it go?_ Latios thought frantically as he swiftly turned his head to the left, right, up, and down to look for his enemy. Behind the blue eon came a floating black figure, it had broad shoulders and the posture of a powerful and assertive man.

"That damned shadow. I can't believe he has the nerve to take away my free will!" the intimidating boss growled. The blue eon turned around to find a black figure floating about twenty feet away from him. "I guess he can't focus his psychic grasp on us while in the new form of his." Giovanni concluded, cracking his large knuckles, lines of bubbles flowed from his mouth as he spoke in his aquatic tone.

"I find it fairly interesting that you can understand my speech despite us being underwater." Giovanni chuckled. "But I have no time to be fascinated in my own body. My priority right now is to kill you!" the underwater boss announced, forming his hands into fists as he took a standard fighting stance.

Latios scowled at this annoying man as he too went into a battle stance. "_I'll have to end this quickly. I don't know how long I can hold my breath like this."_ Latios thought as the shadow boss blasted off straight at him. Giovanni took off with such force, that if it weren't for the intense water pressure, he would have caused the tectonic plates to shift!

Enormous bubbles trailed behind the shadow boss as he threw an abnormally swift punch at Latios' face, which was blocked by pushing a small amount of water using his psychic. Giovanni quickly retreated and analyzed what had happened. "_Hmm, he seems to strive in improvising his psychic abilities, especially since my darkness cancels out any of his psychic attacks."_ the boss thought, realizing that this fight was going to be fairly difficult for him.

With a smug grin tugging at Giovanni's lips, he threw himself at the eon once more, throwing a barrage of punches at Latios. Each punch barely missed Latios' body as he continued to dodge the lightning fast attacks. Giovanni threw a blinding fast kick into the blue eon's side, knocking out about half of Latios' air supply. Latios was sent flying through the ocean's waters as he continued to fall deeper into its dark abyss; the black shadow was right on his trail.

Four black, tentacle-like appendages sprouted from Giovanni's back as his body went ablaze with his dreaded black aura. Latios quickly lashed out with his Dragon Claw and cut one of the black appendages off. Moments later, Latios began to feel a strange sensation that the water around him began to get hotter! When the blue eon glanced at his opponent, he saw that Giovanni's aura was the source of this heat. Latios was forced to retreat to avoid being boiled alive.

"_Damn that's hot!"_ Latios cursed, speeding off as fast as he could, now becoming aware of his lack of oxygen. "_Let's hope this works!"_ Latios said desperately in the safe sanctuary that is his mind. Latios turned around and instantly fired off a volatile ball of his Luster Purge. The intense ball of energy blasted off through the bone chilling ocean, displacing enormous amounts of water as it went.

The oncoming shadow clashed with Latios' attack, which resulted in an enormous shock wave. The instant Giovanni made contact with the ball of energy, something incredible happened that seemed to ignore the Laws of Physics! The shock wave and Giovanni created an enormous bubble underwater; this moment of convenient oxygen refilled Latios' lungs as he held his breath once more before the air bubble disappeared.

The shadow lost another one of his appendages, leaving him with two left, not counting his arms. "You bastard!" Giovanni growled, his body failing to reproduce his lost body part.

"_I thought the bad guy always says something like, 'You're strong! At least you'll make this battle interesting!'?"_ Latios thought to himself as he readied another attack.

…

Latias cried out in pain as the unbearable burn of the enemy's attack pierced her nerves. The red eon opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Within moments, the two fighters gradually lost their speed as they found themselves high above in the Earth's atmosphere. Latias' Protect shattered as soon as her attacker retreated. "Oh, it's this bitch!" the shadow of a man insulted, cracking his neck as he said so. Latias cringed slightly at the harsh insult but stood her ground

"You're quite the annoying pokemon, Latias. Thanks to you and that freak of nature, I've had to spend several months as a fucking black ball!" the Marauder complained, clenching his hands into fists. Again, Latias cringed at the strong language for she was never around such rude individuals. "But you know the vest part about being alive? I get to rip your throat out and squeeze the life out of you!" the Marauder cackled, flashing his maniacal grin.

Due to Latios' telepathic grasp on their communications, Latias had lost the ability to speak with her opponent. "Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well if you can't talk, then maybe you can scream!" the dark figure growled, black fire spewed out of his entire being. The Marauder formed his hands into claws as several tentacle-like appendages sprouted out from his back. And without saying another word, the shadow darted off at blinding speeds at Latias.

Latias couldn't take it anymore, this rude man kept swearing! Latias took in a deep breath and spat out large amounts of her Dragon Breath, grasping the flames with her psychic as she molded them into a tornado-like spiral. Latias threw her blazing tornado around the speeding shadow, immediately closing the spiral as soon as it was wrapped around her target. The Marauder howled in pain as he was stopped in his tracks. Yes! Latias hit her target! But the painful howling quickly turned into a maniacal cackle as Latias' fire spiral was dispersed by the Marauder's raw strength.

The shadow snorted as he cracked his neck once more, brushing off the burn marks from his body. Latias knew that her opponent was cocky. The Marauder laughed in delight, completely letting his guard down as he enjoyed his supposedly overpowering strength. Latias took this opportunity to form her signature move, Mist Ball. The red mist swirled into a ball in between Latias' claws as it radiated a faint red glow.

The red eon shot her attack at the exposed shadow, hitting her target directly in the chest. The Marauder let out a grunt of pain as he dropped to a knee. Not only was Latias' Mist Ball fairly strong, it also had a special effect that sucks away the enemy's energy. While the Marauder tried to regain his breath, a red blur cam speeding up from his left. Latias had uppercutted the Marauder with a Metal Claw, which sent the shadow even higher into the atmosphere.

"_This is easy!"_ Latias cheered in her thoughts as she chased after her opponent. The red eon struck at the Marauder's chest with a flaming Dragon Claw leaving an enormous gash in his chest. Latias went for the finishing strike and made another Mist ball in her claws. The red eon shot her Mist Ball off at her target, who was still struggling to regain his energy. Latias' attack was going to hit its target! And Latias was going to win this fight without breaking a sweat!

Wrong...

The Marauder quickly spat out his blood from his mouth and caught Latias' Mist Ball with his bare claw, crushing it in his palm as the red mist dissipated into thin air. "Looks like I've underestimated you! But you're strong!" the shadow sneered. "At least you'll make this fight interesting!"

Latias listened closely to her opponent's words, "_What a cliché thing to say..."_

…

"_When your body gives out, I'll take control of it and have you kill all of your friends!"_ the shadow cackled. The blue dragon had earned a few scratches on his body. There were minor gashes along the side of his left arm and a small cut above his right eye. There was also a mild half inch stab wound in his stomach, which leaked out precious, crimson fluid. The shadow hardly had any injuries that were visible. The only ones he had were a few cuts and burns on his arms and a small cut on his tired cheek. "_What happened my king? Where did all of your strength go?"_ the shadow mocked as he watched hi counterpart make a failed attempt to heal himself. "_Is it possible that your so-called enhancements are wearing off?"_ the shadow sneered, trying to hide the fact that he himself is losing his power.

The blue dragon kept still, floating around thirty feet above the water with the shadow the same distance away. The blue dragon paused, he hesitated in his response, "What makes you so sure about that?" he asked.

The shadow grinned as he let out a slight chuckle, "_I'll just say this."_ the shadow said, staring into the tired eyes of his exhausted counterpart. "_No matter what happens in this fight, whether you lose or win, both of us will perish. I don't know exactly what our futures will be like, but I do know that neither of us are going to like it." _the shadow sighed, then a devilish smile appeared on his face. "_Oh and one more thing, if you ever do manage to take my life, you'll end up losing something that you consider has more value than your own."_

"_What? What is he talking about?" _Ken thought, terrified of the outcome of their battle. "_And what is this 'thing', that he mentioned?"_ the blue dragon pondered. The shadow positioned himself in his battle stance, and the blue dragon grit his teeth, forming a makeshift blade out of his Luster Purge, molding the volatile energy into the shape of a blade.

Along with the forming of his blade, a linked chain was attached to the bottom of Ken's hilt. "_You have __absolutely no creativity."_ the shadow scoffed, snickering at his counterpart's crude weapon. The white blade mirrored the shape of the shadow's, well except for the chain that is. The shadow was the first to strike, his sword pierced through the wind as his incredible speed outmatched his counterpart's. The shadow swung his blazing sword at Ken, barely hitting his cheek.

Again, the shadow came in for another strike which was aimed for Ken's chest, but luckily the blue dragon raised his sword just in time to block the frighteningly powerful attack. Another shock wave echoed throughout the distance as the mirror images clashed swords. If a person were to watch from a distance, the viewer would see the shadow overpowering the blue dragon! "_That was weak!"_ the shadow taunted, pushing his counterpart farther and farther down to the ocean's surface with each passing second. Sparks began to fly out from between these two blades. Sparks of white and black energy spewed out in every direction possible. The shadow exerted a final push with his blade, sending Ken flying down to the ocean. The blue dragon quickly regained his balance and flew straight back up to strike his enemy. Ken swung his crackling weapon at the shadow, temporarily stunning his enemy, allowing the opportunity of an opening.

From below, the bone chilling saltwater rose from its source and swiftly soared upwards and surrounded the shadow, keeping the dark being in place. The blue dragon stuck the shadow across the chest which left an enormous gash which oozed red blood. And while the shadow was sent at blistering speeds to who knows where, the blue dragon aimed a precise Hyper Beam at the speck of a shadow.

"Bye bye, shadow..."

…

So! That's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry for the delayed updates and the awful and rather boring chapters -.- and I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I will be sure to fix them as soon as possible! So please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	28. The Final Fight Part 2

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Not much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you Some guy named Blaze for the delectable review! Tell me, what special "thing" is he going to lose? And how is he going to lose it? XD

Thank you An7 for the super review! And don't worry about the ending or the other characters, I have something in mind for their futures!

Thank you very much aKKurate for the scrumptious review! And yes, I am a cliff hanger loving altoshipping writer!

Thank you so much carsnprognmlp for the awesome review! Haha I never knew that those little bits of cheesy humor were actually somewhat funny xD!

Thanks Eli for the review! I know my ideas can be as dumb as a broom but please just bare with me!

On to the chapter!

…

The bright and volatile Hyper Beam that Ken had shot off traveled as far as the eye could see until it reached its target. In the distance, a miniature explosion erupted in the distance. The sound of the explosion echoed across the surface of the ocean as the ball of red fire and black smoke began to fade away. The blue dragon squinted his eyes, looking for the shadow. The shadow was hardly a speck at all as his figure fell into the depths of the ocean, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Ken let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes for a quick rest.

"I think I should contact Latios and Latias and see if they're done, since it's basically over now." Ken whispered to himself as he tiredly turned his back to the shadow's grave. Suddenly, the blue dragon came to a halt. "_Wait a second, that was far too easy for the shadow to be killed..."_ Ken thought to himself, finally noticing the distinct silence in the air.

"_I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!_" roared a demonic voice. The blue dragon flinched at the sudden shout and looked all around him for the source. Unfortunately for Ken, he looked in every direction except for below him, and the fact that he was only a few meters from the ocean's surface. The shadow ripped through the calm waters of the ocean and soared straight for his unsuspecting target with his black blade in his claws. The enraged shadow had taken medium damage from his counterpart's attack. There was a severe burn mark on the shadow's back which leaked a strange black substance as well as blood. The dark being also had a limp left claw, which indicated that he has been crippled.

Before the blue dragon had a chance to react, he was hit by the shadow. The dark being blindly flailed his blade at Ken. The blade ended up being pierced through Ken's stomach and came out of his lower back. Blood flew everywhere. The red liquid came out of the blue dragon's underbelly and back with the strong stench of iron floating in the air. "_You son of a bitch! How dare you damage my body!" _the shadow growled as he sent a dark pulse of energy at his counterpart, which caused Ken to come sliding off the blade and into the cold waters of the ocean.

Water was displaced as soon as the blue dragon fell into the depths of the endless ocean. The red crimson fluid mixed with the black ocean water as bloody bubbles rose to the surface. Then suddenly, the bubbles stopped. "_That piece of shit cost me more than half of my time in this world."_ the shadow cursed. The dark being tried to move his left claw but failed as he grunted in frustration. "_I hope that doing this wont kill them."_

…

"_Damn, this Giovanni guy is really beating me badly."_ Latios cursed in his thoughts, creating a bubble of oxygen around his head with his psychic. "_Good thing this works, or else I would've drowned a long time ago."_ the blue eon sighed in relief, taking in one more deep breath before the shadow boss came after him. The large shadow flew at Latios, grabbing the eon's wings with his two appendages. Latios froze in place due to Giovanni's overpowering darkness.

"It's over! It was an honor battling you Latios." Giovanni smirked as his right arm went ablaze with black flames. With Latios pinned down, Giovanni lashed out at the blue eon's head, hoping that it would decapitate his opponent. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Latios regained his movement and partially dodged Giovanni's attack. Instead of being decapitated, the shadow boss had struck Latios hard in the shoulder.

Latios quickly recovered before he was sent flying off into the distance. The blue eon was about to prepare a Metal Claw along with a Luster Purge when he noticed that his left arm wouldn't move. "_Arceus dammit! Ken just fixed that arm too!"_ Latios thought in disbelief as his right claw was the only one out of the two to become harder than reinforced steel. "_That was close. I'm glad that it was my shoulder instead of my head."_ Latios sighed, but quickly stopped before he let out too much of his oxygen supply.

With Latios' precious blood spilling out into the mixture of the ocean, the blue eon sensed a slight disturbance rustle in the depths of the sea. Before Latios could add more thought into the situation, Giovanni came in for another attack. The shadow boss slashed at Latios' throat, but was blocked by the eon's Metal Claw. Moments after his block, Latios shot off his Luster Purge, hitting Giovanni in the center of his chest. But Latios didn't stop there, he went in for a relentless assault; going back to back with his one Metal Claw.

One hit, two hits, three hits, but as Latios went in for a fourth strike a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder. The blue eon cringed and swiftly retreated to a safe distance, grasping his shoulder with his teeth tightly clenched. "_What the hell is this pain?"_ Latios grunted, his oxygen supply dropping incredibly low. Latios' vision grew blurry as everything around him began to fade to black. The blue eon's head was lifelessly tilted to the left, forcing Latios to gaze at his wound. The shear shock of his wound was enough to push him back to consciousness. Instead of finding blood, Latios found a strange black substance oozing from the gashes in his shoulder.

"Oh, it looks like you're still conscious." Giovanni smirked. "I'm glad that you're able to experience this side effect before you finally die." the boss chuckled, staring at his dying opponent. "Since you have little time left in this world, I might as well tell you what's happening to you. You see, that black goop oozing from your wounds acts like a poison. Once it enters your system, it quickly stops your red blood cells from being able to carry the precious oxygen that you desperately need." Giovanni taunted Latios with his hand, causing the black ooze in Latios' veins to vibrate. The dark matter exited Latios' body and swirled around the shadow. "And I can use this oxygen infused darkness to regenerate some of my minor wounds." the boss elaborated.

The blue eon was shocked, and sunk into the depths of hopelessness as he watched all of his hard work regenerate and disappear from Giovanni's body. "Now I can finally relax and watch you die-" but Giovanni was cut short from his sentence as his dark aura began to fade away. The shadow boss threw his hands over his face and clenched his head in pain as the black matter swirling around his body disappeared. Within in moments Latios' laborious work came back. "What the-hell-is-happening-?" the shadow boss stuttered as he dropped to his knees.

There were two things that caught Latios' attention. The first one was the mysterious event that was unfolding in front of him, and the second one was the disturbance he felt earlier. Even with his blurred vision, Latios could make out a swarm of sea pokemon headed his way. As the swarm came closer, Latios classified these pokemon as blood crazed Sharpedo!

In a matter of seconds, Latios put together most of what was happening during this hectic event. When the shadow boss slashed his shoulder, Latios' blood must have attracted a swarm of blood crazed Sharpedo which were headed in their direction. When Giovanni took Latios' shadow infused blood, all the attention of the ravaging shark pokemon turned to him. The only thing that Latios couldn't understand was Giovanni's sudden cry of pain.

"NO! He can't be taking back his power, can he?" the shadow boss growled as his nails began to dig into his scalp. Slowly, Giovanni lost his strength as it became difficult for him to breath underwater. "Don't tell me that I can't breathe anymore!" Giovanni managed to say as the swarm of Sharpedo came closer and closer with each passing second. The shadow boss suffered a few moments of discomfort before the real hell came. Without noticing the feeding frenzy heading towards him, the swarm of starving shark pokemon attacked Giovanni.

It was a horrific sight for Latios, even though the frenzy was too fast for him to comprehend. Through all of the flesh, blood, and inhuman screaming, Latios spotted Giovanni's body which appeared to be losing its shadow. The razor sharp teeth and sandpaper texture of the Sharpedo's skin shredded the former shadow boss' skin. Shattered pieces of pale white bone were spat out from a few stuffed shark pokemon as the other members of the frenzy began to finish up.

Latios was terrified that he would be next on the menu, but luckily, his turn never came. When the pack of Sharpedo finished, they took a quick rest to give their food a chance to digest for a while. Blood was everywhere, bone fragments were aimlessly floating in the crimson stained ocean. Bits of flesh sank to the bottom of the ocean, and was followed by what was left of poor Giovanni. The body of the former shadow boss was hardly bigger than the tire on a mountain bike.

Giovanni's skull had an enormous bite mark as it leaked the remains of his pink brain matter. A small portion of his spine and his ribcage were still intact as they disappeared into the darkness of the ocean. Suddenly, one of the Sharpedo turned around from his finished meal and caught a glimpse of the drowning legendary. The Sharpedo alerted the rest of his pack as they all crowded around Latios.

"_Crap! This is it! I'm going to die just like Giovanni! Oh well, the important thing is that there's one less opponent for those two to worry about."_ the blue eon thought to himself. The moment before Latios slipped into the depths of unconsciousness, he felt a burst of warm water push him to the surface of the ocean. Immediately, Latios began to sputter the salty seawater from his oxygen deprived lungs. "_How did I get up to the surface so quickly?"_ Latios asked himself, feeling the pleasure of the cold air fill his lungs.

Latios was relieved to be breathing, but even with oxygen flowing through his body, he still felt disoriented and fatigued. "_I better go meet up with Latias and help her out."_ the blue eon thought. Just as Latios was about to fly out of the water to assist his sister in her battle, he felt a shot of warm water gently hit him in the back. "_What was that?"_ the blue eon asked himself as he turned around. Latios saw the previous pack of Sharpedo right behind him. The shark pokemon looked as if they were waiting to be praised for doing something helpful.

'Did you guys push me up to the surface?' Latios asked in his pokespeech, which sounded like high pitched shrills to the human ear. The group of pokemon nodded in unison. 'Thank you so much! I don't know how to pay you guys back!' the blue eon shrilled, slightly bowing his head to his saviors while rubbing his neck.

'…' replied the leader of the Sharpedo pack, catching Latios off guard. Latios froze as he felt something stick to his wing. The sticky, cold object stuck to his wing and reeked of iron. As Latios turned his head to investigate this smelly object, he practically lost all of his color. The blue legendary was too frightened and disgusted to scream and shout, but instead he stood floating above his group of saviors. '…?' the leader Sharpedo asked. Latios turned his attention back to the Sharpedo and slowly nodded his head.

The shark pokemon licked their serrated teeth as Latios stiffly lowered his body into the ocean until his wings were fully submerged. Carefully, the head Sharpedo tugged the cold piece of Giovanni flesh off of Latios' wing and served it to the rest of his pack. With the dead tissue off of Latios' being, the Sharpedo thanked him for the extra snack, and swam back to their territory.

'That was disgusting...' Latios sighed, not realizing that he was still talking in his pokespeech. 'I should have thanked them twice' Latios sweatdropped as he began to locate Latias with his psychic sensing.

…

"Take that bitch!" the Marauder cursed, trapping Latias in what seemed to be a shadow prism. The red eon shot off a Dragon Pulse at the surrounding prism in an attempt to break free, but she failed miserably as her attack dissipated as soon as it made contact with the Marauder's trap. "Looks like you're too pathetic to break through my trap!" the shadow insulted. "Scream nice and loud for me!" the maniacal man sneered as black sparks began to shoot off in the shadow prism. Before Latias could even think about panicking, the Marauder's trap started up.

Within seconds, Latias was electrocuted continuously by the shadow prism. Black sparks crackled inside the death chamber as the Marauder stood and laughed at his helpless prey. "Amazing isn't it? I just thought up this trap in a few moments and BAM! It actually works!" the shadow grinned, watching his quick thinking go to work. "That shadow's power is incredible! Anyway, let's turn this trap into a tragic magic show!" the Marauder gasped triumphantly, snapping his fingers in delight. As the shadow devised the blueprints for his next stunt, Latias was going through hell in the shadow prism.

Each jolt of black energy felt like a gunshot. The red eon screamed, but not like a normal scream. Latias screamed hard, as if her lungs would burst if she screamed any louder. But within a few seconds, Latias collapsed in the shadow chamber, her eyes devoid of life as the black jolts of energy continued to burn Latias' flesh.

"Alright my annoying bitch of an assistant! Get ready to!... Aw, she's dead." the Marauder sighed in disappointment as he dropped his handmade shadow blades. "Man, I was hoping to stab those things into that death trap until they killed her, but oh well..." the shadow whined. "I might as well check and gaze upon my magnificent work!" the Marauder cheered up in his disturbing little way. The shadow man flew over to his dead opponent and released her from the death chamber. Apparently, each jolt was enough to break her skin, but not enough to burn her flesh and stop her bleeding. "Damn, that thing did more damage than I expected." the Marauder whistled in amazement as he examined Latias' bloody body.

After the Marauder released his prism, Latias' body was taken under the control of gravity and began its course back to Earth. "Whoa there. Where do you think you're going?" the shadow man asked, catching the red eon's body before it fell out of his reach. "Man, we're really high up, aren't we?" the Marauder asked himself, staring down at Earth. "I think I might be in the Earth's atmosphere!" the shadow man said, staring at the black space behind him. "Alright. You've screamed enough to satisfy me Latias, and your blood is a pretty sight to see!" the Marauder said as he checked his handy work. Suddenly, the Marauder heard a faint roar in the distance. "What in the hell was that?" the Marauder asked, looking around him to find the source.

After a few seconds of searching, the Marauder spotted something green headed in his direction. "What the hell? Is that a booger or something?" the Marauder questioned, squinting his eyes to get a better look. "Oh shit! It's Rayquaza!" the shadow man cursed, readying himself to flee this incredibly fast legendary. Just before the Marauder took off, a sudden feeling of intense weakness took over his body.

"FUCK! NOT NOW! IS THAT BASTARD TAKING HIS POWER BACK?" the Marauder panicked as he dropped to his knees, succumbing to the weakness. Already, the legendary pokemon that defends the Earth's atmosphere was within four hundred feet of the Marauder. "NOO!" the Marauder yelled as Rayquaza finally approached. The green legendary quickly examined the intruders and targeted the shadow Marauder.

Rayquaza skillfully chomped down on the Marauder's back, his teeth digging into the intruder. The green legendary quickly grabbed Latias after the Marauder had dropped her. The shadow man howled in pain as his shadow along with his blood, left his body. The dragon aimed his clamped maw at the empty regions of space and charged up his powerful Hyper Beam. "Wait! You can't do this to me!" the Marauder shouted in desperation. Ignoring the Marauder's cries, Rayquaza shot his attack, obliterating the demented man's body in the process.

Turning his attention back to the unconscious eon, the green legendary attempted to shake his fellow legend until she woke up, which eventually worked. 'Oh hey Uncle Rayquaza. Thanks for saving me.' Latias thanked weakly in her pokespeech. The green dragon nodded in reply. Latias was badly hurt, but there was nothing that Rayquaza's Recover couldn't fix. 'Thank you Uncle Rayquaza!' Latias smiled warmly as she flew out of her uncle's arms. Some of Latias' wounds were healed, but the rest stayed the same as if they were untouched by Rayquaza's Recover.

'Wow, I never knew that you could use Recover on other pokemon!' Latias said in amazement. The green legendary simply shrugged as he gently shooed Latias off back to Earth. 'Alright by Uncle! It was nice seeing you after such a long time!' Latias cheerily waved as she flew back to her home island. Rayquaza waved back as he flew off to tend to his duties.

…

'_Latias, are you still fighting?' _Latios telepathed after washing the remaining blood from Giovanni's flesh off of his wing. The blue eon was frightened that his sister might have died in her battle, but after several seconds, Latias answered.

'_No. but Uncle Rayquaza came to save me and ended the fight for me!'_ Latias said happily, quickly making her way back to her home island.

'_What? No way! Did he say anything about me?'_ Latios asked through his stable telepathy connection.

'_Nope. I guess he doesn't like you!'_ Latias giggled, using her jet-speed ability to quickly return to her home's altitude. Before Latios could object to his sister's mischievous remark, Latias had already located the frustrated legendary. '_There you are!'_ Latias squealed, giving her brother a quick hug. The blue eon attempted to hug back his family member, but failed without the use of his left arm. '_What happened Latios? That was a sorry excuse for a hug!'_ Latias pouted as she examined her brother's shoulder.

'_I got crippled again...'_ Latios sweatdropped, sighing deeply as he tried to rub some of his pain away.

'_It's ok, I'm sure that Nurse Joy can help you with that later.'_ Latias reassured. '_Anyway, we should go help out Ken. I wonder how his fight is going?'_ the red eon asked as she and her brother located their friend.

…

"_What, happened?" _Ken thought weakly. It was cold, dark, and quiet. The blue dragon felt sickly and nauseated. "_My stomach hurts so much..."_ the blue dragon moaned mentally. "_This is it. I'm going to die here. But is the shadow still alive? Will all of my work go to waste? What about Latios and Latias, and Bianca? What will happen to them? What will happen to Latias! I've tried to hide my feelings to keep things less complicated between us, but... what if she's killed in battle? No, I can't let that happen. I can't let anyone die in battle."_

Ken weakly opened his eyes to find himself deep in the depths of the ocean. Slowly, the blue dragon covered his stab wound and lifted his head to search for the ocean's surface. "_I don't care if I die! I don't care that I will never come back if I die! But if I am going to die, I'll die trying!"_ Ken groaned mentally. In an attempt to prolong his time, the blue dragon healed the stab wound in his stomach. Although Ken is extremely weak, he managed to stop his wound's bleeding, but nothing else.

With his wound patched up, the blue dragon found the surface. Each little movement made Ken want to scream in pain and hope to die. The blue dragon felt as if all of his internal organs would burst if he moved any faster. Finally, Ken began floating back up to the surface. Within a minute, the blue legendary reached the surface, allowing the fresh new air to refill his lungs.

"_I, I have to try..."_

…

'_Hey, can't we contact Ken using your telepathy connection?'_ Latias asked as they spotted a small black speck in the sky.

'_No. Not anymore that is. He must have disconnected himself from my mental grasp.'_ Latios answered, stopping his sister in her tracks as they came across what seemed to be the shadow. '_Hold on, I think that's the shadow!'_ Latios gasped. The two eons stopped and squinted their eyes to focus on the black figure. The black speck seemed to be surrounded in a cloud of dark energy, although the cloud of dark matter was very thin and small, it was noticeable enough to catch someone's eye. '_Hey Latias, during your fight, did your opponent lose his shadow?'_ Latios asked.

'_Yeah, I think he did. Could it be that the shadow is recalling their powers?'_ Latias asked. The blue eon nodded. '_Oh no. I don't see Ken anywhere!'_ Latias panicked, letting out a small gasp of terror. Latios flinched at his sister's gasp and readied himself for an attack. Despite the shadow's distance, the dark being quickly turned around to face the source of the sound. A small but visible red smile flashed across the shadow's face as the cloud of darkness dissipated.

'_Crap! He's found us! Get ready Latias!'_ Latios warned, hoping that Ken has weakened the shadow enough to make this battle less difficult.

"_Look who it is!" _the shadow called out joyously. "_I hope you've made preparations for a funeral because I'm afraid that your precious friend is gone!"_ the shadow said, earning a distinct gasp from Latias and a revengeful grunt from Latios. "_But really, you still owe me one more body. It appears that you've killed two of my men, and I've only killed one of you."_ the shadow sneered, cracking his knuckles in front of the speechless twins. "_And I know just who to take!"_ the shadow shouted, charging at the weak and exhausted twins.

The shadow was flying at about a tenth of his original speed due to his accumulated injuries. The dark being lashed out with his claw ablaze with black fire. The severely decreased speed in the shadow's movement gave Latios the perfect opportunity to plan out a counterattack. "_I can't believe I forgot about my teleport!"_ Latios cheered mentally. When the shadow entered Latios' range of teleportation, which was only about ten feet, Latios disappeared and reappeared behind the attacking shadow, locking the dark being's arms behind his back.

'_Latias! Dragon Claw!'_ Latios mentally shouted. The red eon quickly comprehended the situation and lit her claws ablaze with raw power. Using his only working claw to disable the shadow's only working claw, Latios headbutted the shadow as soon as he whip lashed from the sudden halt. Latias came in and slashed the shadow's chest with all of her might, leaving three deep gashes. "_Time to suicide it!"_ Latios thought reluctantly as he quickly charged up his Luster Purge. With the volatile ball of energy sitting in Latios maw, the blue eon shot off his attack at the back of the shadow's head, sending both eons flying in opposite directions as they left a trail of steam.

'_Latios!'_ Latias cried out, flying after her unconscious brother. The two eons landed in the ocean at the same time, the only difference was that Latios happened to softly land on a nearby Wailmer. '_Latios! Wake up!'_ Latias cried, frightened that the shadow might come back for another attack.

While the hectic situation took place, a blue shape popped its head out of the ocean. Slowly, the shape exited the waters and examined his surroundings. "What happened here?" Ken asked weakly as he found Latios and Latias on top of a Wailmer. The blue dragon sluggishly flew to the twins, taking his time in meeting up with his friends. Then suddenly, something black popped out of the waters next to Latias.

"_THIS ISN'T OVER!"_ the shadow roared, grabbing onto Latias' head. The red eon squeaked as the shadow tightened his grip on her skull. The startled Wailmer fled with Latios still on its back as the shadow turned around, sensing his counterpart's presence. "_You! I can't believe that you're still alive!"_ the shadow pointed at Ken, paralyzing the blue dragon. "_But I told you didn't I? Even if you did manage to take my life, you would lose something very precious to you!"_ the dark being chuckled as black sparks sprung to life in his palm.

"NO! Don't kill her!" Ken cried out, almost blacking out from raising his voice. The shadow scoffed at his counterpart's request.

"_Pfft, why would I kill the one that you hold closest to your heart? It'd be much more fun for everyone if you were the one to kill her."_ the shadow elaborated as the sparks in his palm grew more violent.

"Why would I kill Latias?" Ken questioned.

"_Because she's a new threat! And since she has already been infected, her process will take seconds to finish!"_ the shadow said. And with that, the process had begun. The dark being forced Latias' head underwater as a mini fountain of bubbles erupted to the surface. The black sparks grew bigger and louder. The shadow's maniacal smile was spread across his face, but his blood was dripping from his teeth. "_This is goodbye my king! I'll see you in hell!" _were the shadow's final words. Black smoke came off of the shadow eon's being as the shadow himself began to disappear.

The blue dragon was speechless, what did he mean by she was a new threat? Within seconds, the shadow's body had completely disappeared in a cloud of dissipating black smoke. "Latias!" Ken called out, pushing himself to pick up the pace. Before the worried blue dragon could make it to his crush's location, a black being rose from the waters.

Ken's face paled as he examined the features of this new shadow. The shadow before him was a silhouette of a fairly petite and slender eon. The blood red eyes shot through the blue dragon's being. Black fire surrounded the shadow as four new symbols appeared on its chest. There were two wings, one was red while the other was blue. There was a white X in between these two symbols. And there was a white crown to top the line of shapes.

"No... Latias... it can't be..."

…

YEAH! There's two reasons why I am happy! One is that I finally got this chapter finished and two is that I finally got rid of my fanfiction partner! For those who don't know, I've been secretly sharing my account with a person who is no longer a friend of mine. My partner was super mean, super rude, super lazy, and whenever he did write, he would publish stupid pieces of writing like that one vocaloid story that was published by my account a while ago!

Luckily for me, he moved away to another city and now I have the chance to change my password and every dumb, insensitive, and unnecessary things on my account! Yay! So please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	29. Fighting Your Heart

Hello there readers and welcome back to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Wow, this story is getting pretty long, but it's almost done! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you very much aKKurate! I'm flattered that you enjoy my writing! And yes, that jerk is finally off of my shoulders! If you're crush wont talk to you, then just give them some space and then slowly ease yourself back onto them :P.

Thanks Some guy named Blaze for the awesome review! Oh f**k indeed! sh*ts going down! Haha I'm surprised that nobody figured out that Latias would become a shadow, but, oh well!

Thank you Shadowpikachu223 for the review! I'll kill Latias if I want to! XD

Thank you very awesome much carsnprognmlp for the delicious review! And yes, the unveiling of the shadow's plan was the climax! Haha, climax xD. When I wrote last chapter, I felt kinda messed up for killing Giovanni that way, oh well! And yeah, since Latios gets picked on the most, he deserves all the weird and funny lines xD

And thank you too lucario9000! Jeez that account has issues...

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering and Old Friend..._

_..._

_"No... Latias... it can't be..." _

…

"The noises stopped... does that mean it's over? Who won?" Bianca asked. Throughout the entire battle, the young girl had her knees pulled into her chest as she sat next to the soul dew's pedestal. "For some reason, sitting next to the soul dew makes me feel safe." Bianca mumbled to herself, trying to keep herself company. Suddenly, a chilling sensation overcame Bianca's body. "_Whoa, what was that? I don't have a good feeling about this."_ the young girl thought to herself. "_I don't know if it'll help but, I should get grandpa's rifle that he used in his competitions. Forgive me grandpa..."_ and with that, Bianca frantically looked around her. Once she saw that she was safe, she ran as fast as she could back to her house.

"_I remember when grandpa told me that neither of us could use his rifle as a weapon. No matter what the situation was, we could not shoot at another living being." _a salty tear rolled down Bianca's cheek. "_I wonder if Latias and Ken are alright. I wonder if, Latios, is alright. If he died during the fight, I don't know what I would do!"_ Bianca sniffled, wiping her tears away as she turned around a corner. The young girl's heart was beating like mad. Her mind, body, and heart were pushed to their limits as sweat and tears flew from her body.

After a minute of vigorous sprinting, Bianca finally made it to her destination and opened the front door. She hurriedly ran up the stairs and burst through Lorenzo's door. Next to Lorenzo's bed, there was an enormous safe. The security system on the safe was a standard 9-key pad with a four key password. "2-1-4-2" Bianca muttered under her breath as she pressed the correct numbers in the correct order on the black keypad. A few moments passed by when a loud clicking noise came from the safe. Bianca's shoulders relaxed slightly as her eyes locked onto her grandpa's rifle.

"_Good thing grandpa taught me how to use his gun."_ Bianca thought as she loaded the clip with ammunition she found in the very back of the safe. Bianca stuffed the clip into the rifle, which made a click to ensure the user that the clip was secured. "The clip is in. Cock the gun. Safety off. Now to head back to the secret garden." Bianca said to herself as she rushed back out of her house. "_I never understood why grandpa bought hollow points. They were used for hunting, not shooting competitions..."_ Bianca put the thought to the side as she focused on where she need to go.

She was locked and loaded.

…

"_What happened? I don't feel so good. And why does my stomach hurt so much?"_ the blue eon thought, he could see nothing but blackness and felt a sickening swaying motion. "_Oh jeez, I think I'm gonna-"_ Latios thought before all of the contents of his stomach exited through his mouth and into the ocean. The Wailmer sniffed the air and scowled, swimming far, far, far, away from Latios' stomach wrenching mess. 'Sorry about that Wailmer. It's because your swaying is making me sea sick.' Latios groaned in his pokespeech as the Wailmer sweatdropped.

"_Where are we?"_ the blue eon questioned himself, taking in his surroundings. "_Oh, we're right by the canal that leads straight to the secret garden! I better go there to check on Bianca."_ Latios thought to himself. 'Thanks for everything Wailmer. I gotta go!' Latios waved back as he tiredly dove underwater. The Wailmer nodded goodbye but rolled his eyes as soon as Latios was out of sight and left.

"_I feel terrible. I'm tired, everything hurts. And now I'm hungry!"_ Latios complained as he cringed at his previous event. After five minutes, the disoriented eon arose from one of the many ponds in the secret garden. "_Yay. I'm back home, and we won the battle!"_ Latios cheered mentally as he approached the soul dew's pedestal. Suddenly, the blue eon's vision became hazy as everything around him began to spin. The disoriented eon flew around the pedestal and collapsed in between the pedestal and the protective guard rails.

In his critical condition, Latios passed out in the one spot where it would be impossible to find him. Unless of course one were to get a bird's eye view of the garden or walk behind the pedestal.

…

"W-when did the shadow infect her with his own energy?" Ken asked himself, unable to believe the figure before him. "Did he do it back when the Marauder attacked Altomare?"

…

"_Here, take these. They're parts of my soul, so they should help you guys when you're in danger."_

…

"_When I gave Ash and Latias those necklaces, did the shadow put part of himself in them too? Then how come Ash wasn't affected? It could be that he is of no use to the shadow anymore_..." the blue dragon pondered. "_But what do I do now? I'm out of energy. I can barely move. And all of Latias' wounds have healed_." the blue dragon closed his eyes, thinking of a way to solve this impossible problem. "_But even if I had all of my strength, I would never fight back against her. I guess, the only thing I can do is to defend myself until something happens."_ Ken took in a deep breath. "_The scary thing about this is that, I'm going to die. Even if Latias somehow changes back, my death is inevitable."_

The black shadow examined its claw with extreme patience. It squinted its eyes as it flexed its arm. Suddenly, Ken felt a chilling sensation rise up his spine. The black eon spotted Ken and stopped examining its new body. Latias concentrated on her target, her black aura turning into a blazing inferno as the blue dragon prepared himself for the worst. There was silence, and then, Latias attacked. Ken didn't even notice Latias speeding towards him as she uppercutted him with a Shadow Claw.

Strangely enough, Latias' attack only left mild scratches on her targets throat, but her raw power compensated for her lack of lethal attacks. Ken was sent flying up high above the clouds as he barely retained his conscious. "_She's fast!"_ Ken thought to himself as he saw Latias flying towards him at twice the speed of a jet. The blue dragon quickly shot an Ice Beam and made it into a shield using his psychic, hoping that Latias wouldn't smash through it.

Ken's hopes were destroyed along with his shield. Latias ripped through the blue dragon's shield as her claw struck his chest, sending him back down to Altomare. Still, Ken kept his consciousness, but his body would hardly respond to his brain's commands. The black shadow followed her target with blood red eyes and the intent to kill the one that loved her. Before the blue dragon landed in the calm ocean of Altomare, the shadow eon came soaring in from the side, aiming a dark pulse at her target. As the shock wave of dark energy flew towards Ken, he managed to raise his claws in an attempt to block it.

Ken's block was successful, hardly. The blue dragon had avoided the damage of Latias' attack, but he couldn't stop the shear force behind it. The blue dragon was sent flying into an enormous rock near the shores of Altomare, shattering the rock upon impact. Ken looked up to see the relentless shadow coming at him again. Latias swung her claw at his throat, which was hardly blocked. The blue dragon's block was just enough for him to prolong his life, but his defense was shattered the instant Latias retracted her claw.

The black shadow went back to back with her strikes. One strike, block. Two strikes, block. Three strikes, once more, a block. Each block Ken raised emitted an atomic bomb-like shock wave that echoed through the ocean. The echoes sounded as if the earth itself was crying. Ken's claws were covered in blood, for he had lost the energy to properly protect himself in his defense. Latias came in for one more strike at Ken's chest, hoping for him to block. When the blue dragon defended his vital organs, the black shadow aimed a shadow pulse at his chest once his block was shattered.

The shock wave snapped three of Ken's ribs as well as damaged his liver. The blue dragon spat blood as his vision became blurry. Ken wiped the blood away from his mouth, but failed as he wiped even more blood onto his feathers. Just like Ken's shadow, Latias formed a black blade in her claws. Latias attacked at blinding speeds as Ken helplessly held his claws up to protect himself, unable to dodge her attacks. Latias' blade made several cuts on Ken's body. There were cuts on his wings, his face, and especially his arms.

"_I can't believe it Latias. It felt just like yesterday when we first met."_

…

"_What do you think you're doing to her!" Ash cried._

"_Stop that right now!" Ken commanded._

"_What's the point in saving this girl?" Annie and Oakley said in unison._

…

"_And I remember when Latios and I stopped that tidal wave heading for Altomare."_

…

"_Ken, you must promise me that you will protect Latias."_

"_I will!"_

…

Latias was relentless with her attacks as more and more blood dripped down to the ocean. Ken's claws were almost completely decimated. The shadow had struck at the blue dragon's claws so much, that the whites of his bones became visible. Ken couldn't feel anymore pain, the only thing his body could feel was the immense force from Latias' attacks. Soon, Ken was pushed above the center of Altomare. Seeing that her target was quickly dying from severe blood loss, Latias decided to play with her opponent even more by making his life last as long as possible. The black shadow concealed her shadow blade and focused her attacks on her claws once again. With her body completely taken over by the shadow's power, Latias sure has received some of his evil thinking and fighting style.

Latias resumed her assault, forcing the weak dragon to protect himself. The black shadow threw a punch as she smiled her red grin, hitting Ken's block. Latias went back to back with her punches as she watched the crimson red blood fly in every direction. Each punch splattered Ken's blood on the shadow's claws, cracking the bones in his arms ever so slowly. Upon the twelfth punch, Latias managed to create a tiny fracture in the blue dragon's forearms, causing him to scream bloody hell.

Finally, the blue dragon can feel something other than the force of Latias' attacks, too bad it had to be pain. The pain gave Ken enough energy to flinch and retreat, but the shadow just kept coming. The blue dragon let out a soft cry when he looked at his arms. There were deep gashes in his forearms, deep enough for him to have a nice view of his pale white bones. There were two kinds of blood that intoxicated the air with its stench, there was fresh blood, and dry blood.

When the blue dragon examined his arms even closer, he saw tiny fractures that oozed miniscule amounts of bone marrow. The black eon slammed her palm down upon Ken's skull when he put his guard down and sent him flying into the secret garden. The blue dragon lay in a crater that his body created when he landed. Blood began to pool in the center of the crater which formed a large puddle of blood that soaked into the soil. This was it, he was going to die. He was going to die in the very same place where his beloved sister Colette had fallen. Ken's vision blurred even more as he fell on the brink of blacking out. He saw the shadow slowly coming towards him, it seemed like she was trying to savor this moment.

The black eon smacked Ken's body out of his grave and into the base of a tree, covering his back in jagged splinters. Just then, the blue dragon heard the sound of something click. The blue dragon forced his eyes open to find the source. The click sounded metallic, and heavy in a sort of way. Next to the pedestal that held the soul dew, the blue dragon spotted a young girl holding a rifle that was aimed at something near him. It was, Bianca! But why is she holding that rifle? And what is she aiming at? And then it hit him.

"Bianca don't shoot! That's not the shadow! It's Latias!" Ken shouted, his chest tightened as he did. But it was too late, Bianca had already pulled the trigger which sent the deadly hollow point soaring at Latias' skull. Through all of the fear, adrenaline, and the crack of the rifle, Bianca didn't hear a single word uttered from the blue dragon. Everything slowed down, to about half the speed of an ordinary snail. The bullet traveled at incredible speeds toward the unaware shadow. But just as the shadow Latias was about to kill the blue dragon, her eyes narrowed. The black eon stopped the bullet in mid air and covered it in shadows right before it shot through her skull, but she didn't stop the blast of air that hit her face. The shadow looked irritated and shot the bullet back at the sender with a trail of black smoke following behind the bullet.

Bianca was shocked, not only did the shadow stop the bullet, but it sent it flying back towards her! The young girl was too slow in her reaction time and received the full force of the bullet in her stomach. The scorching hot metal tore through Bianca's flesh as the hollow tip of the bullet began to mushroom, or collapse on itself making it more lethal. In an instant, the bullet exited through Bianca's back, splattering blood everywhere on the ground behind her. Bianca's nervous system went into shock as she collapsed on the cold, hard base of the pedestal. The young girl held her stomach with one hand while the other hand covered her mouth to keep her from spitting out her precious blood. Within a few seconds, Bianca blacked out from the pain.

Unable to cry out Bianca's name, the blue dragon simply gritted his teeth, letting out a loud grunt. The black eon glanced at the target that shot at her and brushed it off as if it were nothing but trash and continued to fly over to Ken's body. "_What do I do? Bianca's bleeding out. Latios was kidnapped by a Wailmer. And Latias is about to kill me. What will happen to everything else after that?"_ the thought was far too frightening for Ken to think about. The shadow raised the blue dragon's body with a push of dark energies and hurled him at Bianca's location. The blue dragon left enormous splotches of blood when he landed right next to the unconscious young girl.

Ken spat out some blood as he wiped his mouth once more. The dying blue dragon was breathing heavily and could barely see anything, and finally, Ken blacked out. The black shadow hovered over the defeated heroes and sneered. Latias formed a wall of darkness to crush her enemies, but something caught her eyes. She was directly over the soul dew's pedestal when she couldn't help but notice all of her friends fallen before her. There was Bianca, Ken, and her brother Latios together in their own puddles of blood as their lives began to slowly float away.

Strangely, tears began to fall down the sides of the black eon's cheeks. For some reason, her body would not allow her to crush her friends to death. Now her eyes were streaming with salty tears as her wall of darkness disappeared into thin air. The shadow grit its teeth, completely ignoring the amount of tears falling from its eyes.

'_What have I done?...'_

Suddenly, the shadow was engulfed in a cyclone of shadows. The shadow screamed, its scream was a mix between an enraged beast and a saddening cry of guilt. The strong wind that the cyclone created swirled the pools of blood down below, making an even bigger mess of the soiled garden. The cyclone rose high up into the sky as the shadow down below stopped being a shadow. Bit by bit, pieces of Latias' shadow crumbled away and were carried up by the strong force of the cyclone. Now the beastly roar turned into a cry of pain as Latias' cry became that of a being who was fighting for their life.

A few moments passed as the shadow completely disappeared from the red eon's body. The cyclone ceased, Latias appeared lifeless as she hovered above her fallen friends. Latias was covered in cuts and burn marks, it appears that her fight with the shadow was not only on a mental level, but on a physical level as well. The red eon collapsed right next to the blue dragon with a wet bloody thud, adding to the large amounts of blood on the ground. When Latias fell, her head smashed against the ground, hard. But luckily this impact did not cause the red eon to black out, it actually alerted her.

Latias opened her eyes, ignoring the pounding going inside of her head. She saw the one that loved her bleeding to death right in front of her. "_I... have to... help everyone..."_ Latias told herself mentally. The red eon rose from her pool of blood using an unknown reserve of energy to function properly. With a painful exertion of energy, Latias gently lifted Latios, Bianca, and Ken, from their blood pools using her Psychic. "_She's... the only one that can help us..."_

Somehow, Latias was able to carry everyone to a nearby Pokemon Center. As soon as Latias and everyone else made it through the Pokemon Center's sliding doors, she collapsed on the cold tiled floor. Latias' conscious was slipping away, but the last thing she heard was the voice a familiar woman and the frantic orders of several Chansey.

Everything went black...

…

There was a beeping sound, it was electronic. It was beeping at a fairly slow rate, but it was annoying nonetheless. Unfortunately, there was another extremely annoying beeping noise next to her. Why did this have to happen? She felt comfortable for once, why can't she lie down in peace? Wait a second, beeping noises?

Latias cracked open her eyes, allowing the faint glow of the early morning sun to fill her amber eyes. The first thing Latias saw was a clock placed on the wall directly in front of her bed. It read 6:15 A.M. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was falling in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. After much effort, the red eon opened her eyes to be greeted with the relieved smiles of her friend Bianca and her brother Latios. Latios had several bandages covering his body along with a cast for his broken arm. But strangely, Bianca seemed unscathed, not that it was a bad thing. '_What's going on?'_ Latias asked through her telepathy.

Latios was the first to talk. '_We don't know much, but somehow Bianca and I woke up in the Pokemon Center along with you and Ken.'_ the blue eon said in a weak tone. '_I didn't remember much until Bianca told me. Apparently, your shadow nearly killed all of us.'_ Latias looked away in shame, faintly remembering the events that occurred that night. '_But don't feel bad about it. You were able to over come the shadow's power and turn back to normal.'_ Latios said.

'_But what happened after that?'_ Latias questioned.

"I don't really remember much, but I must have been conscious because I remember you carrying all of us into the Pokemon Center before you passed out." Bianca answered weakly. Strange, it seemed to Latias that her friend has lost weight.

'_Bianca and I woke up after three weeks. But you didn't wake up until the second month.'_ Latios informed, receiving a shocked look from his sister.

'_Where's Ken?'_ Latias asked frantically, trying to sit up. Latios and Bianca stopped the red eon from moving as they tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, he's in the bed right next to you." Bianca said.

'_How's he doing?'_ Latias questioned.

"_Well after we woke up, Nurse Joy told Bianca and I that he got the worst out of us. She even said that he might not make it...'_

…

YAY! Another chapter! Well I feel accomplished cause I wrote this chapter in one day! There's still more to come so please review and tune in next time on Remembering an Old Friend!


	30. Thank you

Welcome back readers to another chapter of Remembering an Old Friend! Hmm, the ending is coming up soon! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks Shadowpikachu223 for the review! And why would I kill Latias? Hmm, why wouldn't I? Haha just kidding xD.

Thank you so very much carsnprognmlp for the review! Damn, the ending was abrupt was it? Crap... oh well! And yes, poor Latios. Always having the weirdest situations xD. Well something somewhat good has happened, maybe something somewhat bad will happen as well?

Thanks a bunch lucario9000 for the review! Hmm interesting... what a cool sounding rose! XD

Thank you Some guy named Blaze for the excellent review! Oops, did that chapter freak you out a bit xD?

Thank you Eli, or should I say Brolijah for the review! Oh yeah I guess you did see that coming xD oops! And, is my writing really that terrible? :o I got to work on that -.-

Thanks aKKurate for the review! Oh and about the shadow, he's dead xD

On to the chapter!

…

_Last time on Remembering an Old Friend..._

_"Well after we woke up, Nurse Joy told Bianca and I that he got the worst out of us. She even said that he might not make it... _

…

_'What do you mean by, he won't make it?'_ Latias questioned, too shocked to understand what Latios meant. Latios sweatdropped as he casually turned away to look out the window. The blue eon sighed mentally as he gazed at the rising sun with a blank gaze. Bianca, on the other hand, was a bit more understanding of the situation and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"We mean that, Ken might die. For real this time..." Bianca explained, taking a deep breath after giving the news. Latias' face went pale and froze in place. It was as if the red eon was frozen in time and couldn't move an inch. "Nurse Joy said that it was a miracle for him to be alive even before he got injured." the young girl added. Latias looked puzzled, now she really had an excuse to ask what Bianca meant.

'_But he seemed fine before.'_ Latias stated, but Bianca shook her head.

"That's what I thought too but Nurse Joy said that there was something in his body that was quickly killing him from the inside." the young girl explained. There was a short pause, and then both Latias and Bianca took a glance at the blue dragon's bed. "She told Latios and I that someone had injected Ken with drugs, which slowly began to kill him." said Bianca.

'_So when he told us about the experiments that he had gone through, they were really-'_

"Killing him, yes." Bianca interrupted. Latias' face drooped, she couldn't look Bianca in the eye for some reason. The red eon was too ashamed of herself to even have her head facing the same direction as Bianca. Latias had caused this, and she knew it. "B-but, Nurse Joy did mention that Ken has a slight chance of living." Bianca stuttered, hoping that Latias would cheer up. But the red eon didn't budge, she still had the same look of guilt plastered on her face.

'_How much time does he have?'_ Latias flatly asked. Bianca could tell that she utterly failed in cheering Latias up. The red eon still refused to look at Bianca directly as she sighed deeply. Bianca shrugged and drooped her head in defeat as she slowly made her way to Latios' side. '_It's ok Bianca, you don't have to feel bad.'_ the red eon said. Bianca stopped in her tracks and turned around. '_This isn't your fault. So don't worry about it so much.'_ Latias advised. Bianca nodded her head and continued to walk towards Latios.

After some time of silence, Latias finally brought up the courage to glance at Ken. All Latias could see was a mess of wires and medical equipment that covered the blue dragon. The red eon fidgeted in her discomfort, causing the hidden pain in her body to sprout. Latias winced at the slight pain and began to take deeper breaths. Why did all of this happen? And why did it have to be this way? It seemed as if all of the past events were somewhat, idiotic.

In an attempt to draw herself away from the recent events, Latias began to think of her friends in Kanto. "_I wonder how they are all doing? Brock, Misty, and Ash..."_

…

Unlike our recovering friends on the island of Altomare, our heroes in Kanto were having a much lighter situation to deal with.

After the events of the pokephilia trial, Misty and Brock visited Ash's home in the now peaceful Pallet Town. "Ash, how are you feeling? You know, with Latias and the others gone." Misty asked in a soft tone. The three friends were in the living room, Brock and Misty were sitting on the couch while Ash sat quietly in a reclining chair.

The raven haired boy had a blank expression as he stared at the two gym leaders. "I'm doing alright, I guess." Ash responded flatly. "I miss Latias a lot, but maybe it was best for her to leave Kanto." Ash sighed. Brock and Misty felt slightly guilty about what happened and mirrored Ash's melancholy demeanor. "But." Ash smiled, "Things aren't that bad." he said optimistically. Both of the gym leaders raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Brock questioned. From the kitchen came the sound a a giggling happy couple that were playfully teasing one another. "Um, what was that?" the dark boy asked as Misty coughed to the side to hide her blush.

"My mom and the police officer from the trial are getting married." Ash replied, completely ignoring Brock's second question. At first, the two gym leaders were shocked at the news, but then, ever so slowly, their shock turned into excited cheering. The raven haired boy was completely oblivious to the giggling in the other room as he scratched behind Pikachu's ear, who was sleeping on his lap.

"That's great Ash!" Misty cheered, overwhelmed by the great news. Misty got off of the couch and gracefully danced with her confused Togepi in her arms as Brock was having a fit of happiness at the edge of the couch. Ash let out a soft laugh and a smile as the yellow ball in his lap began to stir. Pikachu opened his eyes and rubbed the tiredness away as he sat up and rested his back against Ash's stomach.

"Anyway, when things calm down a bit I can go back on our journey!" Ash said ecstatically, making Pikachu flinch at the sudden volume of his voice.

"_I'm glad that Ash feels better and all, but did he really have to talk so loudly?"_ Pikachu sighed as he pulled his ears down the sides of his face to drown out the noise.

…

The door opened, and Nurse Joy entered the room along with her Chansey that was carrying a tray that had a mix of needles and bottles of pills. "Oh, you're awake." the nurse gasped slightly, but then flashed her usual warm smile. The pink bodied Chansey placed the tray in between the red and blue dragons and took three bottles of medication from said tray. "I'm so relieved that you're feeling better. We couldn't have the protectors of Altomare die now, could we?" Nurse Joy smiled as she took the remaining syringes from the tray.

The Chansey opened Latias' medication and poured a few colorful capsules into her nub of a hand. The Chansey gestured for Latias to open her mouth and poured the colorful mix of medicine onto her tongue. The red eon swallowed her medicine with great discomfort as the Chansey handed Latias a glass of water to wash the pills down. Nurse Joy on the other hand was carefully putting on her latex gloves as she picked up one of the syringes filled about halfway up with strange, clear fluids.

The pink haired nurse carefully located Ken's vein in his left arm and gently pushed the sterile needle through his skin. Nurse Joy cautiously injected her patient with the contents of the syringe and extracted the needle immediately after she finished and reached for another injection. Five minutes passed by until the nurse was done with all of the medication that was brought on the tray.

"All right, that should do it. Those injections should help your friend heal much faster now." Nurse Joy informed as she removed her surgical gloves. And with that, the nurse gave a warm smile, bowed, and exited the room without another word.

At hearing what Nurse Joy said, Latias perked up a bit. If the nurse said that Ken was going to heal, then it must be true! Right? But across the room and by the window, Latios and Bianca stared at the red eon with looks of guilt. "I feel so bad about asking Nurse Joy to say that." Bianca whispered in Latios' ear. The blue eon nodded in agreement as he looked down at the tiled floor.

'_But it couldn't be helped. Those injections were made to prolong Ken's life, they're not some sort of miracle medicine. And Nurse Joy had to say that so it would make it a bit easier for Latias, well at least for now that is...'_ Latios whispered back. Bianca gently hugged Latios as he gave her a peck on the cheek to comfort her. '_But, who knows. Maybe a miracle will come our way...'_

…

_There was pain, and weakness. Nothing else could be felt besides those two horrible, horrible feelings. It was all he could feel, and it was as if he had been feeling it for his entire life. There was no light whatsoever, he was trapped in nothing but darkness. Suddenly, his eyes sprung to life and slowly began to open. Nothing but darkness flew into his vision. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. It was as if his vocal chords somehow failed to operate._

_Something began to form in front of the blue dragon, although he couldn't see it, he had a feeling of what it might be. Then, the entire black space began to lighten up, and become brighter and brighter until it resembled a familiar white void. The blue dragon gasped at the image before him, it was a shadow in the form of a boy. The boy looked awfully similar to Ken's human form. The shadow boy had blood red eyes and an eerie smile that complemented his intimidating appearance._

_Suddenly the boy spoke, "Transform...". The blue dragon felt confused and lacked confidence when he subconsciously attempted to transform into his human disguise. As he concentrated his energy into covering himself with a physical illusion, his focus was instantly cut off. The blue dragon gasped, why could he not transform? The boy snickered and pointed at the blue dragon with his finger. "Speak..." the boy demanded._

_The blue dragon hesitated, but once again, he subconsciously obeyed. He opened his mouth in an attempt to create a sound, but all that came out was a breathy sigh. Again, the shadow boy snickered as he pointed his finger at the pathetic dragon. The shadow boy produced a red flame from his mouth and smiled. Instantly, the blue dragon made an attempt to produce his own flame. But, just as the other previous attempts, the outcome was just the same. Sparks flew from the blue dragon's mouth but they quickly died out, leaving a trail of smoke behind._

_The blue dragon coughed when he inhaled the smoke and fell to the ground, keeping himself up with his arms. "You're probably wondering what's happened to you?" the boy suddenly spoke as his flames died out. The blue dragon looked up frantically, sweat streaming down his forehead. "You're powerless. Weak, useless, barely able to sustain your own life. All because of those so called 'enhancements'." the boy sneered._

"_What are you? You're not the shadow, are you?" the blue dragon questioned, finally catching his breath. "The shadow's dead, and, this can't be another door to my memory. Could you be, my conscious?" the blue dragon asked. The boy nodded. "Then how come you look like, that?" Ken asked, pointing out his conscious' image. _

"_That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you're practically useless. You're basically a hollow shell of a former legendary. You have no powers, you can't speak, and you can't even transform into a human anymore." the boy explained. The blue dragon gasped, horrified by the news. "And to think that you thought that those injections were actually helping you!" the boy smiled, revealing his bright white teeth. "I know that you must be scared of dying, but don't worry, you'll live. But in my opinion, I think that death would be a much better fate." said the boy._

_The blue dragon gave his conscious a stern look, but he received a scoff in return. _

…

"I know that this isn't the time for it but, we should start planning for Lorenzo's funeral." Bianca sighed. Then a grim look crossed her face, "We might have to plan another one as well..." Bianca sniffled a bit. Luckily, Latias' heavy dose of medication had already knocked her out cold. "But on the bright side, everything's over, isn't it?" the young girl asked, hoping that she was right. And to her relief, Latios nodded. Although he looked reluctant, he still nodded.

'_Maybe we should start planning Lorenzo's funeral.'_ Latios said, trying to avoid suggesting that they should make one for Ken as well. '_It can take our minds off of everything that's happened, for now.'_ the blue eon sighed. Suddenly, Bianca lunged forward into Latios' arms. Her entire body trembled as the blue eon comforted her. '_Don't worry, we're almost through with this. Everything's almost back to normal.'_ Latios assured. And with a quick peck on the cheek, Bianca slowly began to calm down. '_Come on, lets go before Latias wakes up.'_ Latios said as he led the sniveling Bianca to the door.

Just as Latios turned the door knob with his psychic, he heard a rustling noise coming from one of the beds behind him. '_What was that?'_ Latios asked himself as he turned around to find the source. But of course, Latios was expecting his sister to be moving around in her bed, but this was not the case. Instead of Latias' bed, the one holding the blue dragon was the culprit. Bianca and Latios froze in place as they waited for something else to happen. Their patience was rewarded with a second rustle from under the hospital sheets.

Within a few seconds, the blue dragon began to cough violently, which woke him up in the process. Ken sat up in his bed and held the bend of his arm to his mouth as he coughed away. Bianca and Latios were astonished. "Ken!" the two gasped as they rushed up to the side of his bed. "You're awake!" Bianca gasped in excitement. The blue dragon's cough finally eased, and soon he was able to breath normally. "_Wait 'till Latias see's this!"_ Bianca cheered in her mind, hardly able to contain her energy.

'_How are you feeling?'_ Latios asked, at least he was normal about it...

The blue dragon opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breathy sigh. Exactly the same way as it did in Ken's conscious. Bianca and Latios stared at their friend with a confused look, but they were still waiting for an answer. This was too much for him, his ability to speak in both his human and pokemon voice had been taken away in an instant. If this was true, then everything else that happened in his mind should be true as well.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, almost reluctantly. After everything that's happened, something bad was bound to happen. When she looked to the side to glance at Latios, she was seriously confused as to why he was shaking his head in despair. "Hey, Latios. Why can't Ken talk?" Bianca asked.

'_I have no idea. I'm guessing he can't respond telepathically or even with his regular voice.' _Latios sighed. The blue dragon spotted a piece of paper and a pen on the nightstand next to his bed, and took them for his own use. Ken clumsily wrote down a few sentences on the piece of paper while Bianca and Latios were dealing with their own business together.

The blue dragon weakly waved the white piece of paper to get the attention of his friends. When the two finally noticed, they read the paper. And the paper read, "_I can't speak, telepathically or even normally. I don't know why but I'm also sure that I'm unable to do things that I usually do."_ Bianca and Latios were shocked, their friend with such strength is now brought down to nothing. Ken flipped the paper over and began to write on the back in his messy hand writing. "_And the worst thing is, I won't be able to protect anyone anymore." _the paper informed.

Although the two were sad for their friend's loss, they were still overjoyed to have him alive. Completely forgetting about their earlier plans, the couple sat with their recovering friend and began to "talk"after requesting more paper from Nurse Joy. The three "talked" for the remainder of the day. After several pages and pens worth of conversation, night had already fallen. By now, Bianca and Latios were somewhat used to the blue dragon's lack of speech. Suddenly, Latias began to stir in her bed, and she eventually woke up. Secretly, Ken wished that Latias wouldn't wake up, well for now that is. He feared how she would react to his current condition. But what he feared the most was how he was going to get by as a speechless, and possibly powerless eon? The red eon yawned and rubbed her eyes as the effects of her medication began to wear off.

The room was very calm, the florescent lights gave the room a somewhat homey atmosphere as the moonlight was kept at bay near the windows that lined the walls. Everyone fell silent as Latias awoke from her drugged slumber. The red eon sat up in her bed and looked around the room to find out that it was nighttime already. When she looked to her right, Latias found Bianca and Latios sitting next to Ken's hospital bed. '_Good morning Latias.'_ Latios greeted softly.

Bianca deadpanned, "Don't you mean good night?" Latios' temple began to pulsate as a drop of embarrassed sweat formed around the same area.

'_Um, well... saying good night would be like telling her to go to sleep.'_ the blue eon retorted.

"But you said good morning, when it's nighttime. And saying goodnight in this situation isn't as bad as saying that..." Bianca sweatdropped.

'_Just forget about it!'_ Latios whined. '_Anyway, we're glad that you're up!'_ the blue eon said frustratedly.

'_Thank you brother.'_ Latias replied after watching an amusing couple fight between the two lovers in front of her. '_Is Ken awake yet?'_ the red eon asked. Bianca and Latios hesitated when she asked this question. How in the world were they going to tell her about his condition? But after a few painful moments, the two nodded in unison with uneasy smiles. '_Ken! How are you doing?'_ Latias asked frantically after seeing her friend's face in between Bianca and Latios.

Instead of speaking back, the blue dragon stuck out a paper in between Latios and Bianca that said, "_Yeah but a few things have changed_..." Latias was shocked to hear the news after Bianca and Latios explained what happened. They told her that he could no longer speak or reply using telepathy. And they said to her that there was even a chance that he might have lost all of his abilities and strength. Latias was devastated, she couldn't believe her ears. But the worst part of it was that she had caused all of this to happen.

After hours of crying and comforting, the group became exhausted and rested for the night.

…

_Three years later..._

'_Come on, we have to hurry! All the people we invited will be here soon for Lorenzo's anniversary!'_ Latios hurried as he shouted out more orders throughout the house. Latios was in his human form, he wore black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He had blood red eyes, a fanged tooth, and black hair that resembled his "eon form's" ears. '_Sis'! Get those plates set up!'_ Latios ordered as Latias hurriedly placed the paper plates on the food table.

Latias was also in her human form, except that she didn't copy Bianca's image. Latias wore a short black skirt with a dark red tank top under a gray jacket. She also had a fanged tooth, and black hair that resembled her aviation-like ears. Her eyes were a light amber color that looked much more welcoming than Latios'. '_Got it!'_ Latias replied. Latios nodded in response as he, Bianca, and Latias heard the doorbell ring. Bianca opened the door to find practically all of her close relatives crowded at the entrance.

"Hey everybody!" Bianca greeted as her enormous family entered.

"Oh your friends just keep growing even more handsome and beautiful every year!" said one of Bianca's aunts. After everyone settled down, they made a prayer for their beloved Lorenzo in the living room. As they made offerings to a beautiful photo of Lorenzo when he was still alive, then the room fell into a deep silence. Everyone bowed their heads to their lost family member and made one last final prayer.

And after that, the family members began to mingle. Almost everybody had moved on since Lorenzo's death, but they still honor the day that he died. It was a heart warming sight, family together under one roof while talking with one another. Everyone was smiling and enjoying their time at the food table as Latias spoke to Latios from across the room using her telepathy. '_I'm going to bring a plate to Ken.'_

Latios acknowledged his sister's remark and nodded as she left the house with a plate stuffed with steaming, delicious food. "_Things sure have changed around here..."_ Latias thought to herself as she began her journey to the secret garden. "_It's been three years and it still feels weird being more powerful than him. Not that I really care about that or anything. But he's become so shy without his voice, it's actually quite sad."_ Latias thought to herself as she approached one of the secret entrances to the garden.

"_I'm glad that Misty and I have been keeping up with each other lately. I still can't believe that Brock actually became a doctor! And Ash now has a dad! Ash... well at least he's happy. And now Misty is out in the world spreading her knowledge and skills of water pokemon. But I'm still curious as to why she won't tell me what Ash is doing right now? All she said was that he is happy with his mom and dad..."_ Latias continued her thought conversation with herself as she walked through the secret entrance.

The disguised eon arrived in her beloved home that was blooming with life. '_I got you some food from Bianca's house, Ken!'_ Latias called out. Getting no response, Latias set out to find the shy eon. "_It's kinda sad at how shy he is now..."_ Latias thought to herself as she spotted the blue dragon sleeping at the base of the soul dew's pedestal with a pile of pens and papers at his side. '_Ken, are you awake?'_ Latias asked. The eon opened his eyes, and stared at Latias with blank eyes. '_Come on! Don't be so depressed! I got you some of Bianca's aunt's fried rice that you love so much!'_ Latias tempted as she waved the plate near the eon's face.

The blue dragon got up slowly, with his pen in his claw and a piece of paper in the other. Over the years, Ken has practically perfected his hand writing using his clumsy claws and began to swiftly write down a message on the sheet of paper. "_Thanks Latias. And congratulate Latios and Bianca for me on their 'secret permanent relationship'."_ Latias read with a sad smile. The disguised eon nodded her head as she handed the steaming plate of food over to her friend.

"_I feel so guilty. Since he said that he was practically useless, he volunteered to become the new protector of Altomare so that the burden would be lifted off of our shoulders. Although he has no __strength left, he still wanted to make use of himself to make our lives easier. And since then, he's practically been chained here for three years."_ Latias smiled sadly, happy that she was a free pokemon, but incredibly saddened by taking her friend's freedom away.

"_Why do you look so sad Latias? Don't tell me it's because of what I chose to do..."_ Ken scribbled down on the backside of the previous sheet of paper. Latias shook her head with a deep sigh. "_I can tell that you're lying."_ Ken wrote down on a fresh piece of paper. "_Look, me taking your places as the guardians of Altomare is my payment to you guys for being my friends. It's the least I could do in my condition."_ the blue dragon wrote down.

'_But-'_

"_No buts, this it the way things are now. So please, I want you to enjoy your freedom."_ the blue dragon interrupted by shoving his message in Latias' face. The disguised eon sighed, but smiled.

'_Thank you, Ken-Chan...'_

"_No. Thank you, Tia-Chan..."_

_..._

_THE END..._

…

Yay the end! Ok first of all I'm truly sorry for the late update and especially the crappy quality of the ending. The reason for the late update is, writer's block, busy schedule, home work overload, and especially my crappy computer! Again, I apologize for the ending but, I gave my best. :( oh and I'll be taking a LONG break from writing. Longer than it took to come out with this chapter at the least. So that's the end of this two part series and I hope to see all of you at my next story!

YES OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY xD the paragraph above is like outdated by a few weeks so here's the current situation. After many annoying weeks of a failing internet browser, I finally fixed it today! Which happens to be my birthday! So yay!

Thank you for reading Remembering an Old Friend!


End file.
